Expressive Love The Slayer and the Vampire
by Trory
Summary: Diese FF spielt kurz nach Riley’s Besuch in 6x15 As you were. Buffy hat mit Spike Schluss gemacht weil sie es nicht mehr aushält ihn nur zu benutzen. Von den Scoobies weiß aber ... Kapitel 20 online!
1. Chapter 1: What should I do?

So endlich ist es soweit Die ersten Teile meiner neuen FF gehen online. Diesmal ist es eine Buffy FF. Das Pairing dürfte ziemlich eindeutig sein: Spuffy! Ja, ich liebe die beiden einfach 333

Dies ist meine erste Spuffy FF, aber ich liebe sie schon jetzt. Weil ich sehr gute Laune habe gehen gleich zwei Chaps online. Also viel Spaß beim lesen, und vergesst nicht auf diesen kleinen Button mit dem "GO" zu drücken :D

* * *

**Expressive Love – The Slayer and the Vampire**

1. Kapitel – What should I do?

Sanft strich Spike mit seiner rechten Hand über den Rücken der Jägerin. Er mochte es dies zu tun, und noch mehr gefiel es ihm wie sie auf diese Berührung reagierte. Ja, es war einfach berauschend zu sehen wie sie unter seinen Händen wie Butter in der Sonne schmolz. Buffy hatte die Augen geschlossen, und lehnte sich etwas mehr an Spike. Ihrer Kehle entfloh ein leiser Seufzer, und sie sah in die blauen Augen des Vampirs.

Ja, manchmal konnte sie es nicht fassen was sie hier tat. Und vor allen mit wem sie das tat. Wie oft war sie in der letzten Zeit zu ihm gekommen? Seine Krypta war fast so etwas wie ein zweites zu Hause geworden – aber nur nachts. Eigentlich war sie immer nur hier wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte das es keinem anderen auffallen würde. Ja, und so war es besser.

Sie konnte sich die Blicke ihrer Freunde gut vorstellen wenn sie ihnen sagen würde, dass sie eine Affäre mit Spike hatte. Vermutlich würden sie es nicht glauben, oder sie für total bekloppt halten, und sie einweisen. Und das würde sie zu gut verstehen. An manchen Tagen zweifelte sie an sich selbst. Spike! Das war Spike...und es war nicht gut. Nun ja, gut war es, es war mehr als gut, himmlisch fast schon, doch richtig war es nicht.

Fast jeden Abend schlich sie sich zu ihm, um heimlich mit ihm zu schlafen, und ein paar schöne Stunden zu verbringen. Das sie ihn brauchte, um sich gut zufühlen wusste sie. Und das war das Schlimme daran. Der Gedanke an dieses gute Gefühl führte sie immer wieder zu ihm. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie auch ihre Streife vernachlässigt – den anderen Vampiren machte dies sicher nichts aus. Aber ihr...es war doch ihre Pflicht.

Wenn Giles hier wäre dann würde er ihr sicher irgendwann eine Standpauke verpassen. Brauchte sie das? Eigentlich war sie doch schon alt genug um Verantwortung zu übernehmen, und zu wissen das es nicht richtig war das sie ihre Pflichten als Jägerin so vernachlässigte. Und mit einem Vampir schlafen zählte eindeutig nicht zu ihren Pflichten. Ganz und gar nicht. Und das es Spike war machte das ganze noch schlimmer. Sehr viel weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken aber nicht, da seine Hände den Weg über ihren Rücken fortsetzten, und auf ihrem Po liegen blieben.

Spikes blaue Augen waren vor Erregung pechschwarz, und es faszinierte sie, nein, es nahm sie gefangen. Bevor sie überhaupt handeln konnte beugte der blonde Vampir sich zu ihr, und nahm ihre Lippen gefangen. Er knabberte und leckte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe und Buffy keuchte auf. Oh mein Gott, es war so falsch, und so gut zu gleich.

Buffy fing an den Kuss zu erwidern, und als seine Zunge erneut über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, gewährte sie ihm das was er wollte. Den Einlass in ihren Mund, und sofort erkundete er jeden Winkel von ihm, und dann duellierten sich ihre Zungen. Die Augen der Jägerin waren geschlossen, und als Spike sich ohne Warnung zurückzog, machte sie abrupt die Augen auf, und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Sag das du mich willst Jägerin. Sag es...", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, und sie erschauderte. Sein kalter Atem, und seine raue, vor Erregung bebende Stimme brachte sie an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung. Doch sollte sie nicht mehr haben? Gerade sie. Buffy legte den Kopf schief, und sah Spike an. „Sag das du mich willst.", wiederholte er, und küsste sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch einmal.

Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte, und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn an, und funkelten dabei leicht. Er wusste es doch. Er fühlte es. Besser als jeder andere. Nicht nur auf normale Art und Weiße, sondern auch weil er ein Vampir war. Das ihr Herz bei ihm verrückt spielte, und ihr Puls viel zu schnell raste, dass musste ihm doch aufgefallen sein. Aber er wollte es hören...

Welche Worte er eigentlich aus ihrem Mund hören wollte, dass war ihr bewusst. Doch das verdrängte sie immer sehr gut. Spike wusste doch das sie so nicht für ihn fühlte, und es auch niemals tun würde. Aber er gab einfach nicht auf. „Ich will dich.", sagte sie, und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare, und küsste ihn.

Spike erwiderte diesen Kuss sehnsüchtig, und vergrub seine Hände sanft in ihren Haaren, und zog sie noch etwas mehr zu sich. Erneut gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, und zogen sich dann wieder von ihr zurück. Erneut blickte er in die Augen der Frau die er so sehr begehrte, und mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebte. „Sag das du mich brauchst.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Oh manchmal wollte Buffy ihn für dieses Gehabe nur schlagen. Wenn er doch nur einmal in seinem verdammten Unleben damit aufhören könnte. Aber nein. Immer, fast immer wenn sie bei ihm war, dann versuchte er ihr etwas zu entlocken. Als würde sie von einem auf den anderen Tag sagen dass sie ihn mehr als alles andere liebte, und ihm dann um den Hals fallen! Naiv...ja, sogar Spike konnte manchmal so naiv sein, dass sie am liebsten laut loslachen würde. „Was...", sagte sie nun schon eher genervt, und sah den Vampir an.

Spike grinste. Er liebte es wenn die Jägerin sauer war. Und wie sauer sie war. Aber sie wusste doch dass er sie liebte, und irgendwann würde sie auch zugeben das sie ihn genauso liebte wie er es tat. Und das sie ihn brauchte. Er war der einzige der sie verstand, der einzige mit dem sie im Moment wirklich zusammen sein wollte. „Du brauchst mich Jägerin. Sag es...du musst es nur sagen.", flüsterte er, und strich ihr eine ihrer schönen blonden Locken hinters Ohr.

Irgendwann würde sie ihm in ihrer Wut sicher noch den Pflock ins Herz jagen – nicht absichtlich, aber wenn er sie weiter so reizen würde, dann würde sie das sicher tun. Und nachher würde es ihr Leid tun. Verdammter Mist. Irgendwann würde sie sich mit dieser gottverdammten Affäre noch ins Verderben stürzen. Oder war sie schon dabei? „Ich brauch dich.", sagte sie, und sah ihn abwartend an. „Willst du deine Spielchen nun endlich lassen, und mich küssen?", knurrte sie.

Spike sah sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an und nickte. „Aber sicher Liebes...ich höre das nur so gerne aus deinem wunderschönen Mund und außerdem siehst du niedlich aus wenn du wütend bist.", sagte er, und ehe Buffy darauf etwas erwidern konnte küsste er sie schnell, und zog sie ganz zu sich. Seine Hände wanderten erneut über ihren Rücken, blieben auf ihrem Po hängen, und zogen sie dann hoch.

Wie so oft schlang Buffy ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Das hier war nichts Neues mehr. Sie hatten sich inzwischen richtig aufeinander eingespielt, und doch war es jedes Mal prickelnd, und aufregend wenn sie sich sahen. Gern gestand Buffy sich das nicht ein, aber irgendwie hatte er Recht. Im Moment wollte sie ihn, und sie brauchte ihn auch. Aber irgendwann würde er für seine ewige Fragerei noch leiden müssen. Das schwor sie sich.

Spike lehnte Buffy an die Wand der Krypta, und küsste sie heiß und innig. Wie konnte er nur so verrückt nach ihr sein? Es war wie eine Sucht. So sehr er nach Blut verlangte, so sehr verlangte er auch nach seiner Jägerin. Mmh, seiner Jägerin. In Gedanken grinste er. Würde er einem anderen Vampir erzählen was er mit der Jägerin so anstellte, würde dieser ihn sicher auslachen, und pfählen. Eigentlich war so etwas hier undenkbar. Immerhin war er der Vampir, und sie die Jägerin.

Statt ihn zu pfählen wie sie es tun sollte, schlief sie mit ihm, und verbrachte seit Wochen sehr schöne Stunden mit ihm. Spike liebte sie so sehr, und sie...sie tat es nicht. In seinem Inneren wusste er das ja. Buffy würde ihn nie lieben. Er war niemand der es Wert war von ihr geliebt zu werden. Nur gut das sein totes Herz nicht mehr schlug. Denn dann würde er das hier sicher nicht aushalten.

Buffy spürte die kalte Wand im Rücken, und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Nackenhärchen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, das hier liebte sie. Auf eine verkorkste, und total verrückte Weise liebte sie das was er mit ihr anstellte. Alles was er mit ihr machte. Wirklich alles. Und auch jetzt...seine kalten Hände schoben ihren Rock noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben, und strichen dann sanft über ihre nackten Beine.

Buffy stöhnte auf als er über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel fuhr, und dann langsam ihren Slip erreichte. Dies lies sie nun regelrecht aufkeuchen, und sie klammerte sich noch etwas mehr an Spike. Was er da unten vorfand lies ihn erschaudern. Ja er liebte es wenn sie so auf ihn reagierte. Es zeigte ihm dass sie ihn wirklich wollte, das sie sich nach ihm sehnte. Mehr als nach allem anderen.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Klingeln lies Buffy aufschrecken. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Was zum...oh Gott. Buffy Summers stöhnte auf, und sah sich um. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer. Ja, das hier war ihr Zimmer, und sie lag in ihrem Bett. Rasch sah sie auf die andere Seite von ihrem Bett. Sie war leer. Und das war gut. Wer wusste schon was passiert war. Aber das eben war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Oder vielmehr eine Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung an früher. Diese Szene hatte sich wirklich abgespielt. Dieser Abend war vor Rileys Besuch gewesen, und wie so oft in dieser Zeit hatte sie Spike aufgesucht, und mit ihm geschlafen. Eigentlich wie an jedem Abend seit einigen Wochen. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden, dass sie diese schlechte Angewohnheit nicht einfach aufgeben konnte. Aber er zog sie an. Buffy fühlte sich von ihm magisch angezogen.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie das ihr Wecker immer noch nicht ausgestellt war, und einen viel zu lauten Ton von sich gab. Sie nahm ihn, stellte das nervende Klingeln ab, und sah auf die Uhr. 7 Uhr morgens. Sie seufzte, und sah den Wecker sauer an. Ja, zu gerne würde sie ihn nun an die Wand werfen. Gerade funkelte sie den Wecker an als sei er der Inbegriff des Bösen, und als ob er unbedingt zerstört werden müsste.

_Dummer Wecker. Gerade war es doch so schön. Mein Bett ist herrlich warm, und dieser Traum._ Sie seufzte laut, und stellte den Wecker wieder auf das Tischchen neben ihrem Bett. Wie gerne hätte sie diesen Traum noch länger ausgekostet, und sich an ihn erinnert. An Spike, an seine Lippen, an seine Finger, und an all das was er mit ihr anstellte. Und wie sehr es ihr gefallen hatte.

_Böse! Böse, ganz böse Buffy! Aufhören! Nicht daran denken. Einfach nicht an ihn denken...es war schlecht. Und es hat dir nicht gut getan. Du hast das Richtige getan. Diese Beziehung war bescheuert, und es ist gut so wie es nun ist._ Fluchend lies sie sich in ihre Kissen fallen, und sah an die Decke. Es war richtig gewesen das sie Schluss gemacht hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn nur ausgenutzt, und das allein war schon falsch.

Es war falsch weil Spike sie liebte. So sehr sie diesen Gedanken auch gehasst hatte. Ja, sehr lange war ihr bei dem Gedanken das Spike sie liebte einfach fürchterlich schlecht geworden. Buffy hatte es abscheulich gefunden das gerade er in sie verliebt sein wollte. „Lächerlich...", murmelte sie zu der Decke, und schloss die Augen. Es war doch lächerlich!

Spike hatte keine Seele! Er konnte sie doch gar nicht lieben. Es ging nicht. Lange hatte sie versucht es so zu erklären. Das es nur eine äußerst kranke Fantasie von Spike war, und das er sie eigentlich gar nicht so liebte wie ‚normale Menschen' dies verstehen würden. Aber seitdem hatte sie doch so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, und er hatte viel für Dawn und sie getan.

Nein, so ungern sie das auch zugab, seine Liebe zu ihr schien verdammt real zu sein. Und auch wenn er keine Seele hatte, so war es doch irgendwie möglich, dass er sich verlieben konnte, oder? Anders konnte sie es sich nicht mehr erklären. Seine Augen...der Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen als sie ihm gesagt hatte das es vorbei war, und das nichts mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde, da hatte er so verdammt verletzt ausgesehen.

Das war doch eigentlich noch ein Beweis mehr dafür dass er sie wirklich liebte, und nicht nur geil auf sie war. Aber in dieser Hinsicht war ihre Affäre mit ihm noch um einiges dümmer gewesen. Sie hatte ihm so sehr wehgetan. Und lange hatte sie es einfach nicht einsehen wollen. Spike liebte sie, und sie benutzt ihn wie ein verdammtes Sexspielzeug. Hätte sie das doch nur früher eingesehen.

Zumindest hätte sie Spike dann einiges an Leid ersparen können. Sie hatte ihn schlecht behandelt. Für Sex war er ihr gut genug gewesen, und für alles andere nicht. So hatte sie ihn behandelt. Und heute tat es ihr Leid. Aber so einfach konnte sie ihm das auch nicht sagen. ‚Tut mir Leid das ich nur deinen Schwanz wollte, und nicht dich. Du liebst mich, du hast es mir immer wieder gesagt, aber ich wollte nicht einsehen dass es so nicht geht. Ich liebe dich nicht, und hätte diese ganze Beziehung von Anfang an lassen sollen'. Ja, sicher. Bei diesen Worten würde er seinen Chip doch vergessen, und sie beißen.

Wütend schleuderte sie ihr Kopfkissen aus dem Bett, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, und es war noch nicht ganz hell, und doch fühlte sie nichts. Gar nichts. Selbst wenn die Sonne sie erblinden lassen würde, sie würde es nicht spüren. Leise setzte sie ihre nackten Füße auf den Fußboden, und ging zu ihrem Fenster.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Tag würde sehr schön werden. Fast jeder Tag war schön gewesen, aber eigentlich hatte Buffy diese Schönheit gar nicht bemerkt. Ihr Herz war nicht mehr dort wo es sein sollte. Die morgendliche Sonne blendete sie leicht, und doch war ihr kalt. Bei ihm war ihr nie kalt gewesen. So irreal dieser Gedanke auch war.

Spikes Körper strahlte keine Wärme mehr aus. Im Gegenteil. Seine Haut war kalt. Aber bei ihm war ihr immer warm gewesen. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte dafür gesorgt das sie sich bei ihm gut fühlte, und von ihm gewärmt wurde. Aber nun war dem nicht mehr so. Zweifel...da waren Zweifel. Wieso zum Teufel waren da Zweifel? Diese durfte es nicht geben. ER würde sie sehen, und das wollte sie nicht.

Am Schluss würde Spike nur auf den Gedanken kommen das sie mehr für ihn empfand als sie zugeben würde, und das sie doch aufhören sollte sich vor dem zu verschließen. Aber das was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, durfte, und würde sich nicht wiederholen. Das wäre mehr als schlecht. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand an die Fensterscheibe, und spürte die Kälte die von dem Glas ausging.

_Kälte..._ Immer, und immer wieder spürte sie diese. Überall. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sogar sagen dass sie diese Kälte ausstrahlte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Sie war menschlich, und ihr Körper sollte eigentlich Wärme ausstrahlen. Auch wenn sie dieses Gefühl seit ihrer Rückkehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie hatte Freunde, viele, gute Freunde, aber keiner schaffte es solche Gefühle in ihr zu wecken wie Spike es tat.

Ihre Augen verfingen sich bei einem Baum, der vor ihrem Haus stand. Und beim Anblick von diesem Baum musste sie wieder an Spike denken. Buffy wusste nur zu gut das er sehr oft dort stand, und auf ihr Haus sah, vielleicht sogar zu ihrem Fenster blickte, und dabei rauchte er eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Sie musste leicht lächeln. Irgendwie gehörte dieser Zigarettengestank zu ihm. Vermischte sich mit seinem Geruch.

„Du solltest endlich aufhören an ihn zu denken...das ist nicht gut für dich.", sagte sie zum Fenster. Fast wünschte sie sich, dass das Fenster antworten würde. Aber das tat es natürlich nicht. Wie auch! Das Fenster war nur ein Ding, und nicht lebendig. „Buffy?", sie hörte hinter sich ihren Namen, senkte ihre Hand, und drehte sich dann schnell um. Da stand Dawn in ihrem Zimmer, und sah sie komisch an. „Oh...Dawn. Du bist es...", sagte sie, und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Du meintest gerade du solltest aufhören an ihn zu denken. Und das es nicht gut für dich sei? Buffy? Wer ist ER? Hast du mir da etwas nicht gesagt?", fragte Dawn sehr neugierig, und sah die große Schwester mit großen Kulleraugen an. So versuchte sie herauszufinden wer ER war. Aber Buffy hatte sich geschworen es keinem zu sagen. Tara wusste es ja schon, aber sonst sollte es keiner ihrer Freunde wissen.

Es würde einfach nicht gut gehen wenn es die anderen auch noch erfahren würden. Besonders Xander würde ausflippen wenn sie ihm sagen würde dass sie wochenlang mit Spike geschlafen hatte. Immerhin hatte Xander einen besonders großen Hass auf Spike...wer wusste was er im Affekt alles anstellen würde. „ahm...nichts. Nichts Dawn...ich, nichts...vergiss es einfach.", sagte sie schnell.

Buffy hoffte das Dawn es bei dieser Antwort belassen würde. Aber Dawn wäre ja nicht Dawn wenn sie genau das machen würde. „Buffy...du kannst mir ja viel erzählen. Aber sag nicht, dass ich das vergessen soll. Eingebildet hab ich mir das auch nicht! Du hast von einem ER gesprochen. Aber du hast nie etwas davon gesagt das du dich in den letzten Wochen mit jemandem getroffen hast, oder mit jemandem zusammen warst...komm schon! Buffffffy!", sie sprang energisch auf das Bett ihrer Schwester, und sah sie an.

Ihren Namen hatte sie dabei grausam in die Länge gezogen, und Buffy schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann hörte sie ein leichtes Krachen, und sah das Dawn auf ihrem Bett saß, und sie immer noch mit denselben neugierigen Kulleraugen ansah. Das hasste sie. Irgendetwas würde sie ihr sagen müssen. Aber auf keinen Fall das Spike dieser JEMAND gewesen war. Das sie sich mit ihm getroffen hatte.

Außerdem...was würde sie für ein Vorbild abgeben wenn sie ihrer kleinen Schwester nun berichten würde, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen immer mit Spike getroffen hatte nur um sich von ihm flachlegen zu lassen? Kein gutes...Es war schlimm genug das Dawn sich an Halloween mit einem Vampir getroffen hatte, aber wenn sie dann noch erfahren würde was ihre große Schwester tat...Nein, das war nicht gut. „Gott ja. Ja, Dawn. Es gab da jemanden...nun weißt du es, und nun raus!", sagte sie, und deutete mit ihrer Hand zur Tür.

„Och Buffy.", sagte Dawn enttäuscht, und machte es sich nun auch noch auf dem Bett ihrer Schwester bequem. Buffy seufzte als sie das sah, und schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Dawn wollte alles wissen. Womit hatte sie eine so schrecklich nervige kleine Schwester nur verdient? „Komm schon Buffy. Ich will mehr wissen! Wer ist er, wie heißt er, wie alt ist er, wo wohnt er, sieht er gut aus, und vor allem, wieso seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?",

Oh Gott. Dieser Schwal an Fragen war noch sehr viel nerviger als Spikes Versuche ihr ein 'Ich liebe dich' zu entlocken. Wenigstens wusste sie nun das es noch Nervigeres gab als ihn. „Dawn...", ihre Stimme war gereizt, und sie sah ihre Schwester mit verschränkten Armen an. Buffy kannte diese Antworten ja. Sein Name war Spike, er war viel zu alt, und er sah verdammt gut aus, ja..._Aufhören! Sofort aufhören Buffy! Schluss jetzt! Du hast nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht damit du immer an ihn denkst wenn es dir passt!_ Am liebsten hätte Buffy sich nun selbst geschlagen.

Spike hatte immer gewusst was er getan hatte. Mit seinen Lippen, mit seinen Händen, und mit seiner Zunge. _Oh mein Gott. Sofort aufhören...mein Gott...Himmel das könnte peinlich werden._ Ein Hauch rot schlich sich auf ihre Wangen, und sie sah wieder zu Dawn. „Schluss jetzt Dawn! Das geht dich alles nichts an!", fauchte Buffy, und zog Dawn sanft zur Tür.

„uhhhhhhhhhh! Du hast gerade an ihn gedacht, Richtig? Richtig? Haa, hab ich's doch gewusst! Du hast eben an ihn gedacht!", quietschte Dawn regelrecht, und wurde dann von Buffy aus ihrem Zimmer geworden. Die Tür flog sofort hinter ihr zu, und im Inneren des Zimmers keuchte Buffy auf. Böse Gedanken...das musste sofort aufhören.


	2. Chapter 2: Verbotene Gedanken

2. Kapitel – Verbotene Gedanken

Buffy hatte es inzwischen geschafft sich anzuziehen, und ihre Gedanken einigermaßen zu ordnen. Sie musste ja nur aufhören an so etwas, oder so an ihn zu denken. Es war richtig gewesen. Die einzig richtige Entscheidung war gewesen mit dieser Sache aufzuhören, und ihm nicht mehr weh zu tun. Spike hatte vermutlich nur das genommen was er bekommen konnte. Und das hieß ihren Körper, aber nicht ihre Zuneigung. Aber eigentlich war es doch genau das was Spike wollte.

Er wollte das sie ihm weinend um den Hals fallen würde, und ihm dann unter Tränen sagen würde das ihre Entscheidung falsch gewesen war. Das die Trennung nicht richtig gewesen war, und das sie ihn doch über alles liebte, und es sich vorher nur nicht eingestehen hatte wollen. Aber so würde es nicht kommen.

„Du liebst ihn nicht.", sagte sie im Bad zu ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild, und kämmte sich dann abwesend die Haare. Sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt dass das endlich aufhören konnte! Aber dachte sie stattdessen noch mehr an ihn als vorher? Würde sie sich diese Frage ehrlich beantworten, dann würde die Antwort ganz eindeutig ein JA sein. Buffy dachte mehr an Spike...

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten verlies sie das Badezimmer, und ging nach unten in die Küche. Dort saßen Dawn und auch Willow. Allerdings schien Dawn die Anwesenheit von Willow gar nicht zu gefallen. Wieso war auch klar. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sich mit der Zauberei nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt, und ihre kleine Schwester in Gefahr gebracht. Aber Willow war doch ihre beste Freundin, und sie konnte sie nicht so einfach im Stich lassen.

„Morgen Will.", sagte Buffy, und nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, um sie dann mit Kaffee zu füllen. Gerade als sie Milch und Zucker hineingab, erkundigte Dawn sich wieder nach ihrem ‚Freund'. Buffy lies den Löffel genervt in die Tasse fallen, und rührte in ihrem Kaffee. „Buffffy! Nun sag mir schon wer er ist! Willow will das sicher auch wissen!", sagte sie nun, und zum ersten Mal seit dieser Sache sah sie zu der Rothaarigen.

Willow war verwundert. Nicht nur darüber das Dawn sie von einer zur anderen Sekunde wieder wahrnahm, sondern auch darüber das Buffy scheinbar einen Freund hatte, und es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. „Du hast einen Freund? Davon hast du mir gar nichts gesagt?", meinte sie verwundert, und nun blickten sie zwei neugierige Gesichter an.

Buffy trank von ihrem Kaffee, und versuchte sich dabei wieder zu beruhigen. Dawn war manchmal wirklich nervig. „Ich habe keinen Freund...so einfach ist das. Es gibt keinen!", sagte sie, und nahm erneut einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Das Dawn nicht aufhören würde zu fragen war so sicher wie der Sonnenaufgang.

„Och Buffy. Gerade hast du mir noch gestanden dass es da jemanden gegeben hat! UND du hast an IHN gedacht! Du bist so still geworden, und dann bist du rot geworden.", kicherte Dawn, und setzte noch hinzu „Hast du an etwas Schmutziges gedacht?", dabei stopfte sie sich ihren Pfannkuchen in den Mund, und nuschelte weiter. Zu verstehen war aber nichts.

„Es gab jemanden? Wirklich? Buffy?", fragte Willow, und Buffy schloss seufzend die Augen. Wie sehr sie Dawn doch hasste wenn sie so nervig war, und nicht aufgeben wollte. Sie war stur, gut, das war sie auch. Aber so nervig war sie doch ganz bestimmt nicht. „Dawn, bitte...hör auf damit. Und selbst wenn es jemanden gegeben hätte...dann wäre da nun NICHTS mehr. Gar nichts mehr!", wieder setzte sie die Tasse an ihren Mund, und trank von ihrem Kaffee.

Diesmal hatte sie aber unterschätzt wie heiß der Kaffe war, und verbrannte sich auf der Stelle die Zunge, und fing dann zu husten an. _Verdammter Mist!_ Scheppernd stellte Buffy die Tasse ab, und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Ihre Zunge brannte, und das war nicht sehr angenehm. _Zunge...Spikes Zunge würde sicher mildernd wirken. STOP! Das muss endlich aufhören!_

„Buffy hat wieder an was Schmutziges mit ihrem Freund gedacht!", frohlockte Dawn, und fing an in der Küche auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Nun sag uns schon wer er ist! So schlimm kann es doch wirklich nicht sein! Ist er tot? Ahm nein, Untot sagt man da oder? Wie auch immer. Nun sag schon, Bufffffy! Bitttttttttttte.", sagte Dawn, und sah ihre Schwester wieder mit diesen Kulleraugen an.

„Schluss jetzt Dawn! Ich habe an nichts Schmutziges gedacht, und wer dieser Kerl war, das geht dich auch nichts an...", fauchte sie, nun mehr genervt als jemals zuvor. Mehr sagte sie dazu nicht. Wie nah Dawn an der Wahrheit gewesen war, musste diese ja nicht wissen. Ist er Untot...Gott, solche Fragen konnte auch nur Dawn stellen. Aber eigentlich stimmte es. Spike war Untot, und wenn sie das erst mal sagen würde, dann würde Dawn eins und eins womöglich zusammen zählen, und es dann wissen?

Und das konnte sie wirklich nicht riskieren. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Freunde erfuhren das sie wochenlang mit Spike geschlafen hatte. Tara wusste es, aber diese würde nichts sagen. „Xander ist da. Du musst zur Schule Dawn!", sagte sie verdammt froh, und winkte Xander aus dem Küchenfenster zu. „Los, beeil dich! Oder willst du schon wieder zu spät kommen?", fragte sie, und schob Dawn dabei zur Haustür.

„Ich komme mit.", sagte Willow, und nahm ihre Tasche. „Xander meinte er würde mich heute bei der Uni absetzen. Wir sehen uns dann später Buffy.", sagte sie und grinste, weil Dawn schon wieder zu einer Frage ansetzte. „Du kannst manchmal so gemein sein Buffy! Es ist doch nur eine kleine Frage! Ich will doch nur wissen wer er ist...oder ist er doch Untot? Iiiihh!", hörte Buffy noch, bevor sie die Haustür hinter sich zuschlug.

Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Tara vor sich, und fasste sich erst mal an die Stelle wo ihr Herz schlug. „Oh Gott, Tara, du hast mich nun aber erschreckt.", sagte sie, und lächelte Willows Ex-Freundin an. „ähm, wolltest du zu Willow?", fragte sie nun doch etwas verwundert. Es war doch aus zwischen ihnen? Oder hatte sie da etwas verpasst?

„Das tut mir Leid Buffy. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", sie schüttelte den Kopf bei Buffys Frage. „Nein...Nein. Ich wollte nicht zu Willow. Da hat sich nichts geändert. Im Moment ist es so besser, ich wollte nur ein paar Sachen aus unserem Zimmer holen die noch dort sind...ich bin hinten rein, weil ich wusste das Willow zur Uni ist.", erklärte sie.

Tara schien traurig darüber zu sein. Und Buffy verstand sie. Mehr als sie zugab. Aber wieso zum Henker dachte sie dabei schon wieder an IHN? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Hatte sie keine anderen Gedanken als Spike? In ihrem Kopf war viel Platz, aber gerade Spike sollte da nicht herumspuken. Wirklich nicht. Nicht nachdem sie die Sache zwischen ihnen beendet hatte!

„Sag mal...Dawn. Was sie da gerade gesagt hat. Weiß sie...ich meine, hast du ihr gesagt das du und Spike?", fragte sie eher zusammenhangslos, und sah fragend zu der Jägerin. Energisch schüttelte Buffy den Kopf. „Nein! Gott, nein. Sie weiß nichts davon. Du bist die Einzige die das weiß...und so soll es auch bleiben.", sagte sie noch einmal. „Sie ist heute Morgen in mein Zimmer gekommen, und stellte dann die Vermutung an, dass ich einen Freund haben muss. Du kennst Dawn ja, sie kann ziemlich nervig werden...also hab ich ihr gesagt das es da jemanden gegeben hat. Aber nicht das es Spike war! Nur hat ihre Fragerei hier unten nicht aufgehört..."

„Oh, verstehe. Ja, Dawn kann schon sehr genaue Fragen stellen.", sagte Tara schmunzelnd, und sah aufmunternd zu der genervten Buffy. „Bereust du es?", fragte sie nun, und Buffy wurde aus ihrer Traumwelt gezogen. Bereuen...sie bereute viel. Aber sie wusste worauf Tara hinaus wollte. Ob sie es bereute dass sie ihre Affäre mit Spike aufgegeben hatte. Nein, das tat sie nicht? Zumindest sollte sie das nicht. „Nein...nein, ich bereue es nicht...", sagte sie mit einer sehr leisen Stimme.

„Wirklich? Du siehst heute, oder seitdem du mir gesagt hast das du es beendet hast ziemlich abwesend aus. Und ich vermute mal Dawn ist das auch aufgefallen. Buffy, wenn du ihn liebst dann...es ist doch nicht verboten ihn zu lieben. Er...er ist kein schlechter Kerl! Inzwischen hat er doch viel Gutes getan, und Dawn und dir geholfen. Wenn du ihn liebst, das wäre doch nicht...nicht der Weltuntergang.", sagte Tara.

„Nein! Ich liebe ihn nicht Tara...ich liebe ihn ganz sicher nicht.", dabei schüttelte Buffy den Kopf, und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. „Ich weiß dass er viel Gutes getan hat, vor allem für Dawn und mich, aber das ändert nichts. Spike ist immer noch Spike. Mag sein das er im Moment keinem was tun kann, aber wissen wir genau was passieren sollte falls er seinen Chip loswird? Drauf vertrauen und hoffen das William the Bloody nicht zurückkehrt?", dabei ging sie wieder in die Küche, und fing an mit ihrer Kaffeetasse zu spielen.

„Nein, das wissen wir wirklich nicht. Ich wollte es nur sagen...du kannst ihn lieben. Ich glaube dir ja wenn du sagst das du es nicht tust, aber wenn doch, es kann dir doch keiner verbieten das du es tust...gut, vielleicht würden die anderen es nicht sehr gerne sehen. Weil er eben Spike ist...aber bevor du dich von deinen Gefühlen auffressen lässt, solltest du etwas unternehmen.", sagte sie, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Tara verabschiedete sich, und ging dann nach oben. Buffy blieb allein in der leeren Küche zurück, und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee. Oh nein, sie liebte Spike nicht. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht lieben! Er war ein Vampir. _Angel war auch ein Vampir, und du hast ihn geliebt! Es hat dich nicht davon abgehalten._ sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und das machte nichts besser. Aber bei Spike war es nicht so. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Sie würde ihn niemals lieben.

--------------------------------------------

Spike saß allein in seiner Krypta und starrte vor sich hin. Manchmal verfluchte er sein Unleben wirklich. An solchen Tagen tat er es besonders. An diesen elenden Tagen wünschte er sich wirklich die Jägerin hätte ihn verdammt noch mal gepfählt. Dann müsste er dieses beschissene Unleben nicht ertragen! Nicht nur das er wie ein kastrierter Köter durch die Gegend lief, nein, er hatte sich auch noch in die verdammte Jägerin verlieben müssen.

Als wäre dieser Chip noch nicht genug. Wegen diesem verdammten Teil konnte er keinem Menschen mehr etwas anhaben. Wie gerne würde er nun auf die Jagd gehen, und ein frisches, knackiges junges Mädchen aussaugen. Ja, manchmal war diese Sehnsucht danach schon so groß, dass er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen wollte. Aber er wusste nur zu gut dass es sinnlos war. Gut, er konnte losgehen, und ein Mädchen zu sich locken, aber sobald er ihr seine Zähne in ihren süßen Hals stoßen würde, dann würde der Schmerz wieder kommen.

Und dieser Schmerz war wirklich ätzend. Es war schlimmer als vieles dass er erlebt hatte, oder unschuldigen Opfern angetan hatte. Dabei fasste er sich an seinen Kopf als würde er den Schmerz genau in diesem Moment fühlen, und seufzte demonstrativ auf. Wie bescheuert war sein Unleben doch! Am liebsten würde er sich selbst pfählen.

Aber nein. Auch dazu war er zu dumm! Einmal hatte er es ja schon tun wollen. Zu dieser Zeit war er ‚Gast' in Xanders Keller gewesen. Er hatte eine Vorrichtung gebaut, sich fallen lassen, aber dieser verdammte Pflock hatte sich nicht in sein Herz gebohrt. Und dann war ein Teil der verdammten Scoobies da aufgetaucht, und Willow hatte ihn retten wollen. Sie konnten doch nicht zulassen das der Arme sich selbst pfählen würde.

Ja, da war er mehr als verzweifelt gewesen. Er war ein Vampir, ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit, und gerade er konnte keinem Lebewesen mehr etwas antun! An diesem Tag hatte er dann aber erfahren dass er Dämonen durchaus etwas anhaben konnte. Von da an hatte sein Unleben wieder etwas mehr Sinn gehabt. Das er immer mehr zum Gefährten der Jägerin wurde, war ihm zu dieser Zeit egal gewesen.

Und dann verliebte er sich auch noch in sie. Er war doch wirklich dumm! Spike war ein Vampir! Und die verliebten sich nicht in die Jägerin! Buffy tat das einzig Richtige, sie verabscheute ihn für seine Gefühle noch mehr als sie es eh schon tat. Aber Spike konnte einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Immer tat er es. Zwei Jägerinnen hatte er getötet! Und bei dieser einen brachte er es dann nicht fertig.

Am liebsten würde Spike nun aufheulen. Von zwei verdammten Jägerinnen hatte er getrunken, und sie dann getötet. Nur bei Buffy wurde er zu einem Softie! Bei ihr benahm er sich albern, und wollte ihr helfen. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern wie er eines Abends losgezogen war um sie umzulegen – es endlich zu tun, aber dann hatte er sie weinend vorgefunden, und von einer zur anderen Sekunde waren seine Pläne dahin, und er versuchte sie zu trösten!

„Du bist ein jämmerlicher Schlappschwanz.", sagte er zu sich selbst, und sprang von seinem steinernen Sarg, um sich eine Tasse Blut zu genehmigen. Wütend schlug er die Türe des alten Kühlschrankes zu, und starrte auf die rote Flüssigkeit. Wegen ihr Trank er dieses Zeug doch auch! „Schweineblut...", murmelte er in die Tasse, und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. Er mochte es eigentlich noch nicht einmal, aber anders ging es ja nicht.

Er wollte überleben, und um das zu können musste er Blut trinken. Wegen diesem verdammten Chip konnte er keinem Menschen mehr etwas anhaben, und so musste er auf dieses Zeug zurückgreifen. Es half doch alles nichts. Selbst wenn er irgendwie einen Weg finden würde um an Menschenblut zu kommen, wegen Buffy tat er es nicht. Auch wenn zwischen ihnen nichts mehr war. Die Hoffnung hatte er immer noch nicht aufgegeben.

Mit einem Schrei warf er die Tasse an die Wand der Krypta, und sah wie die Reste des Blutes die noch in der Tasse gewesen waren, langsam an der Wand hinterliefen. Spike seufzte, und ging nach unten. _Buffy..._ Immer nur Buffy. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Verdammt noch mal. Er hasste es das es vorbei war.

Spike sehnte sich so sehr nach ihr. Jede Faser seines toten Körpers sehnte sich nach der Jägerin. Er wollte sie küssen, ihre warme Haut auf seiner kalten spüren, mit seinen Händen ihren Körper liebkosen, und sie zum Wahnsinn treiben. Aber nun ging es nicht mehr. Weil sie nach dem Besuch von ihrem verdammten Ex-Freund scheinbar zur Besinnung gekommen war!

Hier unten erinnerte ihn alles an diese wunderbare Frau. Wirklich alles. Und sein Bett war am schlimmsten. Ihm war so als würde er sie daran immer noch riechen können. In solchen Momenten verfluchte er die verdammte Vampirwahrnehmung, und wollte er könnte sie nicht riechen. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das alles auch nur ein – weil er es sich wünschte. Das sie wieder bei ihm sein würde, zu ihm kommen würde...

Aber das würde nicht passieren. Sie hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht, hatte ihre Affäre beendet, und ihm gesagt dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt ihn nur auszunutzen. Ihm machte es nichts aus, zumindest hatte er das gesagt, aber natürlich wusste Buffy es wieder besser. Es machte Spike sehr wohl etwas aus dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Aber das er sie nicht ganz bekommen konnte hatte ihm zu dieser Zeit gereicht. Mehr hatte er nicht gewollt...

Nur ein paar Stunden des Glücks, in denen er sich lebendig fühlte. Und bei ihr tat er das auch. Immer wenn er Buffy sah kam es ihm vor als würde sein Herz wieder schlagen, und sein Puls rasen. Spike wusste zu gut dass es nicht möglich war. Er war tot, untot, aber sein Herz schlug schon so lange nicht mehr. Und bei der Jägerin benahm er sich dann wie ein unreifer Teenie!

Ja, wenn er Buffy sah fühlte er sich wie im Himmel, und sein Unleben wurde für die paar Momente in denen er sie sah etwas schöner. Aber nun war alles vorbei. Also wieso sollte er sich nicht doch noch pfählen? Vermutlich würde sie es ihm sogar danken, und froh darüber sein das er endlich ein Häufchen Asche war! Unter seinem Bett sah er etwas hervorblitzen, und bückte sich.

„Oh ja...das hat dir nun noch gefehlt.", murmelte er, und hob das T-Shirt auf das unter seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Es war IHR T-Shirt. Buffys T-Shirt! Er sah es sich mehr als 5 Minuten lang nur an, und hob es dann an seine Nase, und sog ihren Geruch ein. Dabei schloss Spike die Augen, und viele Bilder kamen in seinen Kopf. Bilder von Buffy und ihm, die einen ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Lendengegend verursachten.

Daran sollte er nun wirklich nicht denken. Soweit würde es nicht mehr kommen. Buffy würde Spike nie wieder so nahe an sich ranlassen wie sie es in den letzten Wochen oft gewesen waren! Das war schade, und sie würde ihn auch nicht mehr so behandeln. Wobei, hatte sie ihn anders behandelt? Nein, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte ihn so benutzt als sei er ihr Fußabstreifer, oder etwas das sie sich nehmen konnte wenn es sie juckte.

Und doch sehnte er sich nach ihr. Verflucht noch mal. Buffy hatte ihn die ganze Zeit behandelt als sei er Luft, und trotzdem lag er ihr noch zu Füßen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Spike musste Buffy doch nur vergessen, und dann könnte er wieder ein normales Unleben haben – oder zumindest teilweise ein normales Unleben. An einem normalen Leben als Vampir hinderte ihn ja vor allem dieser Chip. Wäre er nicht, würde er nun nicht wie ein Jammerlappen hier rumstehen!

Ohne den Chip würde er sich mit Sicherheit auch leichter von Buffy lösen können. Doch was für Wahlmöglichkeiten hatte er zurzeit? Solange dieser Chip in seinem Kopf war, konnte er nichts machen. Keine Menschen beißen, oder ihnen etwas tun. Nur Buffy konnte er schlagen, weil sie seit ihrer Rückkehr anders war. Immer noch menschlich, und doch war sie nun anders. Aber seit dem liebte er sie doch nur noch mehr!

Am liebsten würde er auch Sunnydale einfach verlassen. Aber er brachte es nicht über sein totes Herz! Wie oft hatte er schon versucht diese Stadt hinter sich zu lassen? Zweimal, dreimal, oder sogar noch öfter? Er konnte es nicht einmal mehr genau sagen wie oft er diese Stadt verlassen hatte, und dann doch wieder hier gelandet war. Und nun wollte er einfach nicht weg. Die Jägerin hielt ihn hier fest, auch wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, er wollte nicht ohne sie leben.

Spike wusste dass seine nächste Idee eine dumme Idee war, aber was sollte es. Sie konnte ihm nicht verbieten durch die Stadt zu laufen, und dann zufällig bei ihrem Haus zu landen. Okay, es war Tag, aber das war ihm doch egal. Buffy würde ihn so oder so anmaulen. Also konnte er diesen Versuch genauso gut wagen.

Er sah sich im Raum um, und entdeckte dann seine Decke die ihn vor dem Tageslicht schützen sollte. Buffys T-Shirt steckte er in seine Jackentasche, und ging dann wieder nach oben. Auf normalem Weg konnte er sowieso nicht zu ihr. Mitsamt seiner Decke stieg er in das Kanalisationssystem, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Summers.


	3. Chapter 3: Kissing Vampires isn’t good!

3. Kapitel – Kissing Vampires isn't good!

Buffy war nach dem Einkaufen wieder in der Küche, und räumte gerade den Kühlschrank ein. Beim Einkaufen war sie kaum wirklich dort gewesen wo sie gewesen war. Zweimal war sie in irgendjemanden hineingerannt, und hatte sich Beschimpfungen anhören müssen. Aber eigentlich war ihr das auch egal. Sie hatte den Leuten kaum zugehört.

Genau genommen hatte sie kein Wort mitbekommen was diese gesagt hatten. Was hätte sie ihnen auch sagen sollen. Ihr Leben war nicht gerade toll. Nein, nicht mehr seit sie wieder am Leben war. Aber sie konnte das nicht irgendwelchen Leuten sagen. Diese würden sie ja nur für verrückt halten wenn sie ihnen sagen würde das ihre beste Freundin, eine Hexe, sie aus dem Reich der Toten befreit hatte.

Und dann würde es an dieser Stelle mit ihrer Affäre mit dem Vampir weiter gehen. Es gab kaum Menschen die wussten dass dies alles nicht nur Märchen oder Erzählungen waren. Wenn ihr Leben doch nur so leicht wäre! Aber sie konnte es sich auch nicht mehr vorstellen ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie war seit Jahren die Jägerin, und würde es immer bleiben.

Zumindest solange sie am Leben war. Wenn sie wieder einmal sterben würde, und das nächste Mal würde sie sicher nicht mehr zurückkehren, dann würde sie es nicht mehr sein. Dann würde sie nur noch eine der vielen ehemaligen Jägerinnen sein die einmal für das Gute gekämpft hatten. Bisher war sie dem Tod zweimal entkommen! Da konnte sie doch kein drittes Mal Glück haben. Doch darüber sollte sie wirklich nicht nachdenken!

Stattdessen sollte sie sich freuen dass sie am Leben war, und ihr Leben genießen. Aber das gelang ihr einfach nicht. Was sie auch tat, sie konnte es nicht. Buffy war nicht mehr so glücklich wie sie es früher gewesen war. Und heute viel es ihr noch schwerer. Mit Spike war sie glücklich gewesen. _Böse, böser Gedanke Buffy!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, und seufzte. Als sie in der hintersten Ecke des Kühlschrankes auch noch eine Blutkonserve entdeckte hätte sie am liebsten geschrieen.

Wütend knallte sie die Blutkonserve auf die Theke, und sah sie an als sei sie Spike höchstpersönlich. „Wieso zum Teufel komm ich nicht von dir los? Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken du Mistkerl! Du bist nichts, du bist ein Nichts, und stehst weit unter mir...", schrie sie, und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

Aber eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Und wie sie das tat. Wieder schloss sie die Augen, und fluchte. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören an Spike zu denken. Aber so wie es war, war es besser! Zwischen ihnen war nichts mehr, und es würde auch nichts mehr sein. Nie wieder. Nie wieder würde sie ihn anfassen, küssen, oder gar mit ihm schlafen. Nie, nie wieder!

Buffy schnappte sich eine Einkaufstüte, und verschwand damit im Wohnzimmer. Die Blutkonserve hatte sie schon vergessen. Die würde sie nachher einfach wegwerfen, und hoffen dass ihre Gedanken dann endlich aufhören würden bei jeder Möglichkeit zu ihm zu wandern! Sie stellte die Sachen in einem kleinen Schrank ab, und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Wieso konnte sie nicht damit aufhören?

Seit gut einer Woche hatte sie Spike nicht einmal gesehen, und das machte alles vermutlich noch schlimmer. Die Affäre war schon etwas länger vorbei, aber ihre Gedanken waren leider immer noch da wo sie nicht sein sollten. Bei ihm. Jede Einzelheit von ihm konnte sie sich vor ihren inneren Augen vorstellen. Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen wenn er sie sah, die Form seines Gesichtes, das Spiel seiner Muskeln, einfach alles.

Von einem Geräusch aus der Küche wurde sie aufgeschreckt. Da war etwas gewesen? Ja, das hatte sich so angehört als hätte jemand die hintere Türe aufgemacht, und dann wieder zugeschlagen! Schnell schnappte Buffy sich einen Pflock der neben dem Telefon lag, und ging leise in die Küche. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, hielt sie den Pflock in ihrer rechten Hand angriffsbereit, und lies ihn dann stöhnend wieder sinken. „Spike.", brummelte sie, und sah auf ihn.

Spike hatte gerade rauchend und qualmend die Küche betreten, und befreite sich von seiner Decke die immer noch leicht qualmte. Buffy sah ihn wütend an, und legte den Pflock äußerst aggressiv auf die Theke. Und eigentlich war sie nicht nur wütend das er hier war. Zugleich war sie auch froh darüber, und ihr Herz machte gerade Saltos. _Oh Gott, oh Gott. Nein bitte. Aufhören. Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut! Schluss!_ So wirklich wollte ihr ihr Herz aber noch nicht gehorchen.

Und es tat verdammt gut ihn wieder zu sehen. Eine ganze lange Woche hatte sie Spike nicht gesehen, und er sah...irgendwie traurig aus, oder kam ihr das nur so vor? Nein, sie irrte sich sicher. „Was machst du hier Spike...sag schon. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit.", blaffte sie ihn an, und räumte etwas in den Küchenschrank nur um sich abzulenken.

Spike legte seine Decke beiseite, und beobachtete seine Angebetete. Sie sah so schön wie eh und je aus. Nur schien sie verdammt nervös zu sein. Zumindest sagte ihm das ihr rasender Puls, und ihr Herzschlag der in seinem Kopf rumspukte. Mmh vielleicht war er ihr doch nicht so egal. „Aber aber Liebes...sei mal nicht zu freundlich zu mir. Ich könnte noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen.", sagte er ganz ruhig.

Auf falsche Gedanken. Buffy kochte. Ihr Blut kochte in ihr. _Oh nein! Nein...das ist...schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Er Vampir..._ Oh nein, Buffy war sich sicher das Spike bewusst war wie sehr ihr Herz schlug, und das ihr Puls raste, und ihr Blut gerade kochte. Vermutlich erklärte das den Ton in seiner Stimme, und das ärgerte sie. Und schon sprach er genau das an wovor sie Angst hatte.

Er machte sich doch noch irgendwie Hoffnungen! Das war doch so verdammt klar gewesen! Spike würde niemals aufgeben, und immer wieder versuchen sie zu gewinnen. Egal was sein würde, er würde es immer und immer wieder versuchen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und funkelte ihn dann an. Als würde sie zu freundlich zu ihm sein. Das war doch auch ein Grund weswegen sie Schluss gemacht hatte. Buffy hatte ihn schlecht behandelt.

Bevor sie etwas zu ihm sagte sah sie kurz ins Wohnzimmer, und zur Treppe hinauf um sicher zu sein das niemand das hören konnte was sie sagte, und ging wieder zu ihm. „Spike.", sagte sie, und verschränkte die Arme. „Hör endlich damit auf. Du weißt dass es vorbei ist...und zwischen uns wird nichts mehr laufen! Nie wieder! Und hör bitte endlich damit auf mich immer Liebes zu nennen!", fauchte sie ihn richtig gehend an.

Spike grinste, und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu als sie wieder in der Küche war. Es war ganz offensichtlich das sie nicht wollte das ihre tollen Freunde erfuhren das Buffy und er wochenlang Sex gehabt hatten. Als er sich ihr näherte konnte er in seinem Kopf hören dass ihr Herz einen Sprung machte, und wie ihr Puls noch etwas schneller raste. Oh das war doch wirklich zauberhaft.

„Mmh bist du dir da so sicher Buffy? Ich kann deinen Puls hören, und dein Herz macht gerade Luftsprünge...ist das bei dir immer so, oder nur wenn du mich siehst, Liebes?", sagte er viel zu leise für Buffys Geschmack. Wenn er so leise sprach klang seine Stimme um einiges dunkler, und rauer. Und das war nicht gut. Ja, natürlich war ihm das nicht entgangen! Scheißkerl. „Nie wieder Spike! Hörst du, nie wieder.", schrie sie.

Grinsend entfernte er sich von ihr, und sah nun die Blutkonserve die auf der Theke stand. „oh wie süß. Hast du schon auf mich gewartet? Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Weißt du Liebes...es gibt so viele andere Dinge die wir machen können...und du weißt auch was ich meine. Oh ja, du denkst sogar gerade daran habe ich recht?", meinte er, und sah wie Buffy nun auf ihn zukam.

„Auf dich gewartet? Ja, das hättest du gerne Spike. Aber so ist es nicht. Das ist das letzte was mir in den Sinn kommen würde! Ich hab die Konserve im Kühlschrank gefunden und wollte sie grade wegwerfen! Und ich denke NICHT daran! Hör auf so einen verdammten Scheiß zu reden Spike. Auch wenn du es gerne hättest, zwischen uns wird nie wieder etwas laufen.", sagte sie, und nahm ihm die Konserve aus der Hand, dabei berührten sich ihre Hände, und Buffy musste schlucken.

Schnell ging sie mit der Konserve zum Mülleimer, und warf sie dann hinein. Nur weg damit. Aber das beseitigte ihr momentanes Problem nicht. Und da war nun Spike, der in ihrer Küche stand, und felsenfest der Meinung war das sie ihn wollte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie auch noch hier und jetzt vernaschen wenn sie es zulassen würde. Oh mein Gott. Nun kamen ihr auch noch solche Bilder in den Kopf.

Aber sie wollte es nicht. Buffy wollte nicht von Spike vernascht werden! Nicht mehr...und auch wenn sie nun daran dachte..._Nein...nein, hör doch endlich damit auf Buffy! Vor allem wenn er in der Nähe ist, muss das aufhören! Er sieht mich schon wieder so verdammt wissend an...Gott._ Damit machte er sie wirklich wahnsinnig! Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte erfasste sie der nächste Schreck.

Spike stand direkt vor ihr, und zwischen ihnen war kaum mehr Abstand. „Spike...was...was wird das...", sagte sie, mit einer sehr leisen, und kaum wahrnehmbaren Stimme. Oh Gott, er schien sich wirklich verdammt sicher zu sein das er noch eine Chance haben würde. Und auch wenn sie sich nach ihm sehnte, und in letzter Zeit nicht aufhören konnte an ihn zu denken, da würde nichts mehr laufen!

„Mmh nichts Liebes...ich kann mich doch hinstellen wo ich will oder?", meinte er grinsend, und ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Instinktiv ging Buffy rückwärts, Spike aber ging mit jedem Schritt den sie nach hinten machte, etwas weiter auf sie zu. _Ich muss ihn nur schlagen...einfach schlagen, und mich von ihm befreien. Wieso tust du es dann nicht? Verdammt. Erde an Buffy._ Zwar dachte sie daran, aber ihre Hände gehorchten ihr nicht.

„Nein. Kannst du nicht. Spike...bitte. Ich habe nicht einfach so mit dir Schluss gemacht. Es ist besser so...und nun hör endlich damit auf! Zwischen UNS wird nie wieder etwas laufen!", blaffte sie ihn an, und spürte dann die Wand im Rücken. Super...Super. Das machte das ganze hier wirklich nicht besser. Spikes rechte Hand legte sich an die Wand neben ihren Kopf, und er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Buffy...es mag ja sein das du dir, und deinen Freunden was vormachen kannst. Das ist mir nicht entgangen...aber mir kannst du nichts vormachen Liebes. Ich fühle es doch. Ich fühle wie dein Herz schlägt, und deinen Puls. Und wie dein Blut kocht...das ist doch nicht normal. Du musst es dir nur eingestehen dass da mehr ist zwischen uns.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Nein...Nein Spike...hör auf damit.", brachte sie gerade noch zustande. Er war ihr einfach viel zu nah, und das machte das Gefühlschaos in ihrem Kopf perfekt. Ihr Kopf sagte Nein, und ihr Herz...ihr Herz sagte da leider etwas vollkommen anderes. Etwas das Spike nur zu gerne hören würde, aber Buffy niemals zugeben würde. Vollkommen abgeneigt war sie ihm ja nicht. _Verdammter Mist!_ „Da ist nichts was ich mir eingestehen muss. Also hör endlich damit auf!", sagte sie gereizt.

Spike rührte sich kein Stück. Im Gegenteil, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dann brachte er seinen Körper noch etwas mehr an ihren. Und ihr Körper reagierte sehr wohl auf seinen, das entging dem Vampir nicht. Buffy konnte sagen was sie wollte, sie wusste dass er dies fühlte, aber sogar dann würde sie niemals zugeben wie sie fühlte. Dafür war sie zu sehr wie sie war. Stur. Aber genau das war etwas was er auch an ihr liebte. „Mmh nein natürlich nicht Liebes. Da ist gar nichts zwischen uns...nichts...", hauchte er, und seine Hand strich ihren Unterarm entlang, und er spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut an dieser Stelle breit machte.

„Nichts.", murmelte sie, und senkte ihren Blick zu ihrem Arm als sie seine Bewegung wahrnahm. Konnte er nicht endlich damit aufhören? Noch gab sie ihm nicht nach, aber irgendwann...irgendwann würde sogar die Jägerin schwach werden. Und bei ihm war sie schon so verdammt oft schwach geworden! Und ein weiteres Mal wollte sie nicht mehr. Nicht wieder. _Du hast mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Und wenn man mit jemandem Schluss macht, dann passiert zwischen einem nichts mehr. Und schon gar nicht wenn dieser Jemand Spike heißt._ Erinnerte sie sich selbst, und schluckte hart.

„Ja genau Liebes. Da ist gar nichts zwischen uns.", sagte er monoton, und senkte seine Hand die eben noch ihren Arm berührt hatte, auf ihre Wange. Buffy wollte sie wegschlagen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr Kopf dachte daran, aber die Befehle wurden nicht weiter geleitet. Oh Gott. Nein, nein...konnte Spike es nicht sein lassen? Nein, natürlich konnte er es nicht.

„Wieso willst du nicht einsehen das zwischen uns etwas ist.", seine Hand streichelte nun sanft ihre Wange, und er sah wie Buffy dabei die Augen schloss, und wie sie erneut schluckte, und sich beherrschen musste. Aber sie musste sich sicher nicht beherrschen um ihn nicht zu schlagen. Es wunderte ihn sowieso dass sie ihn noch nicht geschlagen hatte um ihm klar zu machen das er es gut sein lassen sollte. „Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er gegen ihren Mund.

Buffy hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Was machte Spike da nur mit ihr? Im Augenblick war sie ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert, und das gefiel ihr so gar nicht. Und das er so nahe bei ihr sein musste. Spike wollte sie eindeutig aus der Reserve locken. Wieso musste er auch spüren wie sehr ihr Herz schlug, und was er mit ihrem Puls anstellte? Manchmal würde vieles leichter sein wenn er das alles nicht wahrnehmen könnte. Aber nein, natürlich konnte sie die Finger nicht von Vampiren lassen.

„Spike. Hör damit auf.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war aber nur hauchdünn, und das er nun noch näher bei ihr war als vorher schon machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Als sie die Augen öffnete blickte sie direkt in Spikes blaue Augen, und seine Lippen waren nicht weit von ihren entfernt. „Hör auf damit.", brachte sie noch einmal, diesmal mit einer etwas festeren Stimme zustande.

„Du willst doch gar nicht das ich damit aufhöre...du willst es. Buffy. Ich spüre es. Ich will es, du willst es, wieso geben wir diesem Drängen nicht nach?", flüsterte er, und fing an mit seinem Daumen sachte über ihre Lippen zu fahren. Spike konnte spüren wie sie dabei leicht zusammen zuckte, und wie ihre Lippen leicht zu zittern anfingen. Ihr Körper reagierte sehr auf seinen, und das wollte sie immer noch nicht einsehen? Dann würde sie es eben anders lernen müssen...

Buffy zitterte. Seit sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte sie nicht aufhören können an ihn zu denken, und nun machte er alles nur noch schlimmer. Zwischen ihnen durfte nichts mehr passieren. Gar nichts mehr. Konnte er seinen Daumen nicht von ihren Lippen nehmen. Unwillkürlich öffnete sie ihre Lippen etwas mehr, erreichte damit aber nur das sie seinen Daumen sachte ‚küsste'. Endlich konnte sie ihre Hand erheben, und zog seine Hand von sich weg. „Nein Spike...da ist nichts was wir nachgeben müssten...also hör damit auf.", sagte sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

„Doch Buffy. Da ist etwas zwischen uns...wieso willst du es nicht? Liebes, ich spüre es doch. Oder hast du schon vergessen das ich ein Vampir bin, ich fühle das alles.", sagte er, und seine Hand fuhr nun zärtlich durch ihre blonden Locken. Ja, er liebte ihre Haare. Sie waren einfach himmlisch. Und es war sehr schade gewesen als sie diese abgeschnitten hatte, doch nun waren sie wieder lang, und sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Spike lehnte sich langsam immer mehr zu ihr, und fasste mit seiner Hand dann um ihr Kinn, und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, Spike...hör auf. Das geht nicht.", sagte sie leise, und fühlte immer mehr wie ihr Wiederstand schmolz. Mit jeder Sekunde in der er länger bei ihr war, und seine Hände ihre Haut berührten war sie immer mehr drauf und dran ihm nachzugeben. Für eine Sekunde schloss sie noch einmal die Augen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Spike schon drauf und dran sie zu küssen. _Oh nein. Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Er darf das nicht. Das geht nicht...es geht nicht...aber irgendwie...nein nein nein! Nicht gut, gar nicht gut._ sagte sie zu sich, und nun konnte sie seinen kalten Atem schon auf ihren Lippen spüren.

Spike konnte spüren das Buffy sich nicht wirklich dagegen wehren würde. Eigentlich hatte sie das nie getan. Die letzten Wochen hatte es nichts gegeben was sie nicht getan hatten. Und er spürte das seine Nähe sie nicht so kalt lies wie sie gerne vorgab. Aber gut, damit musste er leben. Sie würde wahrscheinlich niemals zugeben dass sie ihn irgendwie mochte, und das er nicht nur ein Vampir war. Aber auch damit würde er sich abfinden können, aber nicht mit einer Zurückweisung, damit konnte, und wollte er im Moment nicht leben. Spike senkte seine Lippen immer mehr auf ihre, und dann berührten sich die Lippen der beiden.

Es tat gut. Er liebte ihre Lippen. Sie waren einfach herrlich. So warm, und gaben sich ihm normal vollkommen hin. Seine andere Hand legte er sachte an ihre Hüfte, und dann konnte Spike auch schon spüren wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Dieser Kuss war sanft, und zärtlich. Spike legte alles in diesen Kuss was er fühlte. Seine ganze Liebe für diese unglaubliche Frau. Und das sie die Jägerin war, dass war nun vollkommen unwichtig geworden. Nun zählten nur noch sie, und das was sie hier taten.

_Du küsst Spike! Du küsst hier gerade Spike! Verdammt! Erde an Buffy! Hallo! Du musst aufwachen! Los, aufwachen! Auf der Stelle! Worauf wartest du. Hör auf damit ihn zu küssen, sonst landest du gleich im Bett mit ihm. Oder ihr entweiht die Küche!_ So sehr sie es auch wollte. Im Moment durchfuhr sie ein atemberaubendes Gefühl. Spikes Lippen brachte sie wirklich um den Verstand. Und ihr Verstand hatte nun wirklich vollkommen ausgesetzt.

Wie in Trance schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und brachte sich damit noch etwas näher an ihn. Spikes Hände erforschten ihren Körper, und er lies sie damit wieder etwas mehr erzittern. Es fühlte sich gut an, viel zu gut. Es war falsch. Aber das war ihr nun ziemlich egal. Buffy erwiderte seinen Kuss hungrig, und fuhr mit einer Hand unwirsch durch seine Haare. _Falsch. Das ist falsch._

Schnell löste Buffy sich von ihm, und endlich hatte sie die Kraft ihn zu schlagen. Sie stieß ihn von sich, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet das Spike sehr wohl drauf gefasst war. Er zog sie mit sich nach unten, sie krachten auf den Boden, und Buffy saß nun auf ihm. Noch einmal berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, aber dann schlug Buffy ihn hart ins Gesicht. „Schluss! Spike! Schluss!", brüllte sie, und stand sehr schnell von ihm auf.

Als sie auf ihm gesessen hatte, hatte sie mehr gespürt als ihr lieb war. Verdammt. Das er damit nicht einfach aufhören konnte. Aber sie hatte ihn auch geküsst, also konnte sie Spike hier nicht allein die Schuld geben. „Was hast du auf einmal Liebes? Gerade warst du doch noch ganz wild darauf! Und nun...", er lachte kurz. „Sieh dich doch an...du willst es. Aber wenn du deinen Stolz nicht überwinden kannst, dann eben nicht.", sagte er, und rappelte sich auf.

Buffy schäumte vor Wut. Sie packte seine Decke, drückte sie ihm in die Arme, und dirigierte ihn zur Tür. „Du solltest verschwinden Spike! Und vergiss was da eben passiert ist! Wenn du es jemandem sagst pfähle ich dich.", als sie seinen Blick sah, fügte sie noch hinzu „Und diesmal werde ich es wirklich tun.", sagte sie ernst, und öffnete schon die Tür, als Spike etwas aus seinem Mantel zog. Ihr T-Shirt. „Deswegen bin ich eigentlich gekommen...hab ich bei mir gefunden. Dachte du willst es vielleicht wieder haben.", sagte er, warf es ihr vor die Füße, und nahm dann seine Decke. Er wickelte sich in die Decke, und verschwand dann in die Sonne.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitterer Nachgeschmack

4. Kapitel – Bitterer Nachgeschmack

„Man sieht sich Liebes!", hörte sie von ihm, ehe er ganz verschwunden war. Buffy seufzte leise, und schaute dem kleinen Punkt hinterher der gerade noch Spike gewesen war. Wütend knallte sie die Tür zu, und sah dann auf den Boden. Dort wo ihr T-Shirt lag. Ja, als ob er nur deswegen gekommen wäre! Gut, sie musste es irgendwann bei ihm vergessen haben, das war gut möglich so oft wie sie sich in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatten, aber eigentlich hatte er es doch nur als Vorwand genutzt.

Um sie zu sehen. Und es war Spike gelungen. Wieder war etwas zwischen ihnen passiert. Seufzend hob sie ihr Shirt auf, und sah es an. Es roch nach ihm? Oh ja, nun bildete sie sich schon solche Sachen ein. Wie lange war es bei ihm gewesen? Vielleicht 2, oder 3 Wochen? Aber deswegen roch es noch lange nicht wie er. Nein, das ging überhaupt nicht. Buffy sah es sich genau an, und erinnerte sich nun sogar an den Abend als sie es bei ihm angehabt hatte.

Ja, diesmal hatte sie es noch sehr viel eiliger gehabt von ihm wegzukommen. So eilig das sie ihr T-Shirt bei ihm vergessen hatte. Manchmal lief sie wirklich kopflos herum. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe, und legte das T-Shirt neben sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihren Haaren, und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Das in der Küche hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen! Auf keinen Fall.

Sie war doch so stark gewesen. Eine ganze Woche lang war sie stark gewesen, und hatte ihn nicht gesehen, und kaum tauchte er hier bei ihr auf, da wurde sie wieder schwach? So einfach sollte das aber wirklich nicht sein! Verdammt. Wieso machte sie es ihm nur so leicht? Er hatte sie doch kaum umworben. Es hatte schon Zeiten gegeben da hatte er sie ganz anders umworben, und diesmal war sie ohne großen Wiederstand in seine Arme gesunken.

Sie hatte Sehnsucht. Sie wurde von dieser verdammten Sehnsucht getrieben! Wieso konnte sie die nicht einfach abstellen? So schwer sollte das doch nicht sein. Manchmal wünschte sie sich das sich solche Gefühle mit einem Lichtschalter abschalten lassen würden. Aber wenn es so leicht wäre, dann würde es ja wieder keinen Spaß machen. Aber Spaß machte es ihr nicht. Es tat weh. In ihrem Inneren wollte sie ihn, aber nach außen hin...Gott, das war doch verrückt!

Nun erinnerte sie sich wieder an Taras Worte. Sie konnte ihn doch lieben, es war nicht verboten dies zu tun. Wenn es so sein würde, dann würde es nun mal so sein, und das sie sich sonst nur selbst wehtun würde. Natürlich hatte Tara Recht. Aber mal angenommen sie würde sich nun eingestehen dass sie in Spike verliebt war, das war nicht so einfach! Er war Spike, er war ein Vampir, und untot! Sie war...sie war die Jägerin!

Dass sich diese Tatsache immer mehr und mehr zwischen Spike und sie schob bemerkte sie nicht einmal wirklich. Buffy wusste nur das eine Beziehung mit ihm nicht möglich war. Es würde nicht gut gehen. Giles würde sicher einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn sie ihm sagen würde dass sie schon wieder mit einem Vampir zusammen war. Er war bei Angel schon alles andere als begeistert gewesen, und auch ihre Freunde nicht...

Xander würde sicher nie wieder mit ihr reden. Wenn er einen Vampir besonders hasste, dann war das doch Spike. Buffy wusste gut wie sehr Xander Spike hasste, und wenn er auch nur wüsste was in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen gelaufen war...Nein, das ging nicht. Willow würde es hinnehmen, sie war eine gute Freundin, und Anya...sie würde das sicher alles besonders witzig finden.

Und da war noch Dawn. Dawn mochte Spike. Sehr sogar. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran wie sie eines Tages nach der Schule einfach zu ihm in seine Krypta gegangen war, und wie sehr Buffy sie gesucht hatte. Und wo hatte sie ihre kleine Schwester vorfinden müssen? In einer Gruft! Und ausgerechnet bei Spike. Wie würde Dawn reagieren wenn sie wüsste was zwischen den beiden gewesen war?

Buffy wusste das nicht einmal. Zwar mochte Dawn Spike, aber das hieß ja nicht unbedingt dass sie eine Beziehung zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihm wunderbar finden würde. Nein, das ging einfach nicht. Niemals. Und das sie nun in der Küche wieder schwach geworden war, war übel gewesen. Nun machte er sich wieder Hoffnungen, und würde immer öfter hier auftauchen. _Toll gemacht Buffy._ Das hatte sie wirklich super hinbekommen!

Konnte sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben eine normale Beziehung haben? Erst Angel, dann dieses Desaster mit Parker, und Riley. Ihr erster Freund war nach ihrer ersten Nacht zu einem Monster geworden und hatte seine Seele verloren! Und alles wegen ihr. Und dann waren die schlimmen Dinge erst passiert. Angel hatte Jenny umgebracht, und sie und ihre Mutter bedroht, dann hatte sie ihn zur Hölle geschickt. Nur um die Welt zu retten. Das alles hatte sie nicht wirklich verkraftet, und war abgehauen.

Dann hatte sie Parker kennen gelernt. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt das er sie mögen würde so wie er sie behandelt hatte, aber nein, er hatte nicht mehr als einen One Night Stand gewollt. Bis ihr das klar geworden war...oh Gott, was musste sie eigentlich noch durchmachen? Viel zu lange hatte sie diesem Mistkerl nachgetrauert, und konnte es nicht fassen wie er sie behandelt hat.

Dann kam Riley. Er schien vollkommen normal zu sein. Kein Vampir, und Riley Finn hatte eindeutig einen Puls, und sein Herz schlug. Schon mal kein Untoter, und er war auch nicht wie Parker. Ein normaler Student. Zumindest hatte sie das anfangs gedacht. Dann hatte sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Ihr toller neuer Freund war einer dieser Soldaten die ihnen viele Fragen auferlegten.

Also wieder kein normaler Mensch. Wieso musste er nur Mitglied der Initiative sein? Konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben einen ganz normalen Mann kennen lernen? Und ein normaler Mann wäre doch im Moment alles was sie wollte, oder? Trotz allem war sie doch glücklich mit Riley, und dann hatte sie auch noch von Spikes kranken Gefühlen erfahren. Das Riley dann verschwunden war hatte ihr das alles nicht einfacher gemacht.

Nachdem sie wieder am Leben war hatte sie sogar angefangen Spike anders zu sehen. Er war lange der Einzige den sie ertragen konnte. Ihren Freunden hatte sie nicht gesagt dass sie ihr Leben hasste. Dass sie dort wo sie gewesen war glücklich gewesen war, und das es wie im Himmel war. Natürlich war es doch ans Licht gekommen, und dann setzte ihre Affäre mit Spike ein. Leidenschaftlich, und schmutzig.

Bei ihm hatte sie etwas gefühlt. Endlich. Nach Wochen der Einsamkeit, und der Verzweiflung weil sie mit dem Leben hier nicht klarkam, hatte sie wieder angefangen etwas zu fühlen. Aber wieso musste es gerade bei ihm sein? Wenn sie mit ihm schlief? Erklären konnte sie sich das nicht. Es war einfach wie es war, und so schlief sie immer und immer wieder mit ihm. Mit einem Untoten. Wieder einmal.

Aber das was Spike und sie hatten war keineswegs mit dem vergleichbar was Angel und sie gehabt hatten. Angel hatte sie geliebt. Sehr geliebt, und Spike...nein, Spike liebte sie nicht. Und trotzdem schlief sie mit ihm. Buffy wusste das es falsch war, aber sie wollte dieses berauschende Gefühl erleben wenn sie bei ihm war, und für ein paar Stunden alles um sich herum vergessen. Bei ihm war das möglich.

Wenn er sie küsste, dann dachte sie an nichts anderes mehr. Ihre Sorgen waren vergessen, und diese Welt schien nicht mehr so schlecht zu sein. Ja, sie hasste es eigentlich wenn er ihr sagte wie sehr er sie doch liebte, aber ein Teil von ihr hatte es gemocht. Hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt wenn er es gesagt hatte. Und dann dieser Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen wenn er ihr diese drei Worte sagte. Wundervoll.

„Nein. Nein. Nein! Du musst damit aufhören. Du kannst nicht mehr an ihn denken. Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht.", sagte sie leise zu sich während sie sich weiter durch die Haare fuhr. Spike...wieso konnte sie nicht endlich damit aufhören an ihn zu denken? Dass die Haustüre in diesem Moment aufgegangen war, hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Grinsend stand Dawn vor ihrer Schwester, und hörte ihr zu wie sie mit sich selbst redete.

„Weißt du Buffy, du bist echt fies. Mir sagst du dass es da keinen gibt, oder dass es ihn mal gegeben hat, und dass es nun egal ist. Aber dann sitzt du hier, und murmelst vor dich hin.", sagte Dawn nun, und schnappte sich Buffys T-Shirt. „Oooh war er hier? Uh hast du ihn in deinem Zimmer versteckt? Im Schrank, oder unterm Bett?",

Überrascht sah Buffy auf, und seufzte wieder. Woher hatte Dawn dieses Talent nur immer in den falschen Momenten aufzutauchen? Das war doch einfach nicht zu fassen! Gut das Dawn keine Ahnung hatte wie Recht sie doch eigentlich hatte. Der Kerl war ja hier gewesen, und Buffy war erneut schwach geworden. „Dawn sei nicht albern. ER war nicht hier", was für eine fette Lüge das nun doch war „und ich hab ihn ganz bestimmt nicht in meinem Schrank versteckt, und unterm Bett wirst du auch nur Fussel finden, aber keinen Mann!", giftete Buffy, und warf das T-Shirt in den Wäschekorb.

„Bufffyy. Nun sag es schon! Ich will wissen wer er ist! Sag schon, sag schon, sag schon!", sagte sie viel zu laut, und sah ihre Schwester an. „Ich bin mir sicher dass er hier war, dieses T-Shirt habe ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, und irgendwie mieft es. Gott, raucht dein Kerl?", fragte Dawn und hielt sich das T-Shirt vor die Nase, und verzog dabei angeekelt die Mundwinkel.

„DAWN!", schrie Buffy und konnte es nicht fassen das sie ihr Shirt wieder aus dem Wäschekorb gefischt hatte. Es stank ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich roch es ja gut. _Nein Nein es riecht nicht gut, und nach ihm riecht es auch nicht._ Dieser Gedanke hauchte ihr wieder einen Ton rot ins Gesicht, und Dawn grinste noch etwas mehr. „Hier war heute kein Kerl. Hör endlich damit auf Dawn. Sei nicht albern. Ich hab's eben erst wieder gefunden, und es mieft nun mal. Und lass deine Raucher Theorien!",

„Das T-Shirt riecht aber wirklich so als hättest du es in einer Kneipe liegen lassen. Iiih nein. Diese Vorstellung wieso es dort liegen könnte ist...oh Gott.", sagte Dawn, und schüttelte sich. Buffy konnte ein kurzes Grinsen nicht unterlassen, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht Dawn. Und nun geh nach oben. Du hast sicher Schularbeiten zu erledigen!", sagte sie, und ging schnell in die Küche weil sie schon wieder spürte wie sie rot wurde. Ganz Unrecht hatte Dawn ja nicht. Spike hatte sie durchaus schon im Bronze vernascht...und ihre erste Nacht in diesem baufälligen Haus, das nachher nur noch Sperrmüll gewesen war. _Schluss!_

Kaum war sie in der Küche klingelte es auch schon wieder. Buffy ging zur Haustür, und als sie sie öffnete sah sie Xander und Anya die sie anstrahlten. „Hey Buffy.", sagte Anya wie immer sehr fröhlich gelaunt, und spazierte schon ins Haus. Xander folgte ihr, und sah Buffy grinsend an. „Hey Buff. Nervt Dawn dich wieder? Du hast da so kleine Falten auf der Stirn.", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Ich hab was?", keifte sie, und ging zum Spiegel. „War doch nur ein Witz! Das war nur ein Witz Buffy! Was war heute Morgen überhaupt los. Du hast Dawn ja ziemlich schnell rausgeschickt oder? Und sie hat die ganze Zeit irgendetwas von einem Freund geredet, und das du lauter schmutzige Dinge mit ihm machst, und uns so was verheimlichst. Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte er, und ging mit Buffy zu Anya in die Küche.

„Du hast einen Freund?", fragte Anya überrascht, aber leider auch viel zu interessiert. In so was konnte Xanders Verlobte ja sogar noch schlimmer sein als ihre kleine Schwester. „Wieso wissen wir nichts davon?", fragte die Ex Dämonin, und blickte in die grünen Augen der Jägerin. Buffy keuchte kurz auf. _Ich bring Dawn dafür um. Oh ja. Besser! Sie bekommt Hausarrest! Ja wohl!_

„Ich hab keinen Freund! Argh! Es gibt keinen Mann in meinem Leben! Das könnt ihr meiner lieben Schwester gerne ausrichten. Sie hört damit einfach nicht auf.", sagte sie und stützte die Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche auf. Sofort erinnerte sie sich wieder daran wie Spike sie hier geküsst hatte. Hätte sie ihm ganz und gar nicht widerstehen können, dann hätte sie bestimmt wieder einmal mit ihm geschlafen. Der Gedanke ließ sie schlucken, und ihr wurde leicht warm.

„Aber irgendwie muss sie doch drauf kommen oder? Immerhin nimmt Dawn nicht so einfach an dass du einen Freund hast oder?", meinte Anya sehr logisch, und blickte sofort zu Xander, der schnell nickte. Wenigstens er schien daran nicht all zu interessiert zu sein, und dass dankte sie ihm wirklich. „Irgendwie muss Dawn ja auf diese Vermutung kommen. Ich meine nur...einfach so wird sie es ja auch nicht sagen.",

„Ähm ich denke sie hat da heute Morgen einfach irgendwas in den falschen Hals bekommen! Können wir nun bitte aufhören über dieses Thema zu reden, ja? Es gibt keinen Mann in meinem Leben! Und wenn Dawn so weiter macht, dann werde ich sie weit, weit weg, so etwa ans Ende der Welt, auf der anderen Seite der Erde, in ein nettes Internat schicken.", keifte Buffy nun besonders gereizt, und sah wie Anya immer noch lächelte, und einfach nickte.

„Mmh. Da hab ich von gehört. Die sollen ganz nett sein. Einmal, da hab ich Eltern bestraft die ihr Kind vernachlässigt haben! Sie haben es auch in eines dieser Internate geschickt, das Kind hat sich gewünscht dass ihnen alle Gedärme rausgerissen werden, und dass sie für immer schreckliche Quallen erleiden müssen. Hach ja...das waren noch Zeiten.", sagte sie strahlend, und schwelgte in alten Erinnerungen.

„Anya!", sagte Xander schnell, und sah seine Freundin an. „Du sollst das doch lassen. Solche Vergleiche sind nicht angebracht. Erinnerst du dich? Das hab ich dir auch mal erzählt. Gleich nach dem Punkt dass du dich an der Kasse nicht vordrängeln darfst!", sagte er, und rieb sich verlegen die Stirn.

„Aha.", sagte Buffy und schien sich die Sache mit dem Internat nun doch noch einmal zu überlegen. „Das ist...wirklich nett. Aber Xander hat Recht. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich eklig Anya.", meinte Buffy, und durch diese nette Geschichte hatte sie Spike endlich für etwa eine Minute vergessen. „Was macht ihr heute Abend? Bronze?", fragte sie, und sah die beiden an.

Xander und Anya nickten gleichzeitig. „Ja, wir gehen heute Abend ins Bronze. Du kommst doch auch oder Buffy? Und sag nicht Nein! Du warst die letzten Male schon nicht da, und einen Abend kannst du die Bösewichte auch vergessen, die werden nicht gleich die Weltherrschaft an sich reisen. Oh ich glaube das hätte ich nun nicht sagen sollen...egal. So was wird nicht passieren Buffy. Also sag ja. Willow wird auch da sein. Und sie braucht uns doch nun...du weißt schon.", sagte er und machte eine komische Bewegung mit dem Kopf.

„Okay. Ich sage nicht Nein. Sondern geh heute Abend mit euch allen ins Bronze. Ihr habt ja Recht...ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr da. Und ich könnte einen etwas normaleren Abend vertragen...wobei ich bezweifle dass er normal werden wird. Irgendetwas ist doch immer los. Aber ich komme mit. Jaa Xander, ich hab das nicht vergessen. Aber sie schlägt sich doch ganz gut...sie will es doch schaffen, und das ist das Wichtigste.", meinte sie.

Dawn kam wieder in die Küche, und sah ihre Schwester an. „Kann ich heute bei Kirstie übernachten? Bitte Buffy! Es ist Freitag, und morgen ist keine Schule. Und ich mach auch meine Schularbeiten! Versprochen!", sagte sie, und sah Buffy flehend an. Buffy nickte sofort. „Okay gut. Du kannst bei ihr übernachten. Und das mit deinen Schularbeiten...da nehme ich dich beim Wort Dawn.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Ich darf? Wirklich? Wow...ich darf bei ihr übernachten. Wieso das? Hast du irgendetwas vor? Vielleicht ein Date. Oooh verstehe. Wenn ich nicht im Haus bin kannst du deinen Freund anrufen, dann kommt er, und ihr macht lauter Sachen die ich noch nicht sehen, und auch nicht hören soll richtig?", fragte sie grinsend, und hüpfte wieder auf und ab.

„Nein!", fauchte Buffy, und schlug mit der Faust auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Nein Dawn! Ich habe nicht vor mich mit irgendeinem Kerl zu treffen! Heute Abend gehe ich mit Xander, Anya und Willow ins Bronze. Frag sie doch...und lass deine bescheuerte Theorie endlich gut sein, oder ich überlege noch mal wegen einem Internat. Anya nicht.", fügte sie sofort noch hinzu als diese wieder ihre Internat Geschichte aufrollen wollte.

Ein paar Stunden später war Dawn bereits aus dem Haus, und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin. Buffy stand nach dem Duschen in ihrem Zimmer, und war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen. Sie wollte den Abend heute einfach genießen. Mit ihren Freunden. Sie konnte das sicher schaffen. Einfach glücklich sein, und die Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete sie sich und nickte. „Du kannst das...du brauchst ihn dazu nicht.", sagte sie mit einer leisen Stimme, und fuhr sich mit der Bürste dann durch ihre noch nassen Haare. Sie konnte das.

Es musste einfach gehen. Wenn sie bei ihm nicht wieder schwach werden wollte, dann musste sie endlich damit anfangen auch ohne ihn eine schöne Zeit zu erleben. Und früher war ihr das doch auch gelungen! Mit Willow und Xander hatte sie viel erlebt, und mit ihnen gelacht und geweint. Aber nun war alles anders. So viel mehr war passiert, sehr viel Schlimmeres. Ihre Mutter war nicht mehr am Leben, sie selbst war 147 Tage, fast 148 Tage tot gewesen! Buffy erinnerte sich gut daran wie Spike ihr das gesagt hatte. Aber nun war das ja unwichtig, heute zählte nicht mehr.

Dabei musste sie lächeln. „Wieso denkst du schon wieder an ihn?", fragte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, und sah sich böse an. „Ich muss damit aufhören. Endlich damit aufhören.", noch einmal fuhr sie sich mit der Bürste durch ihre blonden Haare, und legte sie dann zur Seite. Heute Abend würde sie versuchen nicht an Spike zu denken. Zu vergessen, dass er heute hier gewesen war, und wie gut seine Lippen doch schmeckten. Seine Lippen waren eine Sünde...und das musste aufhören. Buffy fischte sich einen Rock aus ihrem Schrank, und schlüpfte hinein.

Nur ihren BH und einen Rock anhabend sah sie sich ihre Oberteile an. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach versuchen einen normalen Mann kennen zulernen? Und im Bronze sollte das doch gehen? Aber andererseits war das hier Sunnydale. Und einen wirklich normalen Mann lernte sie hier doch nur sehr selten kennen. Das Bronze wimmelte immer vor Vampiren..._Du wirst keinen kennen lernen._ sagte sie sich selbst, und zog ein Champagnerfarbenes Top aus dem Schrank.

Zu ihrem schwarzen Rock passte es gut, und auch mit ihren Haaren würde sich diese Farbe nicht beißen. Aber wirkte das Top nicht zu süß? Zu unschuldig? Nein, sie entschied sich für dieses, und zog es an. Makeup legte Buffy so gut wie nie auf. Sie war nicht der Typ der dieses Zeug sonderlich mochte. Also zog sie sich noch schnell Stiefel an, und ging dann nach unten. Xander und Anya würden im Bronze warten, und Willow wollte angeblich nachkommen. _Wenn da mal nicht irgendetwas schief geht..._


	5. Chapter 5: Too late

5. Kapitel – Too late

Als Buffy eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Bronze stand atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und aus, und betrat es dann. Das Bronze war wie immer brechend voll, und wo sie hinsah, sah man fröhliche, und ausgelassene Menschen. Sie tanzten, lachten miteinander, oder küssten sich, und hatten einfach nur Spaß. Oh ja dieses Gefühl kannte sie doch kaum mehr. Die letzten Wochen war sie doch nur bei ihm wirklich glücklich gewesen!

Buffy seufzte weil sie schon wieder an Spike dachte, und sah sich um. Die Hälfte dieser Menschen war mit Sicherheit untot. Es war eher ein Gefühl, oder einfach ihr Jägerinneninstinkt der ihr das sagte. Oder weil es doch immer so war. Ein Vampir wollte im Bronze irgendein junges Mädchen abschleppen, führte sie nach draußen, und dort würde sie dann erkennen das ihr Verehrer etwas ganz anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Ja, das hatte sie schon oft erlebt. Inzwischen kannte sie das nur zu gut. Wenn ihr etwas auffiel dann folgte sie dem Paar nach draußen. So hatte sie schon viele unschuldige Mädchen davor bewahren können verwandelt zu werden, oder ausgesaugt zu werden als sei sie eine Caprisonne. Früher war sie wirklich gerne im Bronze gewesen. Hier war vieles passiert.

Schlechtes, aber das wichtigste war gewesen das sie hier immer eine gute Zeit mit Xander und Willow gehabt hatte. Buffy bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, und sah an einem kleinen Stehtischchen dann ihre Freunde stehen. Sofort ging sie zu ihnen hinüber, und sah Xander und Anya an. Willow war noch nicht hier. „Hey.", sagte sie, und sah zu der Band die heute spielte.

„Buffy! Schön das du hier bist!", sagte Anya überschwänglich, und umarmte Buffy stürmisch. Buffy schien leicht verwundert, und klopfte Anya dann sachte auf den Rücken. „Ähm ja...es freut mich auch das du hier bist. Anya...Anya würdest du so freundlich sein und mich wieder loslassen?", fragte Buffy als Anya sie nach einigen Sekunden immer noch fest drückte.

„Oh ja! Tut mir Leid Buffy! Ich freue mich nur so dass du hier bist, aber ich bin nicht betrunken. Wirklich!", sagte sie kichernd, und sah sich etwas verräterisch in der Menge um. Wenn Buffy es nicht besser wüsste würde sie sagen die Ex Dämonin hatte etwas vor, aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell wieder ab. Das war unsinnig! „Mmh Willow ist ja noch gar nicht hier...", meinte sie nun.

Xander nickte, und zu Anya die immer noch in die Menge sah, und jemanden zu suchen schien. „Ja, sie ist noch nicht hier. Aber sie hat mir versichert dass sie kommen würde. Na ja so spät ist es ja noch nicht. Will kommt sicher noch. Mmh die Band heute ist toll oder? Das erinnert einen richtig an früher. Oz fände sie sicher auch toll.", sagte er theatralisch, und nahm seinen Drink, und schlürfte daran.

Gerade als Buffy etwas sagen wollte kreischte Anya auf, und winkte jemandem zu. Dabei hüpfte sie auf der Stelle auf und ab, und strahlte viel zu verräterisch vor sich hin. „Kevin! Huhu Kevin!", rief sie, und nun kam ein junger Mann, etwa in Xanders Alter auf sie zu. Buffy sah erst verwundert zu Anya, und dann zu dem Mann der scheinbar Kevin hieß. Kevin nickte Anya, und dann Xander zu, und Buffy erstarrte. Er kannte Xander also auch...

Oh weh. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an ihren letzten Geburtstag! Da hatten die beiden auch versucht sie zu verkuppeln. Sollte das heute Abend wieder so ein Versuch werden? Aber diesmal sollte es dieser Kevin sein? Innerlich stöhnte sie schon wieder genervt auf, und dachte daran das Bronze zu verlassen. _Du wolltest doch einen normalen Mann kennen lernen! Aber wie groß sind die Chancen das hier ein Normaler rumläuft, oder das Anya einen normalen aussucht?_ Fürs erste würde sie also noch bleiben. Gehen konnte sie immer noch.

Anya strahlte und drehte sich zu Buffy um. „Buffy, das ist Kevin. Kevin das ist Buffy.", stellte sie die beiden vor, und rieb sich dann auffällig die Hände. Kevin begrüßte Buffy und sie tat es ebenfalls. Allerdings war ihre Begrüßung nicht halb so freundlich wie die seine. „Freut mich Kevin.", sagte sie, und sah dann zu Xander und Anya. Ihr Blick hätte Pflöcke geschossen wenn dies möglich sein würde. Da dem allerdings nicht so war, war es einfach ein anklagender Blick. Und zugleich genervt von diesen Versuchen.

Hatte sie ein Schild um den Hals, oder stand auf ihrer Stirn dass sie unbedingt verkuppelt werden wollte? Langsam wurde das wirklich nervig. Was wenn sie auch diesen Kerl nicht toll finden würde? Würden Xander und Anya dann in ein paar Wochen den nächsten Versuch machen sie mit einem Kerl zusammen zubringen den sie ausgesucht hatten? Kevin erzählte gerade das er ein Arbeitskollege von Xander war, und das er ihn und Anya als Paar ja so reizend finden würde.

Buffy hörte nicht wirklich zu. Ab und zu nickte sie allerdings, und sah Kevin an. „Mmh, ja, und nein", das waren so gut wie die einzigen Worte die aus ihrem Mund kamen. Nein, Kevin war wirklich nicht ihr Typ. _Er ist am Leben. Das ist dein Problem Buffy. Du brauchst diesen Nervenkitzel._ Nein! So war es nicht. Kevin schien wirklich kein Untoter zu sein, und eigentlich war das gut. Aber wieso fand sie ihn so gar nicht aufregend? Er schien eher ein ruhiger, und langweiliger Typ zu sein.

_Du wolltest einen normalen, ruhigen und langweiligen Kerl. Und wenn einer vor deiner Nase steht, dann interessiert er dich nicht! Erde an Buffy..._ schrie ihr Kopf, aber ihr Kopf hatte gerade nichts zu melden. Kevin redete und redete. „Willst du etwas zum Trinken?", fragte er, und Buffy sah ihn kurz verwundert an. „Ähm ja...ja klar, ich würde gerne etwas trinken.", sagte sie, und sah wie Kevin verschwand. Buffy sah nun zu Xander und Anya. „Leute...das ist ja wirklich nett und so was...aber ich brauch nicht verkuppelt werden!", sagte sie.

Anya sah Buffy enttäuscht an. „Aber Kevin ist wirklich nett! Und er sieht gut aus. Findest du nicht auch? Er hat einen tollen Körper, und im Bett ist er sicher auch gut!", sagte Anya als sei es völlig normal das vor ihrem Verlobten zu sagen. Xander hustete. „Anya! Ich bin auch noch hier!", sagte er entsetzt. „Ja, ja ich weiß doch Xander. Wie könnte ich meinen kleinen Kuschelbär jemals vergessen?", fragte sie ihn, und küsste ihn sofort ab. „Ich hab Buffy nur die Vorzüge von Kevin aufgezählt.", erklärte sie sachlich.

„Anya...ich will nicht verkuppelt werden! Und wenn er ein Adonis wäre. ICH will n-i-c-h-t verkuppelt werden.", sagte sie, und zog das Nicht sehr in die Länge. Laut Anya sah Kevin gut aus, aber Buffy sah das nicht wirklich. Gut, er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er verursachte in ihrem Bauch kein Kribbeln. Oder doch? Auf einmal spürte sie ein vertrautes Ziehen in dieser Gegend, ein Gefühl das immer auftauchte wenn ER im selben Raum war wie sie.",

Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! _Lass das bitte, bitte, bitte Kevin sein! Bitte!_ flehte sie sich selbst an und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Spike durfte nicht hier sein. Dumm nur das er sehr oft im Bronze war, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit das er es nicht war, war eher gering. Langsam drehte sie sich um und entdeckte – Kevin? Als sie ihren Kopf etwas weiter nach Links neigte sah sie dann allerdings auch Spike. _Super, dein Gefühl reagiert immer noch auf ihn._

Musste er gerade heute im Bronze sein? Konnte er nicht irgendwo einbrechen, oder andere Leute nerven? Kevin winkte ihr lächelnd zu, und Buffy winkte auch, und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Sie war genervt. Aber nun wo Spike hier war, konnte sie sich von Kevin ablenken lassen. Das war doch eine gute Idee! „Wir können ihn ja wieder wegschicken wenn du es nicht willst Buffy.", meinte Anya, und Buffy schüttelte nun schnell den Kopf. „Nein! Nein, ist schon okay...ich kann ja mal sehen...", murmelte sie.

„Oh prima! Dir ist doch noch aufgefallen was für einen tollen Körper er hat oder? Super, ich wusste doch dass er dir gefallen würde Buffy!", sagte sie nun wieder überglücklich, und sah zu wie Kevin wieder zu ihrem Tisch kam, und Buffy ihr Getränk reichte. „Danke...Kevin.", sagte sie, und nahm einen Schluck. In ihrem Rücken konnte sie Spikes Blicke spüren, und drehte sich nicht um. _Nicht umdrehen! Nicht umdrehen. Was auch passiert. Du darfst dich nicht umdrehen!_ ermahnte sie sich, und versuchte Kevin zum ersten Mal richtig zuzuhören.

Die Story über sein jetziges Leben musste sie schon verpasst haben so viel war sicher. Nun erzählte er gerade von seiner Vergangenheit. Wie er aufgewachsen war, und das er eine kleine Schwester hatte. „Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an sie.", sagte er und Buffy erschauderte. _Oh ja super. Mach weiter und Vergleich mich mit deiner Schwester, da werde ich ganz bestimmt eine Beziehung mit dir anfangen wollen._ Fast hätte sie das laut gesagt, trank dann aber schnell einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, und nickte ihm zu. Nicken...sie nickte immer nur.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das Spike immer noch im Bronze war, und vor allem das er sie beobachtete. _Nervig! Das ist wirklich nervig! Kann er das nicht lassen._ Dadurch wurde sie ganz nervös, und konnte sich auf das was Kevin ihr erzählte immer weniger konzentrieren. _Versuch ihm zuzuhören! Er ist ein netter, normaler Mann! Und keine Leiche! Er ist kein verdammter Untoter! Mach schon. Du hast hier einen normalen Mann vor dir, und dein Kopf ist nur bei dem Untoten Schwachkopf!_ keifte ihr Inneres zu sich selbst. Xander winkte jemandem, und Buffy drehte sich um. Autsch! Nun sah sie leider genau in Spikes Richtung.

Für ein paar Sekunden erstarrte sie, und die beiden sahen sich nur an. Auf Spikes Gesicht schlich sich sofort wieder so ein wissendes Grinsen, und Buffy hasste ihn dafür. _Dummerweise kannst du ihn ja doch nicht hassen. Aber ich kann's versuchen. Ja genau. Ab nun hasse ich ihn wieder! Du weißt doch wie das ist. DU hast ihn früher gehasst! Das kann nicht so schwer sein._ „Buffy?", Kevin rief ihren Namen, und sie drehte sich so schnell um das sie ihr Getränk verschüttete.

„Verfluchter Mist.", sagte sie, und sah zu Kevin. „Tut mir Leid...ich war gerade irgendwie in meinen Gedanken versunken. So ein Mist aber auch...ich gehe kurz in die Waschräume und versuche das raus zu waschen.", sagte sie, stellte ihren Becher ab, und ging dann zu den Toiletten. Buffy betrat den Waschraum der Frauen, und sah das sie allein war. Ihr Spiegelbild sah genauso gelangweilt aus wie sie selbst.

Buffy befeuchtete ihre Hand und schrubbte an dem Fleck in ihrem T-Shirt herum. Das war alles seine Schuld! Wegen Spike hatte sie nicht aufgepasst, und nun hatte sie einen Fleck in ihrem T-Shirt. Oh wie sehr sie ihn doch hasste – hey das war ein guter Versuch. Es würde schon irgendwie gehen. Nun schnappte sie sich ein Tuch, und versuchte den Fleck irgendwie rauszubekommen. Nach einer Minute sah es nicht mehr so schlimm aus, aber man sah es immer noch. Sie warf das benutzte Tuch in den Abfalleimer, und sah dann in den Spiegel.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Türe zum Waschraum aufgehen, und wieder zugehen, aber im Spiegel erkannte sie niemanden. _Bumbum_ Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, und dieses bekannte Gefühl stellte sich wieder ein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Buffy schloss die Augen, und stieß die Luft unwirsch durch ihre Nase aus. „Spike...was soll der Mist.", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie auch schon eine Hand auf ihrem Hintern spürte. Nun drehte sie sich um, und blickte in seine blauen Augen.

Sie waren dunkel. Vor Begehren schienen sie verdammt dunkel zu werden. Er grinste sie an, und Buffy funkelte ihn einfach nur an. „Nichts Liebes...du hast da einen Fleck in deinem T-Shirt.", stellte er fest, und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Stelle wo der Fleck war. Nachdem er damit fertig war entfernte er seine Hand aber nicht, sondern legte sie an ihre Hüfte, und fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand durch ihre Haare. „Wer ist der Kerl da draußen?", fragte er, und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Lippen.

„Wow! Wirklich? Das ich da einen Fleck habe ist mir wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen du Schlaumeier.", keifte sie, und verdrehte die Augen. Oh Gott. Warum musste er seine Hand nun auf ihre Hüfte legen, und mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen fahren? „Kevin...lass mich los Spike! Hör auf damit!", schnauzte sie ihn an. „Der Kerl da draußen ist sehr nett. Und soll ich dir was sagen, er ist am Leben, er hat doch tatsächlich einen Herzschlag. Was dir ja nicht mehr sehr bekannt vorkommen dürfte.", meinte sie, und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken indem sie ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb legte. _Uhhh ahhh wow._

"oho! Er ist also sehr nett. Anders gesagt, er ist ein Langweiler, und hat keinen Schimmer was Frauen wie du wollen richtig? Du hast sehr gelangweilt ausgesehen als du dich mit ihm unterhalten hast. Nein, das Gefühl kenne ich wirklich nicht mehr sonderlich...aber du weißt wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart fühle. Da ist es als sei ich gar nicht tot. Ich fühle mich lebendig wenn ich bei dir bin Buffy...", hauchte er, und nahm ihre Hände sanft in seine als sie diese auf seinen Brustkorb legte um ihn weg zu schieben. Er ließ sich nicht wegschieben, sondern drückte sich nun noch etwas mehr an sie.

„Er ist nicht...langweilig! Überhaupt nicht. Was er erzählt hat war sehr spannend, und interessant!", log sie und lachte. „oh ja natürlich! Aber DU weißt was Frauen wollen oder?", schrie sie ihn an, und schluckte hart als er ihre Hände in seine nahm, und sie sanft drückte. Nein..._Nein. Du darfst nicht schon wieder schwach werden! Das ist böse! Es ist schlecht...Spike ist schlecht. Er ist nicht der Richtige für dich! Halt ihn auf! Gleich wird er wieder..._ Aber ein Teil von ihr schrie nach ihm, und sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen schloss sie kurz die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen.

„Doch Buffy. Der Kerl ist langweilig. Und es hat dich auch gar nicht interessiert was er erzählt hat. Dein Puls war am einschlafen, und dein Herz hat sich angehört als sei es abgestorben.", sagte er, und grinste dabei selbstsicher. „Ja Liebes. Ich weiß was Frauen wollen...was du willst. Ich weiß es sehr genau.", hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, und ließ ihre Hände nun los. „Dein Herz schlägt, und dein Puls rast gerade Liebes. Bei deinem Kevinschatz dagegen war es nicht so.", fügte er hinzu, und umfasste ihre Pobacken mit seinen Händen, hob sie hoch, und setzte sie auf die Fläche neben den Waschbecken.

Buffy keuchte auf als sie seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr wahrnahm, und als er sie dann hochhob, und sie hier absetzte wollte sie eigentlich nur gehen. Und der andere Teil von ihr war froh dass er dies endlich getan hatte. _Nein...Nein..._ sagte ihr Kopf, aber sie war wieder einmal drauf und dran schwach zu werden. „Red keinen Schwachsinn Spike...", murmelte sie, und konnte es nicht verhindern das Spike ihre Beine leicht spreizte, und nun zwischen ihren Beinen stand, und diese leicht streichelte.

„Doch. Ich weiß was du willst. Und du weißt es auch...du spürst es doch. Genauso wie ich. Buffy, du reagierst auf mich, genauso wie ich auf dich reagiere. Du brauchst mich. Wieso streitest du es immer wieder ab?", fragte er, und küsste sie kurz und zart auf die Lippen. Spikes Hände strichen ihre Beine rauf und runter, und wanderten dann zu ihren Oberschenkeln, und fuhren langsam an die Innenseite. Er entlockte Buffy ein Keuchen, und sie drückte sich etwas mehr an ihn. „Oh ja, siehst du Liebes...", hauchte er, und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

Ja, ihr Körper reagierte auf seinen. Sie wusste es ja, aber vor Spike würde sie das niemals zugeben! Auf keinen Fall! Was auch immer passieren würde, ihm würde sie nie sagen dass ein Teil von ihr ihn immer noch wollte. _Schlecht...das ist wirklich böse. Oh Gott...bitte nicht. Oder doch. Ja..._ Seine Hände brachte sie gerade um den Verstand, und sie keuchte erneut auf. Nun fing er auch noch damit an Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. „Spike...Spike...hör auf...wir...das...nein Spike.", murmelte sie sehr leise, und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Du willst das doch...ich spüre es.", sagte er erneut, und küsste sie nun sanft. Nach zwei Sekunden erwiderte Buffy seinen Kuss, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er nicht mehr so sanft, und langsam, sondern leidenschaftlich, und wild. Buffys Hände strichen sanft über seinen Nacken, und wanderten dann unter sein T-Shirt. Das Gefühl von seiner kalten Haut unter ihren warmen Fingern war einfach berauschend, und vollkommen unglaublich. Sie stöhnte erhitzt in seinen Mund als Spikes Finger den Bund von ihrem Slip unter ihrem Rock erreichten, und dann in den Slip tauchten.

Spike genoss dieses Gefühl mehr als alles andere. Ihre zarten Lippen die sich mit seinen verschmolzen, und ihre Zungen die ein Duell ausführten. Das alles war einfach als würde wieder ein Hauch Leben in seinen kalten Körper gelangen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Dann war dieser Zauber aber leider auch schon wieder vorbei. Er hörte wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte, und wie ihr Herz immer schneller anfing zu klopfen als er mit seinen Fingern ihren Slip erreichte, und zart über ihre Locken fuhr.

Seine Finger wanderten immer tiefer, und sofort bemerkte er ihre Nässe. Sie wollte ihn...Buffy wollte ihn. Nun konnte er es noch deutlicher spüren. „Mmh Nein...Spike...", nuschelte sie nun gegen seine Lippen. Sehr viel mehr brachte sie aber nicht zustande als er anfing einen bestimmten Punkt sanft zu massieren, und ihn zu drücken. Sofort keuchte sie auf, und stöhnte in seinen Mund. _Nein! Nein...sie konnte das nicht zulassen...oh Gott. Das war einfach unglaublich._ Ihr Kopf sagte Nein, aber das Gefühl das er gerade in ihr auslöste war einfach viel zu gut.

Spike hörte nicht auf ihre Bedenken. Außerdem wehrte sie sich kaum, und so konnte er ohne Probleme da weitermachen wo er aufgehört hatte. Sanft rieb er das kleine Nervenbündel und spürte wie sie sich gegen seine Hand drückte. Erst rieb er sanft, dann etwas härter, und schneller. Die Lippen der beiden hatten sich inzwischen voneinander getrennt, und Buffy stöhnte in sein Ohr. Spike grinste fies, und tauchte dann einen Finger in sie ein. Das ließ sie noch mehr aufkeuchen, und Spike küsste sie noch einmal. „Soll ich aufhören Liebes?", fragte er fies grinsend, machte dabei aber mit seinen Bewegungen in ihrem Inneren weiter.

Buffy drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn, und keuchte erregt auf. Verdammt. Was stellte er nur mit ihr an? Wieso konnte er es nicht sein lassen? Es fühlte sich so gut an, und dabei war es doch mehr als falsch. Das hier war sehr viel schlimmer als ihr Zusammentreffen heute Morgen in der Küche! Sehr, sehr viel schlimmer. _Aufhören? Nein...das sagt er doch nur jetzt weil ich schon kurz davor bin zu-_ „Nein...nein. Hör...nicht...auf, Spike.", keuchte sie, und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. _Teufel...verdammter Mistkerl._

„Ich wusste es...", sagte er grinsend, und rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Punkt, und brachte dann noch einen weiteren Finger in sie, und konnte spüren wie seine Finger von ihrer Nässe getränkt wurden. Spike rieb immer schneller, und zog seine Finger langsam aus ihr zurück, und stieß sie dann wieder hart in sie. Buffy stöhnte laut, und dann wurde sie von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl überwältigt. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, und sie klammerte sich mit ihren Fingern an Spike fest.

Spike spürte wie sie von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde, und machte mit seinen Bewegungen noch etwas weiter, dann zog er sich ganz aus ihr zurück, und küsste sie hart. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Sie wollte es, und reagierte auf ihn – immer noch. Sollte sie doch sagen was sie wollte. Buffy brauchte ihn, und sie wollte ihn auch. Buffy erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort, und dann brach die Wirklichkeit wieder über sie herein. Schroff drückte sie ihn von sich, und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein! Verdammt...", keuchte sie, und sprang hinunter, und zog ihren Rock zurecht.

Verwundert sah Spike sie an, und legte den Kopf schief. „Buffy? Was hast du? Dir hat es doch auch gefallen...", meinte er, doch Buffy schüttelte schnell den Kopf und verließ den Waschraum. Sie rannte durch das Bronze, und wenige Meter nachdem sie die Toiletten verlassen hatte, holte Spike sie ein, und fasste sie am Arm, und drückte sie als nächstes an die Wand. „Buffy. Nun warte doch...willst du sagen es hat dir nicht gefallen? Sag so etwas nicht Liebes...", hauchte er, und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Dass Kevin ganz in der Nähe stand bemerkte keiner der beiden. Als Buffy nach 20 Minuten noch nicht wieder da gewesen war, da hatte er gemeint er würde mal nachsehen gehen ob auch alles in Ordnung bei ihr sei. Aber was er da sah verstand er nun nicht. Wieso hatten Xander und Anya ihn herbestellt wenn sie doch scheinbar einen Freund hatte? Die beiden gingen vertraut miteinander um, und der Kerl schien seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen zu können.

„Mmh Nein...Nein. Spike.", hauchte sie zwischen einem Kuss, und in der nächsten Sekunde nahm er ihre Lippen schon wieder in Beschlag. „Ssscht Liebes...nicht reden.", sagte er, und küsste sie wieder. „Nein! Nicht hier...nicht hier Spike...", sagte sie, und löste sich von ihm. Dabei schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Spike.", Kevin war inzwischen wieder verschwunden, und auch Buffy hatte keine Lust mehr auf das Bronze. „Wenn du mir nun nachgehst, dann pfähle ich dich.", sagte sie, sah ihn wütend an, und verließ das Bronze ohne ihren Freunden Bescheid zu sagen.


	6. Chapter 6: In love with the enemy?

6. Kapitel – In love with the enemy?

Kevin marschierte wieder zu Anya und Xander. In seinem Gesicht stand die Wut, und Xander sah verwirrt zu Anya, und dann wieder zu seinem Freund. Was war nun los? Er hatte doch Buffy suchen wollen, und sie nicht gefunden? Aber irgendwie sah er verdammt sauer aus, oder täuschte das. „Hast du Buffy nicht gefunden Kevin?", fragte er, und Anya sah ebenfalls zu Kevin. „Ist sie verschollen?", fragte sie unpassender Weise.

„Nein! Nein Anya! Sie ist nicht verschollen! Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht was das ganze hier soll! Ihr sagt mir ich soll heute Abend ins Bronze kommen, weil ihr da eine Freundin habt die auf der Suche nach einem Freund ist, und was muss ich dann erfahren? Das alles hier ist für die Katz! Was soll das Leute?", fragte er genervt, und umklammerte seinen Becher heftig.

Anya runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach er da bitte? Buffy war doch auf der Suche. Na ja auf der Suche war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort gewesen, aber sie war frei, und nicht fest gebunden! Und ein Verkupplungsversuch war doch nichts Falsches? Anya sah nicht wo das Problem sein sollte. „Kevin...ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", sagte sie. „Buffy ist solo! War sie etwa nicht nett zu dir, oder?", fragte sie ziemlich verwundert.

„Sie ist solo?", fragte er, und stellte seinen Becher wütend wieder ab. „Das ich nicht lache! Wenn sie Solo ist dann bin ich ein Vampir!", fauchte er seine Freunde an. Xander kramte sein Kreuz aus seiner Tasche, und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. „Oh du meintest das nur sprichwörtlich was?", murmelte er. „Aber Anya hat Recht.", sagte er während er das Kreuz wieder in seine Tasche steckte. „Sie ist solo. Kann sein das sie einem nicht sofort ihr Herz ausschüttet, und nicht superfreundlich ist, aber sie hat keinen Freund.", sagte Xander ebenfalls.

„Nein! Sie ist nicht Solo.", sagte er gereizt, und Anyas Augen blitzen kurz auf. Ob er und Buffy nun zusammen waren? Ach nein, das ging ja nicht. Zumindest nicht wenn er so sauer vor ihnen stand. Schade aber auch. „Wie meinst du das...sie ist nicht Solo? Wie kommst du darauf das sie es nicht ist?", erkundigte sich Anya, und sah den Arbeitskollegen von Xander neugierig an. Hatte Dawn mit ihren Behauptungen doch Recht gehabt?

„Ganz einfach! Eure tolle Freundin ist nicht Solo! Ich war gerade auf der Suche nach ihr, da hab ich sie mit so einem Kerl gesehen! Die beiden haben gekuschelt, und wild rumgeknutscht! Und es sah auch so aus als würden sie sich die Ohren mit Liebesgeflüster zustopfen! Das bezeichne ICH nicht als Solo!", sagte er, und Anya verschluckte sich an ihrem Getränk. Buffy hatte mit einem Kerl rumgeknutscht? Hier? Im Bronze? Gerade? Wow!

„Wirklich? Wo? Kevin, hier? Wer war er? Sag schon.", meinte Anya, und sah ihn neugierig an. „Ja hier Anya. Nicht weit von den Waschräumen entfernt! Keine Ahnung wer der Kerl war...er war groß, blond, und blass. Sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Ich wurde von dem Geknutsche der beiden abgelenkt.", sagte er. Xander hielt Anya am Arm fest als sie zu den Waschräumen gehen wollte. „Nicht Anya.", sagte er.

„Aua! Xander was soll das?", fragte sie verletzt, und schlug ihren Verlobten spielerisch auf den Arm. „Ich will da hin! Sehen wer der Kerl ist! Groß, blond und blass sagtest du ja? Mmh Xander, fällt dir da wer ein?", fragte sie, und fing an mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Wer konnte das nur sein? Sie kam einfach nicht drauf wen Kevin meinen konnte. Ob sie Buffys neuen Freund kannten?

„Mmh Nein Anya. Mir fällt keiner ein. Und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Wenn Buffy es uns nicht sagen will, dann sagt sie es uns auch nicht gleich. Sie wird es uns schon sagen wenn sie soweit ist. Du solltest nicht immer so neugierig sein mein Schatz.", sagte er, und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Dass Spike eigentlich ziemlich genau auf Kevins Beschreibung passte daran dachten die beiden nicht. Vermutlich lag es einfach daran das sie ihn nicht sonderlich mochten, und das sie sich kaum vorstellen konnten das Spike Buffys neuer ‚Freund' sein würde.

„Seid mir nicht böse. Aber ich werde nun verschwinden...die Lust ist mir vergangen. Xander, wir sehen uns dann. Bye Anya.", meinte er, winkte den beiden kurz zu, und verschwand dann. Anya und Xander blieben allein zurück, und nach einer Weile kam auch noch Willow zu den Zweien.

-------------------------------

Buffy hatte das Bronze fluchtartig verlassen, und sah in den Sternenhimmel. Verdammt. Wie hatte ihr so etwas nur passieren können? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Das war ganz fürchterlich, und vor allem schlecht. Heute Morgen erst das in der Küche. Sie hatte zugelassen das Spike sie wieder küsste, und gerade eben hatte sie noch etwas sehr viel schlimmeres zugelassen.

_Das hätte dir nicht passieren dürfen. Gut, es hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt, und es war auch gut. Er weiß was er tut. Verdammt. Mistkerl! Wieso kann er darin nicht ein totaler Versager sein? Aber nein, er bringt mich schon mit einem normalen Blick dazu das ich ins Schwitzen gerate, und mich nach ihm verzehre!_ Mist, Mist, Mist. Buffy konnte einfach nicht glauben wie weit sie es hatte kommen lassen.

Buffy konnte seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren spüren, und auch auf ihrer Haut. Wie seine Lippen vorhin ihren Hals geküsst hatten, und erst seine Hände. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, und hatte die ganze Szene vor Augen. Nein, das war gar nicht gut! Sie hatte doch fast wieder mit ihm geschlafen. Und das durfte nicht passieren.

Zwischen Spike und ihr durfte nichts mehr passieren. Eine ganze Woche war sie doch stark gewesen, und dann war sie heute Morgen aufgewacht. Zugestanden, sie träumte oft von ihm, oder noch genauer gesagt träumte sie jede verdammte Nacht von ihm! Aber heute war wirklich nicht ihr Tag. Wieso hatte er auch ihr T-Shirt als Vorwand nehmen müssen um sie zu besuchen? Oder anders, wieso hatte sie ihr verdammtes Shirt damals bei ihm vergessen?

Hätte sie es nicht vergessen, dann hätte er heute Morgen nicht zu ihnen kommen müssen, oder er hätte keinen Grund gehabt es zu tun, und Buffy hätte ihn einfacher in die Sonne werfen können. Auch das natürlich nur mit einer Decke, sie konnte ja nicht zulassen das er als lebende Fackel rumlief. Auch wenn sie ihm Anderes sagen würde, in Wirklichkeit brachte sie das nicht fertig.

Die Nacht war kalt, und nun ärgerte sie sich das sie keine Jacke mitgenommen hatte. Ihr war verdammt kalt, und sie strich sich mit den Händen über die Unterarme. Wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht dass es nachts so kalt wurde? Vermutlich weil sie mit ihren Gedanken immer nur bei Spike war. Daran könnte es durchaus liegen. Am Schluss würde sie noch erfrieren, weil sie wegen Spike an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

Buffy warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest das es noch nicht sehr spät war. Nicht früh, aber auch noch nicht sehr spät. Sie könnte nun noch eine Streife gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich dann wenigstens an ein paar verdammten Vampiren abreagieren? Aber ihre Streife war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Allein ging sie über den verlassenen Friedhof, und sah sich aufmerksam um. Keine Menschenseele, und auch keine Leiche zu sehen.

Heute war wirklich nicht ihr Tag! Da wollte sie einmal einen Vampir sehen, und was war? Nichts! Keiner da. Die Untoten hatten sich scheinbar genau diese Nacht ausgesucht um brav zu sein. _Unglaublich! Was denken die sich eigentlich? Die können sich doch nicht einfach so frei nehmen! Wenigstens bescheid sagen könnten diese untoten Mistkerle._ Ihre Wut auf Spike hätte sie zu gerne an ein paar ‚unschuldigen' Vampiren ausgelassen.

Nach einer Weile war sie bei ihrem Haus angekommen, und seufzte kurz. Dawn war nicht zu Hause, und Willow war...ja, wo war Willow eigentlich? Wenn sie nicht im Bronze war? Aber da Buffy sich nicht mehr von Anya und Xander verabschiedet hatte, hatte sie Willow wahrscheinlich verpasst. Im Moment war es ihr aber Recht das keiner zu Hause war. Dawn war ihr heute schon genug auf die Nerven gegangen, da würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten wenn sie damit weitermachen würde.

Als sie vor ihrem Haus stand sah sie auf einmal Rauch. _Rauch...nein. NEIN!_ Es war ja nicht so dass das Haus brannte, aber hinter dem Baum kam Rauch hervor. _Nicht hingehen...einfach nicht hingehen! Vergiss ihn. Beachte ihn nicht. Das ist ganz einfach. Du bewegst nun deine Beine und gehst ins Haus – ohne ihn anzusehen._ gedacht war aber noch lange nicht getan. Ihre Beine bewegten sich, nur leider gingen sie zum Baum, und dort entdeckte sie Spike.

„Was habe ich gerade zu dir gesagt? Ich glaube du bist taub!", schrie sie ihn an, und schlug ihm dann mit der Faust hart ins Gesicht. Die Zigarette flog ihm dabei aus dem Mund, und landete auf dem Boden. Er grinste, drückte sie mit dem Fuß aus, und sah die Jägerin dann an. „Nein Liebes. Ich bin nicht taub. Aber das hier ist eine öffentliche Straße, und du kannst mir nicht verbieten das ich sie benutze.", sagte er, und rieb sich die Stelle wo ihre Faust ihn getroffen hatte.

„Das ist mir egal! Erzähl mir nicht dass du einfach so durch Zufall hier bist! Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen. Aber die ist ja noch toter als du! Spike, ich habe dir gesagt das du mir nicht folgen sollst, und du weißt sehr genau dass das hier unser Haus ist! Also lass den Mist hier!", schrie sie, und erhob wieder die Faust um ihn zu schlagen, aber Spike fing sie ab. „Oh nein, Liebes...",

„Ich steh zwar drauf wenn du mich schlägst. Ja, das macht mich richtig an. Aber ich ziehe es doch anders vor...", sagte er grinsend. Seine andere Hand strich ihren Arm rauf und runter, und sah ihr in die Augen. „Dir ist kalt Liebes, du zitterst ja.", stellte er fest, und zog sie näher zu sich. Sein Körper strahlte zwar keine Wärme mehr aus, aber er spürte wie ihr Herz schlug wenn sie bei ihm war. Das konnte sie doch nicht leugnen.

Buffy erstarte als er mit seinen Fingern über ihren Arm fuhr, und schloss kurz die Augen. „Hör auf Spike...und ja, mir ist kalt. Lass mich los...Spike...", murmelte sie, und spürte wie er seine Lippen im nächsten Moment auf ihre senkte. Oh nein. Sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Nicht schon wieder. Als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr öffnete sie wie selbstverständlich den Mund, und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Ihre warme Zunge traf auf seine kalte, und Buffy erschauderte schon wieder.

Spike legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, und zog sie näher zu sich. Buffy legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und ihr Kuss intensivierte sich nochmals. So sehr Buffy damit auch aufhören wollte, so schwer war es. Es ging einfach nicht. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich viel zu wohl, und genauso wie er fühlte sie sich lebendig. _Ich darf das nicht...es geht nicht...das ist ganz schlecht. Schlecht...aufhören..._ Sie schaffte es aber immer noch nicht den Kuss zu lösen, und Spike zur Hölle zu schicken.

Sie liebte ihn nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn er Recht hatte...ihr Herz spielte verrückt, und ihr Puls raste wenn sie ihn küsste, oder nur daran dachte was er mit ihr anstellen konnte. Aber sie liebte ihn nicht. Ganz einfach. Sie konnte nicht in Spike verliebt sein! Es gab so viele Gründe die dagegen sprachen, und selbst wenn sie es sich aussuchen könnte, sie wollte sich gar nicht in ihn verlieben. Niemals. Spike war ein Monster...auch wenn er viel für sie getan hatte. Nur was würde passieren wenn er den Chip los war?

Würde er seine Liebe zu ihr dann vergessen, und wieder zum alten Spike werden? Wahrscheinlich ja. Er würde die Jägerin, und das war sie, wieder töten wollen, und dann würde er es vermutlich noch eher schaffen, weil sie es inzwischen nicht mehr übers Herz brachte ihn so einfach zu pfählen. In was für eine Lage hatte sie sich da nur gebracht? Gut das sie nicht schwanger werden konnte...eine gute Sache daran das er tot war.

Ha! Sie hatte gerade eine gute Seite an Spike entdeckt. Das sollte sie sich am besten merken, und dafür musste er doch auch belohnt werden oder? Wie oft passierte es schon dass sie eine gute Seite an ihm entdeckte? Nicht sehr oft. Also...konnte sie ihm ja eine kleine Belohnung geben. _Noch 5 Minuten, dann hör ich auf damit, und schick ihn weg. Ja, genau, so mach ich das...5 Minuten._ Sie keuchte leicht in seinen Mund als er sie packte, und gegen den Baum drückte.

Aus den 5 Minuten wurden mehr als 20 Minuten, und Spikes Hände waren überall. Allerdings wanderten ihre Hände auch über seinen Körper, und unter sein Shirt. Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte sie ihren Verstand wieder gefunden. Buffy löste sich von ihm, und stieß ihn so heftig von sich dass er hinfiel, und auf seinem Hintern landete. „Schluss damit Spike! DAS geht nicht! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", fauchte sie, und verschwand schnell im Haus bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Buffy ließ sich im Inneren des Hauses gegen die Tür fallen, und sackte dann langsam nach unten ab. Sie zog die Beine an ihren Körper, und fing dann hemmungslos zu weinen an. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Buffy wollte die Tränen stoppen, aber sie versiegten einfach nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil. Sie fing nun sogar noch hemmungsloser zu weinen an. _Du kannst ihn nicht lieben. Und was wenn ich es doch tue? Nein...Nein._ Das ging nicht. Und sie liebte Spike auch nicht.

Ihr Gesicht bedeckte sie nun mit ihren Händen, und wischte sich dann langsam die Tränen weg. Das durfte doch nicht sein. Dreimal war sie heute bei ihm schwach geworden. In der Küche, im Bronze, und nun vor ihrem Haus. Aber das alles ging nicht. Immerhin hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt weil sie nichts für ihn empfand, und ihn doch nur ausnutzen würde. Und nun passierte es schon wieder. Sie ließ sich von ihm küssen, und ließ zu dass seine Hände überall waren. Verdammt...was sollte sie nur machen? Jetzt würde Spike ja doch keine Ruhe mehr geben...

Ihre Beine entfernten sich langsam von ihrem Brustkorb, und nun saß sie mit ausgestreckten Beinen an der Türe. Buffys Gedanken waren immer noch bei Spike. Sie wollte damit aufhören. Deswegen hatte sie sich doch auch von ihm getrennt! Sie empfand gar nichts für ihn, und deswegen war ihre Affäre auch so falsch! Aber wenn sie nichts für ihn empfand, wieso konnte sie dann nicht damit aufhören an ihn zu denken? Und wenn sie ihn sah wie konnte sie zulassen das ihr Herz Saltos machte, und dann eines zum anderen führte?

Nach einer Ewigkeit richtete sie sich wieder auf, und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich schwach, und einsam. Gerade eben hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen, und nun spürte sie schon wieder wie kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten. Buffy ging in ihr Zimmer, schaltete das Licht an, und ließ sich dann auf ihr Bett fallen. Spike...immer nur Spike! Gab es denn keinen anderen Gedanken mehr? Scheinbar nicht, auch wenn sie es sich anders wünschte.

Anyas und Xanders Versuch sie zu verkuppeln war auch gründlich schief gegangen. Kevin war doch eigentlich ziemlich nett gewesen, oder? Er war normal gewesen. Zumindest war ihr nichts aufgefallen das darauf hinweisen würde das er ein Vampir, oder ein anderes Monster war. Das sollte doch gut sein? Aber dummerweise hatte Spike richtig gelegen mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Ihr Puls war eingeschlafen, und ihr Herz hatte sich auch nicht gerührt als Kevin vor ihr gestanden hatte. Er war einfach kein Mann den sie wollte...aber auch Spike wollte sie nicht!

Nein, sie wollte Spike nicht! Auf keinen Fall. „Nein.", sagte sie zu sich, und erhob sich dann vom Bett. Buffy zog sich aus, und zog sich dann ihren Pyjama an. Sie wollte nun nur noch schlafen. Und versuchen nicht an ihn zu denken. Aber immer träumte sie von ihm, also würde sie ihn auch nun nicht vergessen können. Sie blickte sich im Spiegel an, und versuchte aus ihrem eigenen Blick etwas zu lesen. _Liebst du ihn? Irgendwo muss es doch eine Antwort geben die dir erklärt wieso du nicht aufhören kannst an ihn zu denken..._ Aber wenn diese da war, dann versteckte sie sich verdammt gut.

Buffy ging wieder zu ihrem Bett, und kuschelte sich dann in ihr Bett. Gleich würde ihr wieder warm werden. Ihr war so verdammt kalt gewesen, aber das war nun mal ihre Strafe dafür, dass sie so dumm war und ohne einen Mantel aus dem Haus ging! Die erneute Begegnung mit Spike hatte das auch nicht besser gemacht. Wie auch? Er war tot! Sein Körper war kalt, nicht eiskalt, fast angenehm, aber wenn ihr eh schon kalt war, dann machte er nichts besser. Sie konnte einen Untoten nicht lieben, wobei es bei Angel anders gewesen war. _Aber bei Spike nicht. Er ist eben...Spike._ Sie seufzte, und kuschelte sich in ihre Bettwäsche.

Ja, ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass er nun hier sein würde. Hier bei ihr! Aber das war absolut nicht möglich. Gut, möglich war es schon! Aber sie wollte nicht dass die anderen es erfahren würden. Und Dawn wusste doch nun sowieso schon das es da einen Kerl gegeben hatte, da würde es gerade noch fehlen wenn sie Spike bei ihr im Bett sehen würde. Und wenn sie sich fallen lassen würde, dann würde es doch so enden. Buffy würde mit Spike schlafen, und wenn es hier passieren würde, konnte es passieren das sie von Dawn oder einem anderen ihrer Freunde erwischt wurden!

Und das wollte sie nicht riskieren! Auf keinen Fall. Egal wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte, das ging nicht. Nicht hier. Nicht hier war eine dumme Antwort. Es ging gar nicht mehr so. Das musste die Antwort sein. Aber heute hatte sie es wieder zugelassen. Spike war ihr viel zu nahe gekommen, und wie nahe. _Oh Gott. Daran solltest du nun wirklich nicht denken._ Bei der Erinnerung daran was er im Bronze mit ihr gemacht hatte wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, und auch ganz warm. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Aber es ging nicht mehr.

Einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie war putzmunter, aber rausgehen würde sie heute nicht mehr. Vermutlich stand Spike immer noch da unten, rauchte eine nach der anderen, und sah zum Haus, beobachtete vielleicht sogar ihr Fenster? Dieser Baum da unten war ja fast sein Stammbaum. Verrückter Gedanke. Aber sie wusste ja dass er eigentlich fast jede Nacht unter ihm stand. Die Zigarettenkippen waren ja nicht zu übersehen, und auch wenn er sie nun nicht mehr so achtlos liegen ließ, Buffy sah sie doch.

Sie sollte nun endlich aufhören daran zu denken! Aufhören an ihn zu denken, an seine Lippen, seine Hände..."Schluss...ich muss damit aufhören.", murmelte sie, und warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Es war gerade mal kurz nach Mitternacht, und sie lag in ihrem Bett. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, und versuchte einzuschlafen. Das musste doch möglich sein...Schlaf war etwas gutes.


	7. Chapter 7: Burning hearts

7. Kapitel – Burning hearts

Spike lag auf dem Boden und starrte Buffy fassungslos nach. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen. Erst hatte sie es zugelassen, und dann war ihr wieder eingefallen das es nicht ging? Er schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Boden, und schrie auf. Verdammt noch mal. Er liebte sie doch so sehr! Und was machte Buffy? Immer wieder dasselbe. Fing etwas mit ihm an, und dann kam sie wieder zu Verstand. Er hasste es. Das war wirklich bescheuert.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach einsehen sollen dass es aus war, aber das hatte er nicht gekonnt. Spike hatte nicht von ihr lassen können, und war zu ihr gekommen nachdem er ihr T-Shirt bei sich gefunden hatte. Im Bronze hatte er sie auch nicht in Ruhe lassen können. Als sie endlich von ihren Freunden losgekommen war hatte er seine Chance beim Schopf gepackt. Und sie hatte es zugelassen.

Im Waschraum hatten sie sich leidenschaftlich geküsst, und wie so oft hatte er sie um den Verstand gebracht. Ja, sie hatte geschrieen als sie gekommen war. Und sie wollte nicht zugeben dass sie ihn brauchte. Auch wenn es ihm weh tat wie sie ihn behandelte, er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Deswegen war er ja noch in Sunnydale. Nur wegen ihr!

Und Buffy spielte nur mit ihm. Sogar jetzt wo sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte ließ sie es noch zu, dass zwischen ihnen etwas passierte, und dann ließ sie ihn wie eine kalte Kartoffel wieder fallen. Spike zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und sah zum Haus. Kein Mucks war zu hören, und kein Licht zu sehen. Aber sie war hineingegangen.

Er klopfte sich den Dreck von seinem Mantel, und 10 Minuten später sah er dann wie in ihrem Zimmer Licht anging. Okay, sie war also da. Nur irgendetwas schien sie daran gehindert zu haben sofort in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dass er noch hier war wusste sie ganz bestimmt, daran zweifelte er nicht. Also lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie nicht sofort Licht angemacht hatte.

Von hier aus konnte er nicht viel sehen, aber sie schien sich umzuziehen, und dann ging das Licht auch schon wieder aus. Er sollte einfach weggehen. Und sie ihrem Gehabe überlassen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Die Liebe zur Jägerin war zu stark. Und eigentlich war es albern dass er sie liebte. Er, der seelenlose Vampir war in die Jägerin verliebt die ihn eigentlich bekämpfen sollte, und nicht lieben, oder mit ihm schlafen. Denn sie liebte ihn nicht. Dafür behandelte sie ihn zu schlecht.

Er musste Sunnydale ja nur verlassen und die verdammte Jägerin vergessen. Aber das würde er auch diesmal nicht schaffen. Es war schwachsinnig die Stadt immer zu verlassen, und dann wieder zukommen. Spike würde sie doch niemals loslassen können. Seinen Frieden würde er sicher erst finden wenn er zu einem Häufchen Asche wurde, und nicht vorher. Nicht solange Buffy immer in seinem Kopf war. Und im Moment passierte es genauso oft wie er nur denken konnte. Er verlangte nicht mal nach Blut so sehr wie er Buffy wollte. Das war schon verrückt.

Wie konnte er von einer Frau nur so abhängig sein? Spike erinnerte sich gut an sein ‚Leben'. Damals hatte es auch eine bestimmte Frau gegeben. Cecily. Aber bei Buffy war sein Verlangen weit aus schlimmer. Es war anders. Das was er für Cecily empfunden hatte war rein und unschuldig gewesen. William hatte Gedichte über sie geschrieben, und sonst nichts. Er war zu schüchtern gewesen. William the Bloody aber war nicht schüchtern.

Er eroberte Frauen, und nahm sich was er wollte. Zwar war William the Bloody seit er diesen Chip in seinem Kopf hatte anders, aber auch davor war er merkwürdig besessen von der Jägerin. Was er aber für sie fühlte das wurde ihm ja erst sehr viel später bewusst, aber leugnen ging nicht mehr. Lange hatte er es versucht, aber die Anziehungskraft war zu groß. Ja, er verehrte Buffy wirklich. Er liebte sie so sehr wie er noch keine Frau geliebt hatte. Und er würde sie niemals freiwillig gehen lassen.

Versuchen könnte er es. Aber sobald er in ihre grünen Augen sah würde dieser Widerstand hinweg sein. Oder wenn sie in Gefahr sein würde. Sofort würde er all seine Bedenken und Versuche über Bord werfen, und versuchen sie zu retten – sein Leben, Unleben, für ihres. Sie sollte leben, und endlich einmal richtig genießen, dass sie am Leben war. Aber lange hatte sie ihre Zeit mit ihm verschwendet. Sie war jung, stand in der Blüte ihres Lebens, und gab sich mit etwas wie ihm ab. Einem Vampir, der sie nicht verdient hatte.

Aber er wollte Buffy, und es war ihm egal dass er dadurch auch ihrer Jugend schaden konnte. Sie war durch das Leben das sie führte sowieso geprägt. Ein normales Leben kannte sie doch kaum mehr. Buffy war die Jägerin, sie war die Auserwählte die gegen das Böse antreten musste, und sie hatte keine Wahl. Zweimal war sie gestorben, und es konnte jederzeit wieder passieren! Er aber war dazu verdammt ewig zu leben – nun ja falls sein Unleben nicht von einem netten kleinen Pflock beendet werden würde.

Er warf die nächste ausgerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden neben dem Baum, und drückte sie aus. Während er sich eine neue anzündete war sein Blick auf ihr Fenster gerichtet. Falls dort etwas passieren würde, würde es ihm auffallen. Zu gerne würde er nun bei ihr sein, und ihren regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören während sie schlief. Aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Nicht nachdem was heute zwischen ihnen passiert war, und auch nicht weil sie es nie wollte. Für Sex war er gut gewesen, aber danach war sie immer sofort verschwunden. Dawn war allein zu Hause, oder irgendetwas anderes...

Irgendetwas war doch immer. Nur damit sie die Nacht nicht ganz mit ihm verbringen konnte. Spike würde manchmal wirklich gerne neben ihr aufwachen. Neben der Frau die er liebte! Aber das ließ sie nicht zu. Niemals. Dafür war sie zu stolz. Das waren nicht nur ihr Jägerinnen Dasein, sondern auch Buffy selbst. Sie war eine starke Frau, und eigentlich brauchte sie keinen Mann.

Sicher, sie wollte einen Freund. Diese Gesellschaft schrieb einem vor was man alles erreichen musste. Zum einen war das ein Schulabschluss, Heiraten, und Kinder bekommen. Aber Buffy würde nicht alles davon bekommen. Sie war die Jägerin, und ihr Schicksal war es jung zu sterben. Gestorben war sie bereits, und hätte die tolle Hexe sie nicht zurück gebracht wäre ihr Leben vorbei.

Damals hatte er es schrecklich gefunden. Nicht nur weil sie es ihm verschwiegen hatten, sondern auch weil die doch keine Ahnung hatten was für ein gefährliches Spiel sie da spielten! Und Buffy war nicht glücklich gewesen. Sie war am Ende gewesen, und dann hatte sie sich auf ihn eingelassen. Ironie. Eigentlich sollte er Willow ja dafür danken. Aber die wusste ja wieder rum nichts davon was zwischen den beiden passiert war. Einfach Danke konnte er auch nicht sagen. Sie würde Fragen stellen, oder Buffy würde ihn pfählen weil er so etwas versucht hatte.

Aber eigentlich konnte Buffy gar keinen normalen Mann gebrauchen. Er war ihr nicht würdig, und wahrscheinlich würde es auch kein Mann lange mit einer Frau wie Buffy aushalten. Nicht weil sie nicht toll war, sie war bezaubernd, und könnte er wählen würde er sein Unleben mit ihr verbringen wollen, aber sie war stark. Stärker als ein normaler Mann es sein konnte. Stärker als viele Vampire. Sogar stärker als er...doch das sie ihn wirklich willig geschlagen hatte, das war schon wieder etwas her...wenn sie wollte könnte sie ihn locker zu einem Haufen Asche verwandeln.

Der kleine Soldat hatte es ja nicht sehr viel anders gemacht. Sie war ihm nicht genug gewesen. Aber statt es ihr zu sagen war er zu einer kleinen Vampirschlampe gegangen, und hatte sich von ihr das Blut aussaugen lassen, und das alles nur weil sie ihm irgendein Gefühl gab das er von Buffy nicht bekam? Törichter Idiot. Spike hätte damals alles darum gegeben Riley zu sein. Nicht weil er den Zinnsoldaten toll gefunden hätte, sondern weil er bei Buffy sein konnte, weil sie ihm nahe war. Zumindest körperlich, seelisch war sie auch ihm nicht nahe gewesen.

Heute beneidete er ihn nicht mehr. Spike wusste nun zu gut wie es war von der Jägerin benutzt, und dann wieder in die Ecke geworfen zu werden. Nein, Riley tat ihm ja fast schon Leid. Fast. Dabei musste er lachen, und warf die nächste Zigarette auf den Boden. Sein Blick hing sehnsüchtig an ihrem Fenster, und er überlegte wie viel er riskieren konnte. Rein ins Haus, und ihr beim Schlafen zusehen, oder durch ihr Fenster sehen? Das sie ihr Fenster schon oft als Fluchtweg, und Einstiegmöglichkeit benutzt hatte war ganz offensichtlich. Er könnte locker hinaufklettern...

Nur was war ihm das wert? Heute war Buffy dreimal bei ihm schwach geworden! Also gab es doch eine Chance dass sie es noch mal werden würde. Und wenn sie tief und fest schlief, so konnte er doch ein paar schöne Stunden erleben. Ihr zusehen wie sie ruhig schlief, keine Sorgen hatte die sie bewältigen musste, und ihrem wunderschönen wohlklingenden Herzschlag lauschen. Oh ja das wäre eine wunderbare Vorstellung. Riskieren, oder nicht? No risk, no fun? Ja, William the Bloody würde nicht zögern.

Er würde sich nehmen was er wollte. Aber der kleine Spike mit seinem verdammten Chip stand hier unten, und überlegte. Manchmal hasste er sich wirklich dafür dass er sich so schwach vorkam seit er diesen Chip in seinem Schädel ertragen musste. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Keiner konnte ihn entfernen, und Buffy würde es auch nicht zulassen. Sie wusste sehr wohl dass die Gefahr da war dass er dann wieder böse werden würde...aber das wollte er ihr nicht antun. Nein, für sie würde er zum Schoßvampir werden. _Gott, schrecklicher Gedanke...und das alles für eine Frau. Sie ist nur eine...eine von vielen._ Aber er wusste das es so nicht war.

Sie war nicht eine von vielen. Sie war DIE EINE. Die eine für ihn, und die eine. Die Jägerin. Das alles machte sie einzigartig. Buffy war niemand den man ersetzen konnte. Auch deswegen war sie von ihren Freunden aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt worden. Buffy war einfach etwas ganz besonders. Kein Wunder das er ihr sein totes Herz geschenkt hatte. Nicht wortwörtlich...aber je öfter er über diese Frau nachdachte, umso klarer wurde ihm wieso er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Noch dazu weil er eigentlich gar nicht richtig lieben konnte. Er hatte keine Seele, und war nicht dazu fähig.

Aber sogar ein erfahrener Vampir wie er konnte immer dazu lernen. Ja, sogar Liebe war möglich. Ohne eine Seele, es war einfach passiert. Ohne es zu wollen. Drusilla hatte es sogar noch vor ihm gewusst. Und dabei war sie verrückt, ja mehr als verrückt, aber sie hatte es gewusst. Und auch noch Recht gehabt. Damals hatte er ihr nicht glauben wollen, aber wenig später war ihm die Erkenntnis gekommen, und wirklich lange hatte er sein kleines Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten können. Er hatte versucht bei ihr zu laden, vor ihrem Tod, aber sie hatte ihn nur ausgelacht, und gesagt er stände weit unter ihr...

Am besten er würde einen kleine Teil von William the Bloody wieder erwecken. Und das hieß dass er es nun wagen würde. Sie Sehnsucht nach ihr war einfach zu groß als das er sie überwinden könnte. Noch dazu stand er hier unten vor ihrem Haus, wie immer eigentlich. Er stand immer hier, und beobachtete sie. Außerdem schien heute Abend keiner außer ihr zu Hause zu sein. Das war doch sehr zu seinem Vorteil. Die Gefahr dass sie ihn pfählen würde war jedoch nur größer wenn er sich nachts ins Haus schlich.

Aber er konnte das Haus betreten, also wieso sollte er den umständlichen, und vor allem sehr viel lauteren Weg gehen? Falls sie nicht irgendetwas gedreht hatte konnte er das Haus immer noch betreten. Einmal hatte sie ihm den Zutritt ja wieder verwehrt, aber er durfte nun wieder hinein, und auch nachdem sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, hatte sie es nicht getan. Heute Morgen war er ohne Probleme ins Haus gekommen, was auch gut gewesen war, sonst hätte man nicht mehr viel von ihm gehabt.

Noch einmal warf er einen schnellen Blick zum Fenster, und ging dann zum Hintereingang. Der war eigentlich immer offen, und so konnte er ohne Probleme ins Haus kommen. Leise öffnete er die Tür, und schloss sie dann sogar ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Wenn sein Herz nun noch schlagen würde, würde es sicher nervös auf und ab hüpfen, da war er sich fast sicher. Aber zu seinem Glück tat es das nicht. Nervös war er trotzdem, das würde er nicht einmal abstreiten.

Die Treppe. Machte diese irgendwelche Geräusche? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern ob ihm jemals etwas aufgefallen war, aber ging dann doch einfach nach oben. Bis hier war alles gut gelaufen. Nun musste er noch in ihr Zimmer gehen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür ein Stück weiter. Sie war nur angelehnt gewesen. Das Zimmer war dunkel, und im Bett erkannte er sie. In seinem Kopf nahm er ihren leisen, regelmäßigen Herzschlag wahr, und für einen Moment machte es ihn sehr glücklich. Sie sah sogar von hier bezaubernd aus. Ja, schlafend wirkte sie noch süßer als sie es eh schon tat.

Spike lehnte in der Tür, und sah nur zu ihrem Bett. Für ein paar Sekunden wollte er noch sicher gehen dass sie auch wirklich schlief. Das Risiko war doch immer noch sehr groß, und eigentlich hatte er keine Lust darauf von ihr vernichtet zu werden! Nach 5 Minuten ging er langsam auf ihr Bett zu, und kniete sich dann neben ihr Bett. Gott, sie war wirklich ein Engel. _Ich denke ich war im Himmel._ Ja, kein Wunder das sie damals in den Himmel gekommen war. Wie hätte es anders sein können? Gerade sie hatte es verdient. Buffy hatte so viel durchmachen müssen, und nun musste sie die Qualen auf der Erde wieder ertragen.

Am liebsten hätte er sich nun neben sie gelegt, und einen Arm um sie gelegt. Aber das ging nicht. Sie würde sofort aufwachen, und dann konnte er sich von seinem Leben als Untoter verabschieden. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, und strich ihr sanft über ihre blonden Locken. Ja, sie war ein Engel. Eindeutig. Wenn sie kein Engel war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Sie musste einer sein. _Mein Engel..._ Wenn es doch nur so sein würde. Aber solche Gedanken würde sie nicht zulassen.

Lange sah er sie nur an. Das Buffy nicht schlief war ihm nicht klar. Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihren Herzschlag ruhig zu halten. Buffy wusste sehr gut das Spike es sofort bemerken würde das sie nicht schlief wenn ihr Herz beim Gedanken an ihn verrückt spielte. Und irgendwie war es ja schön. Es war schön dass er hier war. Hier in ihrem Zimmer. Hier bei ihr. Aber auch sehr schlecht. Irgendwann würde er schon wieder gehen...dann konnte sie der nächsten Versuchung nicht erliegen, und Spike vielleicht endlich vergessen.

Als seine Hand über ihre Haare fuhr zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, und sah ihm direkt in die blauen Augen. „Spike.", sagte sie ruhig, und lächelte ihn dabei sogar an. Die Verwunderung in seinen Augen sah einfach himmlisch aus. Buffy setzte sich langsam auf, und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du...du...bist wach.", stammelte Spike, und sah zu wie sie sich aufsetzte. Sie war wach gewesen. War sie etwa die ganze Zeit wach gewesen? Oh sie war gut...sie hatte ihn täuschen können. Aber bisher sah es nicht so aus als würde sie ihn gleich aus dem Fenster werfen. Das war doch schon mal etwas!

„Ja. Ich war wach...ich bin nicht taub Spike. Mag sein das du leise gewesen bist. Aber die Treppen knarren. Ich hab gute Ohren musst du wissen...und eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür dass du einfach, ohne meine Erlaubnis ins Haus, und auch in mein Zimmer bist pfählen. Das weißt du. Und ich denke du hast sogar damit gerechnet, oder?", fragte sie, und zog einen Pflock unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor. „Mmh soll ich, oder soll ich es nicht tun? Ja, oder Nein? Nein, oder Ja? Ein kleiner Stoß...nur ein kleiner, und dann ist alles vorbei.", dabei drehte sie den Pflock in ihrer Hand, und sah ihn besonders genau an.

Spike erschauderte als sie das Ding unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor zog. Großer Gott! So was versteckte sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen! Diese Jägerin war wirklich etwas ganz besonders. Er schluckte, und sah zu dem Pflock. „Huh. So was versteckst du da? Aber gegen meine Handschellen hattest du etwas Liebes. Du hättest mir nur sagen müssen das du eher auf einen Pflock stehst.", sagte er zwinkernd. Das konnte er nicht lassen. Mit einem Pflock im Bett würde ihn nichts da hinein treiben. Das war vermutlich der Vampir in ihm der ihm sagte dass das sehr dumm sein würde.

„Ja, so was versteckt sich unter meinem Kopfkissen Spike.", sagte sie, und verdrehte dann die Augen als er auf seine Handschellen anspielte. Daran erinnerte sie sich. _Vertraust du mir?_ hatte er damals gefragt, und diese Idee hatte sie entschieden abgelehnt! Spike konnte wirklich kranke Ideen haben, aber bei so etwas würde sie wirklich nicht mitmachen. „Idiot.", sie warf ihm den Pflock an den Kopf, und schlug dann die Decke zurück, und setzte sich auf. Er kniete immer noch vor ihrem Bett, und sah sie an.

_Hör auf an so was zu denken Buffy. Nun ist er zwar hier, aber DAS geht nicht. Du kannst nicht zulassen dass es passiert. Denk nicht mal daran, auch wenn du heute bei ihm schwach geworden bist! Es darf nicht mehr passieren. Ich muss ihn nur aus dem Haus werfen, oder ich mach einfach das Fenster auf, und werfe ihn da hinaus. Das macht vieles einfacher. Zum einen muss ich den Weg nach unten nicht gehen, und bin Spike dann schneller los. Aber wenn er bleibt...oh Gott...nein, ich darf das nicht. DU hast mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Und Sex mit dem Ex (wenn man ihn so nennen konnte) war etwas das nicht gut war._

„Was ist los Liebes? Du wirkst so abwesend.", meinte er, und sah sie grinsend an. Tja, er war immer noch hier, und sie schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Vermutlich dachte sie gerade darüber nach wie sie ihn am besten pfählen würde. Hier würde er ja nur ihren Teppich einsauen, und das wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht. „Mmh...nichts.", sagte sie, und sah in seine Augen. Ja, seine blauen Augen waren wundervoll. So berauschend, und aufregend. In ihnen wollte sie immer nur versinken. Vorsichtig lehnte Buffy sich vor, und gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ist es das was du willst?", fragte sie leise.

Es war falsch, aber sie kam sich vor wie im Rausch. Und der Rausch ging von ihm aus. Von seinen blauen Augen, von allem was ihn ausmachte. Und das alles zusammen machte sie willenlos. Und nun hatte sie ihn geküsst, und würde sich wahrscheinlich auch noch auf mehr einlassen. Dumm. Das ist sehr dumm Buffy. sagte sie sich selbst, und hätte sich gerne davon abhalten lassen, aber es war nicht möglich. Spike schien überrascht zu sein. Hatte sie ihn gerade geküsst? War das möglich, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Gewünscht?

„Buffy...", er war sehr verwirrt. Aber das war ja das was er wollte. „Ja. Ja. Das ist es was ich will.", stimmte er ihr zu, und zog ihr Gesicht wieder zu seinem, und bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem. Nun war ihm egal was sie mit ihm machen würde. Diesmal war es von Buffy ausgegangen, und wenn sie nachher einem die Schuld geben wollte, dann musste sie sich die selbst geben! Außerdem konnte er ihr ja doch nicht widerstehen, also wieso sich lange wehren, und sich selbst quälen?  



	8. Chapter 8: How should I feel?

8. Kapitel – How should I feel?

Buffy wusste nicht einmal was in sie gefahren war. Aber sie hatte sich nicht davon abhalten können. Ihr Herz schrie förmlich nach ihm, und irgendwann hätte sie ihm ja doch nachgegeben, oder? War es nicht das, was ihr heute schon so offensichtlich gezeigt worden war? Sie war schwach. Konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Dinge zu tun, die eigentlich schlecht für sie waren. Aber wenn sie doch so schön waren...

Spike sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang nur verwundert an, dann zog er Buffy wieder zu sich und küsste sie. Küsste sie, wie er sie sicher noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte. Als ob es kein morgen geben würde! Die beiden hatten schon sehr viele Küsse miteinander geteilt, aber dieser hier war doch vollkommen anders. Er war gut, leidenschaftlich und doch unglaublich sanft.

Er konnte dieses Gefühl genauso wenig unterdrücken wie Buffy selbst. Nur hatte Spike vermutlich nie aufgehört ihr nachzusteigen. Wegen ihr hatte er sich so sehr verändert. Wegen ihr war er doch eigentlich auf der Seite des Guten, oder? Ein Mann wechselte nicht immer für eine Frau die Seiten im Spiel zwischen gut und böse? Vermutlich nicht, aber die Angst, dass er nur spielte, verdrängte sie.

Wurde vom Eindringen seiner Zunge in ihren Mund verdrängt. Wie ein Blitzschlag ging es durch ihren Körper, als sich die Zungen der beiden berührten, und Buffy erschauderte schon jetzt kurz. Was stellte er nur mit ihr an? Wegen ihm warf sie all ihre Prinzipien über Bord und ließ ihn in ihr Haus, in ihr Zimmer und nun auch noch in ihr Bett. Bisher hatten sie es noch nie in ihrem Bett getan. Eigentlich waren sie immer bei ihm gewesen, in seiner Krypta, oder irgendwo anders.

Aber heute Nacht sollte scheinbar alles anders sein. Der ganze Tag war schon anders gewesen – irgendwie zumindest. Buffy konnte sich nicht länger wehren. Sie sehnte sich nach diesem Mann, aber ob sie ihn doch liebte, darüber wollte sie sich nun keine Gedanken machen. Konnte sie im Moment auch gar nicht. Ihr Gehirn setzte wenige Sekunden nach dieser Überlegung aus und sie zog Spike zu sich hoch, zu sich hoch in ihr Bett.

Es war unglaublich, dass sie es nun doch wieder zuließ, dass er sie küsste. Und diesmal war sogar sie es gewesen, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Sicher, er war einfach in ihr Zimmer gekommen und dafür könnte er nun auch tot sein. Aber die Jägerin schien sich entschieden zu haben, dass sie ihn nicht pfählen wollte. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Tief in seinem Inneren wünschte sich Spike, dass sie es nicht konnte, weil sie ihn liebte.

Aber Spike wusste, dass dieser Wunsch einfach nicht in Erfüllung gehen konnte. Sie war die verdammte Jägerin und er ein Vampir. Nur irgendein Vampir. Sie würde ihn niemals lieben. Früher hatte sie ihn gehasst, vielleicht tat sie das ja immer noch? Doch darüber sollte er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken. Diese wunderbare Frau hatte ihm gerade tatsächlich noch mal eine ‚Chance' gegeben. Wie konnte er da an so etwas Unsinniges denken?

Als sie ihn hochzog, ließ er das nur zu gerne mit sich machen. Nun lag er halb auf der Jägerin und seine Lippen fingen an, abwärts zu wandern. Küssten ihre Kehle, ihren Hals, ihren Nacken. Überall hinterließ er eine brennende Spur aus kleinen Küssen. Unter seinen Küssen konnte er ihren Herzschlag pochen hören und ihren Puls, der schon wieder anfing zu rasen. Das alles machte das, was gerade passierte, noch perfekter.

Er konnte den Dämon in sich zurückhalten. Spike spürte deutlich, dass er von dem Geruch ihres warmen Blutes heiß gemacht wurde, aber diese Frau konnte er nicht beißen. Nicht weil der Chip es nicht zulassen würde, bei ihr war alles anders, sondern weil sie ihn dann wirklich hassen würde und dann wäre sein Ende gekommen. Auf ein frühzeitiges Ende war er allerdings nicht sehr scharf.

Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper. Fühlten ihre Haut unter seiner. Doch das Einzige, was ihn dabei störte, war, dass sie noch ihren Pyjama anhatte. Also fing er damit an, ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen. Hatte sie extra eines mit so verdammt vielen Knöpfen angezogen? Seine Lippen wanderten wieder nach oben und zogen sie in einen wilden Kuss.

Während seine Lippen sie küssten, streichelten seine Hände ihre Brüste. Umfassten sie sanft und kneteten diese dann. Buffy stöhnte leicht, als er dies tat und langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste. Spürte dabei, wie sie erbebte und erschauderte selbst. Sanft nahm er eine der Knospen in den Mund und zog daran. Er spürte, wie sie hart wurde und nach ein paar Sekunden tat er dies ebenfalls mit der anderen Brust.

Buffy keuchte unter ihm und zog ihn dann wieder zu sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Sie wollte ihn nun spüren und das auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise. Immer mehr zog sie ihn zu sich, fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper und streifte ihm dann den Mantel ab. Den würde er jetzt nicht brauchen. Spikes Mantel lag nun auf dem Boden und Buffys Hände spielten weiter mit seinem Körper.

Unter ihren zarten Fingern konnte sie seine Muskeln spüren und fuhr mit ihren Händen nun auch unter sein T-Shirt. So sehr hatte Buffy ihn schon lange nicht mehr gewollt. Eine ganze Woche lang war sie stark gewesen und an einem Tag waren diese sieben Tage hinweg und bedeuteten nichts mehr. Sie zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zu seinem Mantel.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sah sie ihn sehr genau an. Sah die Begierde und die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. Es war, als würden seine Augen in Flammen stehen und sie gefangen nehmen. Es war einfach wahnsinnig, wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Wieso hatte sie dann überhaupt mit ihm Schluss gemacht, wenn sie nun wieder mit ihm im Bett landete? Verrückt...oder nannte man das Schicksal?

Normal hätte sie Spike dafür, dass er einfach zu ihr ins Bett gekommen war, schon aus dem Fenster geworfen, aber heute Abend war ihr das egal. Sie wollte ihn und Spike wollte sie. Spike zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie innig. Seine Zunge wanderte wieder in ihren Mund und erforschte die warme Höhle. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Oberkörper und warfen das Pyjamaoberteil dann ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Grinsend drückte Buffy ihn auf ihr Bett und setzte sich dann auf ihn. Sie senkte den Kopf und küsste ihn erneut. Als sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken spürte, keuchte sie augenblicklich in seinen Mund und schloss die Augen. Ja, er wusste zu gut, was er da mit ihr machte und wie er dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie es auch genießen würde. Immer öfter kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht falsch gewesen war, sich von ihm zu trennen...Aber falls es ihr doch nur um den Sex ging, dann war es einfach besser gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch besser, wenn sie mit dem, was sie hier gerade taten aufhören würden. Aber weder sie, noch Spike würden das hinbekommen. Unter sich spürte sie seine deutliche Erregung, die immer mehr anzuschwellen schien und mit ihren Händen strich sie über seine Brust, fuhr zu seinen Bauchmuskeln und fuhr einmal, ganz kurz, über die Beule in seiner Hose.

Spikes Hände, die gerade über ihre warme Haut fuhren, erstarrten kurz und er keuchte auf. Nein, hier gab es kein Zurück mehr. Und sie wollte auch gar nicht damit aufhören. Es war doch so schön. Wieso sollte etwas so Schönes so falsch sein? _Weil er dich liebt! Und du...du liebst ihn nicht._ Ja, er liebte sie und sie wusste es ja nur zu gut, aber was, wenn sie ihm doch nur wieder wehtun würde? _Hör auf zu denken und küss ihn!_ Genau das tat sie dann auch und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch mehr.

Dieses kleine Biest. Aber er liebte sie ja. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, Buffy brauchte nicht nur einen normalen Mann. Ein normaler Mann reichte ihr nicht. Sie war die Jägerin und sie brauchte einen Kerl, der mit ihr mithalten konnte. Nicht nur körperlich, auch mit dem ganzen Rest. Irgendein Kerl würde damit nicht klarkommen, dass seine Geliebte Vampire jagte und sonstige Monster vernichten musste. Nein, das würden diese Trottel nie glauben.

Eher würden sie sich von einer wunderbaren Frau wie Buffy trennen. Aber er, er war auch nicht das, was sie zu wollen schien. Die Jägerin und der Vampir. Nicht nur, weil es so etwas sicher noch nie gegeben hatte, Angel zählte für ihn nicht, dieser Kuschelvampir war keine Herausforderung, auch der Stolz der Jägerin sollte so etwas eigentlich nicht zulassen. Aber Buffy war nicht wie die anderen Jägerinnen. Sie war vollkommen anders.

Sie lebte in einer ganz anderen Welt und hatte ihr Leben als Jägerin anfangs nicht akzeptieren wollen – zumindest war ihm das gesagt worden - und hatte versucht, dem zu entkommen. Aber die Jägerin würde erst durch den Tod erlöst werden. Bei Buffy allerdings schien noch nicht einmal diese Regel zuzutreffen. Zweimal war sie schon gestorben, aber nie hatte sie ihren Frieden finden können.

Teufelskreis. So konnte man das Ganze auch bezeichnen. Die Jägerinnen waren in einem Teufelskreis gefangen und konnten ihm niemals entkommen. Was sie auch taten, ihr Dasein würde immer diesem einen Ziel gelten. Entweder fand man sich damit ab und überlebte einige Jahre, oder man starb noch früher als viele der Jägerinnen, die einem zuvor gegangen waren. Buffy war stärker als jede Jägerin, der er bisher begegnet war.

Zwei hatte er getötet, bei ihr wurde er schwach und verliebte sich auch noch in sie. William the Bloody, der als grausamer Vampir in die Geschichte eingegangen war, verliebte sich in eine Jägerin. Wenn das jemand erfuhr, würde man ihn sicher auslachen. Drusilla hatte ihn wegen dieser Schwäche auch sitzen lassen, aber heute war ihm das ganz recht. So konnte er nun im Bett der Jägerin liegen und sie küssen. Wieder einmal...

Nur war ihr Bett bisher heilig gewesen und hier war es noch nie passiert. Spike wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie schade das war. Ihr Bett war sehr bequem und hier konnte es sich wirklich leben lassen. Er schloss die Augen und keuchte auf, als ihre Finger den Weg über seine Brust fortsetzten und immer tiefer wanderten. Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer. Diese Frau würde dem armen Vampir noch einen Herzinfarkt verpassen. Anatomisch ging das zwar nicht, aber hier am Höllenschlund war doch alles möglich!

Buffy drückte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen und entlockte ihm ein weiteres Keuchen. Sie robbte wieder etwas nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich. Erst sanft, dann wurde der Kuss wieder fordernder und stürmischer. Spike setzte die Erkundung ihres Körpers fort und seine Hände wanderten in die Hose ihres Pyjamas. Lange würde sie diese Hose nicht mehr anhaben. Da konnte sie ihren Kopf drauf verwetten.

Sie schloss die Augen, als er mit seinen Händen in ihre Hose eindrang und sah ihn wieder an, als er sie langsam nach unten schob. Buffy setzte sich etwas auf und half ihm dabei. Nun saß sie nur noch mit einem Slip auf ihm, ihre Hände öffneten langsam die Schnalle seines Gürtels und dann wurde der Reißverschluss geöffnet. Auch Spikes Hose landete auf dem Boden und sie setzte sich wieder auf ihn. Nur noch mit ihrem Slip bekleidet konnte sie ihn unter sich sehr genau spüren.

Er trug wie immer keine Unterwäsche und das machte alles nur noch besser. Die Lippen der beiden trafen erneut aufeinander und sie biss ihn sanft in die Unterlippe, als seine Hände in ihren Slip fuhren. Buffy keuchte erregt auf und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Spike spürte, wie seine Lippe leicht zu bluten anfing und saugte sanft an ihrem Ohr, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Seine rechte Hand hatte die Gegend in ihrem Slip erklungen, und die andere strich über die nackte Haut der Jägerin.

_Oh Gott, wenn er damit nun aufhört...dann muss ich ihn pfählen._ Buffy keuchte und ihr Atem ging immer schneller und unregelmäßiger. Wieso konnte er das nur so gut? Wenn er doch nur ein totaler Versager wäre, dann könnte sie ihn leichter töten und damit endlich aufhören. Wobei im Moment wollte sie ja gar nicht, dass er damit aufhörte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Buffy wollte es mehr als sie sonst etwas wollte. Ihn, den Vampir. Und das war wirklich verrückt. Aber sie liebte ihn nicht...ganz sicher nicht. Sie konnte Spike nicht lieben!

Spikes Hände fuhren über ihre zarten Locken und wanderten immer weiter nach unten. Über ihm erschauderte Buffy und drückte sich etwas mehr gegen seine Hand. Oh mein Gott. Das war absolut genial. _Falsch, Falsch, Falsch_, sang ein Stimmchen in ihrem Köpf. Dieses Stimmchen überhörte sie aber gekonnt, küsste ihn kurz und löste sich dann wieder von ihm. Ihre Augen flackerten und ihr Herz sprang wieder im Kreis. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das sie hatte wenn sie bei ihm war, aber es war gut. Fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Sein Daumen strich über ihre Klitoris und Buffy sog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte eben erst damit angefangen und sie war schon wieder drauf und dran von der Klippe zu springen. Wie machte Spike das nur? Teilweise kam es ihr ja fast so vor als müsse er sie nur ansehen und schon kam sie. Ganz so einfach war es natürlich nicht, aber da war irgendetwas zwischen ihnen. Ein Band. Oder zumindest irgendetwas, das sie auf komische Weise miteinander verband. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte gedämpft auf. Heilige Scheiße! Das war...Keuchend und stöhnend strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, während er mit seinem Daumen immer schneller über ihren Lustpunkt strich und dann mit einem Finger in sie eintauchte.

Spike fand es berauschend, wenn er sah wie sie unter seinen Händen dahinschmolz. Bisher hatte er sie doch kaum gereizt, aber dennoch stöhnte und keuchte sie über ihm als würde sie jeden Moment explodieren. Erregt war sie. Er fühlte es. Ihr Herz pochte wild und ihr Puls übertraf in diesem Augenblick alle Rekorde. Ihre Säfte tränkten seine Hand und zu seinem ersten Finger kam nun noch ein zweiter. Er bewegte sie in ihr, entfernte sich und stieß die zwei Finger dann hart und gnadenlos wieder in sie hinein. Dabei stöhnte sie noch mehr auf und er überlegte kurz, nun einfach damit aufzuhören. Ihr zu zeigen, dass auch er das Spiel hier führen konnte.

Aber er wusste sehr wohl, wie gern sie die Oberhand hatte. Das war nun ein Punkt wieso sie gerade oben war und nicht unter ihm lag. Das aber würde noch kommen. Buffy konnte viel mit ihm machen und bei dieser Jägerin wurde er einfach schwach. Für sie würde er vermutlich sogar vollkommen brav werden und alles tun was sie wollte. Allerdings, tat er das nicht jetzt schon? Spike war nicht wirklich brav, aber er tat doch fast alles, was sie von ihm verlangte. Gut, dass er sich nicht in einem Spiegel ansehen konnte, sonst würde er noch merken wie jämmerlich er anderen gegenüber aussehen musste, wenn man bemerkte, dass er der kleine Spielgefährte der Jägerin war.

_Himmel._ Buffy keuchte auf und versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Kein bisschen. Überhaupt nicht. Spikes Finger brachten sie gerade um den Verstand und das war wirklich übel. Ihr Kopf rauchte und ihr Inneres kochte richtig. Sie spürte, dass sie jeden Moment kommen würde und drückte sich noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn. „Oh Gott...Gott...", brachte sie irgendwie heraus und spürte dann, wie sich in ihr alles zusammenzog und wie ein Orgasmus über sie hereinbrach.

Spike zog seine Finger erneut aus ihr heraus und küsste sie dann zart. Seine Hände verhakten sich wieder in ihrem Slip, dann wurde der winzige Fetzen Stoff nach unten gezogen und landete auf dem Boden. Nun gab es nichts mehr, was zwischen ihnen lag. Buffy fuhr mit ihren Händen nach unten und rieb sanft über seinen harten Schwanz. Dabei entlockte sie Spike ein kehliges, lautes Knurren und für einen Moment blitzen seine Augen gelb.

Nur für eine Sekunde hatte der Dämon in ihm die Führung übernommen. Aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er ihr auf diese Weise wehtat. Dies würde er nicht schaffen, oder er wollte es einfach nicht. Aber diese Frau brachte ihn vollkommen auf die Palme und jede Beherrschung ging bei ihr verloren. Erklären konnte er es sich nicht. Sicher, er liebte sie so sehr, aber auch etwas anderes mischte da noch mit. Es war einfach nicht zu erklären. Buffy lächelte ihn an und machte da weiter, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatte.

Langsam, quälend langsam, strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen Penis und küsste Spike dann wieder auf die Lippen. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und nahm seinen Penis dabei in sich auf. Genüsslich schloss sie dabei die Augen und spürte ihn sofort in sich. Seine ganze Länge. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Doch neu war dieses Gefühl doch eigentlich nicht. Aber heute schien alles anders zu sein. Es war noch besser. Irgendetwas neues war zwischen ihnen. Nur was? Buffy hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie das nicht erfahren wollte.

Während sie all dies tat, musste Spike sich enorm beherrschen, um nicht seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Was sie da gerade mit ihm tat, das sollte eindeutig eine Art Rache dafür sein, dass er sie eben so süßen Qualen ausgesetzt hatte. Aber es gefiel ihm und dann endlich spürte er, wie er in sie eindrang. Seine Hände fuhren dabei über ihren Körper, streichelten ihre Brüste und zogen sie etwas mehr zu sich, damit er ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund nehmen konnte.

Buffy fing nun an, sich auf ihm zu bewegen und lauter kleine Elektroschläge fuhren durch ihren Körper. Ihre Bewegungen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller und dann spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Pobacken und blitzschnell drehte er sich mit ihr um. Dabei stieß er weiter in sie und nun war sie diejenige, die unten lag. Grinsend gab er ihr einen süßen Kuss und zwinkerte. „Lass mich auch mal spielen, Liebes", hauchte er und knabberte dann an ihrem Ohr.

Dabei stieß er hart und fahrig in sie. Seine Bewegungen waren unkontrolliert und er spürte, wie sie ihre Beine um ihn schlag und wie er noch etwas tiefer in sie rutschte. Keuchend, stöhnend und schwitzend setzten sie ihr Liebesspiel in ihrem Bett fort und es war sicher gut, dass sie allein im Haus waren. Doch Spike konnte nicht denken. Dieses Gefühl überrollte ihn immer mehr und er spürte, wie schwer es wurde sich nicht gleich dem verlockendem Orgasmus hinzugeben.

Unter ihm keuchte Buffy kurz auf und sah ihn böse an. Ja, er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er die Regeln einfach umschrieb und das machte, was ihm gefiel. Aber sie würde nun nicht mehr viel daran ändern können. Auch nicht, weil sie es ja wollte. Sie wollte, dass er sie um den Verstand brachte und sie küsste. Auch wenn sie das vor ihren Freunden nie zugeben würde – sie brauchte ihn und vor allem wollte sie ihn. Stöhnend stieß er erneut hart in sie und küsste sie dabei so, als würde der Weltuntergang bevorstehen.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Buffy aufgehört zu schmollen. Wie sollte es anders sein? Spike wusste, was er mit ihr machen konnte und dass sie es ihm ja doch ‚verzeihen' würde. Als er anfing, sie erneut zu küssen, erwiderte sie den Kuss und spürte, wie sich in ihr wieder alles zusammenzog. Gleichzeitig kamen die beiden zum Orgasmus und Spike pumpte seinen toten Samen in sie. Keuchend küsste er sie und strich mit seinen Händen federleicht über ihren Rücken.

Buffy schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie hatte es wieder zugelassen, aber darüber konnte sie sich später noch genug Gedanken machen. Jetzt wollte sie das hier noch etwas genießen. Ja, es war toll gewesen und sie hatte dabei auch etwas gefühlt. Aber ob es Liebe war? Nein, vermutlich war es das nicht. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie konnte Spike einfach nicht lieben! Auf keinen Fall! Spikes Finger strichen sanft über ihre Lippen und er küsste sie dann zärtlich. Wenn sie ihn nun rauswerfen würde... Nein, am liebsten würde er die ganze Nacht bei ihr verbringen.

Er war ihr einfach gnadenlos verfallen. Dagegen konnte er tun was er wollte. Es half ja doch nichts. Spike liebte die Jägerin. So sehr, dass er es selbst nicht verstehen konnte. Am Anfang hatte er seine Besessenheit einfach für verrückt gehalten und gedacht, es würde davon kommen, dass sie die einzige Jägerin war, die er noch nicht hatte töten können. Aber heute war er schlauer. Es war wirklich Liebe. Nicht nur Besessenheit oder Ähnliches. Sondern wahrhaftige, schmerzhafte Liebe.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

9. Kapitel – Surprise!

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, oder es zu realisieren, waren Buffy und Spike eingeschlafen. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie in Buffys Bett und schliefen tief und fest. Spike lag auf dem Rücken und Buffys Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Seinen Arm hatte er um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und Buffys Arm lag auf seinem Bauch.

Unten betrat Dawn gerade das Haus und ging in die Küche. Scheinbar war noch keiner wach. Aber es war doch schon 9 Uhr! Und keiner war wach. Weder Willow noch Buffy schienen bereits auf zu sein. Dawn ging leise ins Wohnzimmer, aber auch hier sah sie niemanden. Schliefen die beiden etwa noch? Vermutlich wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was die im Bronze getan hatten...

Ganz leise ging sie durch den Flur. Gerade als sie Willows Zimmertür öffnen wollte, sah sie, dass Buffys Türe nur angelehnt war. Merkwürdig war das nicht, aber trotzdem wollte sie zuerst mal nachsehen, ob ihre Schwester noch schlief. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür etwas weiter auf und konnte dann nicht fassen, was sie sah. _Dawn...das ist nur Einbildung. Das siehst du nicht wirklich! Dein Kopf spielt dir Streiche! Genau! Das muss es sein!_ Noch mal ging sie aus dem Zimmer und betrat es dann wieder.

Aber nein. An dem was sie sah hatte sich nichts geändert. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie ganz leise und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihr dort bot. Oh mein Gott! Das war doch ein Witz? Das musste ein Witz sein. Das konnte sie einfach nicht wirklich sehen! Lag da ihre Schwester mit Spike im Bett? Dawn rieb sich die Augen und sah auf das Bett. Eindeutig!

Buffy lag zusammen mit Spike in einem Bett. Als ob das noch nicht genug war, fiel Dawn nun auf, dass die beiden scheinbar nackt waren. _Oh mein Gott. Das ist ja...oh man!_ Sie ließ den Blick über den Boden des Zimmers wandern und entdeckte die Klamotten der beiden. Spikes Mantel, seine Hose, sein T-Shirt und Buffys Pyjama. Und wenn dies kein Traum war, dann hatten die beiden...?

Dawn hatte zwar keine persönliche Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, aber wenn die beiden keinen Sex gehabt hatten, dann wusste sie auch nicht. Die Klamotten, die im Zimmer verteilt lagen und noch dazu dieses eindeutige Bild auf dem Bett. Eng aneinander gekuschelt. Wow...so etwas würde sie sicher nicht oft sehen! Hatte Buffy nicht immer gesagt, sie würde Spike hassen? Und nun schlief sie mit ihm? In ihrem Bett...oh mein Gott.

Durch das Fenster drang immer mehr Sonnenlicht und wenn Buffy nicht aufpasste, dann würde ihr Geliebter bald nicht mehr mehr als Asche sein. Vielleicht sollte sie die beiden wecken? Ganz einfach, indem sie die Vorhänge ganz aufziehen würde. Aber sie mochte Spike ja und wollte ihn nicht abfackeln. Aber was sie hier sah, war einfach unglaublich. Ihre brave, fromme Schwester schlief mit Spike? Das war wirklich verrückt. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie lange sie die beiden schon anstarrte, schluckte sie und wurde leicht rot.

Wie die beiden dalagen, sah schon verdammt süß aus. Aber irgendwie war es auch total verrückt. Spike und Buffy! Buffy und Spike! Schon allein die Worte Buffy, Spike und Sex in einem Satz waren total komisch, aber dass es nun wirklich so war… Dawn legte den Kopf schief und schlich sich wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie lehnte die Türe wieder so an, wie sie vorhin gewesen war und stürmte dann zu Willow ins Zimmer.

Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hüpfte dann auf das Bett von Buffys bester Freundin. Dass sie im Moment eigentlich weniger mit ihr redete, hatte sie nun vollkommen vergessen. Was sie da gesehen hatte war viel wichtiger. „Willow! Willow! Wach auf, komm schon, Will wach auf", sagte sie so leise es ging. Das Bett wackelte unter ihr leicht und Willow sah Buffys kleine Schwester verwirrt an. „Dawn? Was ist los? Brennt es? Geht die Welt unter?", fragte sie.

„Nein! Nein. Nichts davon! Viel schlimmer...na ja. Obwohl ich weiß nicht...ich weiß nicht, ob das schlimmer oder besser als ein Weltuntergang ist... Mh keine Ahnung! Aber das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, das ist, oh mein Gott. Willow, du wirst es nicht glauben! Wirklich, das ist total verrückt! Aber so was von verrückt", sprach Dawn im Flüsterton und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum.

Willow setzte sich auf und sah Dawn nun sehr fragend an. Sie verstand absolut nicht, was Dawn meinte. „Dawn. Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was los ist?", meinte sie. Aber dass es schon mal kein Weltuntergang zu sein schien war doch gut! Aber was konnte es dann sein? Dawn nuschelte irgendetwas. Ihre Worte waren schwer zu verstehen. Buffy, Spike, Bett, Sex, Klamotten, Boden? Buffys beste Freundin blinzelte und sah Dawn an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass Buffy und Spike Sex hatten!", sagte sie leise und sah den unglaubwürdigen Blick im Gesicht der Hexe. „Das ist kein Witz! Sie liegen in ihrem Bett und sie sind nackt. Nicht, dass man das nun so genau sieht, aber da liegen auf dem ganzen Boden ihre Klamotten und die liegen verdammt aneinander gekuschelt im Bett!", sagte Dawn atemlos.

„Das… Das kann nicht sein Dawn! Sie würde doch nie mit Spike...nein, das kann nicht sein! Du musst dich irren!", hoffte Willow und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und ging dann mit Dawn zusammen aus ihrem Zimmer. „Doch...glaub mir", sagte Dawn und zog Willow leise zu Buffys Zimmer. Sachte öffnete sie die Tür etwas weiter und nun sah auch Willow, dass es wohl doch kein Witz gewesen war.

Die rothaarige Hexe legte den Kopf schief und schluckte. „Öhm." Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. Leise schloss sie die Tür und sah Dawn an. „Am besten wir gehen nach unten in die Küche. D-Das ist Buffys Sache. Und es geht uns alle nichts an!", sagte sie bestimmt und ging mit Dawn in die Küche. Will warf die Kaffeemaschine an und sah verwirrt auf einen Stuhl. Buffy und Spike. Das war...

„Aber du bist auch geschockt", sagte Dawn nun und sah, dass Willow nickte. „Ja..ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine...er ist Spike...und...ach das ist...Buffys Sache. Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", fragte sie, als die Tür aufging. Xander und Anya. „Guten Morgen", sagten die beiden.

„Morgen", sagten Willow und Dawn etwas zögerlich. Da oben lag Spike nackt mit Buffy in ihrem Bett und dass Xander nun hier war, war sicher ganz und gar nicht gut! Es war sogar sehr schlecht. Äußerst schlecht. „Ist Buffy zu Hause? Sie ist gestern aus dem Bronze verschwunden. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Sie kann zwar besser auf sich aufpassen als wir alle zusammen, aber man weiß es ja nie", meinte Xander und ging zur Treppe. „Ich werde eben nachsehen ob sie in ihrem Zimmer ist.",

„NEIN!", schrieen Dawn und Willow zeitgleich und Dawn sprang auf und zerrte Xander wieder in die Küche. „Ähm Buffy ist da! Aber sie schläft noch...und...und du solltest nicht in das Zimmer einer anderen Frau gehen! Du wirst bald heiraten! Das gehört sich einfach nicht für einen verlobten Mann!", sagte Dawn, stotterte dabei leicht, und schon zog Anya ihn an sich. „Da hat die kleine Dawn vollkommen Recht! Ich will nicht, dass du das Zimmer einer anderen Frau betrittst! Buffy ist da und das ist gut so", sagte Anya lächelnd.

„Ähm okay", meinte Xander verwundert und sah zu Anya. Dann sah er wieder zu Willow und Dawn. Irgendwie verhielten die beiden sich doch sehr komisch? Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Kevin gestern Abend gemeint hatte. „Ähm, sagt mal, kann es sein, dass da doch was dran ist, dass Buffy vielleicht einen Freund hat?", fragte er und nun nickte auch Anya.

„Oh ja. Wir wollten deine Schwester gestern verkuppeln. Kevin sah wirklich gut aus, so richtig heiß, aber sie schien kein wirkliches Interesse an ihm gehabt zu haben!", meinte sie. „Ah, aber das ist nicht das Hauptproblem und ja Xander, du siehst besser aus als er", versicherte sie ihrem Geliebten. 

Xander grinste. „Kevin hat gemeint, er hätte Buffy mit einem anderen Kerl gesehen. Knutschend. Und beschrieben hat er ihn als groß, blond und blass. Fällt euch da wer ein, der auf diese Beschreibung passen würde?", fragte er Dawn und Willow. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an. _Spike!_ Schüttelten dann aber schnell den Kopf. „Nein...Nein. Also mir fällt da spontan keiner ein, der groß, blond und blass ist. Dawnie?"

„Nein! Nein, also ich weiß auch niemanden, der da reinpasst! Wirklich nicht. Und Buffy meinte, sie hat keinen Freund. Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass sie einen hat, weil ich sie ärgern wollte! Ich bin die kleine Schwester...so was ist normal, Xander!", sagte sie. Wenn Xander wüsste, wer nackt neben ihrer Schwester im Bett lag, dann würde er ihn pfählen. Und wie er das würde.

Oben erwachte Buffy gerade. Sie streckte sich leicht und wollte sich gerade wieder etwas mehr in ihr Kopfkissen drücken, als ihr auffiel, dass das Kopfkissen irgendwie anders war als sonst. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Hier sah alles aus wie immer und sie war auch in ihrem Bett. Aber - sie lag nicht allein in ihrem Bett. Besser gesagt schlief sie auf der festen Brust eines Mannes. Nein, nicht irgendeines Mannes. Spikes Brust!

Buffy drehte den Kopf und sah in Spikes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Aber wusste man das bei einem Vampir so genau? Sie mussten nicht atmen und ihr Herz schlug auch nicht. Aber Buffy war sich sicher, dass Spike wirklich schlief. _Oh mein Gott._ Nun fiel ihr wieder alles ein. Sie hatte es wieder zugelassen. Spike war einfach ins Haus gekommen und in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Gepfählt hatte sie ihn nicht. _Du hast ihm nicht mal gedroht und geschlagen hast du ihn auch nicht!_, ermahnte sie sich.

Nein, sie war überhaupt nicht unschuldig daran, was wieder passiert war. Sie hatte Spike sogar zuerst geküsst und ihn gefragt, ob es das war, was er wollte! Verdammt! Was hatte sie da nur geritten? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Gestern hatte sie es gewollt. Mehr als alles andere hatte sie es gewollt. Und nun, nun würde sie ihm wieder wehtun? Eigentlich wollte sie das doch gar nicht! Er liebte sie. Sehr sogar und sie wusste es ja auch.

Und immer wieder machte sie dieselben Fehler. Gestern war gar nicht ihr Tag gewesen! Oder heute auch? Mit ihm geschlafen hatte sie ja eher diese Nacht und nicht gestern Nacht. Aber angefangen hatte alles vor einem Tag. Buffy war doch eine ganze Woche lang stark gewesen und dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Nun lag sie wieder neben ihm. Aber diesmal war es in ihrem Bett passiert und zum ersten Mal hatten sie wirklich die ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht. Das war etwas Neues.

Sie drehte sich herum und warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Es war kurz nach 9 Uhr. Ja, solange war sie nie bei ihm geblieben. Also war das hier etwas vollkommen Neues. Gerade als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte, erstarrte sie. Spike hatte sich bewegt und nun spürte sie seine Hand, die sanft über ihren Rücken strich und dann weiter zu ihrem Po wanderte. Sekunden später spürte sie seine kalten Lippen in ihrem Nacken und sie musste kurz die Augen schließen. _Oh nein...das ist nicht gut. Denkt er...nein, das denkt er doch immer nachdem wir es getan haben._

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", hauchte er und zog mit einer Zunge kleine Kreise über ihren Nacken. Buffy schluckte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, küsste Spike sie. _Wegstoßen! Das sollte er nicht tun..._ Doch schon fing sie an, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Etwa eine Minute lang küssten sie sich sanft, dann stieß Buffy ihn von sich. „Spike...das geht nicht!", sagte sie und stieg aus ihrem Bett. Die Bettdecke wickelte sie um ihren Körper und nun lag Spike vollkommen nackt auf ihrem Bett.

Ihn scherte das allerdings wenig. Im Gegenteil. Es machte ihm nichts aus. „Natürlich geht das, Liebes. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an letzte Nacht? Was wir da alles getan haben war unglaublich, Buffy! Du kannst das doch nicht einfach vergessen!", schrie er und ging nun zu ihr. „Spike. Das geht nicht. Letzte Nacht war ein Fehler...Es tut mir Leid...ich hätte das nicht tun sollen...Es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn ich dich aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte!",

Ja, sie würde ihn wieder wie ein benutztes Taschentuch wegwerfen. Er hätte es sich doch denken können! Verdammt noch mal! Wieso schlief er immer wieder mit ihr, wenn er doch wusste, wie es laufen würde? Erst schlief sie mit ihm und ließ sich leidenschaftlich gerne von ihm vernaschen und dann...dann war er ihr wieder nicht gut genug! Gestern war doch alles anders gewesen. Die beiden hatten die ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht. Er hatte neben ihr geschlafen, war endlich neben ihr aufgewacht. Und das war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl.

Dieses Gefühl hatte er bisher noch nie erfahren. Aufgewacht war er neben ein paar Frauen, aber keine war auch nur ansatzweise mit Buffy vergleichbar gewesen! Die meisten waren wie er gewesen, tot, und das war sie nicht. Buffy war am Leben und er liebte sie. Aber sie würde ihn vermutlich niemals lieben. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, oder Liebes? Du machst immer wieder dasselbe...", flüsterte er gekränkt und sah ihr tief in die grünen Augen.

Buffy senkte den Kopf. Sie konnte ihm nun nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hatte doch Recht. Sie machte immer wieder dieselben Fehler. Und vor allem bei ihm machte sie die! Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid, Spike...Es tut mir wirklich Leid...aber, das mit uns...Das geht nicht", sagte sie ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Sie weinte. Nun weinte sie. Und wollte immer noch sagen, dass er ihr egal war? „Liebes...Sieh mich an", sagte er und umfasste ihr Kinn mit seiner rechten Hand. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und zog ihn ganz sanft in die Höhe, so dass sie ihn nun ansehen musste. „Ich weiß, dass zwischen uns mehr ist als du zugeben willst. Ich weiß es. Buffy...ich fühle es. Zwischen uns ist nicht nur Sex, guter Sex, aber das ist mir doch egal. Ich liebe dich, und wenn du es nicht einsehen willst...", hauchte er.

Ja, er liebte sie. Und genau deswegen war es auch so falsch gewesen! Spike war in sie verliebt, aber sie liebte ihn nicht. Es ging nicht! Auch wenn sie heute Nacht etwas Neues gefühlt hatte, das war keine Liebe..."Spike...es geht nicht. Es wird niemals gehen! Sieh das doch endlich ein! Letzte Nacht, das war ein Fehler! Und es tut mir Leid! Ich bin ein Miststück, weil ich immer wieder dasselbe mit dir mache, aber gerade weil DU MICH LIEBST geht es nicht", versuchte sie ruhig zu sagen.

„Doch Buffy. Das geht...", sagte er und küsste sie noch einmal. Buffy schlug ihn leicht, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber doch. _Falsch! Das ist so was von falsch Buffy! Hör endlich damit auf! Sofort!_ Ehe sie es aber stoppen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Buffy? Bist du schon wach? Xander und Anya sind unten und ähm sie wollen dich sprechen", sprach Dawn und betrat das Zimmer absichtlich nicht. Sie wusste ja, dass Spike da bei ihr im Bett lag.

Schnell stieß sie Spike von sich und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund. Bei ihm wusste man ja nie. Ihm traute sie zu, dass er nun etwas sagen würde und das konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. „Äh ja, ich bin schon wach Dawn! Ich komme gleich runter! Sag ihnen, dass ich gleich da bin! Einen Moment!", sagte Buffy. Spike musste ja nicht atmen und das war gut so. „Scht. Sei still, Spike!", flüsterte sie zu ihm.

Buffy öffnete ihren Schrank und zog sich schnell etwas an. Die Sachen von gestern sollte sie nicht anziehen. Zum einen stanken sie. Und das lag vor allem an Spikes verdammten Zigaretten und es waren keine Sachen, die sie zu Hause anzog. Buffy schlüpfte in eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und steckte Spike mitsamt seiner Klamotten in den Schrank. „Bleib hier. Oder zumindest im Zimmer. Und zieh dich an!", befahl sie ihm. Bevor sie ging, hauchte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Spike! Hör auf damit! Wenn du es wagst, runter zu kommen...", drohte Buffy.

„Ja, ja Liebes. Dann pfählst du mich. Aber immerhin wüssten deine Freunde dann endlich bescheid wenn sie mich von oben kommen sehen würden. Oder denkst du, dass Xander wirklich so blind und auch noch dumm ist, dass er nicht merkt, was wir in der letzten Nacht getrieben haben?", fragte er grinsend und fing an sich anzuziehen. „Sei einfach still", murmelte sie und ging dann hinaus.

Kaum war sie draußen, stieß sie mit Dawn zusammen. Irgendwie sah ihre Schwester so aus, als wäre sie die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Oh je..."Ähm, Dawn. Du…, du bist ja immer noch da", sagte Buffy überrascht und fuhr sich schnell durch ihre Haare. Hoffentlich hatte sie keine Knutschflecken oder dergleichen. _Ich bring ihn um, wenn da irgendetwas ist!_ Wieso grinste Dawn so?

„Ja, ich bin noch hier Buffy", sprach Dawn und grinste. Dann sah sie dabei zu, wie Buffy sich die Haare etwas ordnete und grinste noch etwas breiter. „Wo hast du ihn versteckt?", fragte Dawn.

„Wie bitte? Dawn...ich weiß nicht, was du meinst! Ich habe niemanden versteckt! Gott, was meinst du nur?", sagte sie und spürte wie ihr Herz wieder schneller klopfte. Oh Gott! Dawn wusste doch nichts, oder doch?

„Na Spike!", sagte Dawn und sah zu wie Buffy auf der Stelle kalkweiß wurde. „Buffy, ich bin doch nicht blind! Ich hab euch heute Morgen gesehen! In deinem Bett. Und was ihr da getan habt, das war offensichtlich, auch wenn ich mir das auf keinen Fall vorstellen will!", sagte sie sofort und grinste ihre Schwester wieder an. „Du und Spike also...keine Angst. Xander und Anya wissen nichts. Willow weiß es aber", fügte Dawn noch hinzu.

Dawn und Willow wussten es! Die beiden wussten, dass zwischen Spike und ihr mehr war. Oh mein Gott! „Oh Dawnie...oh Gott. Das ist...okay. Ja, ja da war mehr zwischen uns. Aber außer Willow und dir weiß es keiner, oder?" fragte Buffy und glaubte auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war wirklich ein sehr viel größerer Fehler gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen, gerade hier mit ihm zu schlafen. „Nein, nur wir wissen es. Und du solltest nach unten. Xander und Anya warten auf dich", sagte Dawn.


	10. Chapter 10: Alles kommt anders als

10. Kapitel – Alles kommt anders als gedacht!

Gemeinsam mit Dawn ging Buffy nach unten in die Küche. Also wussten ihre Schwester und ihre beste Freundin nun, dass sie mit Spike geschlafen hatte. Dass sie es wussten, war immer noch total komisch. Mehr als das. Bisher wussten sie ja nicht alles. Die beiden wussten vermutlich nur von dieser Nacht, oder Dawn war nun auch ein Licht aufgegangen, dass Spike der Kerl war, mit dem sie etwas gehabt, sich aber wieder von ihm getrennt hatte.  
Dawn war schlau. Also war sogar das möglich. Es konnte gut sein, dass Dawnie verstanden hatte. Aber sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Spike auch wirklich in ihrem Zimmer bleiben würde! Xander würde ausflippen, wenn er wüsste, was zwischen ihnen war.

Egal was sie sagen, oder tun würde, dass sie mit Spike geschlafen hatte würde er nie und nimmer akzeptieren. „Hey Xander, Anya", sagte Buffy und lächelte leicht.Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick auf Willow und auch sie schien ihr gegenüber etwas unsicher zu sein. Willow war ihre beste Freundin und dass sie ihr nicht gesagt hatte, was mit Spike gelaufen war, verletzte sie sicher. Aber es hatte einfach keiner außer Tara davon gewusst. Und irgendwie war es ihr auch sehr peinlich, dass sie etwas mit ihm hatte. Solange Xander das nicht gleich erfuhr...

„Du bist gestern so schnell weg gewesen. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht, Buffy. Dir geht es aber gut oder? Dir ist nichts passiert?", fragte Xander und Buffy schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein...mir geht es gut und passiert ist mir auch nichts. Wegen gestern, das tut mir wirklich Leid...ich hätte euch Bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich gehe", meinte sie. Ich hab nur wieder mit Spike geschlafen und tu ihm zum zigsten Mal weh! Das ist sehr viel besser als sonst was.

„Okay gut...ähm. Hör mal. Kevin hat da etwas gemeint. Kevin meinte, er hätte dich mit einem blonden Kerl gesehen. Und dass ihr geknutscht habt! Weißt du, wen er meinen könnte? Groß, blond und blass! Oder war das ein Versuch Kevin loszuwerden? Du hättest es doch nur sagen müssen, wenn du nichts von ihm willst...", meinte Xander.

Buffy schluckte. Kevin hatte Spike und sie gesehen? Das war aber gar nicht lustig. Gut war dagegen, dass Kevin Spike nicht kannte. Und scheinbar waren weder Xander noch Anya auf Spike gekommen. Das machte das ganze etwas leichter..."Ähm nein...Ich denke, er muss mich mit irgendjemandem verwechselt haben! Aber, aber ich habe mit keinem blonden, großen und blassen Kerl rumgeknutscht!", sagte Buffy schnell. Nein, hast du nicht. Der Kerl war ein Vampir. Blond, groß, blass und dabei sah er auch noch unverschämt gut aus. Da war ein Unterschied!

„Mh, okay. Ist ja nun auch egal. Ich würde gerne länger bleiben Buffy, aber ich muss zur Arbeit", erklärte Xander und gab Anya dann einen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns später." Und schon war er wieder aus dem Haus. Anya sah zu Buffy und legte den Kopf schief, als würde sie sie gerade röntgen. „Du kennst keinen großen, blonden und blassen Typen?", meinte sie.

„Nein. Nein, da kenn ich wirklich keinen! Und ich hab ganz bestimmt auch mit keinem rumgemacht!", antwortete Buffy. Ich hab nur wieder mit Spike geschlafen. Aber das ist sehr viel schlimmer als alles andere. Kevin war ihr ja egal. Solange er nicht wusste, wer der Kerl war, würde außer Dawn und Willow erstmal keiner davon erfahren. Von dem, was zwischen Spike und ihr gewesen war.

„Du hast was mit Spike, richtig? Du schläfst mit ihm, oder?", fragte Anya und ging näher zu ihr. „Du riechst ziemlich nach Zigaretten...Mh…", meinte sie und sah, wie die Panik in Buffy hochkam. Oh mein Gott! War das so offensichtlich, dass sie mit Spike geschlafen hatte? „W-Was...ich...nein...ich...oh Gott." Sie began zu weinen und blickte Anya an. „Wer weiß das eigentlich noch nicht? Ist doch nicht zu fassen!", schrie sie, schnappte sich ein Taschentuch und schniefte hinein.

„Äh Buffy, das war eigentlich nur ein Scherz...", sagte Anya, und nun sah sie Buffy verwundert an. Anya öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn dann wieder, öffnete ihn noch einmal und schloss ihn erneut. Buffy und Spike? „Das...ich hab ins Schwarze getroffen? Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie benommen.

Ein Scherz? Ein SCHERZ? Anya war doch manchmal wirklich unglaublich dumm! „Das sollte nur ein Scherz sein? Oh...ähm...Anya, du darfst Xander nichts sagen! Er würde ausflippen, wenn er es wüsste. Und wie er ausflippen würde. Nicht nur das, er würde Spike umbringen und ich sage nicht, dass das schlimm wäre, aber mit mir würde er sicher auch kein Wort mehr reden! ANYA! Du musst mir versprechen, ihm nichts davon zu sagen!",

Willow stellte Buffy eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase und diese nickte dankbar. „Danke, Will...", murmelte sie. „Mh, es stimmt also? Ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet? Du und er in deinem Bett richtig?", wurde sie von ihrer besten Freundin gefragt und Buffy nickte leicht. „Ja, das war alles real...Spike und ich", erwiderte Buffy, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee.

„Und seit wann geht das mit euch, Buffy? Ist das eine Beziehung, oder einfach nur wilder Sex?", fragte Anya und sah sie gespannt an. Buffy seufzte. Etwas mehr Taktgefühl würde Anya manchmal wirklich nicht schaden, so viel war sicher. „Irgendwie eher eine Affäre...Ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht...Das ging einige Wochen mit uns...vor einer Woche hab ich Schluss gemacht und na ja gestern...", meinte sie und seufzte leise.

„Hast du es wieder mit ihm getrieben!" sagte Anya als sei es das Normalste der Welt. „Schön gesagt, Anya...das kommt hin. Ja...ähm Xander ist weg, oder?", meinte Buffy und sah aus dem Fenster. „Gut, dann kann ich ihn nun aus dem Haus werfen", stellte sie fest und Anya grinste ziemlich breit. „Er ist im Haus? Buffy, du überrascht mich doch immer wieder muss ich sagen...", meinte sie.

Buffy schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Spike hatte sich inzwischen wirklich angezogen und es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht. „Ah, da bist du ja wieder, Liebes. Ich hab dich schon vermisst...", sagte er und ging zu ihr. Buffy schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Spike, hör damit auf! Zwischen uns ist nichts mehr. Und du kannst jetzt gehen. Und ich habe eine Nachricht, die dich freuen dürfte. Willow, Dawn und Anya wissen von uns! Zufrieden?"

„Doch, zwischen uns ist etwas, Liebes", sagte er und gab ihr schnell einen sanften Kuss. Diesmal stieß Buffy ihn aber sofort von sich weg. „Wirklich? Hast du es ihnen gesagt?"

„Nein. Willow und Dawn haben uns heute Morgen gesehen...Na ja, und Anya hat es irgendwie erraten! Anya findet es besonders komisch, Willow ist geschockt und ich glaube, Dawn findet das alles etwas eklig...", meinte Buffy und zog ihn mit sich. „Kein Wort mehr! Ich mein's ernst, ich pfähle dich, Spike!", fauchte sie und kam mit ihm zusammen die Treppe herunter. Gerade als sie die Tür aufmachen wollte, da stoppte Spike sie. „Hast du es vergessen? Es ist Tag und wenn du mich nicht in Flammen aufgehen sehen willst..."

„Ja, eigentlich hab ich das vorgehabt!", keifte Buffy und ging zur Couch. Nahm eine Decke und drückte sie ihm in die Hände. „Kannst du behalten. Die will ich nicht wieder haben. Und...", sie zog ihn näher zu sich. Spike schien sich kurz Hoffnungen zu machen. „Gott! Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Gestern Nacht zählt nicht. Zwischen uns ist es nun wirklich aus!" Und damit warf sie ihn aus dem Haus.

Dawn sah Buffy geschockt hinterher. Wie konnte ihre Schwester so etwas nur tun? Jedes Mal wenn sie Spike sah, passte ihr etwas an ihm nicht. Das war doch wirklich gemein! Dawn mochte Spike und sie hasste es wenn ihre große Schwester ihn so behandelte. Leider war dies fast jedes Mal so...

Spike starrte fassungslos auf die Haustür. Sie hatte ihn wirklich aus dem Haus geworfen! Gerade als er richtig wütend werden wollte, spürte er wie die Sonne ihn traf. Verdammter Mist. Schnell wickelte er sich in die Decke und verschwand. Das hatte doch nun sowieso keinen Sinn! Wieso war Buffy nur so verdammt stur? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Letzte Nacht war doch wunderbar gewesen und nun...nun war er wieder zu schlecht für sie.

Wieso tat er sich das eigentlich immer wieder an? Spike konnte einfach nicht anders. Hätte er doch einfach aufgegeben, nachdem sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber nein, er hatte das nicht begreifen wollen und sie immer und immer wieder angegraben und schließlich Erfolg gehabt.

Seufzend verschwand er im Kanalisationssystem und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Krypta. Er stand auf Schmerz. Es musste ja so sein. Wieso ließ er sich sonst immer wieder auf Buffy ein? Auch wenn er sie liebte...Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Immer und immer wieder. Diesmal würde er es sein lassen. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er die Stadt doch noch verlassen würde!

Aber das würde er ja doch wieder nicht schaffen! Und wenn doch, würde er bald wieder in Sunnydale sein. Es war doch immer dasselbe. Verdammter Mist. Es würde das Beste sein, wenn er sich von nun an von Buffy fernhalten würde. Für ihn und auch für sie. Buffy konnte sich ja doch nicht entscheiden. Wusste sie überhaupt einmal in ihrem Leben, was sie wollte? Aber ihn wollte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht. Das schmerzte, aber damit musste Spike sich nun abfinden.

Er legte die Decke auf den Sarg und starrte sie an. Sich von Buffy fernhalten konnte ja nicht so unglaublich schwer sein! Irgendwie würde das schon gehen. Außer ihr wollte er ja sowieso keinen von ihren Freunden sehen! Er mochte außer Buffy nur wenige der Scoobies.

ca. 7 Wochen später

Schwerfällig bewegte Buffy sich langsam aus ihrem Bett. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust aufzustehen und übel war ihr auch schon wieder. Seit ein paar Wochen ging das nun so. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich doch einen Virus eingefangen. Seufzend ließ sie sich noch mal in ihr Bett fallen und sah an die Decke. Seit sie in ihrem Bett mit Spike geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich dort irgendwie unwohl.

Der Gedanke, dass er eine ganze Nacht in ihrem Zimmer und neben ihr im Bett verbracht hatte, war einfach komisch. Außerdem hatte sie immer das Gefüh,l ihn zu riechen. Aber das war unsinnig. Die Bettwäsche hatte sie wenige Stunden später sofort verbrannt aber es half alles nichts. Buffy hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er hier war.

Aber das war nun schon fast sieben Wochen her. Und Spike hielt sich seitdem ganz gut daran, dass zwischen ihnen nichts mehr lief. Na ja fast. Einmal waren sie beide fast wieder schwach geworden. Doch es war nicht wieder soweit gekommen wie in jener Nacht. Das wäre wirklich übel gewesen! Sie liebte ihn doch nicht...nein, sie war nicht in Spike verliebt. Auf keinen Fall!

Irgendwie vermisste sie ihn und sehnte sich immer noch nach ihm, aber so wie es war, war es besser. Dawn, Willow und Anya hatten die Nachricht gut verkraftet und Xander hatte bis jetzt nichts davon erfahren. Was auch gut so war. Auch Giles wusste nichts davon. Er war in England und bekam von all dem, was hier geschah kaum etwas mit. Wieder erhob sie sich und erneut überkam sie eine schreckliche Übelkeit.

Oh Gott. Nicht schon wieder...verdammt. Was ist das nur? Schwankend stand sie auf und rannte ins Badezimmer. Und das war gerade noch rechtzeitig. Keine Minute später hing Buffy über der Toilette und übergab sich. Sie wischte sich den Mund ab und stöhnte. Das war vielleicht ein Mist! Was war nur mit ihr los? Buffy drückte die Spülung und ließ sich an der Wand neben der Toilette herunter. „Uh."

Stöhnend rieb sie sich den Bauch und schloss die Augen. Ihr war so verdammt übel. Das konnte doch nicht normal sein. Das musste ein verdammt hartnäckiger Virus sein. Normalerweise waren die Abwehrkräfte der Jägerin stärker und so ein kleiner Virus machte ihr nicht viel aus. Oder zumindest war sie ihn innerhalb von ein paar Tagen wieder los. Aber diese verdammte Übelkeit hielt nun schon ein paar Wochen an. Buffy öffnete wieder die Augen und stand dann auf.

Kurz war ihr schrecklich schwindlig und sie lehnte sich noch mal an die Wand. Verdammt. Das war nur ein kleiner Virus! Nur ein kleiner Virus. Allerdings konnte er nicht so klein sein, wenn sie seit Wochen unter dieser Übelkeit litt. Launisch war sie seit der erneuten Trennung von Spike auch noch und man konnte sie leichter zum Explodieren bringen. Das bekamen aber vor allem die Vampire zu spüren.

Sie sollte doch noch zum Arzt gehen. Mit ihren Tagen war sie auch hinterher, also musste doch irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmen. Buffy bückte sich und wühlte im Badezimmerschränkchen. Ein Schwangerschaftstest? Von wem war der denn? Richtig. Sie hatte ihn während ihrer Beziehung mit Riley gekauft, als sie kurz überfällig gewesen war und die Panik Buffy sofort erwischt hatte.

Sie nahm eines der Teststäbchen aus der Packung und räumte die anderen wieder hinein. Nicht, dass sie schwanger war, es war nicht möglich. Aber wie sicher konnte man sein? Das war doch eigentlich der Vorteil beim Sex mit einem Vampir. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall schwanger werden. Trotz allem entschied sie sich dafür, den Test zu machen. Eher aus Spaß. Nicht, dass sie ernsthaft daran dachte, dass sie schwanger sein könnte!

15 Minuten später saß eine geschockte Buffy auf dem Badezimmerboden und starrte den Test an. Komm schon! Los! Ändere deine Farbe! Nun mach schon. Nein...das...dieses Ding muss kaputt sein! Oh Gott. Es ist kaputt! Oder der Test ist schon abgelaufen? In Buffy kroch mehr Panik hoch, als sie jemals gehabt hatte. Dieser Schwangerschaftstest zeigte doch tatsächlich an, dass sie schwanger war! Schwanger! Aber sie konnte doch gar nicht schwanger sein!

Der Einzige, der als Vater in Frage kam, war Spike! Spike war tot, er war ein Vampir und er konnte nicht...Er konnte nicht...Sie konnte von ihm nicht schwanger werden! Das ging nicht! Das war unmöglich. Schwanger von Spike allein war schon schlecht, aber noch dazu war es vollkommen unmöglich. Und dieser Test hier sagte ihr doch tatsächlich, dass sie ein Kind von diesem untoten Spinner bekommen sollte? Vermutlich musste sie doch noch zu einem Arzt gehen.

Buffy warf den Test in den Mülleimer und ging nach unten. Sie musste das sofort machen. Sie konnte diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen. Während des ganzen Weges fragte sie sich, was wäre, wenn es doch stimmte. Das würde heißen, dass ein Vampir sie geschwängert hatte. Schwanger von Spike...ein Kind von einem Toten! Das war total verrückt. Und so was von unmöglich. Buffys Kopf drohte zu platzen. Irgendwie musste es doch eine logische Erklärung dafür geben!

Nein, es gab einfach keine Erklärung für so etwas. Keine zwei Stunden später verfluchte sie ihren Arzt. Da hatte es dieser Mistkerl doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihr zu gratulieren! Er gratulierte ihr zu ihrer Schwangerschaft! Mistkerl! Dabei war Buffy in Tränen ausgebrochen und hätte den Arzt am liebsten erwürgt. Das ging doch nicht. Sie konnte nicht schwanger sein. Unter Tränen hatte sie den Arzt angesehen und ihm gesagt, dass er ihr Ergebnis mit einem anderen verwechselt haben musste.

Der Arzt musste Mitleid mit ihr gehabt haben, denn der Test wurde wiederholt. Nur kam kein anderes Ergebnis heraus. Das gleiche wie beim ersten Mal. Buffy Summers war in der 7. Woche schwanger! Der Arzt hatte noch einiges gesagt, dabei hatte sie ihm allerdings nicht zugehört. Ich bin schwanger. Ich bin von Spike schwanger. Von einem Vampir. Das ist nicht möglich! DU kannst nicht schwanger sein! Es geht nicht. Das ist nicht möglich! Spike ist tot! Aber so was von tot! Oh ja, wenn er es nicht schon wäre, würde er dafür sterben müssen.

Dieser untote Idiot schaffte sogar das! Er schwängerte sie. Und das obwohl es nicht möglich war. Aber er würde es nicht erfahren. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Buffy wusste nun doch nicht einmal was sie machen sollte. Das Kind bekommen, oder nicht? Sollte sie das Kind von einem untoten Spinner bekommen, oder lieber nicht?

Nachdem sie die Praxis verlassen hatte, wollte sie nicht sofort nach Hause. Gedankenverloren setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die Leute, die an ihr vorbei gingen. Sie war schwanger. Schwanger...zum ersten Mal wanderte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und es kam ihr komisch vor, das zu tun. Da wuchs gerade ein kleines Wesen in ihr heran. Das war vollkommen verrückt. Sie war doch viel zu jung, um ein Kind zu bekommen. Und nicht nur das. Es ging einfach nicht. Buffy war die Jägerin. Da konnte sie nun doch kein Kind bekommen. Was sollte sie machen?

Das Baby abends auf Streife mitnehmen und in Gefahr bringen, oder bei seinem untoten Daddy abladen und hoffen, dass das Kind keine größeren Schäden davontragen würde? Nein. Sie konnte kein Kind bekommen. Aber auch dieser Gedanke fiel ihr nicht leicht. So einfach war das alles nicht. Immerhin war dieses Ding in ihrem Bauch ihr Baby. Ihres und, so suspekt dies auch klang, Spikes Baby! Buffy schloss die Augen und ihre Hand verließ ihren Bauch. Zu sehen war noch nichts. Sie sind in der 6. Woche schwanger, Miss Summers. Der Arzt hatte das so einfach gesagt.

Aber hatte er eine Ahnung, was das für sie bedeutete? Sie war die Jägerin und wie sollte ein Kind in ihr Leben als Jägerin passen? Mit ihrem Leben kam sie doch sowieso schon nicht zurecht, aber dann auch noch ein Kind. Dieses kleine Wesen würde vollkommen hilflos sein und ohne die Hilfe ihrer Mutter, die in dem Fall Buffy sein würde, nicht überleben können. „Oh Gott. Das ist doch alles ein schlechter Scherz", sagte sie leise und strich sich durch die Haare. Bald würde sie aus einem ganz besonders schlechtem Traum erwachen...Ja, so musste es einfach sein.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Spike war ein Vampir und er war auch der Einzige gewesen, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte. Das hieß, dass kein anderer in Frage kam. Spike und Vater in einem Satz? Das war doch vollkommen irre! Nein, Buffy, schwanger, Spike, Vater das waren vier Worte, die in einem Satz einfach keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Gut, in punkto Verhütung würden sie kein Vorbild abgeben, aber Spike war tot! Hätte ihr das doch vorher einer gesagt, dass man das auch bei einem Untoten musste.

Sie schluchzte kurz auf und sah in die Menschenmenge. Auf einmal kam es ihr so vor, als würden sehr viel mehr Mütter rumlaufen. Mütter, die mit ihren Kindern lachten, Mütter, die ihre Kinder tadelten, Mütter, die glücklich auf ihr Baby sahen, und auch Mutter, die den Vater ihrer Kinder überschwänglich küssten. Noch so etwas, was nie gehen würde. Spike würde hier innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einer lebenden Fackel werden. Oh Gott. Was sollte das alles nur? Schwanger von Spike...vollkommen eigenartig.

Und da war immer noch die Sache, dass dies eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. Der Zeitraum ihrer Schwangerschaft passte in die Zeit, als sie bei ihm schwach geworden war und eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte, das stimmte schon, aber Spike konnte keine Frau schwängern. Es war unmöglich. Er war tot und seine Samen waren Blindgänger. Oh ja wie blind. Aber scheinbar war es doch irgendwie gegangen. Buffy war schwanger. Von einem Vampir. Am besten sie fing gleich mit der Suche nach einem guten Psychiater an! Der Einzige, der ihr auf diese Frage vermutlich eine Antwort geben konnte, war Giles...

Haha. Was sollte sie machen? Giles in England anrufen? Und ihn fragen, wie das sein konnte? ‚Wieso hat Spike es geschafft, mich zu schwängern?' ‚Ist es möglich, dass Spike eine Frau doch noch schwängern kann, auch wenn er tot ist?' Ihr Wächter war doch nicht dumm. Und sie wollte auch nicht, dass Giles erfuhr, dass sie etwas mit Spike gehabt hatte. Aber dass sie nun schwanger war...nun sah alles anders aus. Noch schlimmer.

Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie hatte immer noch ihre Pflichten als Jägerin, aber nun war sie schwanger. Sollte sie nun nicht eigentlich ein schlechtes Gefühl haben, wenn sie auf ihre tägliche Streife ging? Immerhin ging es nun nicht mehr nur um ihr Leben, sondern auch um das des kleinen Knirpses in ihrem Bauch. Oh verdammt! Sie wusste doch noch nicht einmal, ob sie es bekommen sollte. Wollte sie ein Baby von Spike? Herrje, das war eine Frage, die sie in ihrem Leben niemals beantworten hätte wollen. Doch nun musste sie es tun.


	11. Chapter 11: Geständnisse einer Jägerin

Danke an Jesse von BFF fürs Beta lesen!

* * *

11. Kapitel – Geständnisse einer Jägerin

Als es schon zu dämmern anfing, erhob Buffy sich wieder von der Bank. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Wie das möglich sein konnte wusste sie nicht. Aber nach einigen Stunden hatte sie sich langsam damit abgefunden, oder zumindest angefangen sich damit anzufreunden, dass sie schwanger war. Schwanger...eigentlich war das wirklich unmöglich. Außer Spike hatte es keinen Mann gegeben, mit dem sie Sex gehabt hatte. Und dann so etwas...wieso gerade er? Aber auch diese Frage konnte sie sich einfach nicht erklären.

_Schwanger von Spike._ Dieser Tag war wirklich seltsam. So lange hatte sie ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen und nun passierte das. Sie war doch nur einmal schwach geworden und hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Aber wenn sie gewusst hätte, was dieses eine Mal für Folgen haben würde! Nach einer halben Stunde war sie in der Magic Box angekommen und grüßte Anya. „Geht's dir gut, Buffy? Du siehst etwas blass aus", meinte die Freundin und Buffy lächelte tapfer.

„Nein...Nein. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich nur etwas schlapp. Aber mir geht's gut", log sie sofort und sah sich im Laden um. Kunden waren kaum mehr da. Anya würde den Laden bald schließen. Buffy seufzte leicht. Vermutlich, oder vielleicht würde Anya ihr auch eine Antwort geben können, aber sie wollte das nicht riskieren. Bei Anya konnte man nicht sicher genug sein. Bisher hatte Xander zwar nichts von der Affäre erfahren, aber gerade von ihrer Schwangerschaft wollte sie nicht jedem erzählen.

Sie musste das selbst erst einmal verstehen. „Ich bin im Trainingsraum, wenn du mich suchst", sagte Buffy und war schon verschwunden. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden. Hier konnte sie alleine sein und ihre Ruhe haben. Und sie musste sich nun abreagieren. Im Trainingsraum war es doch sicherer als auf Streife. Verdammt...ihr ging so vieles durch den Kopf. Nicht nur das sie entscheiden musste, ob sie dieses Kind bekommen wollte...so viele andere Gedanken wanderten in ihrem Kopf umher. Spike...

Irgendwie hatte er doch ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Immerhin war das auch sein Kind, das da in ihrem Bauch war. Sein Kind...Die Jägerin war von einem Vampir schwanger. Irgendwann würde sie noch in die Geschichte eingehen. Aber so wollte sie das wirklich nicht! Oh Gott. Was sollte sie nur machen? Es ihm sagen, oder einfach entscheiden, und es ihm nie sagen?

Buffy zog sich bequemere Klamotten an und ging auf den Sandsack zu. Aber egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, da war noch ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das ihr nun schon zu schaffen machte. Wenn sie sein Kind nicht bekommen würde, dann könnte sie ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn sie es aber bekommen würde – dann würde sie ihm auch nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können. Tolle Auswahl...wenn sie das Kind bekommen würde und ihm nicht sagen würde, dass es seines war, würde es ihr genauso gehen.

„Verdammt." Buffy fing an, auf den Sandsack einzuschlagen und keuchte dabei auf. Wie sie das hasste. Buffy hatte bisher ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schwer es war, schwanger zu sein. Aber dann auch noch ungewollt! Sie war 21 Jahre alt. Nicht zu jung, aber noch sehr jung. _Mum war genauso alt, als sie mich bekommen hat._ Aber ihre Mutter war mit ihrem Dad verheiratet gewesen und das war etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen. Alles war anders gewesen!

Und wenn sie ein Kind bekommen würde, dann musste sie es doch zwangsläufig auch ihrem Vater erklären, oder? Und dieser würde ganz bestimmt Fragen, wer seine Tochter geschwängert hatte. Was sollte sie sagen? ‚Spike. Er ist ein Vampir. Aber keine Angst, Spike kann dich nicht beißen. Schwängern konnte er mich, frag mich nicht wie, aber es ist so.' Ja, das würde ihren Vater bestimmt aus den Latschen kippen lassen. Das ging alles nicht. Sie konnte doch unmöglich ein Kind von Spike bekommen.

Sie schlug immer mehr auf den Sandsack ein und hielt ihn dann fest. Sie war die Jägerin, noch jung und der Vater war ein Vampir. Das ging alles nicht. Was wenn mit dem Kind etwas nicht stimmen würde? Konnte das möglich sein? Spike war immerhin tot! Er war kein normaler Mensch, nein, ein Mensch war er schon lange nicht mehr. Und vermutlich würde er auch kein Kind wollen. Sicher würde er sie dann nie wieder ansehen und sie fallen lassen. Egal was er für sie fühlte... Spike als Vater, dass konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Er war ein Vampir. Und das lag nicht in ihrer Natur. Auch wenn es nicht normal war, dass sich ein Vampir verliebte, dass konnte sie sich bei Spike sehr viel weniger vorstellen. Alles, aber nicht, dass Spike Vater werden würde. Nein, am besten wäre es, wenn er nie etwas davon erfahren würde. Niemals...auch wenn das eine schwere Entscheidung war, aber irgendeine musste Buffy ja treffen. Sie wusste es doch noch nicht einmal 12 Stunden, dass sie ein Kind bekommen sollte...da konnte sie doch noch keine Entscheidung treffen. Sie war in der 7 Woche. Also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit, bis sie sich endgültig entscheiden musste.

Nun fing sie wieder an, auf den Sandsack einzuschlagen und versuchte sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren. Vermutlich war das hier auch nicht gut für das Kind, aber irgendetwas musste sie nun tun. Wenn sie sich hier nicht abreagieren könnte, dann würde sie einfach losgehen und ein paar Dämonen jagen. Aber etwas in ihr sagte, dass sie nun vorsichtiger sein musste, oder es zumindest sollte. Schwer...das war alles so schwer. Sie lies den Sandsack Sandsack sein und ging auf den Bock zu. Einmal trat sie mit dem Fuß dagegen und fluchte leise.

Mist mist mist. Wieso musste so etwas auch ihr passieren! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Schwanger allein war doch schon schlimm. Aber dann von Spike, was ja eigentlich gar nicht möglich war! Sie legte ihre Hände auf die lederne Oberfläche und starrte dann verloren auf ihre Hände. Schwanger...sie war schwanger. Verflucht noch mal. Wieso konnte das kein Alptraum sein? Sie wünschte sich, dass es so wäre. Aber Buffy wusste, dass das hier leider real war. Sie war schwanger von einem Vampir.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden. Aber das war Buffy gar nicht aufgefallen. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich damit abzufinden, was mit ihrem Körper los war und vor allem, was sie nun tun sollte. Wenn sie das Kind bekommen würde, dann würden auch Xander und Giles es erfahren. Und die beiden würden wissen wollen, wer der Vater ist. Und das würde dann wieder darauf hinaus laufen, dass die beiden von ihrer Affäre mit Spike erfahren würden. Oh, das war doch alles solch ein Mist!

Spike lehnte draußen beim Hintereingang der Magic Box an einer Mauer und rauchte. Durch ein kleines Fenster hatte er schon viel zu lange in den Trainingsraum gesehen und sie beobachtet. Buffy, die Frau, die er liebte. Spike hatte versucht zu gehen, aber es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Ein sehr großer Teil von ihm wollte einfach nicht gehen. Wenn er schon nicht in ihrer Nähe sein konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens heimlich etwas auf sie aufpassen.

Zwar brauchte sie seinen Schutz nicht, aber er wollte es einfach so. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie wie eine Irre auf den Sandsack eingeschlagen und dieser tat ihm nun schon leid. Heute reagierte sie sich nicht an einem Dämon ab? War vermutlich besser so, dachte er und musste grinsen. Diese Frau war schon unglaublich. Die Dämonen würden irgendwann nicht mehr nach Sunnydale kommen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass Buffy sie nur zu gerne als Sandsack benutzte. Wenn sie wüsste das er hier war, dann würde er sicher herhalten müssen.

Lange hatte er sie nicht aus der Nähe gesehen, aber das war nicht schlimm. Gut, eigentlich fand er es schrecklich, doch damit musste er sich abfinden. Diesmal wollte sie wirklich, dass zwischen ihnen nichts mehr passierte und vor 4 Wochen war es doch erst anders gekommen – fast. Ein Kuss, ein sehr langer Kuss war das Ergebnis gewesen, aber es sollte nicht mehr vorkommen. Damit würde er Buffy nur wehtun.

Er sah, wie sie sich vom Sandsack entfernte und dann dem Bock einen Tritt verpasste und sich an ihm abstützte. Heute sah sie irgendwie anders aus. Sehr viel nachdenklicher. Schmerz spiegelte in ihren Augen wieder. Zumindest vermutete er das. Er sah ihre grünen Augen nicht sehr genau und er wollte es auch nicht. Das würde ihn nur schwach machen. Spike sah zu, wie sie zu ihren Sachen ging und dann etwas hervorzog.

Ein Bild? Oder irgendetwas in der Art war es und sie sah es sich sehr genau an. Buffy fuhr mit einem Finger darüber und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Ja, sie war traurig. Irgendetwas stimmte heute nicht mit ihr. Aber er würde nicht reingehen. Sie würde es ja doch nicht wollen. Lange sah Spike zu wie Buffy es betrachtete und wie die Tränen dann über ihre Wangen liefen. Aber er durfte nicht schwach werden.

Buffy sah auf das Ultraschallbild, das der Arzt ihr mitgegeben hatte und fing zu weinen an. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten. Es ließ sich einfach nicht verhindern. Das da war ihr Baby...ihr Baby und sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Wollte sie Mutter werden? Wollte sie Spikes Kind bekommen? Unter Tränen ging sie wieder zum Bock, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und sah es an. Sah einfach nur auf ihr Baby und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber.

Und dann war es geschehen. Sie schluchzte erneut auf und fing noch etwas heftiger zu weinen an. Brach zusammen und rutschte an dem Bock herunter. Haltlos weinte sie vor sich hin und als Spike das sah, war es ihm egal. Es war ihm egal, wenn sie ihn nachher schlagen würde, oder ihn vielleicht sogar pfählen würde. Aber etwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihr! Spike öffnete die Tür und trat zu ihr. Sofort ging er zu der weinenden Buffy und sah sie an. „Buffy?"

Buffy hatte nicht bemerkt, das jemand zu ihr ging. Erst als sie ihren Namen hörte und ihr Kopf ihr sagte, dass es Spikes Stimme war, die ihn gesagt hatte, sah sie kurz auf und versteckte das Ultraschallbild sofort. Warum musste gerade er nun hier sein? Und sie so sehen...so hilflos, so fertig. Er durfte es nicht erfahren. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Nun kniete Spike sich neben Buffy und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was ist los, Liebes? Sag es, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst...ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht willst. Dann gehe ich eben wieder...", sagte er leise und sah nun den Schmerz und die Hilflosigkeit in ihren wunderschönen Augen. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Als Spike ihr in die Augen sah, senkte sie den Kopf. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht, weil sie Angst hatte wieder schwach zu werden, nicht heute zumindest. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er es irgendwie erfahren würde. „Mir geht's gut...du kannst wieder gehen", sprach sie leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Ihr ging es gar nicht gut und Spike würde ihr das auch nicht abkaufen, dass wusste Buffy...immer wenn es um sie ging, hatte er so was wie einen verfluchten 7 Sinn! Von der Schwangerschaft durfte er nichts erfahren.

Sie verstand es nicht. Da würde auch Spike es nicht verstehen. Und ein Teil von ihr hatte auch Angst, dass er dieses Kind vielleicht haben wollte, dass seine Antwort ihre eigene Entscheidung beeinflussen könnte. Doch Buffy konnte nun unmöglich irgendeine Entscheidung treffen und es ihm zu sagen ging auch nicht. „Dir geht es nicht gut, Liebes...du siehst schlecht aus. Man bricht nicht einfach weinend zusammen...und der Sandsack tut mir auch schrecklich leid. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht weiter nerven. Du willst mich nicht hier haben, dass verstehe ich", murmelte er.

Der Sandsack tat ihm leid? Das hieß, er musste schon etwas länger hier sein und sie beobachtet haben? Oh Gott...aber das Ultraschallbild hatte er ja nicht gesehen! Buffy hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Nein, sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn hier haben, bei sich und ihrem Kind...aber der andere. Der wollte nicht, dass sie es ihm doch noch sagen würde. „Du hast mich beobachtet? Egal...wie auch immer...", sagte Buffy und sah ihn an. Spike war fürsorglich und sie tat ihm immer wieder weh. „Ähm du könntest mich... – nein, dass wäre keine gute Idee", gab sie von sich und schluchzte kurz auf.

„Sag es, Liebes...wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann will ich es versuchen", versprach er und erkannte erst jetzt wie fertig sie wirklich war. Das war nicht normal, aber scheinbar wollte Buffy ihm auch nicht sagen, was wirklich mit ihr los war. „Mich festhalten...nur ganz kurz", hauchte sie ganz leise und Spike zog sie zu sich. „Das geht. Ich mach mir keine falschen Hoffnungen und ich werde auch nicht versuchen dich zu küssen, oder etwas in der Art Liebes", teilte Spike Buffy mit und wenige Sekunden später spürte er ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

Buffy wusste, das es keine gute Idee war, aber es tat gut. Als er sie in seine Arme zog, legte sie den Kopf auf Spikes Brust und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand war dabei leicht über ihren Bauch gefahren und sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Sein Kind...nun lag sie in Spikes Armen und weinte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er Vater werden könnte...verdammt. Zwar tat es gut, dass er sie tröstete, aber ihr schlechtes Gewissen wuchs zusätzlich noch. _Er würde das Kind wollen._, sagte ein Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf ihr und sie löste sich wieder von ihm. „Danke", flüsterte Buffy leise, und erhob sich.

Das Ultraschallbild versteckte sie weiterhin gut und stopfte es schnell in ihre Tasche. Buffy nahm ihre anderen Sachen und drehte sich zu Spike um. „Ich sollte gehen...Dawn wartet auf mich. Und noch mal danke, Spike...", sagte sie, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Buffy wollte nun nur noch schlafen und versuchen sich damit irgendwie abzufinden und vielleicht schon eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Buffy öffnete die Haustür und trat in das Haus. Wen sie da auf der Couch sitzen sah, konnte Buffy nicht glauben. „Giles? Aber...was...", fragte sie verwirrt und sah wie ihr Wächter nun zu ihr ging. Oh nein. Sah sie etwa noch verheult aus? Das hoffte sie zumindest nicht. Buffy hatte ja nicht gerade wenig geweint. Es war richtig schlimm gewesen. Da stand nun also der Mann, der ihr diese verdammte Frage beantworten konnte. Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Buffy konnte es Giles nicht sagen, dass sie von Spike schwanger war, oder?

„Hallo, Buffy. Das ist ein kleiner Überraschungsbesuch...ja, okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich auch hier bin um nach dem rechten zu sehen...aber das sollte ja nichts machen", sagte er und drückte Buffy kurz. „Und ich fürchte ich bin gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen", meinte der Wächter etwas monoton und Buffy legte den Kopf schief. „Wie meinen sie das? Was ist los?", fragte Buffy und wusste, das ja eigentlich sie das Problem war. Aber das konnte er ja unmöglich wissen. Doch dann zog Giles den Schwangerschaftstest hervor. Buffy wurde etwas blasser und sah ihren Wächter komisch an.

„Den hab ich im Badezimmer gefunden, Buffy. Ich fürchte Dawn ist schwanger", sprach er und Buffy hustete, als er meinte Dawn sei die jenige, die schwanger war. Darauf wusste sie nun nicht was sie sagen sollte. Immerhin wusste Buffy zu gut, dass es ihr Test gewesen war und das sie schwanger war und nicht Dawn! „Ähm...das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich bin sicher, dass Dawn nicht schwanger ist." Giles bewegte sich nach oben und wollte scheinbar zu ihrer kleinen Schwester gehen.

Oh Gott! Alles in Buffy schrie auf. „Giles! Giles! Was haben sie vor?", rief sie und rannte ebenfalls nach oben. Er wollte nun doch nicht mit Dawn reden, oder doch? „Dawn fragen und ihr eine Standpauke halten. Aber ich denke, dass solltest du tun Buffy", sagte er und blieb nun stehen. „Ähm...das ist nicht ihr Test", gab Buffy zu und senkte den Kopf.

Giles drehte sich zu Buffy um und sah seinen Schützling an. Das war nicht Dawns Test? Aber wie konnte Buffy sich da so sicher sein? Hatte sie Dawn selbst schon gefragt? Und dann sah er, wie Buffy den Kopf senkte. Oh nein. Das war...nein, dass war doch nicht etwa Buffys Test? „Buffy? Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Wir sollten wieder nach unten gehen", sagte Buffy und ging nach unten. Sie wollte nicht, das Dawn das hören würde, was sie Giles gleich sagen würde. Aber woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass gerade er diesen bescheuerten Test in ihrem Badezimmer finden würde? Unten angekommen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und fing dann an auf und ab zu gehen. „Giles...ich weiß, dass das nicht Dawns Test ist, weil...weil es meiner ist", erzählte sie und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihr süßes Geheimnis doch erst mal für sich behalten wollen. Oder es nie sagen wollen...

Giles sah Buffy an und wurde blass. Buffys Test. Hieß das, seine Jägerin war schwanger? „Buffy...das ist dein Test? Oh mein Gott. Sag mir bitte, dass du gewusst hast, das ich kommen würde und mich nur schocken wolltest!", flehte er fast, sah nun aber die Tränen in ihren Augen und nun wusste er, dass es kein Scherz war, sondern die Wahrheit. Buffy schien schwanger zu sein. „Oh Buffy" Er nahm sie väterlich in den Arm und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ist es sicher? Ich meine, ist es ganz sicher, dass du schwanger bist, solche Tests...sind ja nicht unbedingt sicher", sprach Giles.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...das ist sicher. Ich hab dem Test nicht getraut, weil ich das einfach nicht glauben konnte...ich hatte gehofft, er sei vielleicht zu alt, oder so! Dann bin ich zum Arzt und der hat mir freudestrahlend verkündet, dass ich in der 7 Woche schwanger sei...", sagte sie leise, so das nur Giles es hören konnte. „Und das geht einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht schwanger sein. Aber auch beim zweiten Mal kam dasselbe raus...", meinte Buffy und fing wieder zum weinen an.

Buffy war also wirklich schwanger. In der 7 Woche schwanger. Die Jägerin war schwanger. Giles versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob es so etwas schon einmal gegeben hatte. Aber selbst wenn er irgendwann einmal davon gelesen hätte, im Moment konnte er nicht klar denken. Gerade hatte er herausgefunden, dass Buffy schwanger war. Und er sah in ihr ja nicht nur die Jägerin, sondern viel mehr. Sie war fast wie eine Tochter für ihn und er hatte sie so unglaublich gern. „Oh...Buffy...wie du dich auch entscheidest, ich steh dir zur Seite. Aber ich habe da noch eine Frage", sagte Giles und Buffy sah ihn an. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was nun kommen würde.

„Wer ist der Vater?" Buffy hatte es geahnt. Natürlich würde Giles danach fragen. Und es wunderte sie ja auch nicht. Aber sie hatte Angst davor es ihm zu sagen. Anlügen wollte sie Giles auch nicht und wahrscheinlich würde er es sowieso herausfinden. Außerdem könnte sie nun herausfinden, wie sie überhaupt schwanger sein konnte. Immerhin war Spike ein Vampir und das ging eigentlich kein bisschen! „Buffy?" Diese sah wieder zu ihm und nickte.

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich setzen, wenn ich Ihnen das sage...dürfte Ihnen nicht gefallen", sagte sie und setzte sich neben Giles, als er sich auf der Couch niederließ. „Buffy, ich will dir nun keinen Vortrag halten...aber ich meine, du weißt doch wie das mit der Verhütung funktioniert, oder? Oh Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal ein Gespräch über so was mit dir führen werde", murmelte er und nahm seine Brille ab und fing an sie sauber zu machen.

Buffy wurde rot. „Äh, das weiß ich alles Giles! Wirklich. Das weiß ich...darüber muss ich nicht mehr aufgeklärt werden. Und ich verstehe auch nicht, wie ich schwanger sein kann. Es ist unmöglich", als sie Giles Blick sah meinte sie noch, „wenn ich Ihnen sage, wer der Vater ist, werden sie mich verstehen", sagte sie, und atmete tief durch. Oh mein Gott, nun würde sie ihrem Wächter also sagen, dass Spike der Vater war und das sie eine Affäre mit ihm gehabt hatte. Gott..."Okay...nicht in Ohnmacht fallen oder so, aber Spike...na ja, Spike ist der Vater", flüsterte Buffy.

Giles glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Buffy ihm gerade gesagt, dass Spike der Vater war? Das seine Jägerin von diesem verdammten Vampir schwanger war? Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. „Buffy? Hast du gerade gesagt, dass Spike...das du von ihm...", murmelte er und sah Buffy nicken. Er hatte sich nicht verhört. Oh. „Buffy, du weißt doch, dass Spike nicht...er kann nicht...na ja, das geht nicht", sprach er und sah Buffy wieder aufschluchzen.

„Das weiß ich doch! Genau das ist das Problem! Ich kann eigentlich nicht schwanger sein. Aber ich bin es und es gab nur ihn in der letzten Zeit. Kein anderer kommt in Frage", sagte sie und sah zu Giles.


	12. Chapter 12: Entscheidungen

12. Kapitel - Entscheidungen

Etwas erleichtert sah Buffy zu Giles, als ihr klar wurde, dass dieser nicht auszuflippen schien. Nein, er nahm es eigentlich ganz gut hin, oder? Ein Wächter erfuhr ja nicht jeden Tag, dass seine Jägerin schwanger war. Und Buffy war in so etwas gut. Wie oft hatte sie Giles schon geschockt? So wirklich angefangen hatte das alles mit Angel, aber laut Giles war Buffy mit keiner der anderen Jägerinnen zu vergleichen. Ob das nun etwas gutes, oder eher etwas schlechtes sein sollte, das wusste sie nicht.

Rupert reichte Buffy ein Taschentuch, und sie schnäuzte sich laut die Nase. „Oh Gott. Ich weiß ja auch nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich hab's ja erst heute erfahren, und auch dran gedacht sie zu fragen...aber na ja...nun ist das ja auch egal", meinte sie, und sah zu ihrem Wächter, der seine Brille schon wieder reinigte. Eigentlich war das ein schlechtes Zeichen. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös war, oder irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, Buffy, aber wie konnte das passieren? Wieso Spike? Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gerne die ganze Geschichte hören, immerhin wissen wir ja alle von Spikes romantischen Anwandlungen für dich", sagte Giles, und räusperte sich verlegen. Das alles war für ihn gar nicht leicht. Giles war sich nicht sicher wie er nun mit Buffy umgehen sollte. Überhaupt...er hatte keine Kinder, und verheiratet war er auch nicht. Wie ging man mit Schwangeren um?

Buffy nickte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Ähm, na ja, ich hatte eine Affäre mit ihm. Das ist die Kurzform der Erklärung. Aber irgendwie ist das alles sehr viel komplizierter. Ja, er liebt mich, und ich habe ihn nur ausgenutzt. Nachdem ich wieder am Leben war, da war alles so unglaublich schwer, und dann hat das mit Spike angefangen. Ich wusste ja, dass es falsch ist, aber aufgeben konnte ich es auch nicht. Erst nachdem Riley uns erwischt hatte, da hab ich Schluss gemacht. Aber auch das hat nicht so ganz geklappt. Vor etwas über 2 Monaten hab ich noch mal mit ihm geschlafen, und da dürfte ich dann auch schwanger geworden sein", sagte sie.

„Aber danach war wirklich Schluss. Na ja, einmal war noch etwas...aber, aber das ist kaum erwähnenswert. Gott, ich fühle mich so schrecklich Giles", sagte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Händen. Giles hatte aufmerksam zugehört, und nickte nun. Wieder hatte seine Jägerin etwas mit einem Vampir gehabt. Was machte er nur falsch? Würde er das doch nur verstehen. „Verstehe, Verstehe. Und weiß außer mir jemand von euch, oder von dem Baby?", fragte er. „Weiß Spike es?"

„Tara, Anya, Willow und Dawn wissen von der Affäre. Xander weiß nichts, was auch besser so ist. Und dass ich schwanger bin, wissen bisher nur sie und mein Arzt. Spike weiß nichts. Ich, ich wüsste nicht mal, wie ich ihm das sagen sollte. Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich es ihm sagen werde. Giles, was, wenn ich dieses Kind bekommen würde? Ich meine, könnte es sein, das irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, immerhin ist Spike ein Vampir, und, na ja, ich bin die Jägerin! Würde das gehen? Das ist doch total verrückt. Wie kann ich überhaupt schwanger sein?"

„Tja, das sind sehr viele Fragen, Buffy", sagte er und nahm erneut seine Brille ab. „Nun, wie du dich auch entscheidest, ich stehe dir bei, Buffy. Wenn du dieses Kind bekommen willst, dann wird es auch gehen. Auch wenn du die Jägerin bist. Ob mit dem Baby irgendetwas nicht stimmen könnte, kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Solche Fälle gab es bisher nicht. Ich fürchte, ich werde in meinen Büchern dazu nichts finden. Und wie es möglich ist, das kann ich dir nun auch noch nicht sagen. Ich werde gleich anfangen, meine Bücher zu befragen, Buffy, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

Buffy nickte. Es hätte sie auch sehr gewundert, wenn Giles eine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt hätte. Es schien ja fast ein Wunder zu sein, dass sie schwanger war. Aber wirklich kein sehr erfreuliches Wunder. Schwanger von Spike war nichts, was auf ihrem Wunschzettel gestanden hatte. „Dann sollte ich mir darüber klar werden, was ich will, fürchte ich", sagte sie leise. „Ich geh ins Bett." Buffy verabschiedete sich von Giles, und ging nach oben.

Dieser Tag war eindeutig zu viel für sie. Schlaff ging Buffy nach oben, und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Licht machte sie erst gar nicht an. Wieso wusste sie nicht genau, aber ihre Stimmung war im Keller. Erst erfuhr sie, dass sie schwanger war, dann sah sie Spike und ihr schlechtes Gewissen wuchs, und dann war auch noch Giles hier. Gut, das er nicht wirklich sauer war, tat gut. Und er hatte gesagt, er würde sie unterstützen, egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde. Doch was wollte sie?

Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Fenster, und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Der Himmel war pechschwarz, und überall glitzerten kleine Sterne. Wollte sie ein Kind von Spike? Buffy schloss die Augen und stellte sich das Baby vor. Ja, eigentlich wollte doch jede Frau irgendwann einmal Mutter werden, aber traf das auch auf sie zu? Wollte Buffy Summers, die Jägerin, ein Kind? Nun schon. Andererseits, wer sagte, dass sie noch einmal die Chance bekommen würde? Sie könnte sterben, ohne so etwas jemals erreicht zu haben.

Doch dann würde ihr Kind ohne sie aufwachsen. Mist. Das war doch alles ein verdammter Mist! Sie fuhr sich leicht über ihren Bauch und seufzte. Da wuchs ihr Kind heran. Und Spike war der Vater. Das war alles total verrückt. Buffy glaubte auch nicht daran, das Giles eine Antwort finden würde. Es war wie es war. Buffy war von Spike schwanger, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht ging. Also was war es dann? Schicksal, oder ein dummer Zufall?

Egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, irgendetwas konnte immer passieren. Wenn sie es nicht bekommen würde, würde Spikes Anblick sie sicher immer daran erinnern. Und auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen würde sich sicher nie beruhigen. Schwanger von einem Untoten. Welche Frau konnte das schon von sich behaupten? Ja, es war ein Wunder. Und eigentlich sollte man sich doch freuen, wenn man ein Kind bekam. Doch diese Freude wollte sich bei ihr noch nicht ganz einstellen. Und es lag nicht nur daran, dass sie die Jägerin war, erst 21 Jahre alt, und Spike der Vater war.

Auch irgendetwas anderes in ihr lies dieses Glücksgefühl nicht zu. Buffy ging zu ihrem Bett und schnappte sich ihr Kopfkissen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war es zusammen geknüllt, und sie stopfte das Kissen unter ihr T-Shirt. Wie würde sie wohl mit solch einem Bauch aussehen? Sie schloss die Augen und fuhr über ihren dicken ‚Bauch'. Dabei stellte sie sich vor, dass das Kissen nicht ihr Kissen sei, sondern das Baby. Seltsam. Es war wirklich seltsam. Nun ging sie noch zum Spiegel, und starrte hinein.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah sich so an. Mit so einem Bauch würde sie aber bestimmt keine Vampire jagen können. Also, wenn sie das Kind bekommen würde, musste sie hoffen, das all die vielen Vampire und Dämonen brav bleiben würden? Haha, lustiger Gedanke. Wahrscheinlich würde genau dann, wenn sie in den Wehen lag, ein Weltuntergang bevorstehen. Das würde doch passend sein. „Schrecklicher Gedanke...", sagte sie zu sich selbst, und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren falschen Bauch.

Was, wenn sie sich nun wirklich dafür entscheiden würde, dieses Kind zu bekommen? Sollte sie da nicht mehr Angst bekommen? Immerhin ging es hier um mehr als nur ein Kind. Das würde ihr ganzes Leben verändern. Noch mal sehr verändern. Ihr Leben als Jägerin war doch schon schwierig genug, aber dann auch noch ein Kind. Das würde alles noch sehr viel schwerer machen. Mit einem Kind würde sie immer Angst haben müssen. Nicht nur die übliche Angst, sondern Muttergefühle.

Was, wenn sie sich von diesem Kind nicht trennen könnte? Buffy wusste besser als jeder andere, wie viele Gefahren es auf der Erde wirklich gab, und was einem alles zustoßen konnte. Aber wenn sie sich in die Lage einer Mutter versetzen musste. Gott, was musste ihre Mutter mit ihr alles durchgemacht haben? Damals hatte sie es nicht zu schätzen gewusst, eine so tolle Mutter gehabt zu haben, aber irgendwie wurde ihr immer klarer, das Mutter sein noch schwerer sein musste als Vampire zu jagen. Buffy war so sehr mit ihrer Modenschau beschäftigt, das sie den Gast an ihrem Fenster nicht bemerkte.

Der sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Sorge an. Hatte die Jägerin nun endgültig den Verstand verloren? Eigentlich sollte er auch nicht hier sein. Als er das letzte Mal bei ihr im Zimmer gewesen war, hatten sie wieder Sex gehabt. Und auch wenn er sie vorhin getröstet hatte, so wollte sie ihn nun sicher nicht sehen. Aber Spike hatte es nicht lassen können. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Buffy hatte so sehr geweint, und auch bei Giles hatte sie geweint. Er hatte es gesehen.

Da war also irgendetwas im Busch. Aber wollte er das wissen? Es würde besser für ihn sein, wenn er sich nicht mehr so sehr in ihr Leben einmischen würde. „Machst du das immer, wenn du allein bist?", fragte er nun mit seiner tiefen, leicht rauen Stimme. Kein Spott oder ähnliches lag nun in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht würde sie ihn ja doch nicht hinunterwerfen. Bei diesem Gedanken sah er kurz nach unten. So viele Meter waren das nun doch nicht. Da war er dann doch schon tiefer gefallen.

Buffy sah im Spiegel nichts, aber sie erkannte Spikes Stimme. Schnell drehte sie sich um, und wurde auf der Stelle rot als ihr klar wurde, bei was er sie beobachtet hatte. Sie zog das Kissen hervor, und schmetterte es Spike hart ins Gesicht. „Ah, das hat nun aber fast weh getan, Liebes", sagte er lächelnd. „Was willst du hier Spike?", fragte sie.

Sie hätte sich einfach nicht von ihm trösten lassen sollen. Machte er sich nun wieder falsche Gedanken? Zwar hatte er selbst gesagt, dass er wisse, dass es mit ihnen vorbei sei, aber dass er nun hier war, war irgendwie komisch. Oder sie empfand es so, weil sie wusste, dass sie von ihm schwanger war, und Spike dagegen keine Ahnung hatte. „Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Du hast so fertig ausgesehen, und irgendetwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht. Oder heulst du deinem Wächter vor dem Schlafen gehen immer was vor?", meinte er.

„Oh Spike...manchmal gehörst du wirklich geschlagen! Und es geht dich nichts an. Mag sein, das mit mir etwas nicht stimmt...aber, das geht dich N-I-C-H-T-S an", sagte sie, wusste aber, das dies eine sehr dicke Lüge war. Er hatte doch eigentlich ein Recht es zu erfahren. Noch dazu, weil es wirklich ein Wunder war. „Und ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen", sagte sie, sah dann aber wie er seine Füße ins Zimmer schwang und Sekunden später vor ihr stand. Wie er ihr nun in ihre Augen sah. Oh Nein. Sie hatte doch so ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn sie das nun tat.

„Mmh, du willst es mir nicht sagen was? Okay, du musst ja nicht...aber ich merke doch, wenn mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe dich selten so fertig gesehen. Nicht einmal nachdem du wieder am Leben warst", gab er zu, und strich ihr nun sanft eine verirrte Haarlocke hinters Ohr. Buffy schluckte dabei, und spürte wieder die Tränen. Würde sie in seiner Gegenwart nun immer zum Wasserfall mutieren? Oder war das ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Er war so süß, ja, Spike verhielt sich ihr gegenüber süß, und das machte es noch schwerer.

Als Spike sah, dass sie schon wieder weinte, runzelte er die Stirn. War er der Grund? Sanft drückte er sie an sich, und rieb ihr wieder über den Rücken. „Liebes...ist ja gut. Ich hoffe mal, das es nicht mein Anblick ist, der dich dazu treibt...", sagte er leise, und spürte, wie Buffy sich etwas an ihn kuschelte. Es war falsch. Es war falsch, das er dies tat, und es war falsch, das Buffy sich nur zu gerne von ihm trösten lies. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr ihn das hier auch betraf, und das machte alles noch schlimmer – für sie. „Kannst du mich halten?", fragte sie sehr sehr leise.

_Das ist eine sehr sehr dumme Idee, Buffy. Du lässt dich gerade von dem Mann trösten, der dich geschwängert hat. Und er hat keine Ahnung davon._ Spike war viel zu nett zu ihr. Was würde erst sein, wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Dann könnte alles anders sein. Und davor hatte sie Angst. Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie zusammen auf Buffys Bett. Aber Spike hielt sie nur fest. Kein Sex, keine Küsse. Nichts, das diese Lage noch schlimmer machen könnte. Nun ja, dass sie hier lagen machte auch nichts leichter.

Buffy musste irgendwann in seinen Armen eingeschlafen sein. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie allerdings allein in ihrem Bett. Kurz sah sie sich wirklich verwundert um. Was hatte sie erwartet? In seinen Armen aufzuwachen. _Denk nicht an so einen Mist Buffy!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, und setzte sich auf. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, dass Spike vor dem Sonnenaufgang verschwunden war. Vor allem, weil genau nun eine bekannte Übelkeit in ihr hoch kroch. „Oh nein", murmelte sie, und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Erst als sie diese Übelkeit überwunden hatte und sich im Spiegel ansah, fiel ihr Giles wieder ein. Wo hatte er eigentlich geschlafen? Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gefragt. Oh man. So sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, das sie sogar ihren Wächter vergas. Buffy ging nach unten in die Küche, und sah Giles. „Morgen, Giles. Ich hab gestern total vergessen zu fragen, wo sie schlafen", gab sie zu, und roch an der Marmelade, um sie Sekunden später dann mit einem angewiderten Blick wegzuwerfen.

„Morgen, Buffy. Oh, das macht nichts. Dawn hat mir das Bettzeug für die Couch gebracht, und heute werde ich die Nacht dann erst mal im Motel verbringen." Er sah zu, wie die Marmelade weggeworfen wurde, und runzelte die Stirn. „Die war aber noch gut, Buffy", sagte er, und sie nickte. „Ja, aber mir wird davon schlecht", sagte sie launisch, und schien irgendetwas im Kühlschrank zu suchen, was nicht vorhanden war. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie gestern Nacht eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Das war doch ihr Baby, und sie könnte es nicht töten.

„Giles...ich hab mich entschlossen das Kind zu bekommen", sagte sie leise, und sah ihn dann gespannt an. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so schnell entscheiden würde. Giles nickte. „Gut. Ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt habe. Ich helfe dir. Tja, ich würde sagen, ich sollte dann in den nächsten Wochen meine restlichen Sachen aus England holen...und du wirst es den anderen irgendwann sagen müssen. Und Spike...oder willst du es ihm nicht sagen?"

Bei Spike fiel ihr sofort wieder ihre peinliche Modenschau mit dem falschen Bauch ein. Irgendwann würde sie es ihm sagen müssen. Buffy konnte ihm doch nicht vorenthalten, das er Vater wurde. „Irgendwann sag ich's den anderen, und Spike", meinte sie. Nur wann würde irgendwann sein?

Am Abend ging Buffy über den Friedhof, und sah sich um. Bisher war sie nur einem Vampir begegnet, aber dieser war schon nach 10 Sekunden zu Staub zerfallen. Ja, das war fast langweilig gewesen, aber das durfte sie nicht denken. Sie musste doch nun mehr auf sich aufpassen. Immerhin bekam sie ein Kind. Zwar wusste es bisher noch keiner außer Giles, aber sehr bald würde sie es ihnen sagen müssen. Nur wie stellte man das am besten an? Und noch mehr Angst hatte sie davor, es Spike zu sagen. Bei ihm war das noch schwieriger, immerhin war er der Vater, und Vampiren passierte so etwas normalerweise nicht.

Die Nacht war kalt, doch diesmal hatte sie daran gedacht, sich warm anzuziehen. Schon allein deswegen, weil sie nun schwanger war. Dies auszusprechen war immer noch schwer. Doch inzwischen freute sie sich ja schon richtig darauf. Zwar machte sie keine Luftsprünge, aber das würde bestimmt noch kommen. Seit Spikes nächtlichem Besuch hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Das war nun schon über eine Woche her. Seit mehr als einer Woche wusste sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Schon verrückt. Buffy war so sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie den Vampir nicht bemerkte, der sich von hinten auf sie stürzte.

Buffy fiel hin, und der Vampir war viel zu schnell über ihr. Der Pflock war ihr aus der Hand gefallen, und sie sah sich verzweifelt um, aber er war einfach nicht zu sehen. Sie schlug auf den Vampir ein, aber er schaffte es immer wieder, sie auf den Boden zu drücken, und seine scharfen Zähne näherten sich immer mehr ihrem Hals. „Ah Nein...mist", fluchte sie, und schlug ihn noch etwas heftiger. Der Vampir schlug sie nun auch, und dann traf er sie im Bauch. Keuchend blieb sie liegen, und sah schon ihr Ende kommen. Dieser eine Schlag hatte in ihrem Kopf irgendetwas ausgelöst.

Angst. Schrecklich viel Angst. Und das löste fast etwas wie eine Art Erstarrung in ihr aus. Auf einmal merkte sie wie der Vampir von ihr weggezogen wurde, und dann zu Staub zerfiel. Buffy blieb noch einen Moment liegen, und setzte sich dann auf. Jemand hielt ihr die Hand hin, und sie nahm sie dankbar an. Spike...das war Spikes Hand. Kaum war sie wieder auf den Füßen, wurde ihr leicht schwarz vor Augen, und sie musste sich an ihm festhalten. Buffy schloss kurz die Augen, und machte sie dann wieder auf.

Ihr Bauch tat etwas weh, und dieser eine Schlag hatte ihr eine schreckliche Übelkeit bereitet. „Liebes? Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er besorgt, und sah dann wie sie leicht nach vorne kippte, und sich an ihm festhalten musste. „Buffy! Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er noch mal, und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, um sie zu stützen. Er sah, dass sie blasser als sonst war, und das Gesicht leicht verzog. Aber dieser Vampir war doch nichts Besonderes gewesen. Okay, es sah übel für die Jägerin aus, aber diese paar Schläge, die sie einstecken hatte müssen...

Kurz sah sie Spike noch verschwommen, und dann wurde das Bild um sie herum wieder schärfer. „Verflucht...", murmelte sie, und drückte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, der schmerzte. Normal hätte ihr dieser eine Schlag nicht soviel ausgemacht, aber nun war alles anders. Sie war schwanger, und scheinbar hatte dieser verdammte Vampir ihr mehr wehgetan, als sie dachte. Und ihr war so verdammt schlecht. Und Spike hatte immer noch keine Ahnung. Was war, wenn irgendetwas mit dem Kind nicht in Ordnung war? „Mist...verfluchter mist. Mir ist...ich glaub ich muss-", bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, löste sie sich von ihm, und übergab sich.

Spike sah zu Buffy und fragte sich, was sie müsse, als sie sich auf einmal ganz schnell von ihm löste. Fast so als hätte er ihr einen Stromschlag verpasst, und dann übergab sie sich. Er ging zu ihr, und hielt ihr die Haare zurück. Als es vorbei war, zog er sie sanft zu sich, und stützte sie. Nun sah sie fast noch etwas blasser aus als vor einer Minute. „Liebes, was ist mit dir los? Der Vampir kann dir doch gar nicht so viel angetan haben", meinte er.

Buffy war nun dankbar, das Spike hier war. Ohne ihn wäre sie heute auf jeden Fall zu Vampirfutter geworden. Und nun hatte sie sich auch noch vor seinen Augen übergeben. Zwar war es vorbei, aber schlecht war ihr immer noch. Das war gar nichts gegen diese Morgenübelkeit, die sie immer hatte. Und dann fing sie wieder zu weinen an. Schmiegte sich an ihn, und weinte. „Nein. Normal nicht, aber...nun ist alles anders...", sagte sie leise.

Der blonde Vampir sah sie verwundert an. Wieso weinte sie nun schon wieder? Was war in den letzten Wochen nur mit ihr los? Sie war ja noch launischer als sonst, aber das war wirklich komisch. Und sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Und was meinte sie damit, dass nun alles anders war? „Buffy, was meinst du damit, das nun alles anders ist. Ich würde dich ja gerne verstehen. Aber wenn du es mir nicht sagst...dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Buffy fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Augen, und löste sich dann leicht von ihm. Sie könnte es ihm nun sagen, oder irgendetwas anderes, nur damit er nicht erfuhr, was mit ihr los war. Doch wäre das feige? Ja, sogar sehr feige, und eigentlich war sie dies ganz und gar nicht. Die Jägerin war nicht feige, aber das hier drehte sich ja eigentlich auch nicht um die Jägerin, sondern um Buffy Summers. „Spike...", sagte sie, und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Alles ist anders weil...ahm, na ja, weil ich schwanger bin", murmelte sie so leise, dass es kaum wahrnehmbar war.


	13. Chapter 13: Vaterglück?

13. Kapitel – Vaterglück?

Spike sah gespannt in die grünen Augen der Jägerin, als sie ihm endlich sagen wollte, was los war. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich im Moment tausend Emotionen, und noch sehr viel andere Gefühle, die er nicht einmal im Traum deuten konnte. Und dann sagte sie etwas, was er nicht verstand. Zwar hatte sie es leise gesagt, aber verstanden hatte er es. Nur drangen die Worte nicht sofort in seinen Kopf. Hatte sie...hatte Buffy ihm gerade gesagt, das alles anders war, weil sie schwanger war? „W-Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er, und sah sie komisch an.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie schwanger war. Da war er sich sicher. Leider...und dieser Gedanke tat noch sehr viel mehr weh. Seine Jägerin bekam ein Kind. Prima. Also hatte sie einen anderen Mann, der ihr all das geben konnte, was sie von ihm nicht bekommen konnte. Und das tat weh. Spike liebte diese Frau, und was auch immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, sie hatte ihn viel zu schnell ausgetauscht, und war nun sogar schwanger. „Verflucht", sagte er, und drehte sich von ihr weg. Er wollte sie nun gar nicht sehen.

„Ich habe gesagt, das ich schwanger bin, Spike", sagte sie diesmal etwas lauter, und sah wie er sich von ihr wegdrehte. Was hatte er? Spike stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und hörte es erneut aus ihrem Mund. Buffy bekam ein Kind. Und nun war er endgültig Geschichte. Deswegen hatte sie neulich also diese bescheuerte Show in ihrem Zimmer abgezogen. Das Kissen, das sie unter ihr T-Shirt gestopft hatte. „Schön. Schön für dich, Jägerin. Dann wünsch ich dir ein schönes Leben, und grüß deinen neuen Kerl von mir. Erwarte aber nicht, das ich ihn am Leben lasse, wenn ich ihn sehe", maulte er, und entfernte sich von ihr.

Buffy verstand nicht. Was war nur mit ihm los? Schön? Und er wünschte ihr ein schönes Leben mit ihrem neuen...ooooh! Er dachte...Spike dachte, dass sie einen Neuen hatte, und von ihm schwanger war. Gott, wenn er nur wüsste, dass er dieser verdammte Penner war, der sie geschwängert hatte. Etwas verloren stand Buffy da und presste ihre Hand auf ihren schmerzenden Bauch. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und schwankte. „Warte...", sagte sie leise, und lehnte sich an einem Grabstein ab. „Spike. Mir wäre neu, dass ich mein Leben ab nun mit dir verbringen werde. Und wenn du ihn umbringen willst, wirst du dich selbst pfählen müssen", sagte sie, und seufzte dann.

Würde er es denn nie verstehen? Spike blieb mitten in seinen Schritten stehen. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Was deutete sie an? Er drehte sich um und sah auf die blasse Buffy, die allein scheinbar kaum mehr gehen konnte. „Was soll das, Buffy...kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Schön für dich, wenn du einen anderen hast. Aber lass mich da raus", fauchte er, und ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Eigentlich wollte er gehen. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte sie im Moment nicht einmal gegen eine verdammte Ameise antreten. Wenn er sie so allein zurück lassen würde, würde er sich wieder nur schlecht fühlen – noch schlechter als sonst schon.

„Gott! Spike, du bist doch so ein verdammter Idiot! Wirklich! Das sollte dir mal einer sagen!", schrie sie, und schloss dann kurz die Augen. Ihr ging es gar nicht gut. Aber das musste nun sein. Da sagte sie es ihm schon, und was war...er fing sofort an, ihr sonst was zu unterstellen. Spike sah sie nur fassungslos an. Was dachte sie sich? Er war ein Idiot, und was war sie dann bitte? „Es gibt keinen anderen...du bist doch so...argh! Für dich gibt es keine Worte!", sagte sie nun etwas leiser, und sah zu ihm auf. Das war sein Kind...„Das ist...na ja, du bist...das ist alles deine Schuld!", sagte sie erhitzt.

Moment mal! Das war alles seine Schuld? Nun war er an was auch immer Schuld. Ja, das würde sie wohl gerne haben! „Hör auf damit, Buffy. Du bist schwanger. Es muss einen anderen geben. Aber was will ich...wir hatten nur eine Affäre. Ich hätte es eher einsehen sollen, dass du mich nicht liebst, und nur Hass für mich empfindest. Aber das du so kurze Zeit nachdem wir...was soll's...und daran bist doch ganz allein DU schuld!", sagte er.

„Nein, Spike. Seit dir gab es keinen anderen mehr. Gott, verstehst du das nicht! Diese verdammte Schwangerschaft ist so was von verrückt, und total unmöglich! Weil dieser hirnlose Idiot, der hier wie ein eifersüchtiger Dackel rumfaucht, der Vater ist!", sagte sie erbost und ziemlich laut. Spike wollte es scheinbar nicht verstehen. Sie empfand etwas für ihn. Doch ob es Liebe war...aber einen anderen wollte sie doch im Moment gar nicht.

Hatte die Jägerin ihn gerade einen hirnlosen und eifersüchtigen Dackel genannt? Verdammt was fiel ihr- aber da war noch mehr gewesen. _...rumfaucht, der Vater ist!_ Nun war es an Spike, Angst zu bekommen. Und von einer zur anderen Sekunde wich seine Hautfarbe von Leichenblass zu noch sehr viel blasser. Diese Jägerin dachte doch nicht wirklich, dass er das ernst nehmen könnte. Natürlich, weil er sie geschwängert hatte. Kurz lachte er. „Wow. Also Buffy, der war gut. Fast hätte ich dir das abgekauft. Aber Liebes, ich denke dir ist entgangen, das ich ein Vampir bin. Und ich kann dich gar nicht schwängern, auch wenn ich es wollte, würde das nicht gehen", sagte er lachend.

Buffy schloss die Augen und Tränen liefen wieder über ihre Wangen. Nicht nur der Schmerz betäubte sie nun langsam, auch das er das alles für einen Witz hielt, war zu viel für sie. „Das war kein Witz! Über so was mache ich keine Witze", sagte sie, und fing nun heftig zu weinen an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Es gab nur dich, und scheinbar hast du verdammter Idiot es irgendwie geschafft, mich zu schwängern! Glaubst du, ich hab das glauben wollen? Am liebsten würde ich die Herstellerfirma von diesen Tests verklagen, und den Arzt erwürgen, weil er mir auch noch gratuliert hat. Aber stell dir vor, diese verdammte Morgenübelkeit seit Wochen, und meine Launen, dass ich meine Tage seit über 5 Wochen nicht bekommen habe, ist kein Vergnügen. Aber woher soll ich auch wissen, dass so was geht! Und dann gerade bei dir", schluchzte sie, und sackte leicht in sich zusammen.

Nun schrie sie ihn an. Und beharrte immer noch darauf, dass es nur ihn gegeben hatte, und dass er der Vater war. Das es nun mal nicht möglich sei, was Spike ja auch wusste, und erzählte ihm nun auch noch, wie es ihr in den letzten Wochen ergangen war. Gerade als er etwas Bösartiges sagen wollte, sah er sie wieder leicht in sich zusammen sacken, und er bekam Angst um sie. Hatte sie sich vielleicht doch ernsthaft verletzt? „Herrje...Buffy. Ich glaube, ich sollte dich ins Krankenhaus bringen", sagte er, hob sie hoch, und trug sie in seinen Armen. Allein würde sie ja nicht sehr weit kommen wie er gerade gesehen hatte.

Buffy schloss die Augen. Der Schmerz war schrecklich. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Und vor allem die schreckliche Angst. Ihr Bauch. Er tat verdammt weh. Aber woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass dieser eine Vampir sie mit solch einer Zielsicherheit da reinhauen würde? Und dann merkte sie wie Spike wieder auf sie zuging, und dann lag sie in seinen Armen, oder besser gesagt, er trug sie, und redete davon sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. „Nein...", sagte sie leise, klammerte sich aber an ihn, und schloss schmerzhaft die Augen. In ihr zog sich alles zusammen.

„Liebes, keine Widerrede. Du machst mir gerade wirklich Angst. Der Vampir war zwar keine große Sache, aber scheinbar hat er dich an einer Stelle getroffen, die wir ab nun dick polstern sollten – vor allem, wenn du keine Scherze mit mir treibst." Den letzten Teil von seinem Satz sagte er leise, und machte sich dann sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus mit ihr. Egal, was sie sagte, mit ihr stimmte etwas nicht, und sie hatte sich kurz nach dem Schlag in ihren Magen Übergeben, und sah übel und viel zu blass aus. Vermutlich war er im Gegensatz zu ihr gerade eine wahre Farbenpracht.

Buffy hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, und bekam überhaupt nicht mehr mit, was passierte. Nach etwa 10 Minuten war Spike mit ihr endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen, und sah sich verzweifelt um. Er brauchte schnell einen Arzt, oder irgendjemanden, der Buffy helfen konnte. Mist. Dieses Krankenhaus hasste er. Überhaupt mochte er keine Krankenhäuser, aber nun musste es sein. Die Frau, die er liebte, lag in seinen Armen, und schien nicht mehr wirklich bei sich zu sein. Außerdem, wenn es nun die Wahrheit war...wenn er der Vater war...„Sie da. Helfen sie mir!", herrschte er eine Schwester laut an.

Die Krankenschwester zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie Spikes scharfe Stimme wahrnahm, rannte aber hinüber als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich scheinbar wirklich um einen Notfall handelte. Keine Minute später war sie mit einem Arzt und Buffy im Krankenzimmer verschwunden. „Sie können jetzt nichts mehr tun. Warten sie hier. Sobald es etwas Neues gibt, werden wir es ihnen sagen", meinte sie, und dann wurde ihm die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Spike fluchte, und hätte die Tür am liebsten zu Sperrholz verarbeitet. Aber sie würden Buffy und dem Baby helfen.

Er musste ihre Freunde anrufen. Also ging er zum Telefon, und warf genervt ein paar Münzen ein. Am anderen Ende meldete sich Giles. „Hier bei Summers", hörte Spike. „Giles. Oh gut, sie sind es. Sie müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen", sagte er, und spielte nervös mit dem Kabel vom Telefon.

„Spike, sind sie das?", fragte Rupert, und nahm verwirrt seine Brille ab. Was meinte er? Krankenhaus hatte er verstanden, aber das war auch schon alles. „Wieso sollte ich ins Krankenhaus kommen?"

„Verflucht, ja, ich bin es. Wer sollte ich sonst sein? Der Osterhase! Verdammt, nun sehen sie schon zu, dass sie ihren verdammten Hintern ins Krankenhaus bewegen. Buffy ist hier...es geht ihr nicht gut. Da war so ein Vampir, und ich glaube, es ist was mit dem Baby", sagte er, und bekam immer mehr Angst.

„Buffy ist im Krankenhaus. Ich bin schon unterwegs. Oh, sie hat es ihnen also gesagt...gut, warten sie. Ich bin unterwegs." Dann legte er auch schon auf, und Spike warf den Hörer wütend weg. Mist. Er ging wieder zu dem Zimmer, und fing nun an, dort auf und ab zu gehen. Buffy hatte eindeutig gesagt, das es keinen anderen gegeben hatte. Aber das konnte doch alles nicht sein! ER konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Sie jedoch hatte darauf bestanden, dass es so war. Also was sollte er tun. Ihr glauben? Oder es anzweifeln?

Aber was würde die Jägerin davon haben, gerade ihm ein Kind anzuhängen? Nein, das würde sie doch ganz bestimmt nicht machen. Wenn es von einem anderen sein würde, würde sie sich bestimmt mehr freuen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam der Arzt aus dem Zimmer, und Spike rannte sofort zu ihm. „Wie geht es ihr? Los sagen sie es mir schon!", schrie er, und musste sich beherrschen, dem Drängen seines Dämons nicht nachzugeben.

Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn dann an. „Sind sie ein Familienangehöriger? Ansonsten kann ich ihnen im Moment leider keine Auskunft geben", sagte er, und musterte Spike kurz.

Spike schnaubte. Keine Auskunft, wenn er kein Familienangehöriger war. Und ihr verdammter Wächter war auch noch nicht hier. Es half alles nichts. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich bin ihr Ehemann.", sagte er, und wusste, dass sie ihn dafür auf jeden Fall pfählen würde, wenn sie dazu nun im Stande sein würde. „Nun reden sie schon! Verflucht. Was ist mit dem Kind?"

„Ihr Ehemann. Sehr gut. Ihrer Frau geht es soweit ganz gut. Sie hat Glück gehabt. Innere Blutungen blieben Gott sei Dank aus. Aber es war knapp. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte das Kind verloren. Aber es geht beiden den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie müssten mir noch kurz sagen, was passiert ist. Die Krankenkasse benötigt diese Angaben", sagte der Arzt.

Es ging ihr gut. Wenn sein Herz noch schlagen würde, würde ihm nun sicher ein Stein vom Herzen fallen. Für ein paar Sekunden kam es ihm auch fast so vor, als würde sein Herz wild gegen seine Brust schlagen. Was passiert war. Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Spike konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass die Jägerin während ihrer täglichen Streife von einem Vampir fast getötet worden war. Dieser Arzt sah ihn sowieso schon etwas komisch an. „Ähm, sie wurde überfallen...ich hab den Kerl nicht gesehen", sagte er, was zwar nicht stimmte. Aber der Vampir war ja nun eh Staub.

„Okay. Sie können nun gerne zu ihrer Frau gehen. Ich möchte sie die nächsten Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Und auch danach wird sie viel Ruhe brauchen", sagte er, und verabschiedete sich dann von Spike. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, ging Spike zu Buffys Zimmer, und sah, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Bett lag. Sie war immer noch blass, sah aber etwas besser aus. Und der Arzt hatte ja auch gesagt, dass soweit alles okay war, aber das es knapp gewesen war. Schade, das dieser Mistkerl nun schon zu Staub zerfallen war.

Im Bett neben Buffy lag noch eine andere, etwas ältere Frau. Diese war im Gegensatz zu Buffy wach, und blätterte in ein paar Zeitschriften. Spike beachtete sie nicht weiter, und ging nun ganz zu ihrem Bett. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand in seine und strich ihr behutsam über den Handrücken. „Liebes?", fragte er leise, und sah zu ihrem Gesicht. Vermutlich schlief sie nun. Das würde das Beste sein. Und dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Bauch. _Das ist dein Kind._ sagte sein Kopf, aber irgendetwas in ihm hielt es immer noch für unmöglich. Vorsichtig legte er die andere Hand auf ihren Bauch, und starrte ihn bestimmt mehr als 5 Minuten lang an.

„Spike?", fragte eine leise, und kaum wahrnehmbare Stimme. Er sah nun zu ihr, und lächelte etwas. „Ja, Liebes. Ich bin hier. Ssscht. Sei leise. Schlaf nun", sagte er zu ihr, und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Was ist mit...", setzte sie an, und öffnete dann die Augen. Ihre Augen waren getrübt, und die Angst war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Es geht dem Baby gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du solltest nun wirklich schlafen. Ich bleibe hier. Giles weiß auch schon Bescheid, und er will vorbei kommen", sagte er, und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. Buffy sagte nichts mehr. Sie machte die Augen wieder zu, und nach ein paar Minuten hörte er, wie ihr Herzschlag sich immer mehr beruhigte, und das sie in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf hineinrutschte. Spike sah sie nur an, und versuchte es sich zu erklären. Konnte er der Vater sein? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Er war ein Vampir, und Vampire konnten keine Kinder zeugen. Aber Buffy hatte ihm versichert, das es nur ihn gegeben hatte...

Nach ein paar Minuten ging die Zimmertür auf, und Giles kam herein. Sofort ging er zum Bett seiner Jägerin, und sah Spike an. „Wie geht es ihr? Was ist passiert?", fragte Rupert Giles, und sah besorgt zu Buffy. Sie sah wirklich schlecht aus, und blass. In den letzten Wochen war sie öfter blass, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Und Spike wusste nun scheinbar von ihrer Schwangerschaft.

„Soweit gut. Der Arzt hat gesagt, es sei knapp gewesen. Aber es geht ihr und dem Kind gut. Sie soll einige Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Wo zum Teufel waren sie überhaupt? Dieser scheiß Arzt wollte mir fast nicht sagen, was mit ihr ist", sagte er wütend zu ihrem Wächter. „Okay. Okay. Nun ja, ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte. Aber mir scheint, sie sind ja doch an die Informationen gekommen, Spike", meinte er, und fing schon wieder damit an, seine Brille zu putzen.

„Ja, ich hab gesagt, ich bin ihr Ehemann. Diese Ärzte fallen auf so was doch immer rein. Aber sie sind ja nicht gekommen, also hatte ich verflucht noch mal keine Wahl. Und nun zu etwas anderem...das...das Baby. Buffy meinte ich...aber sie wissen doch, dass dies nicht sein kann! Ich bin ein Vamp-" Die Frau im Bett nebenan hatte er vergessen. „Äh, na sie wissen schon. Also, warum zum Teufel sagt sie mir dann, ich sei der Vater? Wird's bald...ihr Wächter seid doch sonst immer so schlau", sagte er leise.

Giles sah ihn nur an und nickte. Das war wirklich interessant. Aber natürlich hatte er versucht, eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, die ihm auch Spike nun stellte. Der Wächter hatte jedes Buch dreimal von vorne nach hinten durchgelesen, nur um sicher zu sein, das er nichts übersehen hatte. Aber Hinweise wie es überhaupt möglich war, gab es kaum. Vage wurde in manchen Passagen dieses und jenes erwähnt, aber es würde hier kaum weiterhelfen. Auch stand in keinem seiner dicken Wälzer, viele davon waren übrigens mit Fußnoten versehen, dass es einen ähnlichen Fall gegeben hatte. Wenn es doch nur ein ähnliches Beispiel geben würde. Doch bisher hatte es so etwas wohl noch nie gegeben. Und selbst wenn, dann war nichts davon bekannt.

„Ja, Spike. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was sie sind. Keine Angst. So alt und senil bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich das vergesse. Aber ich habe leider keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Und ja, eigentlich ist es unmöglich. Allerdings denke ich auch nicht, das Buffy uns in dieser Hinsicht anlügt, mir ist sowieso schleierhaft wie das zwischen euch beiden passieren konnte. Diese Frage beschäftigt mich vermutlich noch mehr als alles andere", sagte er, und putzte seine Brille einfach weiter. Oh ja, wieso Buffy sich schon wieder auf einen Vampir eingelassen hatte, das war wirklich eine ziemlich interessante Frage. Aber darauf würde er bestimmt nie eine Antwort bekommen. Das war so ähnlich wie die Frage, wieso die Erde rund, und nicht eckig war.

Dieser miese Wächter! Keine Antwort? Er hatte keine Antwort gefunden. Wieso? Das gab es doch nicht. Seufzend sah er zu Giles und knurrte leicht. „Prima. Dann muss ich das nun einfach hinnehmen oder was? Verflucht. Wieso immer ich? Erst dieser verdammte Chip, dann verknalle ich mich in ihre ach so tolle Jägerin, und werde zu ihrem Sexhäschen. Und dann schwängere ich sie? Was kommt als nächstes? Wird mir ein Schwänzchen wachsen, und pinkes Fell, und als nächstes helfe ich dem Osterhasen?", fragte er nun laut und gereizt. Das außer ihnen noch eine andere Frau im Raum war, war Spike vollkommen egal.

Giles setzte seine Brille wieder auf, und sah zu Spike. „Nein. Das ist dann doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Nun, zumindest nehme ich das an. Ich werde mich nun um die Einzelheiten wegen ihrem Aufenthalt hier kümmern. Bleiben sie hier? Das ich das Frage..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam zur Tür. „Ja, ich bleibe hier", sagte Spike, und sah zu wie der Wächter das Zimmer verlies. Er setzte sich wieder zu seiner Jägerin aufs Bett, und strich ihr über den Bauch. Wie konnte das alles sein? Wie tief war er nur gesunken. Unfähig andere zu beißen, gut, aber damit könnte er gerade noch leben, aber dann hatte er sich auch noch in Buffy verliebt, in die Jägerin, und nun hatte er sie geschwängert? Verfluchter Mist...

Nach einigen Stunden war auch Giles gegangen, um den anderen dann Morgen früh Bescheid zu sagen, und am Vormittag wieder zu kommen. Langsam sah Spike aus dem Fenster, und er wusste, dass die Sonne bald wieder aufgehen würde. Er roch es. Und dieser Geruch war etwas, das er nicht mochte. Am liebsten würde er den ganzen Tag bei Buffy bleiben, aber dann hatte er auch etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Vorsichtig küsste er sie auf die Stirn, und flüsterte ihr dann sanft zu: „Ich komme bei Sonnenuntergang wieder, Liebes." Zwar hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, das sie ihn hören würde, immerhin schlief sie fest, aber er konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen, und dann verschwand er.

Als die Sonne bereits in das Zimmer flutete, wachte Buffy auf. Sie spürte die warme Sonne auf ihrer Haut, und setzte sich erschrocken auf. _Spike!_ Er war hier gewesen, und was, wenn er vergessen hatte, das die Sonne bald aufgehen würde? Suchend sah sie sich auf ihrem Bett, und dem Boden um. Aber da war nichts. Aber eingebildet hatte sie es sich nicht. Spike war hier gewesen. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder zurück, und sie fasste sich an den Bauch. Alles war gut. Der platinblonde Vampir hatte es ihr selbst gesagt. Und er wusste ES. Er wusste, dass sie schwanger war, und dass es keinen anderen gab. Aber wie er wirklich reagiert hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr. Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt erinnerte sie sich nur noch an diese schrecklichen Schmerzen. Spike hatte sie gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre sie tot, und auch das Baby.

„Ihr Freund ist vor zwei Stunden gegangen", sagte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. Buffy drehte sich leicht, und sah auf das Bett links neben ihr. Sie war nicht allein im Zimmer. Aber bisher hatte sie kaum etwas wahrgenommen, was hier passiert war. „Oh...nur ist er nicht mein Freund", sagte sie, und spürte wieder irgendein sehr bekanntes Gefühl in sich hochkommen. Vermutlich sollte sie sich langsam wirklich darüber klar werden, was sie für ihn empfand. Selbst wenn sie sich nun dazu entschlossen hatte, dieses Kind zu bekommen. Das hieß noch lange nicht, das sie Spike auch liebte, und ihn auf diese Art und Weise bei sich haben wollte.


	14. Chapter 14: Wenn man wirklich liebt

14. Kapitel – Wenn man wirklich liebt...

Buffy langweilte sich im Krankenhaus ziemlich, und bisher wusste sie noch nicht einmal, dass sie ein paar Tage dort bleiben sollte. Die einzige Unterhaltung, die geliefert wurde, kam von ihrer Zimmernachbarin. Doch erfreut war sie darüber nicht. Die Dame älteren Alters war ziemlich nervig und quetschte Buffy über ihr Leben aus. So gut es ging wich sie den Fragen aus, oder beantwortete sie ganz vage. „Ihr Freund da ist ja wirklich komisch. Hat er was gegen die Sonne? Bevor er ging meinte er, bei Sonnenuntergang würde er wieder kommen", hatte sie vorhin gesagt.

Das war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer für Buffy gewesen. Noch einen Tag länger mit dieser schrecklichen Frau und sie würde Spike sogar liebend gerne heiraten. So nervig war der Vampir nie gewesen, und bisher war ihr das wohl nie bewusst gewesen. „Ähm, nein, na ja...er ist arbeiten. Ja...wie auch immer", sagte Buffy, und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand noch am Himmel, und es würde noch etwas dauern bis Spike kommen würde. Und wo waren die anderen? Giles, Dawn und ihre Freunde? Hatten die etwa keine Ahnung, dass sie hier war? Oh Gott, das würde Spike doch wieder ähnlich sehen...

Nach jeder Menge nervigen Gesprächen ging die Tür endlich auf, und Giles betrat mit Dawn, Anya, Willow und Xander den Raum. „Gott sei Dank! Wo wart ihr nur?", sagte Buffy, ohne sie vorher zu begrüßen. Ihre Freunde stellten sich um ihr Bett, und Dawn umarmte sie sofort. „Oh Buffy. Geht's dir gut?", fragte die kleine Schwester, und lies sie wieder los. „Ja, mir geht es gut...na ja, ging mir schon mal besser", sagte sie, und sah Giles an. Hatte er den anderen etwas gesagt?

Mmh, es sah nicht so aus. Xander schien sich nicht anders zu verhalten als sonst. Zumindest deutete nichts darauf hin. Die anderen wussten ja schon, dass sie und Spike doch eine etwas andere Beziehung gehabt hatten, aber ihn würde das alles mit einem Schlag treffen. Und was, wenn er sich hintergangen fühlen würde? Außer ihm hatten ja alle Bescheid gewusst, und das könnte auch noch böse enden. Gerade als Xander etwas sagen wollte, kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer. „So, Miss Summers, ich werde ihre Werte nur ganz schnell ansehen. Dann können sie mit ihren Freunden wieder allein sein. Aber wir wollen ja sicher gehen, dass mit ihnen und dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist", sagte sie, und sah etwas bei Buffy nach.

Kaum hatte sie das Krankenzimmer wieder verlassen, da wurde sie von allen verwundert angesehen. Nur Giles seufzte, und sah zu Buffy. Anya kreischte laut auf. „Oh mein Gott, Buffy! Du bekommst ein Baby? Oh mein Gott! Ahhhh, das ist ja so toll und-" Ihr schien etwas zu dämmern und sie legte den Kopf schief. „Aber Spike kann doch nicht...wie ist das möglich Buffy?" Buffy wollte schreien als Anya Spike erwähnte. Verdammter Mist! Vorsichtig sah sie zu Xander, und bemerkte wie seine Gesichtsfarbe von weiß zu rot und dann zu knallrot wechselte. Oh nein.

„Buffy...was meint Anya damit? Was hat Spike damit zu tun? Sag mir bitte nicht, das du und dieser Untote Mistkerl...und was soll der Scheiß mit dem Baby?", fragte er entsetzt, und sah seine Freundin wütend an. „Äh, Xander...reg dich nicht auf. Aber na ja...verdammt, Anya! Okay, Xander...zwischen Spike und mir war mehr als du gedacht hast und-"

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen und dich schwängern lassen?", schrie er und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Wieso? Wieso hatte Buffy nur mit diesem verdammten Mistkerl geschlafen? „Aber du hasst ihn doch! Wieso steigst du dann mit ihm ins Bett? Oh Gott. Diese Vorstellung schon! Igitt! Ich glaube, ich werde blind!"

Und wie Xander sich aufregte. Aber Buffy konnte ihm das alles doch nicht erklären. Sie selbst wusste ja nicht mal genau, wieso sie es getan hatte. Sicher, bei ihm hatte sie sich gut gefühlt, und endlich wieder irgendetwas gefühlt, aber das allein war es ja nicht. Gerade versuchte sie sich doch darüber klar zu werden, ob sie ihn liebte, da konnte sie Xander keine Antwort geben. „Na ja...ich hab's halt getan! Und ja, er ist der Vater...auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie", sagte sie, und nun umarmte Dawn sie schon wieder. „Dawnie. Du erdrückst mich noch", sagte Buffy lächelnd.

„Oh wie cool! Du bekommst ein Baby! Ein Baby von Spike. Wow...das ist wow! Wie cool! Und was sagt er dazu? Zieht er nun bei uns ein? Heiratet ihr? Liebst du ihn?" Wieder sprudelten die Fragen aus ihrem Mund, und Buffy seufzte. Dawn nahm das scheinbar gut hin. Aber ihre Fragen nervten schrecklich. „Nein, Dawn. Er zieht bestimmt nicht bei uns ein, und heiraten werde ich ihn ganz sicher auch nicht! Keine weiteren Fragen. Ich muss da erst in Ruhe mit ihm drüber reden...und das, ohne das ihr dabei seid!", sagte sie bei Dawns Blick.

Xander lief immer noch im Zimmer auf und ab und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade erfahren hatte. Buffy und dieser seelenlose Killer hatten irgendetwas miteinander, und sie bekam ein Kind von ihm. Abgesehen davon, das es nicht möglich war, er verstand Buffy einfach nicht. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Wieso fing sie immer wieder etwas mit Untoten an? Als wäre Angel damals nicht schlimm genug gewesen, nein, nun hatte sie wieder etwas mit einem, der eindeutig viel zu tot war. Wie sehr er auch versuchte, seine Freundin zu verstehen, es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.

Was gefiel Buffy an diesen Idioten nur so sehr? Als sie damals mit Angel zusammen gewesen war, da war es eher die Eifersucht gewesen, die ihn dazu verleitet hatte, diese Verbindung schrecklich zu finden. Zumindest ein großer Teil davon, aber so oder so hatte er es abscheulich gefunden, das sie sich mit einem Killer eingelassen hatte. Das seine Verlobte eigentlich Jahrhunderte lang dasselbe getan hatte, war ihm egal. In seinem Kopf brannte eine Sicherung durch. Warum verhielten die anderen sich eigentlich so ruhig? Keiner von ihnen schien wirklich geschockt zu sein. Als erstes wanderte sein Blick zu Anya, dann zu Willow, zu Dawn, und zu Giles.

Aber er sah nichts von dem, was er in ihrem Blick gesucht hatte. Verwunderung, oder Schock. Nein, davon war nichts vorhanden. Es war ja fast so, als hätten sie davon gewusst. Wusch. Na toll, war er etwa der einzige gewesen, der nichts gewusst hatte? „Ich glaub, ich spinne! Ihr habt davon gewusst, oder?", fragte er nun in die Runde, und sah dann in schuldbewusste Gesichter. „Verflucht. Buffy schläft mit diesem untoten Killer, und ihr sagt mir nichts davon? Warum hat mir keiner was gesagt? Habt ihr es nicht für nötig gehalten, Xander irgendetwas davon zu sagen?", schrie er.

„Xander, halt bitte endlich deinen Mund", sagte Buffy ruhig und schloss kurz die Augen. Ja, er war der einzige gewesen, dem sie nichts gesagt hatten. „Sie haben dir nichts gesagt, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Mir war klar wie du reagieren würdest, und außerdem war das mit Spike vorbei...es war vorbei, aber irgendwie-"

„-hast du dich wieder von ihm flachlegen lassen? Tztzt, wie schön für dich. Wenn es das Wert ist! Und du hattest scheinbar verdammt Recht mit deiner Annahme. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Erst Angel, und nun Spike? Da war mir ja Angel noch lieber. Gott, ich glaube es einfach nicht. Wieso? Wieso, Buffy? Was findest du an ihnen? Ist es der Kick, oder einfach die Tatsache, das du sie schneller loswerden kannst als normale Kerle?", fragte er, war sich aber nicht bewusst, was er eigentlich sagte.

„Eigentlich geht es dich gar nichts an. Keinen von euch! Was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, geht keinen was an. Aber Xander, gerade du solltest nicht so große Sprüche bringen", sagte sie, und deutete dann mit dem Kopf zu Anya. „Nichts gegen dich Anya, aber sie hat bei weitem schlimmer gewütet als Angel, Spike und alle anderen Vampire zusammen. Über 1000 Jahre lang. Hast du das schon vergessen, Xander? Spike dagegen hat nicht mal ein Zehntel von dieser Zeit für sich zu verbuchen. Also solltest gerade du genau überlegen, bevor du etwas sagst", meinte Buffy sachlich.

Buffys Zimmernachbarin hatte sich während dem Gespräch aus dem Zimmer verzogen. Nicht, das sie das vorgehabt hätte, aber diese Leute waren schon verdammt komisch. Erst der Freund von diesem Mädchen, und dann auch noch der Rest dieser Sippschaft. „Irre. Lauter Verrückte sind das", sagte sie zu sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Was diese Leute da komisches geredet hatten. Der blonde Mann schien eindeutig eine Sonnenphobie zu haben, und dann diese Gespräche über Untote. Als ob es so etwas geben würde. Also wirklich, das war zu verrückt um wahr zu sein.

Und dann hatte die Frau gemeint, dass diese Anya über 1000 Jahre lang gewütet hätte? Lächerlich! Das war doch wirklich vollkommen lächerlich. Als ob es so etwas geben würde. Diese Stadt hier war wirklich zu verrückt. Warum war sie noch mal hier her gezogen? Wenn sie sich daran doch nur Erinnern würde. „Ich sollte das noch mal überdenken", sagte sie zu sich selbst, und schüttelte über Buffy und ihre Freunde immer noch den Kopf. Verrückte Leute sind das...vielleicht war das alles ja auch nur ein krankes Spiel? Egal, wie Rosalin das drehte und wendete, nichts davon wirkte normal.

Anya hatte Buffys Kommentar über sich ohne ein Wort hingenommen. Xander dagegen platzte langsam der Kragen. Das war doch etwas vollkommen anderes! „Oh, ich bitte dich, Buffy. Mag ja sein, das Anya das wirklich lange getan hat, aber sie ist nun ein Mensch, und kann keinem mehr etwas antun! Dein geliebter Spike dagegen ist immer noch ein Killer, und ihm würde ich mein Leben niemals anvertrauen, egal was du über ihn sagst", blaffte er sie wütend an. „Ähm, Xander?", meinte nun Anya, und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Buffy hat Recht. Ich war sehr viel schlimmer. Ihr wisst doch nicht mal annähernd, was ich getan habe. Vieles davon war wirklich toll, aber auch grausam. Doch so war mein Leben, über 1000 Jahre lang."

„Na und? Das ist nun vorbei, und du tust das nicht mehr. Also ist das gegessen, und man kann es einfach vergessen", sagte Xander, und funkelte seine Verlobte an.

„Nein, das ist nicht so einfach gegessen. Ich liebe dich Xander, aber du liegst komplett falsch, Liebling", sagte Anya, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe unglaublich vielen Männern schlimmes angetan. Und es hat mir Spaß gemacht. So einfach kann man das nicht vergessen. Auch wenn ich nun ein Mensch bin, mein altes Leben wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, und vergessen werde ich es auch niemals. Mein Leben war toll, und manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte nie damit aufgehört. Du hast kein Recht, Buffy dafür zu verurteilen. Und außer dir scheint auch jeder zu sehen, dass es ihre Sache ist. Das heißt ja nicht, das Willow oder die anderen das gerne sehen, aber es ist doch ihre Sache", sprach sie sanft.

Xander schüttelte den Kopf, und schnaubte dann laut. „Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß. An einer Babyparty bin ich nicht interessiert, und eine Hochzeitseinladung könnt ihr auch vergessen. Verschwendet dafür kein Papier, die würde ich sowieso nur wegwerfen", sagte er, und ging zur Tür. Buffy riss die Augen auf. Was redete er da eigentlich? „Xander? Wer sagt etwas von einer Hochzeit, oder dergleichen? Du hast dich nur aufgeregt, aber mich nicht gefragt, was eigentlich stimmt. Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen, und auch wenn ich nun schwanger bin, so heißt das nicht, das es etwas daran ändert."

„Ich kann nun nicht mit euch reden. Später vielleicht. Ist besser wenn ich nun gehe, und meine Wut wo anders raus lasse", sagte Alexander Harris, und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. „Ich geh ihm mal nach", sagte Anya. „Gute Besserung Buffy", fügte sie noch hinzu, und folgte ihrem Verlobten dann schnell.

Nach Xanders Abgang war es im Raum ziemlich still. Jeder schien irgendwie seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen, und auch über das nachzudenken, was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Dawn war weniger nachdenklich als die anderen. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die sich so richtig auf dieses Baby freute und es kaum abwarten konnte bis es auf der Welt war. „Kann ich es auch wickeln, und füttern, und uhhh spazieren gehen?", fragte sie begeistert, und Buffy lächelte. „Dawn, für so was ist es wirklich noch zu früh. Aber wenn es soweit ist, darfst du das sicher", meinte sie. Buffy wusste nicht wirklich, was die anderen darüber dachten, das sie dieses Kind bekommen würde, aber im Moment interessierte sie das auch gar nicht.

„Ich finde, wir sollten nun gehen. Buffy braucht ihre Ruhe, und ich glaube, die kleine Diskussion von eben war genug Aufregung für einen Tag", sagte Giles, und legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf Buffys Schulter. „Ruh dich aus, und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte er, und nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, verließen ihre Freunde das Zimmer, und Buffy war allein. _Allein._ Mal wieder. Sie war so unglaublich oft allein, und nicht selten war sie auch einsam, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war.

Vor allem seit sie wieder am Leben war fühlte es sich so an. Ihre Freunde hatten keine Ahnung, wie schwer es für sie gewesen war, sich wieder an das Leben auf der Erde zu gewöhnen. Nein, sie hatten einfach angenommen, das sie wieder da sein würde, und das dann auch alles gut sein würde. Nur war das Leben nicht so einfach gestrickt. Am Leben zu sein hieß viel durchzumachen, und erleben zu müssen. Und das war etwas gewesen, was Buffy vergessen hatte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend das Leben hier war. Zu einfach war es gewesen als sie im ‚Himmel' gelebt hatte.

Nun war alles hart. Buffy war schon sehr lange wieder am Leben, und inzwischen viel ihr das Leben hier leichter, aber es war immer noch eigenartig hier zu sein. Ihr Leben als Jägerin war nicht einfach. Ihre Bestimmung war der Tod, und diese Erkenntnis machte es auch nicht einfacher. Aber nun war sie schwanger, und ein neues, unschuldiges Leben wuchs in ihr heran. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, und strich sanft über ihn. Dabei schloss sie die Augen, und eine kleine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Ja, sie wollte dieses Kind wirklich bekommen.

Auch wenn sie immer noch ihre Pflichten als Jägerin hatte und dazu noch ein normales Leben, nun wurde sie Mutter, und da war ein Kind nichts Ungewöhnliches. Zu jung war sie auch nicht. Buffy hatte viele Freunde, und Giles. Besonders Giles brauchte sie. Nicht nur, das er wie ein Vater für sie war, nein, er war noch sehr viel mehr. Und ohne ihn konnte sie sich ein Leben gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich zwar bald noch eine kleine Predigt von ihm anhören müssen, aber das kannte sie doch schon. Nun merkte sie auch, das ihre nervende Zimmernachbarin verschwunden war, und sie atmete tief durch.

Spike. Sie musste noch mit Spike reden. Bisher war er aber noch nicht aufgetaucht, und die Sonne war doch inzwischen auch schon untergegangen. Was, wenn er es einfach für Schwachsinn hielt, und nicht an das glaubte, was sie ihm noch gesagt hatte? Ihre letzte Begegnung war ja auch nicht unbedingt gut verlaufen, aber er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Und allein dafür liebte sie ihn schon. Buffy sah die Wand entsetzt an, und dann wurde ihr etwas klar. Ohne ihn konnte sie nicht mehr leben. Sie liebte Spike. Oh ja, sie liebte ihn.

„Und wieder bist du in einen Vampir verliebt...", murmelte sie, und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Ja, aber so war es. Auch wenn sie es bisher nicht wahr haben hatte wollen. Buffy liebte den nervigen, wasserstoffblonden Vampir. Und das wurde ihr erst jetzt klar. Nachdem sie ihn so lange ausgenutzt hatte, und nicht mehr in ihm gesehen hatte als guten Sex. Spike hatte sie die ganze Zeit geliebt, und es ihr auch immer gesagt. Nun hatte er es doch noch geschafft, das Buffy Summers sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Eine Jägerin, die einen Vampir liebte – schon wieder.

Oh Gott. Sie liebte Spike. Und das war ihr erst jetzt klar geworden. Buffy könnte glücklich sein, wenn sie wollte, aber irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich dagegen gewehrt. Die ganze Zeit hätte alles so einfach sein können – zumindest teilweise. Spike war immer noch ein Vampir, und sie die Jägerin. Aber das war egal. Es zählte nicht. Trotzdem hatte sie das zu gerne als Ausrede benutzt, um Spike los zu werden. Langsam musste sie aber damit aufhören. Endlich hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass sie ihn liebte. Wo blieb Spike? Nervös sah sie zur Tür. Verdammt! Da hatte sie ihm wirklich einmal etwas zu sagen, und dann tauchte er hier nicht auf!

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben freute sie sich richtig auf Spike. Wieso hatte sie ihn bisher nicht zu schätzen gewusst? Er war doch immer für sie dagewesen, und hatte sich um sie, und auch um Dawn gesorgt. Und all die Jahre hatte sie es nur als störend empfunden, und gedacht, dass er es doch nur tat, um ihr zu gefallen, damit sie in ihm endlich mehr sah als nur einen Vampir. Oh Gott. Wie oft war sie wirklich schlecht mit ihm umgegangen? Bis auf wenige Momente hatte sie ihn wie Dreck behandelt, ihn beschimpft und ihn zusammen geschlagen. Ein Ding hatte sie in ihm gesehen, einen wertlosen Vampir, aber nun sah sie das alles in einem anderen Licht.

Jeder andere hätte aufgehört sie zu lieben, und wäre aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Aber nicht Spike. Nein, er hatte sie einfach nicht verlassen. Immer hatte sie ihn wie etwas behandelt, das es nicht Wert war, geliebt zu werden, und Spike hatte sie trotz allem noch geliebt. Nicht er war das Monster, sondern Buffy selbst. Ja, sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber nie korrekt verhalten, aber niemals hatte er es ihr übel genommen. Immer wieder hatte er ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sie doch liebte, und was sie ihm bedeutete. Doch Buffy wollte das alles nicht hören. Spike war wunderbar, er war perfekt, und Buffy hatte sich wie eine verzogene Göre verhalten.

Vorsichtig schlug Buffy die Bettdecke nach hinten, und stieg dann aus dem Bett. Sie setzte ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten Boden, und ging zum Fenster. Es war dunkel! Spike konnte also ohne Probleme zu ihr kommen, und scheinbar hatte er ihr das doch auch versprochen, oder? Zwar hatte sie zu dieser Zeit geschlafen, aber ihre Zimmergenossin hatte es ihr gesagt. „Spike...nun komm schon", fauchte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, und sucht in der Dunkelheit nach etwas, das sie an ihn erinnerte. Zwanzig Minuten später stand Buffy angezogen vor dem Krankenhaus.

Wenn Spike nicht zu ihr kam, dann musste sie eben zu ihm kommen! Sie hatte darauf bestanden, entlassen zu werden, und nach einer kleinen Rede von dem Arzt wurde sie auf ihre eigene Verantwortung entlassen. Immerhin war sie die Jägerin, und wenn sie es nicht schneller verkraftete als andere, was machte sie dann einzigartig? Wenig später stand sie vor seiner Gruft. Noch unsicher stand sie davor, und umfasste den Griff. Gerade hatte sie es doch nicht mehr abwarten können ihn zu sehen, und nun wo sie endlich hier war, da bekam sie kalte Füße?

„Du musst nur da reingehen, und ihm endlich sagen, das du ihn liebst...das ist doch nicht so schwer", sagte sie leise zu sich, und starrte die Tür an. Doch es war schwer. Nur einem Mann in ihrem Leben hatte sie diese drei Worte gesagt, und das war Angel gewesen. Und wozu hatte es geführt? Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, er hatte seine Seele verloren, und war wieder zum Monster geworden und hatte versucht ihre Familie, und ihre Freunde umzubringen. Riley hatte sie gemocht, aber wirklich geliebt hatte sie ihn nicht. Das war ihr viel zu spät klar geworden. Versucht hatte sie es, aber es war einfach nicht gegangen...

Buffy hatte Angst. Ja, die Jägerin hatte schrecklich viel Angst davor, diese drei Worte zu sagen. Eigentlich sollte es doch so einfach sein! Sie musste nur reingehen, und Spike sagen, was ihr gerade klar geworden war. Sie war schwanger, was ein Wunder war, und liebte den Vater ihres Kindes. Gott, es sollte doch so einfach sein. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, und ging dann in die Gruft.


	15. Chapter 15: Gemeinsam allein

15. Kapitel – Gemeinsam allein

In Spikes Gruft war es fast genauso dunkel wie draußen. Ein paar Kerzen spendeten Licht, aber ansonsten gab es keine Lichtquelle. Buffy sah sich um, und spürte wie ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihre Brust klopfte. _Nun nur nicht den Mut verlieren. Nein, du hast es dir endlich eingestanden, da kannst du jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen!_ sagte sie sich, und suchte Spike. „Spike? Bist du hier?", rief sie, und ging langsam durch die Gruft.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihre Hände über den Sarg streifen, und sah sich in der Gruft um. Wo war er nur? Rechts von sich hörte sie ein Geräusch, und dann erschien Spike aus dem unteren Stockwerk. Er sah verwirrt aus. „Buffy? Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu. Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme, und auch in seinen Augen lag sie. Ja, er war um sie besorgt! Das war ihr früher nie wirklich aufgefallen, nun aber fiel es ihr auf.

„Ich sollte, muss aber nicht. Ich hab mich auf meine eigene Verantwortung entlassen. Aber solltest du nicht auch dort sein? Sieht dir nicht ähnlich, das du Versprechen mir gegenüber brichst", sagte sie, und zog einen Schmollmund. Gespannt sah sie ihn an, und wartete darauf, dass er ihr auf diese Frage eine Antwort gab. Nein, sie würde nicht zögern, es waren doch nur drei einfache, kleine Worte, die sie Spike sagen musste. _Du schaffst das! Das wird ganz bestimmt ein Kinderspiel werden._

Spike legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an. „War das eine gute Idee? Wenn ich dich nachher wieder ins Krankenhaus schleppen muss, werde ich dir den Kopf abreißen, Liebes", sagte er, klang aber nicht halb so bedrohlich, wie er wollte. Er konnte sehen wie Buffy ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Wenigstens war ihm das gelungen. Hatte sie ihn doch gehört? Aber Spike war sich sicher, dass sie tief und fest geschlafen hatte als er das gesagt hatte. „Mmh kann sein, das ich so was gesagt habe, ja. Aber woher weißt du das?" Dabei ging er ein paar Schritte weiter auf sie zu, und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Oh Gott, wie sehr er diese Frau doch liebte. Aber sie würde ihm niemals eine Chance geben. Zwar hatten sie eine Affäre gehabt, aber er bedeutete ihr nichts. Spike war unter der Würde der Jägerin, das wurde ihm nun klar. Und ihre angebliche Schwangerschaft würde da auch nichts dran ändern. So was machte doch eigenartige Beziehungen nur noch schlimmer. Kinder konnten solche Konflikte nicht aus der Welt schaffen, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie gezeugt wurden, um so etwas zu retten.

„Meine nervige Zimmernachbarin hat mir das gesagt. Sie fand dich übrigens äußerst komisch, Spike", sagte sie grinsend, und sah zu wie er mit seinem Daumen sanft ihre Wange rauf und runter fuhr. Am liebsten würde sie die Augen schließen, und es einfach genießen. Liebe...ja, sie liebte ihn. Solange hatte sie nur mit ihm gespielt, und scheinbar war die Antwort die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Nur hatte Buffy sie nicht sehen wollen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber jetzt konnte doch noch alles gut werden. „Äh Spike, sag mal, seit wann sind wir eigentlich Mann und Frau?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Ach so, verstehe", meinte er, und sah ihr in die grünen Augen. Irgendetwas war da anders. Aber was? Spike konnte es einfach nicht sagen, und dann fragte sie ihn, seit wann sie Mann und Frau sein würden. Er schaute sie verlegen an, und fuhr sich durch seine blonden Locken. „Ähm, tja, weißt du, dieser Arzt wollte mir nicht sagen wie es um dich steht und da habe ich nun mal zu dieser Notlüge gegriffen", murmelte er, und lief innerlich rot an. Dafür würde sie ihn bestimmt noch schlagen. Aber das sollte sie nun sicher nicht tun.

„Spike?", meinte sie liebevoll, und ließ ihre Hände über seine Arme wandern, und umfasste dann sanft sein Gesicht, zog es etwas weiter zu sich, und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Vorsichtig legte Buffy ihre Lippen auf die des Vampirs, und dann küsste sie ihn. Ganz zärtlich. Fast so, als hätte es alle Küsse zuvor nie gegeben. Unschuldig wie ein erster Kuss, und so vertraut wie einer von vielen Küssen.

Spike war mehr als überrascht als sie dies tat. Mit vielem hatte er nun gerechnet. Schläge, oder das sie ihn anschreien würde. Um ihn zu schlagen war sie im Moment sicher noch zu schwach. Und dann küsste sie ihn. Auf eine Art und Weise mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften, und zogen sie noch näher zu sich. Nach einer weiteren Minute löste Buffy sich von ihm, und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Er sollte nun nichts sagen.

Sie war an der Reihe, und sie hatte einfach Angst, dass ihr Mut sie doch noch verlassen würde, wenn Spike nun etwas Falsches sagen würde. Liebevoll sah sie ihn an, und lächelte dann zaghaft. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie, und gab seine Lippen nun wieder frei. Es war raus! _Du hast es ihm gesagt. Und so schwer war es doch gar nicht! Das...hat sich verdammt gut angefühlt!_ Oh ja, sie war verliebt in Spike. Und es war ihr egal, was Xander oder einer ihrer anderen Freunde sagen würde! Jetzt zählte nur noch, dass sie diesen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen liebte.

_Ich liebe dich._ Spike blinzelte verwirrt, und sah sie an. Das hatte er sich nur eingebildet. Oh verdammt. Wie weit war es nun schon mit ihm gekommen? Tagträume von der Jägerin. Oft hatte er es sich ja schon vorgestellt. Das sie ihm doch noch sagen würde, dass sie ihn liebte, und das alles was zwischen ihnen passiert war kein Fehler gewesen war, aber das war eine völlig neue Variante. _Du träumst. Ja, du träumst. Gleich wirst du aufwachen, und dann liegst du in deinem Bett. Aber Buffy wird nicht da sein._ Spike musste wirklich damit aufhören.

Doch war das wirklich ein Traum? Ihm kam alles so verdammt real vor, und doch war es ziemlich unwirklich. „Was hast du gesagt, Buffy?", fragte er heiser, und sah sie an. Buffy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, und Spike dachte schon, nun würde irgendetwas anderes kommen. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Spike! Also wirklich. Da sage ich dir, dass ich dich liebe, und was machst du? Hörst mir nicht-" Bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, küsste Spike sie wieder.

Verdammt! Sie hatte es wirklich gesagt. Und wenn Buffy so etwas sagte, dann meinte sie das doch ganz bestimmt auch ernst, oder? Spike küsste Buffy leidenschaftlich, und spürte wie sein Kuss sehnsüchtig erwidert wurde. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr, und drückte sie an sich. „Tut mir Leid, Liebes. Aber ich dachte, ich träume das nur. Aber du hast es ja wirklich gesagt...wenn du das nicht ernst meinst...", fing er an, und brach dann ab. Das würde er einfach nicht aushalten.

„Gott, Spike. Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Ich habe gesagt das ich dich liebe, und das tue ich auch", sagte sie als er sie an sich drückte. Sie schlag ihre Arme um seinen Bauch, und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Ich denke, wir müssen noch reden...", sagte sie, ließ ihn dabei aber nicht los. In Spikes Armen fühlte sie sich so verdammt wohl, und bisher hatte sie einfach nur angenommen, dass es etwas Verrücktes sei, weil es bei ihm so war. Aber es war einfach Liebe. Doch war Liebe nicht auch etwas Verrücktes?

„Mmh, stimmt. Wir sollten nun wirklich reden. Über...na ja, du weißt schon. Was du mir da gesagt hast. Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Das ist zu verrückt, Liebes...", sagte er, und zog sich etwas aus der Umarmung, um sie nun besser ansehen zu können. Ja, inzwischen freute er sich wirklich. Buffy hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte! Und sie war schwanger. Von ihm...Buffy würde ihn nicht anlügen. Wenn es einen anderen gegeben hätte, dann hätte sie es ihm sicher gesagt. Oder zumindest würde sie ihm dann nicht sagen, das er der Vater von diesem Kind war.

Buffy konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Warum war ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen wie süß er eigentlich aussah, wenn er um ein Thema herumredete? Und das Wort Baby hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht in den Mund nehmen wollen. „Über das Baby...ich hab dir gesagt, das ich schwanger bin. Und ich hab alles ernst gemeint, Spike. Du bist der Vater. Es gab keinen anderen. Nur du glaubst mir nicht, oder? Es ist...ja, es ist total verrückt. Spike, ich weiß sehr wohl, das du ein Vampir bist, und das ich von dir eigentlich nicht schwanger sein könnte. Aber es ist so", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand, und legte sie ganz vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir das nicht glaube, Liebes...du weißt das ich dir blind vertraue, und auch für dich sterben würde, aber, nun ja, wie du sagst, ich bin nun mal ein Vampir. Und genau genommen ist es unmöglich", sagte er, und sah verwundert auf seine Hand, die nun auf ihrem Bauch lag. Dieses Gefühl, das ihn im Moment durchfuhr, war unvergleichlich. Spike starrte auf den Bauch der Jägerin, und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihn.

Da drinnen war sein Baby. Egal wie unmöglich es sein mochte, das war sein Kind in ihrem Bauch. Spike hatte die Frau, die er liebte, geschwängert, und gerade hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Hatte Buffy ihn die ganze Zeit geliebt, und erst jetzt hatte sie es ihm gesagt? „Das ist...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte er erstickt, und hob sie hoch. „Was machst du, Spike?", fragte sie, und lächelte ihn dabei an.

„Dich in mein Bett tragen. Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht vernaschen. Ich will mir das...na ja, deinen Bauch, nur näher ansehen. Ist immerhin mein Kind, oder nicht?", fragte er, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ja, es war doch egal, dass es nicht möglich war. Scheinbar hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft, und nun bekam sie ein Kind von ihm. Halt, sie würde dieses Kind doch bekommen, oder etwa nicht? „Liebes...hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du es bekommen wirst?", fragte er, und sah sie unsicher an.

Buffy spürte wie unsicher er bei dieser Frage wirkte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie schwanger war, aber nicht, dass sie es auch bekommen würde. „Ja, ich bekomme unser Kind", sagte sie, und wurde von Spike dann auf sein Bett gelegt. „Ich habe lange überlegt...sicher, es gibt viele Gründe, die dagegen sprechen. Ich bin die Jägerin, und mein Leben ist nicht gerade friedlich, und meine Lebenserwartung ist auch nicht gerade hoch...doch wie wahrscheinlich ist die Möglichkeit, das ich noch mal die Chance bekomme, Mutter zu werden?"

Die Jägerin würde sein Kind bekommen! Sie würde dieses Kind tatsächlich auf die Welt bringen. Spike grinste, und konnte einen Jubelschrei nicht unterdrücken. „Sorry, Liebes. Du hast deine Freunde, und mich auch...du bist nicht wie die anderen Jägerinnen. Und du wirst niemals wie eine der anderen sein. Deine Bestimmung ist es, anders zu sein", sagte er sanft, und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Oh, und ich dachte meine Bestimmung sei es, jung zu sterben. Tja, so leicht kann man sich irren", sagte sie, und kniff Spike sanft in den Arm. Hier war es viel besser als im Krankenhaus. Dort hätte sie es nicht mehr sehr viel länger ausgehalten. Bei Spike konnte sie glücklich sein, und endlich hatte sie es sich eingestanden. Buffy war bei ihm einfach glücklich. Bisher war es nichts Gutes für sie gewesen, aber nun konnte sie es sich endlich eingestehen.

„Nun, das ist sicher auch deine Bestimmung. Immerhin bist du die Jägerin. Und du bist schon gestorben. Auch in dieser Hinsicht bist du nicht wie die anderen. Du bist vollkommen anders aufgewachsen, hast ein richtiges Leben gehabt. Sieh mal Liebes, du hast Freunde, eine Schwester, und so was alles. Ich kann dir versichern als ich dich noch töten wollte, habe ich es gehasst, das du so anders warst. Die Jägerinnen vor dir hatten dies nicht. Sie waren allein. Und ich meine, sie waren wirklich allein. Sogar dein verdammter Wächter ist anders...", sagte er, und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Ohne abzuwarten drückte Spike Buffy sanft auf das Bett, und schob ihren Pullover etwas nach oben. So konnte er ihren nackten Bauch sehen, und fuhr nun sanft über ihn. Kurz sah er ja fast enttäuscht aus, und sah Buffy an. „Sieht wie immer aus...", meinte er, und zog seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja, noch sieht alles wie immer aus. Was erwartest du? Ich bin grade mal im 2 Monat! Oder willst du einen runden Luftballon sehen anstatt mich? Das ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen...wenn du willst, kannst du gerne für mich schwanger sein! Dann sehen wir ja, was das für ein Vergnügen ist. Morgendliche Übelkeit, Rückenschmerzen, Stimmungsschwankungen und all so was! Wahrscheinlich würdest du das keine Sekunde lang aushalten", sagte sie, und funkelte ihn wild an.

„Das hört sich ja wirklich sehr verlockend an, Liebes. Aber ich denke, es hat schon einen Grund, wieso die Frauen die Kinder bekommen, und nicht die Männer. Und du weißt, dass es nicht gehen würde. Wirklich schade. Und ich will keinen Luftballon, ich dachte nur einfach, man sieht da schon etwas mehr", sagte er, und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. „Immerhin kann ich was hören", sagte er stolz.

„Nein. Das wird noch etwas dauern. Die Hosen kneifen immerhin schon. Warte nur ab. Bald darfst du mich durch die Gegend fahren, wenn ich es nicht mehr allein schaffe", sagte sie zwinkernd, und erhob sich etwas als er seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch legte. Richtig, er konnte den Herzschlag hören. Immerhin war er ein Vampir. „Wirklich? Was hörst du...ich meine, wie hört es sich an...", fragte sie leise, und fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu seinem Kopf, und strich sanft durch seine Haare.

„Es hört sich wundervoll an. So etwas Tolles habe ich noch nie gehört...der Herzschlag ist viel schneller. Ähm ich denke, das ist normal. Ist ja immerhin ein sehr winziges Wesen", sagte er, und fing an ihren Bauch zu küssen. Buffy schloss die Augen, und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. „Mmh, ja. Du hast Recht. Eine Wallnuss oder so, sagte der Arzt", murmelte sie, und fühlte wie Spike sich immer weiter nach oben küsste.

„So winzig? Das ist echt verrückt...nicht nur, das ich als Vampir es schaffe, die Jägerin zu schwängern. Nein, unser Kind ist auch noch so winzig. Na ja, noch...", sagte er, und verteilte sanfte, und brennende küsse auf ihrem Bauch und wanderte dann wieder nach oben. Spike senkte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Buffy, und schob dabei eine Hand unter ihren Rücken.

Langsam erhob Buffy sich und drückte sich etwas mehr an ihren Vampir. Der Kuss der beiden war inzwischen um einiges intensiver geworden, und sie schob ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, um sie mit seiner zu verknoten, und mit ihr zu spielen. Buffys Hände wanderten unter sein T-Shirt, und zogen daran. Spike löste sich von ihr, und zog es sich über den Kopf. „Liebes...ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten", murmelte er, ehe Buffy ihn schon wieder küsste.

„Doch...wir können das. Und ich will es. Spike ich will es wirklich. Diesmal werde ich nicht davon laufen, oder dich aus dem Haus werfen", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Diesmal war es ihr ernst. Buffy wusste nur zu gut, das er eine weitere Zurückweisung ihrerseits nicht verkraften würde. Nicht nachdem sie ihm nun gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Es war nicht eine kleine Verliebtheit. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, und wollte ihn auch.

„Es ist schön, das zu hören. Aber darum habe ich mir im Moment gar keine Sorgen gemacht. Wobei ich natürlich hoffe, das du es dir nicht wieder anders überlegst...", sagte er leise, und sah sie dann wieder an. „Ich meine wegen dem Baby. Du bist schwanger, können wir da so einfach...was wenn wir dem Kind dabei irgendwie schaden?", murmelte er verlegen, und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich mir das anders überlegen? Ich liebe dich wirklich, Spike. Du bist derjenige, den ich will", meinte sie, und lächelte als er seine Bedenken wegen dem Baby äußerte. Nun verstand sie, was er meinte. „Nein...Nein, ich denke nicht, das wir dem Baby schaden werden, wenn wir Sex haben. Ehepaare haben doch auch Sex, wenn die Frau schwanger ist. Zumindest habe ich das gelesen", sagte sie, und küsste ihn, wobei sie ihn wieder näher zu sich zog.

„Ja, dieses Gerücht habe ich auch gehört, Liebes...und wenn es so ist, dann können wir das ja auch tun", sagte er leise, und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr küssen, und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihren Pullover. Als nächstes zog Spike ihr diesen aus, und er landete auf dem Boden. Buffys Lippen fanden sofort wieder die von Spike, und als nächstes wurde er von der Jägerin auf das Bett gedrückt, und sie saß auf ihm.

„Du brauchst immer die Kontrolle was, Liebes?", meinte er grinsend und strich mit seinen kalten Händen über ihren Oberkörper. Er liebte es einfach, das zu tun. Ihre warme Haut unter seinen kalten Fingern war berauschend. Spike konnte hören wie ihr Herz schlug, und wenn er sich konzentrierte, dann hörte er auch den Herzschlag von ihrem Baby. Im Moment gab es aber nur Buffy und ihn. Nichts anderes.

Buffy sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bin doch die Jägerin", sagte sie, und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn dann wieder zu küssen. Zum ersten Mal schlief sie mit ihm, ohne Angst vor dem zu haben, was später sein würde. Diesmal würde sie ihm kein Messer in die Eingeweide rammen und ihn wieder alleine zurücklassen. Nein, diesmal würde sie einfach bei dem Mann bleiben, den sie liebte. Und das war nun mal Spike.

„Mmh, wie könnte ich das vergessen", nuschelte Spike zwischen ihrem Kuss, und befreite sie rasch von ihrem BH. Auch dieser landete auf dem Boden und Spike streichelte sanft über ihre Brüste. Er konnte sich irren, aber sie sahen anders aus. Die Schwangerschaft veränderte den Körper einer Frau sehr, und auch wenn sie noch keinen Bauch hatte, die Veränderungen, die sie gerade durchmachte, wurden schon jetzt deutlich.

Buffy schloss genüsslich die Augen, und stöhnte leicht als er ihre Brüste erst sanft, und dann etwas heftiger knetete und seine Lippen auf ihre Nippel senkte. Diese wurden unter seinen Berührungen sofort hart, und stellten sich auf. Spike ließ seine Zunge langsam über sie wandern und biss sie leicht. Buffy wand sich leicht auf seinem Schoss, und sofort spürte Spike einen sehr bekannten Schmerz in seiner Lendengegend.

Die Erregung war auch zuvor schon dagewesen, aber mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie sich auf ihm wand und er ihre harten Nippel in seinem Mund hatte, wurde sie nur noch schlimmer. So schnell sollte das aber nicht gehen. Diesmal wollte Spike es anders angehen. Der Sex zwischen ihnen war immer hart und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Es war schnell vorbei gewesen, und so sollte es diesmal nicht sein. Spike wollte sie sanft lieben, und ihr zeigen wie sehr er sie wirklich liebte.

Er spürte wie Buffy etwas weiter nach hinten rutschte und als nächstes spürte er ihre kleine Hand an seiner harten Erregung. Keuchend sah er sie an, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Liebes...", sagte er sanft, und zog ihre Hand von seiner Hose weg. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist. Ich will das hier die ganze Nacht auskosten, und wenn du das nun tust, wird es sehr schnell vorbei sein. Wir beide wissen doch, das wir uns dann nicht mehr zurückhalten können", flüsterte er, und drehte sich mit ihr herum.


	16. Chapter 16: Lovely Things

16. Kapitel – Lovely Things

Lächelnd sah Buffy Spike an und strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine nackte Brust. „Mmh, wir können das doch auch so die ganze Nacht auskosten, ohne das es zu schnell vorbei ist. So war es doch schon immer", sagte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Aber sie wusste auch, was er eigentlich damit sagen wollte. Sie hatte ihm heute zum ersten Mal gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, und das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Egal wie oft sie schon miteinander geschlafen hatten, heute Nacht würde alles anders sein. Das hier würde mehr als nur Sex sein. Es würde die Worte besiegeln, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, und zugleich auch noch, was er ihr schon so oft gesagt hatte. Ab heute war alles anders. Ihre Freunde würden das hier nicht gerade toll finden, doch sie würden es nun mal akzeptieren müssen.

Wieder liebte sie einen Vampir, und diesmal bekam sie sogar ein Kind von ihm. Alles war anders. Spike war anders, und auf keinen Fall wie Angel. Ja, dieses Thema mochte er sowieso nicht. Spike mochte Angel nicht, und Angel mochte Spike nicht sonderlich. Nur würde Spike sie mit Sicherheit verlassen, wenn sie seinen Namen erwähnen würde, egal wie sehr er sie wirklich liebte. Und Buffy wusste, das Spike sie aufrichtig liebte.

„Oh, Liebes. So will ich es diesmal aber nicht machen. Das hier soll anders werden. Vollkommen anders, mein Liebling", sagte er sanft, und drückte ihr einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. Nein, er brauchte es nicht hart und wild. Buffy war nicht irgendeine Frau. Sie war DIE Frau für ihn, und für sie würde er doch einfach alles machen. Nun, wo sie sein Kind bekam, würde sich seine Liebe zu ihr nur noch mehr steigern.

William, der Blutige sollte also Vater werden. Gott, wenn ihm das vor ein paar Jahren irgendwer gesagt hätte, dann hätte er diese Person auf der Stelle umgebracht. Dann hatte sich sein Unleben innerhalb von einem Jahr so sehr verändert, das er sich selbst pfählen hatte wollen. Der Chip, und zu allem Überfluss die Liebe zu der Jägerin. Spike hatte schon zuvor Frauen geliebt, aber keine dieser Frauen hatte er so sehr vergöttert wie Buffy. Sie war einfach etwas ganz Besonderes.

Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie eine Jägerin war. Aber es machte einen Teil aus. Die Jägerin war ein Teil von Buffy, und solange sie am Leben war, würde sie auch die Jägerin sein. Daran würde nichts und niemand etwas ändern können. Buffy hatte dies auch lernen müssen. Es war ihre Berufung, und dieser konnte sie nicht entkommen. Niemals. Und wenn ihr nun irgendein Vampir, oder ein Dämon zu nahe kommen würde, dann würde Spike ihn für Buffy erledigen.

„Spike. Das ist doch schon anders. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht auch will. Aber ich brauche dich – jetzt", sagte sie, und zog ihn erneut in einen Kuss. Ja, Buffy Summers brauchte den Vampir. Nicht gerade den Vampir, aber irgendwie würde er doch immer ein Vampir sein. Das würde sich nie ändern. Spike war ein Vampir, und daran konnte niemand mehr etwas ändern. Außer wenn ihm jemand einen Pflock ins Herz jagen würde, dann würde es vorbei sein. Für immer.

Diese Frau war doch wirklich unglaublich. Sie wusste scheinbar wirklich, was sie wollte. Und im Moment schien sie ihn unbedingt an seine Grenzen bringen zu wollen. Das würde sie auch ganz bestimmt schaffen, wenn sie so weiter machen würde wie nun. Spike erwiderte ihren Kuss, und öffnete nebenbei ihre Hose, zog sie ihr sanft von den Hüften. Langsam und bedächtig zog er sie nach unten, und sah seine Jägerin dann an.

Sie war einfach wunderschön. Und sie war sein. In ihrem Bauch wuchs sein Kind. Das war etwas, was er immer noch nicht richtig glauben konnte. Es war fast wie ein Traum. Ein wunderschöner Traum. Das Buffy schwanger war, musste ein Wunder oder etwas in der Art sein. Spike konnte es sich nicht anders erklären. Doch nun wollte er eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wieso es so war, es war einfach so. Und dies war einfach ein wunderschönes Geschenk.

„Mmh, du weißt gar nicht, wie wunderschön du aussiehst", sagte er und streichelte mit seinen Händen sanft über ihre langen Beine. Seine Lippen senkten sich nun auch noch auf ihre Beine, und er küsste sich nach oben. Vorsichtig spreizte er ihre Beine etwas mehr und fing dann an, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu küssen. Er vernahm Buffys Stöhnen, und dies spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrer Haut, und sog sie dabei leicht in seinen Mund.

Oh ja, dieses Gefühl war einfach berauschend. Er liebte es so sehr, die Haut dieser Frau zu küssen und sie unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Buffy liebte ihn. _Sie liebt dich. Sie liebt dich wirklich._ Eigentlich hatte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, das dieser Tag jemals kommen würde. Und doch war es nun soweit. Früher hatte sie ihn gehasst, und nun lag sie in seinem Bett, und schlief freiwillig mit ihm.

„Doch. Ich denke, wenn du es mir noch ein paar Mal sagst, dann dürfte auch ich es verstanden haben", sagte sie, und grinste ihn dabei an. Zu mehr war sie allerdings gar nicht fähig. Spikes Lippen machten nun wieder dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, und dies brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Ja, es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich gut an. Buffy warf den Kopf nach hinten, und zerwühlte mit ihren Händen das Bettlacken. „Spike...", keuchte sie.

Spikes Lippen hatten seinen Weg gerade fortgesetzt, und küssten nun wieder ihren Bauch. Er konnte das einfach nicht lassen. Nun, wo sie schwanger war, war ihr Bauch einfach wahnsinnig anziehend. Seine Finger zogen ihr Höschen nach unten, und wenige Sekunden später lag Buffy nackt vor ihm. Er senkte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Bauch, und zog dann eine brennende Spur aus lauter kleinen küssen nach unten.

Spike vernahm wie Buffy seinen Namen stöhnte, als er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Locken fuhr, und dann kurz zu ihrem Eingang hinunter, nur um wahrzunehmen wie unglaublich feucht und erregt sie schon war. Der Gedanke allein reichte aus, um ihn fast an den Rand der Beherrschung zu bringen. Sein Penis wurde immer härter, und nun wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, das er seine Hose immer noch an hatte. Und dieses Gefühl war schrecklich.

Sein harter Penis drückte gegen seine Jeans, und es war wirklich kaum auszuhalten. Aber erst würde Buffy das bekommen, was sie wollte. Und sie schrie danach. Wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte, und dabei sein Bett zerwühlte. Dies war wirklich ein wunderschönes Bild. Buffy keuchte laut auf, als er endlich einen Finger in sie steckte, und mit dem Daumen über ihre Klitoris fuhr.

Diese Berührung war kaum merklich, und doch schien sie für den ersten Moment auszureichen, um Buffy einen lustvollen Laut zu entlocken. Zu seinem Finger kam ein zweiter, und er bewegte sie leicht in ihr, zog sie aus ihr zurück, und stieß sie dann wenige Sekunden später wieder in sie. Während seine Finger ihr Inneres verwöhnten, stimulierte sein Daumen ihre Klitoris. Hart und sanft zugleich rieb er sie.

„Oh Gott...oh Gott...", stieß Buffy hervor, und Spike sah kurz nach oben, um zu sehen wie ihre Augen flackerten, und wie sich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht veränderte. Gott würde ihr hier nicht helfen. Und das wusste die Jägerin auch. Sein Daumen liebkoste immer noch ihre kleine Perle, als er fühlte wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln um seine Finger schlossen und wie der Orgasmus sie im selben Moment überrollte.

Spike zog seine Finger aus ihr zurück, und küsste sie dann sanft. Buffy schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn somit noch etwas näher zu sich. Ihre Finger fuhren quälend langsam nach unten und dann öffnete sie die Schnalle seines Gürtels. Das es in seiner Hose inzwischen sehr eng geworden war, war ihr nicht entgangen.

Die ganze Zeit als er sie verwöhnt hatte, da hatte seine harte Erregung gegen ihr Bein gedrückt und sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Buffy wollte nicht mehr warten. Doch sie wollte das zwischen ihnen auch nicht kaputt machen. Auf keinen Fall. Spike wollte, dass es etwas Besonderes wurde, und sie wollte es genauso. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie Sex hatten, nachdem sie sich gesagt hatten, dass sie sich liebten.

Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit geliebt. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, da hatte sie für ihn etwas anderes empfunden. Keine Liebe. Sie hatte Spike gemocht, aber nicht mehr. Früher war es einfach nicht mehr gewesen, und selbst wenn, wenn es doch anders gewesen war, so hatte sie sich das nicht eingestehen wollen. Buffy zog den Reißverschluss nach unten, und ließ die Hose dann über seine Hüften rutschen.

„Spike. Ich will dich. Jetzt. Sofort. Ich kann nicht mehr warten", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und umschloss seinen Penis mit ihrer Hand. „Verflucht...das...", brachte er hervor, und küsste sie auf der Stelle. Oh ja, das die Jägerin nicht mehr warten wollte, war nicht zu übersehen. Und wenn er nicht in ihrer Hand kommen wollte, dann würde er ihren Wunsch nun auch erfüllen müssen.

„Wie du willst, Liebes. Das kannst du haben", hauchte er, und drang dann in sie ein. Stück für Stück versenkte er sich tiefer in ihr, und sog dann scharf die Luft ein. Solange war es eigentlich gar nicht her. Aber es fühlte sich so an, als hätten sie ewig keinen Sex gehabt. Keuchend zog Buffy ihn zu sich nach unten und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Ja, sie liebte Spike wirklich.

Spike fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen, und nahm ihre Lippen wieder gefangen. Buffy stöhnte in seinen Mund, und klammerte sich an seinem Rücken fest. Das hier war wirklich einmalig. Jedes Mal mit ihm war etwas Besonderes, aber das hier war weitaus besser, als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Er stieß weitaus beherrschter und sanfter in sie als sonst. Ja, Spike hatte bestimmt immer noch Angst, das er dem Baby schaden könnte.

Und das war herrlich. Er sorgte sich um sie. Spike war immer so liebevoll zu ihr gewesen, und lange hatte sie ihn einfach von sich gestoßen, weil es sie angewidert hatte. Alles. Spike war einfach nur der Vampir gewesen. Nun aber liebte sie ihn. Vielleicht hatte sie es schon lange getan. Doch das alles gehörte zu ihrem Leben. Und Spike gehörte nun auch zu ihrem Leben.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, und zwang ihn dazu tiefer in sie zu stoßen. „Spike...oh Gott...Spike", schrie sie, und hinterließ kleine rote Kratzer auf seinem Rücken. Als sei es eine Aufforderung, fing er damit an, sich härter und schneller in ihr zu bewegen. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Er spürte es genau. Wie er war sie kurz davor zu explodieren.

Nach einigen weiteren harten Stößen wurden beide von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt, und er sackte auf ihr zusammen. Keuchend und stöhnend umarmte Buffy ihren Liebsten, und schloss dabei die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Spike", sagte sie leise, und strich mit ihrer rechten Hand sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Liebes", sagte Spike und rollte sich von ihr runter. Sie war schwanger, und er war mit Sicherheit zu schwer, um lange auf ihr zu liegen. Sofort zog er Buffy an sich, und zog die Bettdecke über sie. Spikes Mund küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, und er spürte wie Buffy sich noch etwas mehr an ihn kuschelte und in seinen Armen dann langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf sank.

Spike war noch lange nachdem Buffy eingeschlafen war wach. Nicht, das er nicht schlafen konnte. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Die Zeit mit Buffy war kostbar, und dass sie wirklich bei ihm war und gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte war viel zu schön, um es einfach so hinzunehmen. Er glaubte ihr. Spike wollte sie einfach beschützen. Nun da sie schwanger war, war sie nicht mehr so unangreiflich. Dieser eine verdammte Vampir hatte das zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, auch wenn es eher Zufall gewesen war.

Wie lange er noch wach war, konnte Spike schwer sagen. Eine Stunde, vielleicht aber auch zwei. Sicher war, dass es eine schöne Zeit war. Die Frau, die er liebte, nur in den Armen zu halten, und ihrem leisen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu lauschen war wundervoll. Auch den von dem Baby konnte er hören. Es faszinierte ihn immer noch. Wie schnell und munter er sich anhörte. Unglaublich. Die Jägerin bekam das Kind eines Vampirs. Das war wirklich vollkommen verrückt.

Ob er der erste Vampir in der Geschichte war, der Vater wurde, wusste er nicht. Aber selbst wenn, dann war es ihm egal. Spike wurde Vater. Und das war etwas, auf das er sich freute. Ein Kind mit Buffy, das allein war schon so schön. Am schönsten war es allerdings immer noch, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er noch irgendwann Vater werden könnte. Und dann nicht so. So überraschend. Einen Glückstreffer konnte man es sicher auch nicht nennen, immerhin war ein Vampir unfähig, Kinder zu zeugen.

In ihrem Fall hatte irgendetwas, oder irgendwer scheinbar entschieden, das es doch möglich sein sollte. _Das ist wirklich verrückt. Total verrückt. Die Jägerin bekommt mein Kind. Und sie liebt mich._ Natürlich freute er sich, aber es war einfach eine so große Sache, das sie ihm auch Angst machte. Buffy war nun in einer größeren Gefahr als sonst schon, und mit ihr das Kind.

Irgendwann musste auch Spike eingeschlafen sein. Das nächste, das er wahrnahm, war, dass die Tür zu seiner Gruft zugeschlagen wurde. Spike blinzelte verwirrt, und sah sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Wenn sie nun gegangen war...dann...aber Buffy lag immer noch in seinen Armen und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Also musste es jemand anderes sein.

Buffy schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr an seine Brust und murmelte irgendetwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Spike lächelte und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Aufwachen, Liebes", sagte er sanft, und genau in diesem Augenblick stürmte Xander die Treppe herunter. Und es sah so aus, als sei er fürchterlich wütend.

„Ich glaube es ja einfach nicht! Ich glaube es wirklich nicht! Verflucht noch mal, Buffy!", schrie er, und sah wütend zu dem Paar, das im Bett lag. Buffy fuhr hoch, und drückte die Bettdecke enger an ihren Körper, als sie Xander sah. Und er war wütend. Scheinbar war den anderen schon aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr im Krankenhaus war. „Xander...", fing sie an, aber dieser schien keine Lust darauf zu haben.

„Nein, Buffy! Hör mit deinem „Xander" auf! Verdammt noch mal! Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du bist einfach aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden. Und du hast es keinem von uns gesagt, und wo finde ich dich? Bei diesem bescheuerten Vampir! Und deine Worte von gestern sind auch Müll, wenn ich euch so sehe. Du hast wieder mit ihm geschlafen. Das ist doch...haben sie dir im Krankenhaus irgendetwas gegeben, was dich nicht klar denken lässt? Oder wieso vögelst du wieder mit ihm?", schrie er nun laut.

Die anderen hatten sich Sorgen gemacht. Das hatte sie damit nicht beabsichtigt. Buffy wollte es Spike nur endlich sagen, und sie hatte Angst, dass er diese Nacht nicht im Krankenhaus auftauchen würde. Aber das gerade Xander sie nun hier finden musste, war noch weniger gut. Er hatte es gestern ja schon kaum akzeptiert, was er erfahren hatte. Das sie ein Kind von Spike bekommen würde, und vor allem, das sie etwas mit ihm gehabt hatte. Und nun sah er sie zusammen im Bett. Xander war nicht dumm. Ihm war klar, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten. „Xander, bitte...das ist anders, als du denkst. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex", sagte sie, und sah zu ihm.

In seiner Wut sah Xander jedoch nur rot. Ihm war egal, was Buffy ihm nun erzählte. Für ihn sah das nicht so aus, als sei es etwas anderes gewesen. Heute Morgen war er immer noch sauer gewesen. Dieser verdammte Vampir hatte seine beste Freundin geschwängert, und sie nahm es einfach so hin. Irgendwann war die Wut schwächer geworden, aber dass er sie nun zusammen im Bett sehen musste, machte alles noch viel schlimmer.

Xander lachte. „Gott, Buffy. Wie blind kann man eigentlich sein? Das soll mehr als nur Sex gewesen sein? Natürlich...weil der gute Spike ja auch so viel mehr von dir will. Es ist mir egal, was er dir immer sagt, aber ich falle nicht drauf rein. Werde doch mit ihm glücklich, aber das wird ja doch nicht passieren", keifte er und verschwand wieder aus der Gruft.

„Oh verflucht", meinte Buffy und seufzte laut. „Ich muss ihm nach. Mit ihm reden", sagte sie und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich dann anzuziehen. Spike war deutlich enttäuscht, dass sie nun schon gehen wollte. „Ich komm nachher wieder, oder wir treffen uns bei mir zu Hause. Wie du willst. Aber ich muss mit Xander reden. Zu den anderen habe ich gestern nicht gesagt, das ich dich liebe, und auch das, was ich ihnen gesagt habe, haben sie nicht so wirklich akzeptiert."

Spike stand nun auch auf und umarmte sie kurz. „Okay. Dann treffen wir uns nachher bei dir zu Hause. Vermute mal, deine Freunde werden da sowieso auf dich warten", sagte Spike und gab ihr dann einen Kuss. Buffy nickte und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich wirklich. Dann bis später."

Als Buffy aus der Gruft trat, sah sie, dass es schon fast Mittag sein musste. Die Sonne stand hell am Himmel. Und nun musste sie auch noch Xander suchen. Sehr lange vor ihr war er ja nicht verschwunden, aber er konnte trotzdem überall sein. „Xander?", rief sie. Das es aber nicht sehr viel Sinn machen würde, seinen Namen zu rufen, war ihr klar. Xander würde es nie verstehen, dass sie Spike liebte, und dass sie ein Kind von ihm bekam, auch nicht.

Wieso musste ihr Leben immer so verdammt schwierig sein? Sie erinnerte sich sehr gerne an ihr Leben, als alles noch so einfach gewesen war. Sie war keine Jägerin gewesen und ihre Eltern waren glücklich verheiratet gewesen. Dann hatte sich ihr Leben von einem Tag auf den anderen verändert. Mit ihren neuen Schwierigkeiten hatten auch ihre Eltern immer größere bekommen, und irgendwann kam die Trennung. Für die Buffy sich immer noch irgendwie die Schuld gab. Wäre sie keine Jägerin, dann hätten ihre Eltern sich nie getrennt.

Und dann wäre sie vermutlich niemals nach Sunnydale gezogen. Zwar hatte sie in LA auch schlimmes angestellt, unter anderem die Sporthalle niedergebrannt, aber was sie hier in Sunnydale erlebt hatte, stellte das in den Schatten. Alles was sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, hätte sie nicht durchmachen müssen. Angel, die vielen Weltuntergänge, zweimal war sie gestorben, und Spike. Und Spike war im Moment sehr real. Sie war schwanger von ihm.

Eigentlich war sie auch glücklich, so wie es war. Aber irgendetwas war immer, was diese Freude lindern würde. Und das waren nun Xander und ihre Freunde, die es niemals wirklich verstehen würden, dass sie Spike liebte. Buffy war lange über den Friedhof gelaufen, und irgendwann merkte sie, wo sie war. Am Grab ihrer Mutter. Auch das hätte nicht passieren müssen.

Ihre Mutter könnte noch am Leben sein, wenn sie keine Jägerin sein würde. Buffy wusste, das ihre Mutter eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war. Doch konnte sie es so genau wissen? Das konnte keiner genau sagen, ob ihre Mutter auch dann sterben hätte müssen, wenn ihr Leben anders verlaufen wäre. Keiner. Das kleine Tränen über ihre Wange liefen, bemerkte sie nicht. Langsam kniete sie sich vor das Grab, und berührte den Grabstein.

Wie sehr würde sie nun ihre Mutter brauchen. Ja, nun würde sie ihre Mutter mehr als dringend brauchen. Aber sie war nicht da. So lange war Joyce Summers nun schon nicht mehr unter ihnen. Buffy hasste es, sich an den Tag zu erinnern, als sie ihre Mutter auf der Couch vorgefunden hatte. Dieser Gedanke machte sie einfach nur fertig. Die leere, die ihre Mutter in ihr hinterlassen hatte, war immer noch da. Und sie würde niemals verschwinden.

Jedes Mädchen brauchte doch ihre Mutter. Egal, wie stark sie auch sein mochte. Jedes Mädchen sehnte sich nach einer liebenden Mutter, die mit ihr reden würde, und sie trösten würde, wenn sie Liebeskummer oder etwas in der Art haben würde. Buffy schluchzte laut auf, und fuhr die Schrift im Grabstein nach. Was würde ihre Mutter nun sagen? „Ich würde so gerne mit dir reden, Mom", sagte sie leise, und ließ die Tränen einfach Tränen sein.


	17. Chapter 17: Dad returns

17. Kapitel – Dad returns

Buffy hatte sehr lange am Grab ihrer Mutter gesessen und einfach nur geweint, bevor sie zurück nach Hause ging. Sie war glücklich, und zugleich traurig. Das sie das Grab ihrer Mutter besucht hatte, hatte irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, was es gewesen war, aber es war gut gewesen. Seit der Beerdigung war sie nicht mehr zu dem Grab von Joyce gegangen.

Vielleicht aus Angst davor, das ihre Gefühle zu stark werden könnten. Und dass sie dann auch noch gestorben war, hatte das alles nicht verbessert. Nach ihrer Auferstehung war sie so oder so nicht wirklich bei sich gewesen. Und nun musste sie endlich wieder damit anfangen richtig zu leben. Was sollte sie diesem Kind sonst für eine Zukunft schenken? War es nicht schon seltsam genug, das der Vater ein Vampir war?

Buffy wusste nicht genau, wie es mit Spike und ihr nun weitergehen würde. Das alles war einfach unglaublich schwer zu sagen. Sie war schwanger von ihm, und sie liebten sich. Das war seit letzter Nacht klar. Nur änderte es wirklich etwas an ihrer Situation? Sie war immer noch die Jägerin, und Spike der Vampir. Doch sie musste es versuchen und sie wollte es ja auch versuchen. _Du kannst mit ihm glücklich werden, wenn du willst. Dafür solltest du allerdings aufhören, immer davon zu laufen, wenn es ernst wird._

Ja, im davonlaufen war sie leider sehr gut. Das war etwas, was sie sehr gut konnte. Vor allem, wenn es um ihre Männer ging. Ihr erster Freund hatte sich in ein Monster verwandelt nachdem sie Sex gehabt hatten, und ihre Familie fast umgebracht. Parker hatte in ihr nicht mehr gesehen als einen Snack für eine Nacht, und bei Riley war sie diejenige gewesen, die diese Beziehung wirklich kaputt gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ihn einfach nicht geliebt, oder nicht genug geliebt, um wirklich glücklich mit ihm zu werden. Das er sich dieses verdammte Gefühl bei einer Vampirschlampe geholt hatte, war etwas, das sie zu gerne verdrängen würde, nur ging es nicht. Und dann war Riley auch schon verschwunden, und kam mit seiner perfekten Ehefrau wieder. Riley Finn hatte geheiratet, und zeigte ihr damit, was sie bei ihm nicht geschafft hatte. Bei Riley hatte sie versagt.

Da musste sie es sich nicht auch noch mit Spike versauen. Er liebte sie wirklich. Das hatte er so oft bewiesen, und jedes verdammte Mal hatte sie ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen, und ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht wert sei, dass er ihrer nicht würdig sei. So vieles hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, vieles schlimmes, und trotzdem hatte er nie damit aufgehört, sie zu lieben und sie schützen zu wollen.

Vor der Haustür sammelte sie sich noch einmal kurz, atmete tief durch und steckte den Schlüssel dann in das Schloss und betrat ihr Haus. Im Wohnzimmer saßen alle ihre Freunde und Buffy war sich sicher, was nun kommen würde. Vorwürfe und Blicke, die sie als verrückt abstempeln würden. Aber vielleicht hatte Xander ihnen ja auch gar nicht gesagt, wo sie gewesen war? Konnte doch gut sein. Wobei Xander in seiner Wut sicher noch Worte wie „Sie vögelt wieder mit Spike" verwendet hatte. Super...das würde ein toller Abend werden.

Leicht genervt warf sie ihren Schlüssel auf das kleine Tischchen bei der Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Buffy sah sich gar nicht erst genau um. Sie konnte sich denken, wer alles da war. Also wieso noch ihre Blicke ertragen, bevor sie zu reden anfangen würde? „Ja, lasst es gut sein. Ich weiß, was nun gleich kommt. Hat Xander es euch gesagt? Sicher hat er keine Jugendfreien Worte benutzt und das Spike für mich-" Mitten in ihrem Redeschwall stoppte Buffy. Eigentlich war sie noch nicht am Ende, aber was sie da nun sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Dad?", sagte sie leise und aufgebracht. Das war doch ein verflucht schlechter Traum oder? Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. In einem Sessel in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß Hank Summers und sah seine Tochter an. Buffy konnte es nicht glauben! Das war doch...was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Jahrelang waren Dawn und sie ihm egal gewesen und nun tauchte er hier einfach so auf? Verdammt...was dachte ihr Vater sich eigentlich dabei?

„Hallo Kleines", sagte er sanft, stand auf und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Buffy aber stieß ihn grob von sich und sah ihn an, als sei er ein Geist. Für sie war er das auch. Ihr Vater war in den letzten Jahren eher abwesend gewesen, und langsam hatte sie an seiner Existenz gezweifelt. Und nun stand er einfach vor ihr. So als sei gar nichts gewesen!

„Nein! NEIN! Nenn mich nicht Kleines! Hör auf damit!", schrie Buffy und vergaß, was sie eigentlich hier vorgehabt hatte. Was dachte ihr Vater sich nur? Nach einer Ewigkeit tauchte er hier einfach so auf...und nannte sie auch noch Kleines. Das war doch...seine kleine Tochter war schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Vor ihm stand eine erwachsene Buffy und er wagte es, sie Kleines zu nennen. Hank hatte doch keinen Schimmer, was sie in den letzten 6 Jahren alles durchgemacht hatte. Die kleine Buffy war nicht mehr vorhanden...

„Was willst du hier?", schrie sie, immer noch aufgebracht und fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum. So wütend war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Nicht einmal auf Spike hätte sie so wütend sein können. Egal, was er anstellen würde. Die Wut auf ihren Vater würde alles übertreffen. Am liebsten würde sie ihn wie einen verfluchten Dämon zusammenschlagen. Aber Buffy wusste sehr gut, dass sie ihre Wut nicht an ihm auslassen konnte – und durfte. Er war ein Mensch, und es wäre falsch, und irgendwie war er doch noch ihr Vater...

Hank Summers sah seine Tochter etwas ratlos und auch verloren an. Was er hier wollte? Sollte Buffy das nicht klar sein? Er war immerhin ihr Vater und auch Dawns. War es ihm nun verboten seine Kinder zu sehen? Das würde er nicht zulassen. „Kleines...Buffy, ich wollte euch einfach nur sehen. Sehen wie es euch geht. Ich weiß, ich bin ein schlechter Vater. Zumindest war ich das in den letzten Jahren. Ich habe euch vernachlässigt und dafür hasse ich mich selbst. Hass du mich nicht auch noch dafür, Buffy", sagte er leise und sah seine Tochter bittend an.

Aber so leicht würde er Buffy nicht besänftigen können. Und schon wieder dieses Wort. Hatte er das von Spike gelernt? Das war ja wie er mit seinem Liebes und den ganzen Kosenamen, die er für sie hatte. Allerdings machten ihr diese inzwischen nichts mehr aus. Und zum anderen würde Spike das sowieso nie gut sein lassen. „Ach, du wolltest einfach mal nach uns sehen?", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Gerade jetzt? Oh Gott, das ich nicht lache! Das ist doch unglaublich! All die Jahre waren wir dir vollkommen egal, und sag nicht, wie Leid es dir tut, das ist mir so was von egal, und nun tauchst du hier auf?", schrie sie und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüfte.

„Du warst nicht einmal auf Mums Beerdigung! Und nun bist du hier...super...", murmelte sie und spürte, wie ihre Augen wieder feucht wurden. Gerade erst war sie bei Joyce's Grab gewesen und nun war ihr Vater wie durch Zauberhand hier. Buffy drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme. Unglaublich. Nach all den Jahren wollte er wieder etwas mit seinen Töchtern zu tun haben? Als ob sie ihm das so einfach abkaufen würde...

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hank mit ungläubiger Stimme. Was hatte Buffy da gerade gesagt? Joyce's Beerdigung? Aber wovon sprach sie da? „Buffy. Was meinst du damit? Beerdigung? Wovon redest du? Was ist mit eurer Mutter?", fragte er und ein Hauch Sorge lag in seiner Stimme.

Bei Buffy brachten diese Worte allerdings das Fass zum überlaufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt! Als hätte er die Karte nicht bekommen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich wieder um. „Ich glaub es ja nicht! Wirklich, ich glaube es nicht! Du nennst dich unser Vater und weißt noch nicht einmal, das Mum tot ist! Ich..." Sie schluchzte auf und spürte dann Giles Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Beruhig dich, Buffy. Wir können das doch auch in Ruhe bereden. Setz dich erst mal hin. Bitte Buffy tu mir diesen Gefallen, ja? Denk doch an das-" Giles hatte schon Baby sagen wollen. Aber sicher würde Buffy etwas dagegen haben, wenn es ihr Vater so erfuhr. Aber Buffy wusste ja, was er meinte. „Setz dich endlich. Ich würde zwar der Meinung sein, es würde besser sein, wenn du dich nicht einfach selbst entlassen hättest...aber du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben", sagte Giles leise zu ihr.

Endlich setzte Buffy sich auf die Couch neben Dawn und wurde von ihr dann in die Arme gezogen. Dawn hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt und es schien so, als würde sie Hank gar nicht beachten. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte sie tränenerstickt und klammerte sich an ihre große Schwester.

„Mir geht es gut, Dawn...wirklich, mir geht es gut. Wir reden nachher noch über alles. Aber ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht vor IHM bereden", fauchte sie und warf einen wütenden Blick zu ihrem Vater, der sich nun auch wieder hingesetzt hatte. Scheinbar hatte er keine Ahnung von all dem gehabt. Aber das war Buffy egal. Er war von ihnen informiert worden. Alles andere war nicht ihre Sache.

Dawn nickte nur und legte ihren Kopf auf Buffys Schulter. Ihre Freunde mussten sich wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht haben. Nun bekam sie auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich selbst entlassen hatte. Doch es war einfach eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen. Sie hätte nicht warten können bis Spike sie endlich wieder besucht hätte. Xander hatte ja nicht gewusst, was nun Sache war, und sicher dachte er einfach nur, dass sie wieder mit ihm schlief – obwohl sie im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte, das nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war.

So benahm Xander sich auch. Er behandelte Buffy so, wie sie ihren Vater gerade behandelte. Würdigte sie keines Blickes und sprach auch nicht mit ihr. Gut, wenn er das wollte. Im Moment hatte sie sowieso andere Sorgen. Dass ihr Vater hier war machte es nicht leichter. Musste er nun auftauchen? Nun, wo sie endlich zugeben konnte, das sie Spike liebte und dieses Kind mehr als alles andere wollte? Ja, da tauchte er natürlich auf. Fast so, als hätte er eine Antenne für die besten Momente...

„Was willst du nicht vor mir besprechen, Buffy? Ich bin immer noch dein Vater und wenn es mich etwas angeht, dann will ich es, verdammt noch mal, auch wissen!", sagte er etwas lauter und fuhr dann ruhiger fort. „Das ich das mit eurer Mutter nicht gewusst habe...das...ich...ich schäme mich und ich bin entsetzt. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt mich informiert und bestimmt war es mein Fehler, das ich nicht bei der Beerdigung war", sagte er und sah von Dawn zu Buffy.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich nicht vor dir besprechen möchte, Dad", sagte sie abfällig und sah ihn immer noch wütend an. Nein, das hier ging ihn wirklich nichts an. Auch wenn er ihr Vater war. Vor ihm würde sie die ganze Sache mit Spike nicht besprechen. Das ging ihn gar nichts an. Ihre Schwangerschaft war auch eine Sache, die sie ihm nicht unbedingt auf einem Silbertablett servieren wollte.

Buffy wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da hörte sie, wie die Hintertür geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Kurz sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. Ihre Freunde waren alle da, also konnte es nur einer sein. Spike...natürlich, er hatte gesagt, er würde später vorbeikommen. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte er es auch vorgehabt. Sie freute sich auf ihn. Das tat sie wirklich. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, aber nun war ihr Vater hier.

„Liebes? Bist du hier?", rief er und sah Buffy und ihre Freunde im Wohnzimmer. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und sah zu ihr. Scheinbar hatte ihr kleiner Freund den anderen schon gesagt, wo er Buffy gefunden hatte. Hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Spike ging ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die anderen zu Buffy und zog sie in seine Arme. Seit er von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, sorgte er sich nur noch mehr um sie. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber so war es. William, der Blutige, sorgte sich um die Frau, die er liebte und die zufällig noch die Jägerin war.

Buffy sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Xanders Blick sich verdüsterte, als er sah, wie Spike sie in seine Arme zog. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Mehr wollte sie vor ihren Freunden wirklich nicht machen. Die wussten ja noch gar nicht, was nun zwischen ihnen war. „Ist alles okay mit dir, Liebes?", fragte er besorgt und strich ihr mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange. „Ja, mir geht es super. Soweit zumindest...", murmelte sie.

Hank Summers war über das Auftauchen des Fremden verwundert. War er der Freund von Buffy? Oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Der Fremde hatte seine Tochter Liebes genannt. Und das tat man doch nur, wenn man jemanden liebte oder etwa nicht? Ihm fiel allerdings auch auf, dass die Stimmung im Raum seit dem Auftauchen des blonden Mannes noch eisiger war. Scheinbar hatte er eine ganze Menge verpasst...nein, er wusste doch gar nichts vom Leben seiner Töchter.

Die einzige, die nichts gegen Buffy und Spike zu haben schien, war Dawn. Sie saß grinsend da und sah die beiden an, die sich liebevoll begrüßten und miteinander flüsterten. Ja, sie fand, dass die beiden doch irgendwie gut zusammen passen würden. Und sie wusste, wie sehr Spike ihre Schwester liebte. Xander und die anderen sahen das nicht so. Nun ja, Anya schien das alles nicht so sehr zu interessieren... „Pff...das ist doch einfach...da kommt einem doch das Frühstück hoch", blaffte Xander und sah abfällig zu dem Paar auf der Couch.

Anya strich ihrem Verlobten beruhigend über den Unterarm, aber Xander wollte das gar nicht. Er war nun nur noch wütender. „Reicht es nicht, dass der Reißzahn dich hinter unserem Rücken vögelt und dich dann auch noch schwängert? Muss DAS nun auch noch sein! Ist doch wirklich widerlich!", spie er hervor und sprang auf. Mit einem weiteren wütenden Blick auf Spike stürmte er aus dem Haus.

„Ähm...ich geh ihm mal nach", sagte Anya leicht verlegen und war dann auch schon verschwunden. Hank Summers starrte stur zu Buffy und Spike. Er ließ sich die Worte von dem anderen Mann namens Xander noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. _Reicht es nicht, dass du sie hinter unserem Rücken vögelst und dann auch noch...schwängerst._ Hank riss die Augen auf. Wenn er diese Worte richtig deutete...dann...sein Blick wanderte zu seiner „kleinen" Tochter und fuhr zu ihrem Bauch. Nein! Sie war nicht...unmöglich.

„Buffy? Was hat dein Freund da gerade gemeint...ich will, dass du mir nun endlich sagst, was hier vor sich geht, junge Dame", sagte Hank in einem herrischen Ton und sah seine Tochter an. Nun wanderte sein Blick zu dem blonden Mann, der sie eng an sich gedrückt hielt. Vorhin hatte er ihn nicht aufmerksam angesehen. Aber nun schien er etwas mit Buffy zu tun zu haben. Er war blass, sehr blass, leichenblass würde er fast sagen und seine Kleidung war schwarz. Und dieser Mantel...zusammen mit den viel zu hell blondierten Haaren wirkte er etwas unheimlich und doch lächerlich.

Mit so jemandem trieb sich seine Tochter herum? Buffy war 21 Jahre alt und Hank wusste zu gut, dass er ihr nichts mehr verbieten konnte. Und selbst wenn er es könnte, sie würde doch nicht auf ihn hören. Seit der Scheidung war das so gewesen und ihm gegenüber verhielt sie sich auch nicht mehr normal. Aber Hank Summers wollte nun endlich wissen, was hier los war. Dieser Rüpel sollte seine geliebte Buffy geschwängert haben?

Spike entging der Blick von Buffys Vater nicht. Genauso wie Hank nicht wusste, wer Spike war, so wusste der blonde Vampir nicht, dass dieser Mann der Vater seiner Buffy war. Und für seinen Geschmack verhielt dieser Kerl sich komisch. Was ging ihn das an? „Und wer sind Sie, wenn man fragen darf? Ich denke nicht, das Sie irgendetwas angeht, was die Jägerin macht", brummte er mit einer tiefen, festen Stimme und strich Buffy langsam über den Rücken.

Buffy seufzte leise. Wollte ihr Vater sich da nun auch noch einmischen? Es reichte doch schon, das ihre Freunde etwas dagegen hatten, oder zumindest Xander. Aber dieser wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie nun mit ihm zusammen war. Hank Summers lachte kurz. „Ich finde es schon ziemlich interessant, was für einen Umgang du pflegst, Buffy..." Er sah wieder zu Spike. „Oh, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mich als ihr Vater sehr wohl etwas angeht", sagte er laut.

Spike zog seine Augenbraue mit der Narbe nach oben und sah den Mann vor sich an. Das sollte Buffys Vater sein? „Sie sind ihr Vater?", fragte er langsam und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Nun sah er zu Buffy, die Hank Summers verbissen und wütend zugleich ansah. Diese Wut in ihren Augen...sie sollte sich doch nun wirklich nicht aufregen. „Ja, Spike. Er ist mein Vater, wenn man es so sagen will...", sagte sie und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Liebes, reg dich nicht auf...ich denke nicht, dass das für das Baby gut ist, nach all dem, was schon war", sagte er leise und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich. Spike wusste nicht viel, oder eigentlich gar nichts über ihren Vater. Aber ganz offensichtlich war sie auf ihn nicht gut zu sprechen. Sanft strich er Buffy über den Kopf und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn. Buffy sah gar nicht wieder zu ihrem Vater, sondern legte ihren Kopf auf die Brust von Spike und schloss dabei die Augen.

„Buffy, ich will nun endlich erfahren, was hier los ist! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich mich in den letzten Jahren zu wenig um euch gekümmert habe, aber nun bin ich hier und ich will wissen, was los ist. Wieso hast du Streit mit deinen Freunden, und von was für einem Baby redet dein Freund da? Buffy Anne Summers...ich bin immer noch dein Vater, egal was ich gemacht habe!", sagte er bestimmt.

Buffy löste sich wieder von Spike und funkelte ihren Vater an. Nach all den Jahren wollte er wieder wissen, was in ihrem Leben vor sich ging? Das war etwas vollkommen Neues und ihrer Meinung nach ein total komisches Verhalten von ihm. Im Moment wollte er doch einfach nur wissen, was los war, aber er schien sich nicht sonderlich um sie zu sorgen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht! Und mein Freund hier hat einen Namen", schrie sie.

„Du hast ihn mir aber noch gar nicht vorgestellt, Buffy. Woher soll ich da seinen Namen wissen? Soll ich Xander nachgehen und ihn ausfragen? Ich habe nur das Gefühl, das er ihn nicht mag", sagte er und stimmte ihm insgeheim zu. Dieser blondierte Engländer, nun ja, er vermutete, das er einer war, passte nicht zu seiner Tochter.

„SCHÖN! Schön, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Dad, das ist Spike. Spike, das ist mein Vater", sagte sie kalt und sah ihren Vater wütend an. „Du willst auch den Rest wissen? Gut. Bitte. Aber ich kann dir versichern, egal, was du sagst, an meiner Meinung wirst du nichts ändern", sagte sie und zog Spike etwas mehr zu sich.

„Ich bin schwanger und Spike ist der Vater. Und ich liebe ihn", sagte sie und wusste, dass dies nun auch eine Neuigkeit für ihre Freunde war, die noch hier waren. Dawn sah so aus, als würde sie vor lauter Freunde gleich aufspringen, Willow schien in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein und Giles zog seine Brille von der Nase und putzte sie. Dabei sah er aus, als würde gleich die Welt untergehen.


	18. Chapter 18: Alles nur geträumt?

18. Kapitel – Alles nur geträumt?

Hank Summers stand ziemlich verloren im Raum. Hatte seine kleine Buffy da wirklich gerade gesagt, dass sie schwanger war und das dieser komisch aussehende Mann der Vater war? Wie in Trance sah er seine Tochter an und sah dann zu Spike, der irgendwie stolz aussah. Ja, tatsächlich. Er sah verdammt stolz aus. Seine Tochter hatte sich schwängern lassen und dieser Mistkerl schien verdammt stolz drauf zu sein.

Er suchte nach Worten, fand aber keine, die ihm passend schienen. Und vermutlich würde es auch falsch sein, wenn er nun los schreien würde. Auf Buffy hatte er schon lange keinen Einfluss mehr und er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass sie von diesem Kerl kein Kind bekommen konnte. Da würde sie ihn doch erst Recht zur Hölle schicken. Sehr sicher sogar.

Als er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, kam es ihm so vor, als sei es in den letzten paar Minuten noch stiller geworden. Ihre Freunde sahen irgendwie auch etwas geschockt aus. Hatten sie von der Schwangerschaft nichts gewusst? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber besonders der Mann in seinem Alter schien ein Problem mit irgendetwas zu haben. Und wenn nicht er, dann würde seine Brille bald das Zeitliche segnen.

„Du bist schwanger...", murmelte er und ließ sich entsetzt in einen Sessel fallen. Hank konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Langsam, aber sicher würde er begreifen müssen, dass er seiner älteren Tochter nichts mehr vorschreiben konnte. In seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er auch Dawn nichts vorschreiben konnte. Damit musste er leben. Das war ein weiterer Nachteil der Scheidung und dass er nun nicht bei der Beerdigung gewesen war, machte ihn nicht sympathischer. Er würde das von anderen ebenfalls schrecklich finden...

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Buffy und starrte auf ihren Bauch. Man sah nichts. Also konnte sie noch nicht sehr weit sein. Aber es schockte ihn wirklich. Und sie würde so etwas nicht nur sagen, um ihn zu schocken. So etwas Extremes passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihr. Ganz und gar nicht. Und dem Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Freunde zu urteilen musste es einfach stimmen.

Genau jetzt kamen ihm Bilder von seiner kleinen Buffy in den Kopf, die fröhlich im Garten spielte und vollkommen sorglos lachte. Das war nicht mehr so. Dieses Lachen hatte er bei ihr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Als Teenager hatte er zu ihr sowieso keinen Zugang gehabt und nun war alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie war schwanger und würde sich ihr Leben versauen. „Ich vermute mal, du hättest es mir nicht einmal gesagt, oder Buffy?", fragte er leise und ein Hauch Enttäuschung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Wieso hätte ich das auch tun sollen? Sag mir einen Grund, wieso ich dir hätte sagen sollen, dass ich schwanger bin! Und komm nicht damit an, dass du mein Vater bist. DAS bist du schon lange nicht mehr. Nur weil du mich gezeugt hast, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht, dich meinen Vater zu nennen. Früher ja, früher warst du mein Vater, aber du hast so viel falsch gemacht. Nenn dich nicht mein Vater. Dawn hat ihre eigene Meinung...sie kann machen, was sie will", sagte sie laut.

Buffy konnte Dawn nicht sagen, was sie tun sollte. Sie und Dawn wussten zu gut, was wirklich wahr war. Dass Dawn früher ein Schlüssel gewesen war, und das Hank nicht einmal ihr Vater war. Aber es lag nicht an Buffy zu entscheiden, ob sie es ihm wissen lassen wollte. Vermutlich brauchte Dawn irgendwo eine Vaterfigur. Jedes Kind brauchte sie. Sogar sie hatte sie gebraucht. Heute war Giles eher wie ein Vater für sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen.

„Du hast dich Jahrelang nicht um uns gekümmert und nun erwartest du von mir, dass ich dir sage, wenn ich schwanger bin? Oh nein, so geht das nicht!", fügte sie noch hinzu und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Dass Spike sich gerade von ihr gelöst hatte, bemerkte sie in ihrer Wut auf ihren Vater gar nicht. Der Stolz war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Die Worte, die sie ihrem Vater an den Kopf geworfen hatte, machten ihn nachdenklich.

William, der Blutige, hatte die Jägerin geschwängert, aber deswegen hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, sich als Vater dieses Kindes zu bezeichnen. Angst kam in ihm hoch. Was wenn sein Kind eines Tages genauso von ihm denken würde? Spike wusste nicht, ob er ein guter Vater sein konnte. Er war ein Vampir, und kein Vampir vor ihm war Vater geworden! Wie konnte er da auch nur erwarten, dass Vatersein etwas war, das ihm lag? Er liebte Buffy über alles und dieses Kind würde er auch lieben, aber war er deswegen gleich ein guter Vater?

Nun bemerkte auch Buffy, das Spike sich abgewandt hatte und aus dem Fenster sah. Kurz dachte sie, er hätte etwas gesehen, aber da war nichts. Der Blick in seinen Augen war ziemlich komisch. Verdammt komisch um genau zu sein. War das...nein. Das war keine Angst in seinen Augen! Wieso sollte er auf einmal auch Angst haben? Spike hatte vor nichts Angst. Zumindest versuchte er das ihr immer einzureden. „Spike? Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn und fasste nach seinem Arm.

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte sich lieber gut überlegen, was sie hier machte. Letzte Nacht hatte sie ihm noch gesagt, dass sie ihn lieben würde und das sie sein Kind bekommen würde, aber war das eine kluge Entscheidung? Eine schwangere Jägerin war viel zu angreiflich und wer wusste schon, ob sie das überleben würde? Die Bilder von der Nacht, als sie verwundet wurde, kamen wieder in ihm hoch. Es würde nicht sehr klug sein. „Überleg dir gut, was du tust, Jägerin. Und ich meine nicht deinen Vater...ich..." Er sah ihr in die Augen und hörte wie ihr Herzschlag kurz in den Keller sank.

„Ich meine uns", flüsterte er. „Und auch...er...sie...was auch immer", sagte er noch leiser und legte seine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Spike konnte den Schock in ihren Augen sehen und es tat ihm weh, das zu sagen. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Buffy musste sich gut überlegen, ob sie das auch wirklich wollte. Ein Kind allein war bei ihrem „Job" schon verrückt. Aber dann bekam sie auch noch ein Kind von einem Vampir – was anatomisch gesehen vollkommen unmöglich war.

„Nein...nein, nein Spike", hauchte sie und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Sie wollte das. Buffy wollte ihn und auch ihr Kind. Und nun auf einmal war er anderer Meinung? Letzte Nacht hatte sich das alles noch anders angehört. Wieso sagte er nun auf einmal so unschöne Dinge zu ihr? Er sprach ja fast so, als sei dieses winzige Ding in ihrem Bauch ein Nichts! Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was war nur mit ihm? „Ich will dich", sagte sie fest und küsste ihn.

Spike genoss diesen Kuss kurz, dann drückte er sie von sich weg. „Überleg's dir gut. Ich will nicht, das mein Kind mich eines Tages so ansieht, wie du deinen Vater ansiehst. Komm schon, Jägerin! Als würdest du ernsthaft auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass ein Vampir ein guter Vater sein könnte! Das liegt nicht in meiner Natur...Liebes...das klingt hart, ich weiß. Und ich hasse mich für diese Worte, aber-"

„Dann sag so etwas nicht! Hör auf damit! Du..." Sie schlug mit ihrer Hand auf seine Brust, ohne ihm wirklich wehtun zu wollen. „Du kannst ein guter Vater sein. Darum geht es?", fragte sie leise und spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Er wollte sie nicht mehr, weil er sah, wie sehr sie ihren Vater hasste? War Hass eigentlich das richtige Wort? Das wusste Buffy nicht einmal, aber er war nicht willkommen in ihrem Haus. Und nun wollte Spike das alles nicht mehr?

„Ich dachte, dass sei das, was du willst? Du wolltest mich! Du hast immer gesagt, das du mich liebst, und dann...dann...nur weil du Angst bekommst, willst du es nicht mehr?", schrie sie und nun kullerten Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Ich denke, du würdest ein guter Vater sein. Sieh dich doch an! Denkst du, einer würde glauben, was aus William, dem Blutigen, geworden ist? Scheinbar hast du nicht nur deine Mordlust verloren, sondern auch deinen Mut. Früher hättest du den Schwanz nicht so leicht eingezogen!", fauchte sie.

Während die zwei sich anschrieen, saßen Buffys Freunde auf der Couch und sahen sich an. Sie wunderte nichts davon, Hank dagegen hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden da sprachen. Warum nannte dieser Spike seine Tochter immer Jägerin? War das irgendein Perverses Spiel, von dem er lieber nichts wissen wollte? Und noch ein paar Worte, die sie sich an den Kopf warfen, verwunderten ihn stark. Vampir? Mordlust? Dieser Kerl wurde Hank immer unheimlicher und auch unsympathischer! Mit solchen Leuten traf seine Tochter sich.

Hoffentlich hatte sie keinen schlechten Einfluss auf Dawn. Das war ein Gedanke, der ihn erschaudern lies. Buffy war erwachsen und er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Dawn aber war doch noch so jung! Aber sie schien so gar nicht geschockt zu sein, was sie da hörte. Hatten ihre Freunde nicht gehört, wovon die beiden da sprachen? Mordlust! War dieser Kerl etwa ein Mörder? Der Schock wanderte immer tiefer und er wollte nur noch weg. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen! Wenn er das auch nur geahnt hätte...

Überstürzt stand er auf und riss die Haustür auf und verschwand dann nach draußen. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel und sie mussten da drinnen sehr viel länger geredet haben, als er dachte. Aber das war doch nun auch egal. Das hier war nur eine nette kleine Stadt! Was sollte ihm da schon passieren!? Noch einmal warf er einen Blick zum Haus und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte ihm das alles nur entgehen? Seine Tochter hatte sich von einem Mörder schwängern lassen und sie setzte Dawn dieser Gefahr aus!

Auf einmal rannte er in eine Person und wollte diese gerade anschreien, was das eigentlich sollte, aber dann verstummte er. Dieser Mann sah schrecklich entstellt und gar nicht nett aus. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gefiel Hank gar nicht. Nun sah er ein paar scharfe Reißzähne blitzen und schrie wie am Spieß auf. Was zum Teufel war das? Dieser Mann sah wie ein Mensch aus...aber das, er...dieses Wesen konnte unmöglich ein Mensch sein!

Buffy hatte den Schrei gehört und nun sah sie, dass ihr Vater verschwunden war. „Verflucht", murmelte sie und hörte augenblicklich auf, Spike anzuschreien. So was Dummes! Was lief er auch allein nach draußen? Schnell schnappte sie sich einen Pflock und rannte nach draußen. Spike war gleich hinter ihr und sorgte sich sofort wieder um sie. Zwar war sie die Jägerin, aber im Moment würde sie sehr viel schneller draufgehen.

Keine 50 Meter vom Haus entfernt sahen sie Hank Summers, der einem Vampir gegenüberstand und zutiefst geschockt zu sein schien. „Hey du!", schrie Spike und nahm Buffy den Pflock aus der Hand. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie selbst in ihren Tod rannte. Es war nur ein Vampir und der würde schneller zu Staub zerfallen, als sie auch nur atmen konnte.

„Spike! Was soll das?", schrie Buffy und rannte ihm hinterher. Manchmal hasste sie das wirklich an ihm. Sie war doch kein schwaches Mädchen, das seine Hilfe brauchte. Aber im Moment verhielt er sich wieder genauso. Das war doch nur ein Vampir, und nicht hunderte! Wieso machte er dann so einen Aufstand? Eben war es ihm doch noch egal gewesen, und nun wollte er wieder verhindern, dass ihr etwas geschah? Wie sollte sie aus diesem Vampir nur schlau werden?

„Liebes, du bleibst, wo du bist, oder ich dreh dir den Hals um und trink dann dein Blut! Verflucht, du sollst endlich wegbleiben! Oder willst du, das wir dich wieder begraben dürfen?", fauchte Spike ihr entgegen und warf den anderen Vampir mit einem Schlag zu Boden. Sonderlich gefährlich sah der da ja nicht aus, aber für Hank war das mit Sicherheit der erste Vampir in seinem Leben gewesen, den er gesehen hatte. Da war das nicht verwunderlich.

Buffy schnaubte laut auf. Sie stand nun neben ihrem Vater und sah zu Spike. „Oh ja, natürlich. Gerade DU wirst mir den Hals umdrehen und dann von mir Trinken? Das sagt der Vampir zu mir, der mich wie oft umbringen wollte? Weißt du die genaue Zahl deiner Versuche noch? Ich weiß sie nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie dein Geschmachte! Also kann ich diese Drohung von deiner Seite getrost vergessen, weil du mich ja doch nicht umbringen kannst", schrie sie in seine Richtung.

Der Vampir auf dem Boden sah dem Schauspiel zu und fing dann an zu lachen. Scheinbar fand er das ganze ziemlich komisch. Spike verpasste ihm einen Tritt und sah ihn an. „Was? Findest du das komisch? Findest du es auch komisch, wenn ich diesen netten Pflock gleich in dein Herz ramme und du dann nur noch mit einem Staubsauger Bekanntschaft machen wirst?", fragte Spike grinsend.

„Nein. Das find ich nicht sehr komisch. Kannst du diesen Pflock vielleicht nicht so nah an mich halten?", fragte er und grinste weiter. „Das einzige, was ich verdammt komisch finde, ist, dass William, der Blutige, scheinbar zum Schoßhund der Jägerin mutiert ist. Das ist verdammt komisch und peinlich", lachte er los und sah Spike immer noch grinsend an. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Hat William ein weiches Herz, wenn er dieses kleine Mädchen da sieht? Du konntest sie nicht töten, vielleicht sollte ich das mal für dich machen..."

„Wenn du sie auch nur schief ansiehst, werde ich dir schrecklich wehtun", versprach Spike dem Vampir und nun verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in das des Vampirs in ihm. Spike zeigte seine Zähne und spielte mit dem Pflock. „Kleiner, wenn ich sie nicht töten konnte, dann kannst du es erst recht nicht. Sie verwandelt dich schneller zu Staub, als du glauben wirst. Glaub mir, sie ist nicht wie die anderen vor ihr...", sagte er leise.

„Uhhh, nun bekomme ich aber Angst", sagte der Vampir gelangweilt und versuchte von Spike loszukommen. Dieser packte nur noch etwas fester zu und nun erschien sein Gameface. „Gott, weißt du, was noch widerlicher ist als eine gottverdammte Jägerin? Ein verliebter Vampir, der ihr nachläuft und-" Bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte Spike ihm den Pflock in sein Herz gejagt und der Vampir war nur noch Staub. „Mmh ja, das ist wirklich widerlich...aber was soll ich schon dagegen machen?", murmelte er gehässig und sah zu dem Häufchen Staub, das mal der Vampir gewesen war.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zu Buffy. Sein Gameface hatte er fast vergessen und bescherte Hank Summers so den nächsten Schreck an diesem Abend. Hank schrie entsetzt auf und fuchtelte mit einem Arm zu Spike. „Er...was...der andere...und...das...was...", stammelte er und schien kurz davor zu sein, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Spike verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Form und sah zu Hank. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und nun würde Buffy ihm wohl oder übel alles erklären müssen.

Buffy seufzte auf und zog ihren Vater hinter sich her ins Haus. Spike schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah zu, wie Buffy ihren Vater wieder auf die Couch verfrachtete. Hank Summers war ziemlich blass und sah immer noch so aus, als würde er jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen. „Was...Buffy, was war das da eben? Was war das für ein...Wesen? Ich...träume ich etwa?", murmelte er verwirrt.

Spike hätte fast angefangen zu lachen. Oh nein, er träumte bestimmt nicht. Das wäre auch für ihn etwas vollkommen Neues. Dass dies nur ein Traum war, hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Er war ein Vampir, der sich in die Jägerin verliebt hatte, und es auch noch geschafft hatte, sie zu schwängern. Das war nichts Normales. Aber was war in Sunnydale schon normal? „Ich glaube, du solltest deinem Vater alles erklären, Liebes. Nicht, dass er noch in Ohnmacht fällt", meinte Spike gelassen und setzte sich Hank gegenüber auf die Couch.

„Spike, halt die Klappe!", fauchte Buffy und sah zu ihrem Vater, der mehr als verstört aussah. Leider hatte Spike Recht. Nun musste sie ihm alles sagen. Alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren hier gemacht hatte. Und das es ihr Alltag war...na toll. Das war doch etwas Tolles. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie ihre Mutter damals auf die Jägerinnensache reagiert hatte. Würde ihr Vater auch so reagieren? „Okay...ich denke ich hab dir viel zu sagen, Dad", sagte sie ruhig und setzte sich neben Spike.

„Das war ein Vampir", sagte Buffy und sah ihren Vater an. Das Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht wurde nur noch größer und kurz sah er so aus, als würde er lachen wollen. Aber er lachte nicht. Hank sah Buffy an und nickte. „Natürlich. Das war ein Vampir und ich bin ein Monster aus der Hölle", murmelte er.

„Mmh nein, so sehen Sie nicht aus", sagte Spike gelassen und grinste Buffys Vater an. „Ein Monster aus der Hölle hätte sich vor einem kleinen Vampir nicht in die Hosen gemacht und wie ein Mädchen geschrieen", meinte er und spürte, wie Buffy ihn schlug. „Was...sind wir nun wieder auf diesem Level, Jägerin?", fragte er genervt und sah sie an.

„Nein verdammt, Spike! Wenn es nach mir ginge, müssten wir nicht wieder auf DIESEM Level sein!", fauchte sie und funkelte ihn an. „Er hat das mit dem Monster aus der Hölle doch nicht ernst gemeint. Das war doch klar, das du das wieder nicht verstehst!", meinte sie und sah erst jetzt, das Giles auch noch da war. „Oh, Giles. Wo sind Willow und Dawn?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe die beiden nach oben geschickt", meinte Giles sachlich und sah Hank an. „Ich weiß, das klingt für Sie nun alles sehr...nun ja, verrückt und Sie glauben es nicht. Ich verstehe Sie. Wirklich. Aber Buffy hat schon Recht. Das da draußen war ein Vampir. Es gibt sie wirklich...das macht Ihnen nun sicher Angst", sprach der Wächter.

„Das war ein Vampir?", wiederholte Hank mit einer ziemlich hohen Stimme und fasste sich geschockt an den Kopf. Vampir. Das war ein Vampir. Und Giles erzählte ihm nun auch noch, das es sie wirklich gab. Also wenn seine Tochter nicht verrückt war und dieser Mann auch nicht...dann...er sah zu Spike und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wenn der Kerl da draußen ein Vampir war, dann ist er da auch einer?"

Spike murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und sah Hank Summers dann an. „Ja, allerdings. Ich bin ein Vampir. Jägerin, ich hätte deinem Vater gar nicht zugetraut, dass er das so schnell versteht...", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Giles fing schon wieder an, seine Brille zu putzen, und Hank seufzte laut auf. In was war er da nur geraten?

Buffy sah ihn sauer an und schloss kurz die Augen. Nein, so sehr hatte Spike sich gar nicht verändert. Er war immer noch derselbe. So schnell würde er sich nie ändern. „Spike. Bitte lass das. Er hat es ja verstanden, dass du ein Blutsauger bist", sagte sie zu ihm und sah wieder zu ihrem Vater. „Äh, Spike ist harmlos. Wirklich. Er kann dir nichts antun. Er hat da einen netten Chip im Hirn, der ihn davon abhält Menschen etwas anzutun", erklärte sie ihm.

Hank schien das alles nur noch mehr zu schocken. „Aber...Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du ihn liebst und das du von ihm schwanger bist. Und nun soll er ein Vampir sein?", murmelte er aufgebracht und sah sich schon auf einer ganz anderen Couch sitzen. Das musste alles ein sehr schlechter Traum sein! So musste es einfach sein. Seine Tochter hatte doch gesagt, dass sie diesen Vampir liebte und von ihm schwanger war? Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

„Ähm ja...ja, ich liebe ihn ja auch. Und ich bin auch von ihm schwanger. Und er ist ein Vampir. Frag nicht, wie das geht...also, das mit dem Baby. Liebe lässt sich sowieso nicht erklären. Giles konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden, wie ich schwanger werden konnte", sagte sie und sah kurz zu Giles.

Seine kleine Buffy liebte einen Vampir und war von einem schwanger. Das war...schlimmer als ein schlechter Horrorfilm! Und was hatte Giles nun damit zu tun? Musste er das alles hier verstehen? „Giles? Und was hat er damit zu tun? Buffy...ich verstehe im Moment nur...Bahnhof", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das war wirklich verrückt!

„Nun...", sagte Giles und nahm seine Brille wieder ab, um sie zu putzen. „Ich bin Buffys Wächter", sagte er freundlich und lächelte Hank an. Giles wusste sehr gut, das Buffys Vater sich auf das Wort Wächter keinen Reim machen konnte. Aber er würde ja gleich alles erfahren. Dann würde er das auch verstehen.

„Ihr was? Wächter? Buffy, was ist hier los?", fragte er und dachte schon wieder daran, einfach zu gehen. Aber dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass es da draußen noch mehr Vampire geben könnte. Und zwei Vampire reichten für heute ganz bestimmt! Und einer davon saß im Wohnzimmer seiner Tochter...oh Gott, wenn er das einem Arbeitskollegen erzählen würde...undenkbar war das!

„Dad...ich bin eine Vampirjägerin! Ich bin die Jägerin", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Ich wurde ausgewählt. Ich bin die „Eine" und kann diesem Job hier nicht entgehen. So schlimm das am Anfang auch klingt...es gibt wirklich Vampire, Dämonen und andere Monster. Vermutlich glaubst du das jetzt nicht sofort...oder du reagierst wie Mum damals", sagte sie und hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht so sein würde.

Vampirjägerin? Das klang nun alles noch sehr viel schlimmer und vor allem verrückter. „Du bist eine Vampirjägerin und wurdest ausgewählt? Aber Schatz...wenn du eine Vampirjägerin bist, wieso sitzt dann einer davon auf der Couch und du sagst mir, dass du ihn liebst und noch dazu ein Kind von ihm bekommst?", fragte er und verstand es einfach nicht. Sollte sie ihn nicht...wie nannte man das? Vernichten? Das mit ihm machen, was der Vampir vorhin mit dem anderen gemacht hatte?

„Ähm, ja...ja...da ist was dran...na ja...das ist. Spike ist...er ist nicht wie die anderen. Es ist...schwer zu erklären. Das war nicht immer so. Ich hab ihn nicht immer geliebt! Und von ihm schwanger werden, war nun auch nicht gerade ein Wunschtraum von mir, Dad. Aber es ist so gekommen. Wir waren früher...Todfeinde?", meinte sie und sah zu Spike.

„Mmh, so würd ich das nennen, Liebes. Ja, das waren wir. Ich wollte Ihre süße kleine Buffy umbringen. Nicht nur einmal...und sie wollte mich auch umbringen. Das ist das normalste zwischen einem Vampir und der Jägerin", sagte er auf Hanks geschocktes Gesicht. „Dummerweise wurde mir von diesen Idioten ein Chip eingepflanzt und dann verliebe ich mich auch noch in sie...in der Unterwelt lachen sie sicher schon über mich...", sagte er und seufzte.

„Ja, Spike...das tun sie ganz bestimmt", sagte sie lächelnd und sah wieder zu ihrem Vater. Ja, sie würde ihm noch so einiges erklären müssen. Das wusste sie schon! Im Moment war ihr Vater auch noch ziemlich geschockt...das würde er erst alles verkraften müssen. Und das war nichts leichtes.


	19. Chapter 19: Mehr Geständnisse und

19. Kapitel – Mehr Geständnisse und Leidenschaft

„Und du bist seit deinem 16. Lebensjahr die Jägerin?", fragte Hank Summers und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er saß auf der Couch seiner Tochter und so langsam verstand er, was hier vor sich ging. Und doch war es einfach nur verrückt. Was er früher einfach nur für Schwachsinn und Humbug gehalten hatte, schien die Wirklichkeit zu sein. Das war wirklich verrückt! Hank konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Auf einmal schien so vieles logisch zu sein. Heute Abend war er fast von einem Vampir gebissen worden. Das konnte er keinem erzählen. Aber scheinbar war seine Tochter genau die richtige. Oh ja, seine Tochter, die Jägerin, die von einem Vampir schwanger war. War das anatomisch möglich? Aber sie hatte vorhin ja auch etwas davon gesagt, dass er nicht fragen sollte, wie dies überhaupt möglich war.

Buffy nickte. „Ja, genau. Da hat das alles angefangen...die Turnhalle damals, ich vermute, du erinnerst dich daran?", fragte sie und wurde leicht rot. Hank würde sich daran erinnern. Da war sie sich sicher. Er nickte. „Und wie ich mich daran erinnere. Glaubst du, ich werde das jemals vergessen? Du hattest Glück, dass du keine Anzeige am Hals gehabt hast...", sagte er und schien kurz wütend.

„Ja. Ich hatte das gemacht, weil sie voller Vampire war", erklärte sie und Hank schien zu verstehen. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, und fasste sich dann an die Stirn. „Ja, das ist wirklich verrückt. Aber so wirklich hat alles erst in Sunnydale angefangen", meinte sie und Hank schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Verrückt? Oh nein, Buffy. Für dich vielleicht. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist es sehr viel mehr als nur verrückt. Ich kann das alles nicht glauben. Du sagst mir, dass du Vampire jagst und dass du das alles seit über 6 Jahren machst. Und du bist schwanger...von einem Vampir. Das hört sich wie ein verdammt schlechter Roman an", sagte er entsetzt.

Buffy lachte. Oh Gott. Sie hatten ihm noch nicht alles gesagt und er verglich ihr Leben nun schon mit einem schlechten Roman? Das konnte ja nur noch besser werden. Das Dawn einmal ein Schlüssel war, würden sie ihm nicht sagen. Das musste er wirklich nicht wissen. „Oh, Dad. Mein Leben ist viel schlimmer als einer dieser Romane. Das versichere ich dir", sagte sie und fing an mit Spikes Hand zu spielen.

Spike sah seine Jägerin an und erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie verdammt nervös war. Weswegen auch immer...ihr Vater hatte es doch verdammt gut verkraftet und es sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er doch noch in Ohnmacht fallen! Und doch schlug ihr Herz so unglaublich schnell und ihr Puls flatterte, dass ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. „Liebes...du solltest dich beruhigen...", sagte er, als sie seine Hand kurz schmerzlich drückte.

Buffys Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben und sie sah Spike verwirrt an. Sie sollte sich beruhigen? Im Moment wusste sie gar nicht, was er damit meinte. Und das sie seine Hand gerade etwas fester gedrückt hatte als beabsichtigt, war ihr auch nicht aufgefallen. „Mmh? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Spike? Ich bin doch ganz ruhig", sagte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Spike grinste. „Oh sicher doch, Liebes", sagte er grinsend und küsste sie auf die Wange. Seine Wange streifte ihre und er fuhr mit seinem Mund zu ihrem Ohr. „Dein Herz schlägt als würdest du einen Marathon laufen und dein Puls rast, Liebes. Das meinte ich damit. Deinem Vater geht es gut...das meinte ich mit ‚beruhig dich wieder'", hauchte er sanft.

Die Jägerin ließ seine Hand los und lächelte. „Ups. Ich werde es versuchen. Oder hast du irgendein Problem damit?", fragte sie schelmisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie wusste sehr gut, wieso gerade das ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Sein Dämon hielt das sicher für ein Fest. Aber Spike konnte und wollte ja nicht von ihr trinken.

„Nein. Nein. Wieso sollte das ein Problem für mich sein? Kümmer dich um deinen Vater, Jägerin", murmelte er und sah zu Hank. Der schien die Nachricht, dass seine Tochter eine Vampirjägerin war, immer besser zu verkraften und inzwischen hatte er wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Noch schlimmer? Buffy, gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir sagen willst? Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben...diese Stadt ist wirklich gefährlich! Wie kann man hier normal leben? Dawn! Ihr geht es doch gut, oder? Ich meine, ich hätte niemals gedacht, das Sunnydale...", stammelte er.

„Oh, dem Krümel geht es gut. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr irgendwer nur ein Haar krümmt. Und Buffy achtet sehr auf sie. Mehr als ihr lieb ist, wie ich das manchmal mitbekomme", sagte er und lächelte Hank Summers an. Dawn war für ihn heilig. Er liebte die Kleine einfach. „Wenn Buffy nicht hier ist, dann kümmere ich mich gerne um sie. Das hab ich ja auch gemacht, als Buffy tot..." ... war. Spike hustete. Hank hatte das nun akustisch hoffentlich nicht verstanden.

Buffy hätte Spike fast ihre Hand ins Gesicht gedonnert. Das sie tot gewesen war, war eigentlich auch etwas, was ihr Vater nicht erfahren hätte müssen. Sie sah zu Hank und konnte beobachten wie seine normale Gesichtsfarbe zu blass, und dann zu blasser als Spike persönlich wanderte. „W-Was? Was hat er da gerade gesagt...als du tot...du warst TOT?", schrie er.

„Ähm...ich...ja...", sagte sie leise und kurz schien es ihr so, als würde ihr Vater sich auflösen. Zumindest der Farbe seiner Haut nach zu urteilen konnte man das annehmen. „Okay, da es Spike ja so schön rausgerutscht ist, werde ich es dir vermutlich erklären müssen, warum ich einmal-"

„Ich dachte zweimal?", fragte Spike einfach dazwischen und spürte augenblicklich wie Buffy ihm die Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm grub. „Autsch! Verflucht, Jägerin!", schrie er und sah in ihre Augen. „Verstehe. Falsche Frage", sagte er und Buffy seufzte. Und ihn sollte sie lieben? Oh ja, und wie sie das tat.

„Okay. Ich war schon zweimal tot", sagte sie und sah Hank vorsorglich an. Vielleicht sollte er sich ja hinlegen oder jemand würde ihm einen schönen starken Drink bringen müssen? „Beim ersten Mal waren es aber nur ein paar Minuten! Xander hat mich gerettet...", sagte sie und sah ihren Vater aufmerksam an.

„Nur kurz?" Er lachte kurz hysterisch und schien Probleme mit seiner Atmung zu haben. „Okay...wie...ich meine, wie bist du gestorben?", fragte er. Es war keine schöne Nachricht, aber er wollte es doch wissen. Seine Tochter war gestorben und keiner hatte es ihm gesagt? Dann konnte sie doch zumindest sagen, wie es passiert war.

„Ah, bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst?", fragte Buffy und sah, wie ihr Dad nickte. „Okay. Das war eine Weile nachdem wir nach Sunnydale gezogen sind. Ich würde sagen, ich hatte verdammt viel Glück. Ich hatte damals gegen den Meister gekämpft, das war ein uralter Vampir, und er hat mich gebissen und anschließend bin ich ertrunken", sagte sie und sah, wie Hank schwer die Luft einsog. „Aber ich war nur ein paar Minuten tot! Das zweite Mal...das war schon etwas länger", sagte sie leise.

„Es waren 146 Tage, Liebes. Eine wirklich schlimme Zeit", sagte Spike leise und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an diese lange Zeit. Es waren wirklich keine sehr schönen Nächte für ihn gewesen. Auch die Tage waren nicht besser gewesen. Wenn er nicht auf Dawn aufgepasst hatte, dann hatte er sich selbst Vorwürfe gemacht und sogar geheult! ER, William, der Blutige, hatte tagelang wegen einer Jägerin geweint.

„Und wie...", murmelte Hank leise und sah die beiden an. Scheinbar war dieser Spike nicht erst eine Weile bei ihr, sondern schon länger. Das war alles wirklich unglaublich. Vampire, und seine Tochter war zweimal gestorben. Herr Gott, das war wirklich eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Buffy war scheinbar eine ganz besondere Frau und nun verstand er auch, wieso sie damals so eine schlimme Zeit gehabt hatte.

Buffy erzählte ihrem Vater, wie sie damals gestorben war, ließ die Geschichte mit Dawn aber vorsorglich weg. Sie würde Dawn gegenüber einfach ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass seine kleine Dawn nicht seine Tochter war. Dawn war manchmal sowieso schlecht auf sie zu sprechen, da musste sie nicht auch noch so etwas Dummes machen. „Es ist spät. Ich denke, wir sollten langsam ins Bett. Oh, ähm...schläfst du in einem Hotel?", fragte sie und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Ja, ich habe ein Zimmer in einem Hotel. Vorsorglich. Ich habe ja auch nicht erwartet, dass ich hier so einfach willkommen bin. War ich ja auch nicht. Aber ich danke dir, dass du mir das alles gesagt hast...wirklich, Buffy", sagte er und der Schock über das alles war langsam verflogen. Giles erschien nun wieder im Wohnzimmer und sah Hank Summers an. „Ich kann sie gerne mitnehmen."

„Das wäre toll, Giles", sagte Buffy und stand auf. „Ich denke, es wäre okay, wenn du morgen noch einmal vorbei kommst. Wirklich. Ich bin sicher, dass Dawn sich freuen würde. Es ist okay...zumindest wird es das langsam", sagte Buffy zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn kurz. „Gute Nacht, Dad."

„Nacht, Giles." Dann waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden und Buffy seufzte laut auf. „Oh Gott. Oh Gott, oh Gott!", murmelte sie und sah Spike an. „Du...du hast meinem Vater verraten, dass ich tot war! Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?", fragte sie böse und ging auf ihn zu. Spike sah in ihren Augen, das sie ihm gar nicht so böse war, wie sie es gerne hätte.

Spike grinste und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Buffy saß rittlings auf ihm und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Liebes", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und spürte wie sie eine kleine Gänsehaut bekam. „War wirklich keine Absicht. Aber er hat es doch gut verkraftet. Zumindest scheint es so. Und wenn er nun in Giles Auto kotzt, dann müssen wir uns nicht mehr drum kümmern", sagte er und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals.

Augenblicklich schloss Buffy die Augen und ein kehliges Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund. Oh Gott. Spike wusste sehr gut, wie er sie von ihren Gedanken ablenken konnte. „Mmh...", murmelte sie und warf den Kopf etwas weiter nach hinten. Spikes Zunge wanderte gerade über ihre Halsschlagader und Buffy keuchte auf, als er begann, intensiver an ihrer Haut zu saugen. „Du Teufel...", flüsterte sie erregt und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn. Etwas Hartes drückte an ihren Schenkel und sie grinste schief.

„Spike reicht auch, Liebes", murmelte er zwischen einem Kuss und wanderte dann mit seinen Lippen langsam zu ihren und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf sie. Spike hatte aber nicht vor, es bei einem kurzen Kuss zu belassen. Seine Lippen nahmen die von Buffy gefangen und er saugte energisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Vorhin hatten sie noch Streit gehabt und nun war er wieder so verdammt heiß auf sie. Ja, seine Jägerin war etwas ganz Besonderes.

Buffy erwiderte seinen Kuss hungrig und drückte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper enger an ihn. Seine Erregung drückte immer mehr an ihren Schenkel und irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke, ihn etwas anzuheizen. Und sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte diesen Vampir so sehr wie noch keinen Mann in ihrem Leben! Damals hatte sie geglaubt, Angel sei ihre große Liebe gewesen, aber heute sah sie es anders. Angel würde immer in ihrem Herzen bleiben, aber Spike...das mit Spike war so vollkommen anders.

„Oooh...Spike", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen und stöhnte laut auf, als seine Hände den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt fanden. Seine kalten Hände auf ihrer erhitzten Haut waren einfach himmlisch. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und nun trug sie sein Kind in ihrem Bauch. Am Anfang war diese Erkenntnis wirklich schrecklich gewesen, nun aber freute sie sich sehr auf ihr Kind. Mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

„Ssssscht, Liebes. Nicht reden...ich will nun nicht reden. Außer du siehst das hier als ‚reden'", sagte er und sah sie zwinkernd an. Buffy grinste und küsste ihn sanft. „Nein, das was du vorhast, kann man nicht als reden bezeichnen", sagte sie und küsste seinen Hals. „Ich würde hier ja zu gerne weiter machen, aber ich habe schrecklichen Hunger, Spike", sagte sie und ihre Worte wurden von einem lauten Grummeln von ihrem Bauch unterstrichen.

Bevor Spike überhaupt handeln konnte, war Buffy von seinem Schoß aufgestanden und rannte in die Küche. Sie hatte wirklich verdammt viel Hunger. _Verdammte Schwangerschaft. Mist Mist Mist. Ich werde noch wie ein Luftballon aufgehen._ dachte sie und sah in den Kühlschrank. Die Lebensmittel, die sie dort fand, bestanden ihre Überprüfung allerdings nicht und so nahm sie einen Becher Schokoladeneis aus dem Gefrierschrank und einen Löffel.

Buffy schob sich gerade noch einen Löffel des leckeren Schokoladeneis in den Mund, da kam Spike in die Küche und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Wenn ich davon Bilder mache und sie den Vampiren zeige, dann werden sie vor der Jägerin bestimmt nicht mehr so viel Angst haben", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. Spike ging hinter sie und drückte seine Vorderseite an ihren Rücken.

Die blondhaarige Jägerin verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Eis, als sie spürte, wie Spike sich da an sie rieb, oder besser, was er da an sie rieb. Wie erregt er war, wurde ihr deutlich bewusst, als sich etwas sehr hartes in ihren Po drückte. Kurz keuchte sie erschrocken auf und schloss dann die Augen. „Spike? Was machst du da?", murmelte sie krampfhaft.

Spike hatte seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen und rieb seine Beule noch etwas mehr an sie. Dieses Gefühl war wirklich etwas, was er vermisst hatte. Zwar hatten sie erst letzte Nacht miteinander geschlafen, aber er erinnerte sich auch zu gut daran, wie vorsichtig er dabei vorgegangen war. Was hatte sich nun geändert? Sie war immer noch schwanger...aber der Streit von vorhin...das hatte in ihm irgendetwas ausgelöst. Etwas, das ihm in ihrer Beziehung sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Die schöne Aussicht genießen?", keuchte er gegen ihren Hals und hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle tief in ihr vergraben wollte. So heiß auf sie war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Gerade fiel es ihm außergewöhnlich schwer, sich zu beherrschen und nicht gleich in seine Hose zu kommen. Sein kleiner Freund drückte unangenehm gegen seine Hose und er fluchte leise. Spikes Hände fuhren sanft über ihre Hüften und wanderten dann zwischen ihre Beine. Dumm war nur, dass Buffy immer noch eine Jeans an hatte.

Klirrend fiel seiner Angebeteten der Löffel aus der Hand und sie klammerte sich an der Küchenzeile fest. Verdammt. Spike war manchmal wirklich unmöglich – unmöglich heiß. Sie wusste sehr genau, was er hier vorhatte. Das Gefühl, wie sich sein Penis in ihren Hintern drückte, machten diese Gedanken nicht sehr viel besser. „Spike...uuuuhh...nein", stammelte sie und rieb ihren Hintern etwas an seine Erregung.

„Wir können nicht...nicht hier. Willow und Dawn sind-", noch da oben, wollte Buffy sagen. Aber ihre Stimme versagte langsam. Spike konnte wirklich penetrant sein, wenn es um etwas ging, das er wollte. Und im Moment schien er sie zu wollen. Hier und jetzt. In ihrer Küche und ihre Schwester oder ihre beste Freundin könnten sie jederzeit dabei erwischen. Das war doch wirklich verrückt. Ein anderer Teil von ihr fand es nicht halb so verrückt. Dieser fand sie Idee hier und jetzt mit ihm zu schlafen nicht so abwegig.

„Sie werden hiervon nichts mitbekommen, Liebes. Vielleicht wirst du dich dafür etwas zurückhalten müssen, aber das werden wir doch hinbekommen, oder nicht?", fragte er im Flüsterton und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und seine Hand hatte zwischen ihren Beinen inzwischen einen bestimmten Punkt gefunden. Auch wenn sie diese verdammte Jeans immer noch an hatte, er konnte genau spüren, wie Buffy laut aufschrie.

Spike schmunzelte und rieb noch einmal fest ihre kleine Perle. „Das ist nicht gerade das, was ich unter leise sein verstehe, mein Schatz", murmelte er und machte sich nun an dem Knopf ihrer Jeans zu schaffen. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Der Vampir war sich sicher, dass er verrückt werden würde, wenn er sie nicht bald haben könnte. Und ihr ging es doch scheinbar auch so. Also, wieso so zimperlich sein?

„Du machst es mir ja auch nicht unbedingt leicht", keuchte sie und schob sich immer wieder hart gegen seine Erregung. Er machte es ihr schwer. Das konnte sie auch sehr gut. Ehe sie viel dagegen unternehmen konnte, zog Spike ihr die Jeans samt ihrer Unterwäsche von den Beinen und drehte sie zu sich herum. Mit einem weiteren schnellen Handgriff saß sie auf der Küchenplatte und die Hose landete zusammen mit dem Slip auf dem Boden neben dem Kühlschrank.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nicht damit angefangen, es dir schwer zu machen, Liebes", meinte er und hob grinsend seine linke Augenbraue. Nein, das hatte er noch nicht. Aber er konnte es kaum abwarten, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie schreien lassen würde. Hart drückte Spike seine Lippen auf die einladenden Lippen der Jägerin und seine Hände wanderten dabei wieder zu ihrem Lustzentrum.

„Uuuuh...ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst", flüsterte sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss dann stürmisch. Und wenn schon! Dann waren Willow und Dawn eben oben im Haus. Im Moment war es ihr vollkommen egal, das eine der beiden sie und Spike bei dem hier erwischen könnte. Buffy wollte ihn, und er wollte sie. Es würde nun auch ganz bestimmt kein zurück mehr geben. Ihre Hände wanderten zu der Beule in seiner Hose und sie drückte sanft dagegen.

Spike stöhnte kehlig und musste schlucken. Etwas mehr und er würde...nein, er würde so oder so verrückt werden. Aber diese Art verrückt zu werden war eine sehr viel schönere. „Buffy...Liebes...oh Gott", keuchte er und biss sie spielerisch in die Schulter. Er musste sie hier und jetzt haben, sonst würde er eine schöne Bescherung in seiner Hose hinterlassen.

Als würde Buffy seine Gedanken lesen können, öffneten ihre Finger schnell und geschickt den Knopf seiner Hose. Sein Stöhnen machte sie noch verrückt und sie brauchte ihn. Egal was für eine Gefahr sie hier eingingen. Schwanger war sie ja schon...eine Sache, um die sie sich nicht Sorgen musste. Dem Knopf folgte der Reißverschluss, den sie nach unten zog und dann schob sie seine Hose nach unten. „Spike. Ich brauche dich – jetzt...bitte...", murmelte sie an sein Ohr.

Für Spike waren das die Worte, auf die er gewartet hatte. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als sie hier nun zu lieben. Mit einem schnellen Stoß versenkte er sich komplett in ihr und stöhnte auf. „Buffy...", keuchte er und küsste sie wild. Innerlich verbrannte er gerade. Wie konnte er sie nur so sehr lieben? Das war etwas, was er sich immer wieder erklären wollte, aber er fand einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er liebte sie einfach über alles.

Buffy warf den Kopf nach hinten und unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem sie sich hart in ihre Unterlippe biss. Sie musste es ja nicht noch herausfordern, dass jemand merkte, was sie hier gerade machten! Sie klammerte sich an seinem Rücken fest, als Spike anfing, sich ohne Rücksicht in ihr zu bewegen. Doch das war genau das, was sie im Moment brauchte. Der viel zu rücksichtsvolle Spike gestern Nacht war schon komisch gewesen. Dieser hier war genau das, was sie wollte. Hart und schnell stieß der Vampir in sie. Buffy war so kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt, dass sie schreien wollte.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger in ihr war, stieß er härter in sie. Der Gedanke, dass er dem Baby schaden könnte, war im Moment das letzte, an das er denken wollte. Sein Gehirn war im Moment auch nicht damit beschäftigt zu denken. Diese Tätigkeit war von einem anderen Körperteil übernommen worden. „Spike...ahhh", schrie Buffy und drängte sich mehr an ihn. Wenn er nicht schnell machen würde, dann...würde sie bestimmt verglühen.

Um ihren Schrei etwas zu dämpfen, küsste er sie wieder und rieb mit seinem Daumen hart gegen ihre Klitoris. Spike konnte riechen, wie erregt sie war und das sie bald kommen würde. Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, es keine 5 Sekunden mehr auszuhalten, aber irgendwie würde er es schaffen. Keine Minute später wurde seine Jägerin von ihrem Orgasmus heimgesucht, und Spike folgte ihr keuchend. Er brach über ihr zusammen und küsste sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er und musste schwer atmen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie und schlang ihre Arme eng um seinen Hals. Das war wirklich unglaublich gewesen. Und sie hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, weil sie mit ihm schlief. Buffy liebte Spike und sie bekam immerhin sein Kind! Leute, die verheiratet waren oder ein Kind bekamen taten das durchaus. Verheiratet waren sie ja nicht, aber ein Kind war hier im Spiel. Keiner würde sie davon abhalten, ihn zu lieben...

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten zog Spike seine Hose wieder nach oben und verschloss sie. Er sah lächelnd auf Buffy herab, die erschöpft und glücklich auf ihrer Küchentheke lag. Ihr unterer Teil war ziemlich nackt, und das ließ ihn unverschämt grinsen. Dieses Bild war wirklich unglaublich. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er ganz langsam über ihren Bauch und hob sie dann hoch. „Komm Liebes. Ich bring dich in dein Bett", sagte er und hob ihre Sachen vom Boden auf.

„Mhmm, okay", murmelte sie gegen seinen Hals und drückte sich etwas mehr an ihn. Spike lächelte und trug seine Geliebte nach oben in ihr Zimmer und legte sie dann in ihr Bett. Er deckte sie zu und legte sich dann neben sie unter die Decke. Kurz nach Buffy war auch er eingeschlafen.


	20. Chapter 20: Feel the pain

20. Kapitel – Feel the pain

Stöhnend drehte Buffy sich im Schlaf herum und schlug langsam ihre Augen auf. Wie spät war es? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Seit sie schwanger war litten nicht nur ihre Freunde unter ihren Launen. Und nun war ihr auch schon wieder so verdammt schlecht. _Tief und fest durchatmen. Das ist nur eine leichte Übelkeit und sie wird sofort wieder vorbei sein_, sagte sie sich und sprang dann keine 5 Sekunden später aus dem Bett.

Es war nicht nur eine leichte Übelkeit. Wieso musste man, wenn man schwanger war, auch unter Morgenübelkeit leiden? Das war doch wirklich eine total überflüssige Sache! Und vor allem nervtötend! Zweimal hatte sie ihren Teppichboden fast versaut, weil sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Bad geschafft hatte. Dawn blockierte scheinbar immer dann das Bad, wenn Buffy sich übergeben musste. Heute schlief sie offensichtlich noch und Buffy knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

In Windeseile schlug sie den Deckel der Toilette nach oben und schon übergab sie sich geräuschvoll. „Uuh", seufzend setzte sie sich vor der Toilette auf den Boden und wischte sich mit etwas Toilettenpapier den Mund ab. „Gott, ich hasse ihn dafür", murmelte sie zu der Toilette und versuchte, den Geruch zu ignorieren. Als sei die Übelkeit allein nicht schlimm genug - der Geruch verschlimmerte es nur und ihr Magen drehte sich erneut herum.

Hätte sie vor ein paar Wochen gewusst, dass Spike sie schwängern konnte, hätte sie mit Sicherheit besser aufgepasst. Das eine Schwangerschaft so anstrengend war, hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Wie hielten das normale Frauen nur aus? Sie war die Jägerin und fühlte sich so schrecklich schlapp. Wie musste es sich dann ohne ihre Kräfte anfühlen? Und nun war sie doch erst in der 8 Woche schwanger! Wie würde das dann erst sein, wenn sie wie ein Walross rumlaufen würde?

Dieser Gedanke war wirklich schrecklich. Das Jagen konnte sie dann sowieso vergessen. Vermutlich würde Spike nun schon dafür sorgen, dass sie keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen würde. „Super...", nuschelte sie und erhob sich langsam. Buffy sah sich im Spiegel an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild und schmierte die Zahnpasta auf ihre Zahnbürste. Sie musste diesen Geschmack ganz schnell loswerden.

Vorsichtig putzte Buffy sich die Zähne und spülte sich dann den Mund aus. So war das jetzt schon viel besser. Zwar fühlte sie sich immer noch ziemlich schlecht, aber damit würde sie nun leben müssen. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, dieses Kind zu bekommen und ihre Entscheidung würde sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Auf keinen Fall. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch und sie lächelte. Ja, Buffy freute sich sehr auf dieses Kind und die Übelkeit würde sie auch ertragen können.

Erst jetzt wanderte ihr Blick zum Badezimmerfenster und sie sah, dass es schon fast hell war. Leise ging Buffy wieder in ihr Zimmer und erst jetzt sah sie, dass ihr Bett leer war. Es war leer? Spike hatte sie gestern doch in ihr Bett getragen, oder? Und dann hatte er ganz bestimmt auch dort geschlafen. Sie konnte sich an seine Arme erinnern, die sie sanft an sich gedrückt hatten. Er war dort gewesen. Aber nun war er nicht hier.

Vielleicht war er ja nur unten oder so...aber nach draußen würde er nun sicher nicht mehr gehen. Es war doch fast schon hell und das würde doch verdammt dumm von ihm sein! Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett und kuschelte sich noch einmal in ihre Kissen. Etwas kratzte unangenehm an ihrer Seite und sie drehte sich genervt herum. Was war das? Es sah aus wie ein Stück Papier. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie das zerknitterte Papier in ihre Hände und sah es an.

Da stand etwas. Buffy drehte es herum und sah die Worte an. Sie las, was dort stand, und ihre Augen wurden mit jedem Wort etwas größer. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Das...konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz oder etwas in der Art sein. „nein...nein, nein.", murmelte sie entsetzt und setzte sich viel zu schnell wieder auf.

_ Buffy,_

ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Es tut mir so Leid, Liebes. Bitte glaub mir das. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid was ich dir damit antue.

Aber ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen zu versagen. Und ich weiß, dass ich versagen werde. Wieso sollte gerade ich auch ein guter Vater sein? Ich bin ein Vampir, das liegt nicht in meiner Natur.

Verzeih mir.  
Ich liebe dich, mein Herz.

Spike  


Stirnrunzelnd sah Buffy den Zettel an und konnte einfach nicht glauben was dort stand. Spike war weg! Spike war wirklich weg! Gestern hatten sie zwar Streit gehabt, aber das er deswegen gleich verschwinden würde hätte sie nicht gedacht. Außerdem...das in der Küche. Gestern Abend war er doch noch so schrecklich heiß auf sie gewesen, oder sollte das nur eine Art spezieller Abschied von seiner Seite sein?

Buffy hatte ihm doch ihre Liebe gestanden und was machte Spike? Bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten verschwand er einfach! Nur weil er gesehen hatte, wie sie ihren Vater angesehen hatte. Oh Gott. Woher sollte sie auch wissen das Hank kommen würde, und vor allem das Spike so auf das reagieren würde! Er hatte sich doch auf dieses Kind gefreut und er war glücklich gewesen als sie ihm gesagt hatte das sie in ihn verliebt war. Und was machte dieser bescheuerte Vampir? Verschwand einfach...

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie starr auf ihrem Bett saß, aber langsam hörte sie unten Geräusche. Leise stand Buffy auf und zog sich ihren Bademantel an. Vielleicht war Spike ja doch nicht verschwunden? Er konnte sich das alles noch einmal überlegt haben und wieder kommen, oder? Rasch ging sie nach unten und sah in die Küche. Aber dort stand nicht Spike. Es war Dawn und als sie ihre Schwester hörte, hob sie den Kopf. „Morgen Buffy", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Morgen Dawn...", sagte Buffy ziemlich tonlos und sah sich in der Küche um. Es schien nicht so, als würde Spike hier sein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er war einfach verschwunden! Verdammt. Der Zettel lag immer noch in ihrer Hand und sie hielt ihn krampfhaft fest. Ein Schrei von Dawn riss sie aus ihrer Traumwelt.

„Üüüüüh nun sieh dir das hier mal an!", sagte die kleine Summers ziemlich angeekelt und zeigte auf die Küchenzeile. Dort lag immer noch der Becher mit der Schokoladeneiscreme und über die Nacht musste das Eis geschmolzen sein und hatte sich überall verteilt. Das ganze sah ziemlich klebrig aus. Und wirklich eklig. „Igitt! Irgendwer hat gestern das Eis nicht wieder reingeräumt. Oh das ist ja wirklich eklig", murmelte sie und bemerkte nicht einmal wie schlecht es ihrer Schwester ging.

Buffy sah wie vom Blitz getroffen auf die Schweinerei und all die Erinnerungen an ihre leidenschaftliche Zusammenkunft in der Küche kamen ihr wieder in den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte laut. An jedes Detail von gestern konnte sie sich noch erinnern. An Spikes Hände, seine Lippen und was er alles mit ihr gemacht hatte. Mit einem Mal gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sank auf den Boden.

Entsetzt lehnte sie ihre Arme auf den Küchenboden und schloss die Augen. Oben waren noch keine Tränen dagewesen, nun aber flossen sie ungehindert und Buffy schluchzte laut auf. Er war weg! Spike war wirklich weg. Einfach so. Gut, nicht einfach so. Aber nur, weil er nun etwas Angst bekommen hatte, musste er doch nicht gleich verschwinden! Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er ihr damit antat?

Ihre Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange und benetzten das Stück Papier damit. Seine Worte verschwammen leicht und sie fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durch ihre blonden Haare. Sie liebte ihn und nun war er weg. Aber als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug sein würde, saß sie mit seinem Kind da. Allein. Nicht allein. Ihre Freunde waren immer noch da, aber all die Vorwürfe von ihnen wollte sie nun wirklich nicht hören. Xander würde es bestimmt freuen...Gott, wehe er gab eine Party!

Dawn fuhr herum und sah Buffy weinend auf dem Boden. „Oh Buffy. So schlimm ist das mit dem Eis doch auch nicht! Es ist zwar wirklich eklig, aber das werde ich schon hinbekommen! Solange nun keine Killerameisen ins Haus kommen, kann doch nichts passieren", meinte sie und sah wie Buffy auf ihre Worte hin nur noch mehr weinte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Stück Papier, das ihr gerade aus den Händen fiel, und sie nahm ihre große Schwester in die Arme.

„Hey? Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie leise und hob den Zettel auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, dass sie das, was dort stand, einfach lesen würde, aber vielleicht würde es ihr ja helfen zu erfahren, was mit Buffy los war? Immerhin weinte ihre Schwester nicht grundlos! Buffy weinte in Dawns Armen und nun realisierte Dawn wieso sie so weinte. „Oh nein...oh mein Gott", sagte sie und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Spike war weg.

„Oh Gott Buffy", murmelte sie und zog sie so gut es ging auf ihre Beine. „Komm schon Buffy. Wir bringen dich zum Sofa. Da kannst du dich etwas ausruhen", sagte sie sachte und führte ihre Schwester zur Couch. Wie in Trance setzte Buffy sich hin und lies zu, dass Dawn sie in eine Decke hüllte. „Soll ich dir was bringen? Taschentücher oder vielleicht einen Tee? Einen Pflock, wenn er wieder kommt?", den letzten Satz sagte sie allerdings nur sehr leise. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie auf so etwas nun anspringen würde.

Buffy klammerte sich an der Decke fest und weinte weiter. Sie konnte damit einfach nicht aufhören. So sehr sie es auch wollte. Ihre Tränen rollten weiter über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen juckten schon leicht. Sie sah nun bestimmt noch schlechter aus als vorher schon. Die Übelkeit hatte sie nun vergessen. Das einzige, was nun noch in ihrem Kopf war, war, dass Spike weg war. Sie liebte ihn und bekam sein Kind, und er war verschwunden, weil er Angst hatte, dass er das alles nicht hinbekommen würde.

Auf Dawns Frage reagierte sie nicht. Sie wollte keine Taschentücher und auch keinen Tee! Das einzige, was sie wirklich wollte, war Spike. Und am besten sofort. Aber er war weg, und er würde bestimmt nicht wieder kommen. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als damals bei Angel. Auch da war sie am Ende gewesen, als er sie verlassen hatte! Aber nun bekam sie auch noch ein Kind. Gestern hatte sie sich noch so sehr gefreut und nun war sie todtraurig.

Dawn wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Seit gut 20 Minuten sah sie Buffy an. Diese reagierte aber gar nicht sonderlich auf ihre Schwester. Sie weinte einfach nur. Wie hatte Spike ihr das nur antun können? Es tat sehr weh, dass sie ihre Schwester nun so sehen musste! Buffy reagierte auch nicht, als es klingelte. Seufzend ging Dawn zur Tür und machte sie auf. „Oh hallo Giles.", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

5 Minuten später hatte sie Giles erklärt, was scheinbar passiert war. Der Wächter nahm seine Brille und fing wieder damit an sie zu putzen. „Mh das ist...ich will nicht sagen das es mich verwundert, aber für Buffy ist es sicher nicht sehr schön. Scheinbar hat sie ihn nun doch geliebt", meinte er und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Ja, sie hat ihn geliebt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sonst so aussehen würde. Ich denke, es hat irgendetwas mit Dad zu tun. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Zuvor hätte er sie doch ganz bestimmt nicht verlassen. Er hat sie doch so sehr geliebt! Wieso hat er sich nun aus dem Staub gemacht?", fragte sie leise und mit einem wütenden Unterton in der Stimme. Dawn hatte Spike immer gemocht, aber das er eines Tages so etwas machen würde...das hätte sie nicht geglaubt. Und wegen ihm ging es Buffy nun so schlecht.

Giles las sich gerade noch einmal den Zettel durch und nickte. „Es scheint fast so...nun ich denke, wenn er weg ist, dann ist er auch weg. Vielleicht ist es so ganz gut", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, dass es ihr nun schlecht geht, aber er ist immer noch ein Vampir und ich will nicht, dass sie sich wegen ihm ihr Leben kaputt macht. Buffy ist nun sicher, auch wegen dem Baby am Ende. Sie sollte etwas schlafen, denke ich.",

„Sie ist zu fertig. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendwie Schlaf finden wird. Seit über einer halben Stunde sitzt sie so auf der Couch und weint vor sich hin. Sie kam heute Morgen in die Küche, ich hab ihr von der Schweinerei mit dem Eis erzählt und auf einmal saß wie weinend auf dem Boden", sagte Dawn und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mh ich werde mit Willow reden. Sie kann Buffy bestimmt einen Kräutertrank oder so was machen, der ihr beim Schlafen helfen wird", sagte Giles und verschwand schnell nach oben. Dawn nickte und ging wieder zu Buffy. Diese saß unverändert auf der Couch und ihre Augen waren fürchterlich rot. „Oh Buffy...", sagte sie leise und seufzte. Eine Stunde später waren auch Xander und Anya im Haus der Summers.

Willow stand gerade in der Küche und kochte für Buffy einen Kräutertee mit ein paar speziellen Zusätzen, die ihr dabei helfen sollten zu schlafen. „Das wird ihr helfen. Er ist bald fertig. Ich werde ihn abfüllen, und dann muss er nur noch ein paar Minuten ziehen. Es wird reichen wenn sie ein paar Schlücke davon nimmt. Zu viel könnte sie krank machen.", erklärte die Hexe und sah zu Xander der mit rotem Gesicht in der Küche stand.

„Oh Gott! Ich wusste es doch! Ich wusste, dass dieser verdammte Idiot ihr das Herz brechen würde!", blaffte er laut und ignorierte die Blicke von Anya. Vorhin als Dawn ihm erklärt hatte was passiert war, war er fast ausgerastet. Einen Moment lang wollte Xander loslaufen und Spike suchen. Giles hatte ihm aber erklärt, dass der Vampir bestimmt nicht mehr in der Stadt war und so hatte Xander sich grummelnd in die Küche verzogen.

Eigentlich hatte Xander ja bisher nur geglaubt, die beiden würden miteinander schlafen. Dawn aber hatte ihm vorhin gesagt das Buffy Spike lieben würde. Daraufhin hatte er nur laut gelacht und wollte es nicht glauben. Als Buffy aber nach einer halben Stunde immer noch rumheulte gab er es auf. Wieso musste Buffy sich immer in Vampire verlieben? Was konnte daran schon so toll sein? Xander konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären..."Pft! Spike ist doch wirklich...und sie hat sich auch noch schwängern lassen. Das ist wirklich dumm...Angel war damals ja noch richtig nett", sagte er.

„Xander bitte sei nun endlich still!", sagte Willow genervt und sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Die rothaarige füllte gerade den Tee in die Tasse und stellte sie hin. „In 10 Minuten kann sie davon etwas trinken", meinte sie und sah erneut zu Xander. „Sie hat ihn nun mal geliebt, Xander. Daran kann keiner etwas ändern. Je mehr du rummeckerst, umso schlechter wird es ihr gehen.",

10 Minuten später brachte Dawn Buffy dazu, ein paar Schlucke von dem Tee zu trinken. Die jüngste der Summers hoffte wirklich, dass Buffy nun endlich etwas schlafen würde. Es war nun wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Buffy sah einfach nur fertig aus, und ihre roten Augen sahen nur schrecklich aus. Wenig später war ihre große Schwester auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Dawn deckte sie wieder zu. „Schlaf schön", murmelte sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

**2 Wochen später**

In den letzten zwei Wochen war Buffy nicht mehr die selbe gewesen. Anfangs war sie noch auf Patrouille gegangen, aber nach zwei Tagen hatte sie auch damit aufgehört. Sie hatte Giles erklärt, dass sie im Moment einfach keine Kraft dazu habe und dass sie nicht mehr konnte. In der ersten Woche hatte sie noch oft geweint, aber inzwischen tat sie nicht einmal mehr das. Sie war einfach nur verdammt still.

Und das war etwas neues bei Buffy. Sie schlief kaum mehr und aß auch nicht mehr sehr viel. Dawn war oft am Verzweifeln. Und das alles nur wegen Spike! Buffy sah einfach nur schlecht aus. Die meiste Zeit war sie in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Haus hatte sie noch tagelang nicht mehr verlassen. Giles wusste, dass sie ihre Pflichten als Jägerin vernachlässigte, aber was sollte er auch dagegen machen?

Er war nicht ihr Vater und vorschreiben konnte er ihr auch nichts. Selbst wenn er es versuchen würde...seine Jägerin würde nicht auf ihn hören. Und Giles wusste, dass es ihr im Moment wirklich schlecht ging. Die Hoffnung, dass es ihr bald besser gehen würde war noch da, aber irgendwo hatte er auch Angst, dass sie es nie verkraften würde, dass Spike weg war.

Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya und Giles versuchten es so gut es ging. Sie gingen jeden Abend durch die Stadt und versuchten, das Böse im Zaum zu halten. Aber es war weitaus schwieriger. Zum einen waren sie nicht die Jägerin und hatten auch nicht ihre Kräfte. Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte viel Erfahrung wenn es um Vampire und Dämonen ging, aber es war schwierig. Egal was sie auch versuchten. Als Buffy damals tot gewesen war hatten sie Spike gehabt. Zähneknirschend hatte Xander zugegeben das er eine große Hilfe gewesen war. Ohne ihn war es schwierig.

Mit Glück pfählten sie an einem Abend gerade mal einen Vampir. Zwei, wenn sie einen guten Tag hatten! Giles wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich in der Unterwelt langsam rumsprach. Die Jägerin war im Moment einfach nicht aktiv, und das war etwas sehr schlechtes. Sunnydale wurde bisher nicht weniger stark mit Vampiren und dergleichen heimgesucht, aber der Wächter hatte kein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Buffy war an diesem Abend alleine zu Hause. Normalerweise blieb Dawn immer bei ihr. Aber heute Abend hatte Buffy ihr gesagt, dass sie doch endlich zu Janice gehen sollte. Immerhin war sie eine erwachsene Frau und würde allein in einem Haus sehr gut zu Recht kommen. Als es an der Tür klingelte stand sie genervt von der Tür auf und seufzte. Wer auch immer das sein mochte...sie wollte im Moment sowieso niemanden sehen! Gelangweilt öffnete sie die Tür und sie riss ihre Augen weit auf. „Angel?",

Vor ihrer Haustüre stand Angel. Buffy legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an als sei er ein Geist. Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl rot werden zu müssen. Sie hatte nur ein paar verwaschene Jogginghosen und ein viel zu weites T-Shirt an. Ihre Haare sahen bestimmt so aus als wäre sie gerade erst aus dem Bett geklettert. Und in gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch. Da stand wirklich Angel. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Hallo, Buffy", sagte der dunkelhaarige Vampir und musterte die Jägerin kurz. Sie sah irgendwie krank aus. Ziemlich krank sogar. „Ahm kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie an. Seine Einladung galt ja nicht mehr. Von daher würde er warten müssen, bis sie ihn ins Haus einladen würde. Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, sah er sie weiter an. Buffy sah nachdenklich aus...also stimmte irgendetwas nicht mit ihr.

„Ah...oh ja. Ja natürlich. Komm rein, Angel", sagte sie und ging einen Schritt zur Seite und schloss hinter ihm dann die Tür. Was wollte Angel nun hier? Spike verschwand und Angel tauchte wieder hier auf? Das war doch wirklich ein schlechter Traum von ihr. Angel sah sie an und versuchte, einen Blick auf ihre Augen zu werfen. „Du siehst krank aus", sagte der braunhaarige.

„Mir geht's auch nicht sonderlich gut", meinte sie nüchtern und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Angel hatte ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, was er eigentlich wollte! Und dass sie nicht gut aussah, war doch nichts neues. Und musste er ihr diesen Blick zuwerfen? Dabei fühlte sie sich nur noch schlechter! „Angel...wirst du mir nun endlich sagen was du hier willst, oder muss ich erst drauf warten bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht?",

Angel sah weg und nickte. Buffy war irgendwie immer noch die alte. Aber es schien ihr wirklich schlecht zu gehen. „Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen...", murmelte er und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Nur mal nach ihr sehen...oh ja das musste sich nun wirklich ziemlich dumm anhören. Wie Buffy nun die Augenbrauen zusammenzog sagte alles. „Das hört sich nun anders an als es soll, Buffy...", sagte er murmelnd.

„Du wolltest nur mal nach mir sehen? Wieso kaufe ich dir das nur nicht ab, Angel?", fragte sie genervt und versuchte, ihre Haare ein wenig zu richten. Dass es nicht viel half, wurde ihr nach einer Minute bewusst und sie seufzte. „Nun sag schon, was du wirklich hier willst...im Moment wirst du mein Leben nicht noch mehr zerstören können. Also nur zu Angel", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

„Nun...ahm, ich habe in der Unterwelt gewisse Gerüchte aufgefangen", sagte er und setzte sich Buffy gegenüber in einen Sessel. Angel wusste nicht, was er davon glauben sollte. Aber nun wo er bei ihr war, und ihren Zustand sah, glaubte er fast an diese Gerüchte. Sie sah wirklich nicht sonderlich gut aus und Sunnydale schien unruhiger geworden zu sein als sonst.

„Was für Gerüchte, Angel?", fragte Buffy und wurde hellhörig. Von was für Gerüchten sprach er hier? Ging es bei diesen Gerüchten um sie oder wieso sah Angel sie so verdammt komisch an. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie kaum noch mitbekommen, was sich in Sunnydale abgespielt hatte. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen zu weinen und Spike zu verfluchen. Dafür, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte, von ihm schwanger war und dass er sie verlassen hatte. „Angel! Wenn du nicht endlich redest, werde ich dich pfählen.", fauchte sie schrecklich schlecht gelaunt.

Als sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen so schlecht drauf war zuckte er zusammen. Wieso kam ihm das nur so bekannt vor? Angel seufzte und sah sie an. „Es geht dabei um dich, Buffy.", meinte er und bestätigte damit Buffys Verdacht. „Es spricht sich herum, dass die Jägerin angeblich nicht mehr aktiv ist, und das macht Sunnydale für die Dämonen sehr viel interessanter. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, aber nun bin ich hier...und die Stadt ist unruhig und du sitzt hier wie 7 Jahrhunderte Regenwetter!",

Buffy sah ihn an und nickte. „Ja, kann sein das ich die letzten zwei Wochen oder so nicht sonderlich aktiv war...aber ich denke nicht, dass es in der Stadt unruhig geworden ist! Die anderen hätten mir davon etwas gesagt...", sagte sie und ignorierte den Teil, dass sie sehr schlecht aussehen würde. Das wusste sie sehr gut, aber deswegen musste er es ihr nicht noch unter die Nase reiben! „Es ist ja wirklich nett von dir, dass du vorbei schaust, Angel, aber wir brauchen dich hier nicht", sagte sie kalt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Buffy?", fragte er und versuchte, ihre schlechte Laune irgendwie zu erklären. Wieso ging es ihr scheinbar so schlecht? Es war doch so gar nicht Buffys Art so einfach aufzugeben und ihre Pflichten so einfach zu vergessen. Gut sie konnte krank werden. Aber das ging scheinbar schon mehrere Wochen so. „Buffy. Sag mir doch endlich was mit dir los ist! Du siehst nicht gesund aus...irgendetwas ist doch mit dir los..."

Buffy funkelte Angel an und nickte. „Natürlich. Etwas ist mit mir los. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich dir sagen sollte, was mit mir los ist", meinte sie und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. „Du solltest endlich gehen. Das ist doch etwas, was du sehr gut kannst. Einfach verschwinden...genauso wie er...verschwinde Angel", schrie sie ihn an und seufzte.

„Wie er? Wer ist er Buffy? Hat das alles mit einem Kerl zu tun? Sag mir, wer er ist und ich bring ihn um!", sagte Angel und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Das sie auf damals anspielte tat weh, aber damit musste er leben. Das tat er jeden Tag. Nun wollte er nur noch wissen, wegen was für einem Kerl Buffy so schlecht drauf war.

Buffy lachte kurz. Ihn umbringen. Das war wirklich ein guter Witz. „Versuch es doch...aber ich denke damit wirst du nicht viel Erfolg haben. Einen Herzschlag wirst du bei ihm lange suchen, Angel", sagte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Angel würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben. „Du willst es wissen. Beschwer dich nachher nicht", meinte sie und sah ihn an. „Du wirst dir einen Pflock nehmen müssen und Spike erst mal suchen müssen, bevor du ihn ‚umbringen' kannst.",

„Spike?", schrie er und kurz erschien sein Gameface. Das alles hatte etwas mit Spike zu tun? Davon hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt! Keines der Gerüchte hatte etwas mit diesem blonden Trottel zu tun. Das schockte ihn nun wirklich. Schwerfällig setzte er sich wieder hin und sah Buffy an. „Spike? Was hat er damit zu tun? Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was mit dir los ist?", fragte er behutsam.

„Beruhig dich wieder Angel. Es hat sehr viel mit Spike zu tun. Und wenn du drauf bestehst, dann wird ich dir auch alles sagen. Aber wenn du dich daneben benimmst, werde ich dich pfählen", maulte sie und kuschelte sich etwas in ihre Decke. „Ich sag dir erst mal die Kurzfassung davon und danach kannst du Fragen stellen, und ich werde dir bestimmte Sachen auch gerne in der langen Version erzählen", meinte Buffy und sah wie Angel nickte.

„Ich war tot, bin wieder zurückgeholt worden, hatte eine Affäre mit Spike, hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht, wieder mit ihm geschlafen, meine Gefühle unterdrückt und dann merkte ich, dass ich schwanger war. Du denkst nun, das ist unmöglich. Sollte es sein...aber ich bin schwanger – von Spike", sagte sie und fuhr dann fort. „Ich hab das Baby fast verloren, lag im Krankenhaus und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ich habs ihm gesagt, auch das mit dem Baby und wir schienen glücklich zu sein. Dann kam mein Vater und Spike bekam Angst. Angst davor, dass er versagen würde...und vor gut zwei Wochen war er Morgens einfach weg. Er hat einen Zettel hinterlassen...", sagte sie und seufzte.

Angel schien erstarrt zu sein. Schwanger? Sie war schwanger. Sein Blick fuhr zu ihrem Bauch. Das große T-Shirt lies keinen Blick auf ihren Bauch zu und er schloss die Augen. Sie war schwanger und Spike war verschwunden. Halt? Hatte Buffy gesagt sie hatte sich in Spike verliebt. „Ich...uhm ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...", meinte er entsetzt. „Du bist schwanger? In...in der wievielten Woche bist du?",

„Ja, ich bin schwanger Angel – von Spike", sagte sie und nickte dann. Sie sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen und es wunderte sie nicht. Spike und Angel mochten sich nicht sonderlich. Das war ja nichts neues. „Uhm ich bin im 3 Monat. Man sieht noch nichts...oder man sieht noch nicht sehr viel...", meinte sie leise. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das geschehen konnte...ich vermute mal, du hast auch keine Ahnung, wie Spike mich schwängern konnte?",

„Ahm na ja...um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich habe mich damit auch beschäftigt, Buffy. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung das du schwanger bist, und dann noch von ihm", meinte er und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin meinte er. „Ich habe einen Sohn, Buffy. Darla... ich glaub einfach nicht, dass Spike dich geschwängert hat!", sagte er und seufzte. Scheinbar war er doch nicht der einzige Vampir, der einer Frau etwas angehängt hatte...

„Du...hast einen Sohn?", fragte sie und sah auf ihren Bauch. „Dann...du hast auch keine Ahnung wie das geschehen konnte. Das ist...dumm. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht wissen, wieso ich schwanger bin. Aber es ist okay...für dich ist es sicher ein Schock. Dass ich Spike liebe und dass ich auch noch schwanger bin, oder?",

„Ja, das ist es wirklich, Buffy. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet...ahm ich sollte dann vermutlich wieder gehen", meinte er, stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach und Buffy, sag das mit Darla und meinem Sohn bitte keinem. Es gibt da ein paar Umstände...eine lange Geschichte." Er war doch lange genug hier gewesen, und nun wollte er eigentlich nur noch raus. Buffy war schwanger. Das war etwas, womit er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Buffy verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging dann wieder zur Couch wo sie sich in ihre Decke kuschelte.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Das ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann weiter gehen, aber im Moment eher nicht. Wann, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber vollkommen ausgeschlossen sind weitere Kapitel nicht.

.


End file.
